Dulce Error
by BirdsandStars
Summary: Cuando Ana va a Los Ángeles para un casting, nunca se imaginó como este terminaría, ni como su vida iba a cambiar después de eso. Con reglas que no puede violar por un contrato que firmó, su vida comienza a complicarse poco a poco. Y un encuentro en un Club Nocturno hace que comience a explorar un mundo diferente y desconocido para ella.
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

 **Esta es una historia rápida. Son dos capítulos. espero que los disfruten.**

Era de noche y estaba en la cocina terminando de fregar. Lo hacía lentamente mientras continuaba pensando en lo mismo una y otra vez. La idea había estado en mi mente por varios días ya, pero aun no me había decidido. Habían sido tantos fracasos, que prácticamente había desistido de volver a intentarlo. Aún tenía mis dudas sobre si hacerlo o no.

 _—_ Me marcho ya. _—_ mi hermano despidiéndose de mi hizo que volviera a la realidad.

Terminé lo que estaba haciendo y lo acompañé a la puerta.

 _—_ Deberías ir, no pierdes nada con probar. —me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla y se perdía por el pasillo.

Y allí me quedé mirando por donde se había ido. Y no lo pensé nuevamente. Me dirigí hacia mi habitación a preparar las cosas.

—Cualquier chica daría lo que fuese por estar entre sus brazos. —me dijo Kate mientras entraba en mi habitación y se dejaba caer en mi cama.

—Sí, cualquiera. _—_ le contesté sarcásticamente.

A mi particularmente no me apetecía tanto esa parte de Hollywood.

La fama.

Eso no era algo para lo que estuviese preparada, si llegaba el momento.

—No engañas a nadie Ana, es imposible que no te sientas atraída por él.

—El tipo está de infarto, lo entiendo, pero eso no quiere decir que una deba caer rendida en los brazos de alguien que no conoce.

Porque si había aprendido algo del mundo de Hollywood, era que nunca nada es lo que parece. Y que las historias que salen en los tabloides nunca escriben la verdad de las personas.

—Me recuerdas una vez más porque voy a un casting del que no conozco absolutamente nada.

— ¿Pero en qué mundo vives que no te enteras de nada? —me dijo saliendo de la habitación. —Ahí tienes. — me dijo lanzándome la novela sobre la que estaba basada la película. —Estudia.

Así que ahora me encontraba de camino hacia Los Ángeles a audicionar en una mega producción de la cual no tengo ni idea de que trata.

Pero si sabía quien trabajaba en ella.

Christian Grey.

El chico prodigio de Hollywood. Estaba en este mundo desde pequeño y había ganado su primer Óscar con solo trece años. Y desde entonces no había dejado de ganar premios. Los premios le llovían como mismo lo hacían las mujeres.

Y a lo largo de los años se le podía ver en cada entrega de premios con una mujer diferente del brazo. Nunca se comprometía con ninguna. Ninguna novia, solo chicas dispuestas a pasar aunque sea una noche con él.

Después de llegar a los Ángeles y hospedarme, me encamine hacia el estudio. Y justo a la entrada me pidieron mi nombre y me dieron un número, me orientaron hacia dónde ir, y me puse en camino. Al llegar al estudio donde serian el casting me llevé una sorpresa. Allí más que un casting parecía que Justin Bieber iba a dar un concierto. Estaba repleto, mayormente de mujeres. Me acerqué a unas chicas de mi edad.

—Disculpen, el casting para Dulce Error es aquí.

—Sí. —contestó una de ellas.

— ¿Y ya comenzaron?

—Sí, desde ayer, pero al parecer aun no tienen protagonista femenina.

— ¿Todas están para el mismo papel?

— ¿Acaso tu no? Serías la única que no quisiera un protagónico con Christian Grey. —dijo una de ellas mientras se reían y se alejaban de mi.

No, no quiero el protagónico, solo quiero un papel.

—" _Número 125, por favor pasar a casting"._

¿Qué número tenía yo?

666.

Esto debía ser una broma…

 _—"_ _Número 666, pasar a casting"._

Esa soy yo.

Es mi turno. Cerré la novela que acababa de volver a comenzar a leer y me levanté del asiento encaminándome hacia las puertas del estudio donde llevaba ya cuatro días esperando mi turno. Todos quieren un papel en este filme. Y yo también. Pero no había perdido mi tiempo, aproveché la espera y me leí la novela. Y me había hecho adicta al instante. Y encontré que tenía muchas cosas en común con la protagonista. Casi que podría hacer de ella sin esfuerzo alguno.

Pero sé hasta dónde son mis límites, no estoy aquí por el papel más codiciado, no. Voy a audicionar para el de su mejor amiga. Sé que para el de protagonista jamás me escogerían, así que no iba a perder mi tiempo.

Ser actriz no tiene nada de sencillo, y hasta ahora me ha ido mal, aun no he hecho muchas cosas, por no decir casi nada. Solo espero que esta sea mi oportunidad definitiva. Entré en la habitación donde sería el casting. Me paré debajo de las luces y miré hacia el final. Había cuatro sillas. Las cuatro ocupadas con quienes juzgarían si valía o no para el papel.

— ¿Nombre completo?

—Anastasia Rose Stelle.

— ¿Edad?

—Veintisiete años.

— ¿Estado civil?

—Soltera.

Nunca me habían hecho tantas preguntas en un casting.

— ¿Vienes para el papel protagónico?

—No, el de la amiga.

—Bien, cuando quieras pue…— no veía bien a la persona que se había interrumpido a media frase, pero se había girado hacia la última persona de la silla a la cual no le podía ver el rostro.

— ¿Puedes ponerte de perfil? —me dijo una voz que no supe identificar a quien pertenecía.

Hice lo que me pidió.

—Tócate la punta de los pies.

Que casting tan extraño. Me incliné hacia adelante y toqué la punta de mis pies.

—Suficiente, puedes incorporarte.

—Disculpa Anastasia, pero tienes algún inconveniente en audicionar para otro papel. —me dijo una voz de mujer desde el fondo.

—No vine preparada para otro papel. —les contesté con timidez.

Todo se quedó en silencio, las tres personas giradas hacia la última de la fila una vez más. Imaginaba que les estaba diciendo algo, pero desde aquí no podía escuchar lo que decía.

— ¿Sabes improvisar? —escuché una voz aguda desde el fondo, la misma voz anterior.

—Sí. —contesté firmemente.

—Problema resuelto, llévenla hacia el set para una prueba de cámara en la escena 45, quiero ver como se desenvuelve ahí. —el hombre que estaba hablando se levantó y salió de la habitación por una salida lateral.

Las luces sobre mí se apagaron y después de un rato pude enfocar bien a las personas sentadas al fondo. Una de ellas era la directora que se levantó de la silla y caminó en mi dirección.

—Harás una prueba para la escena 45 y si no resulta puedes regresar y hacer la que traías preparada.

— ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Cuál es la escena 45?

—Ah sí, cómo pudiste ver, hubo un cambio de último momento, tendrás una escena con el protagonista.

— ¿Con Christian?

—Sí, sígueme te llevaré al set de filmación.

¿Christian?

¿Set de filmación?

Pero si ni siquiera había pasado el casting. ¿Quién era el responsable de ponerme a audicionar para un papel para el que no estaba preparada? Imaginaba que la persona responsable era la que había abandonado la habitación. Pero no tenía ni idea de quién era exactamente.

— ¿Para qué papel exactamente es el que quieren que audicione?

—Para el protagónico.

— ¡Que! Pero es que yo…no creo que…

—Cálmate querida, esto es algo bueno.

— ¿Algo bueno?

—Sí. Si Christian tomó esa decisión es porque vio algo en ti que no vio en ninguna de las otras que ha pasado por aquí en los últimos agotadores cinco días.

Vio algo en mí.

¡Dios! Esto iba a ser un desastre.

La directora me condujo por todo el set de filmación hasta que llegamos al estudio donde sería mi prueba. El set era un corredor y una puerta que daba a una habitación de un hotel. La directora me condujo hacia el corredor mientras me explicaba.

—Como podrás ver esto es un set cerrado y con cámaras fijas, para que no hayan problemas de interrupción mientras se filma. —me iba explicando para entender el porqué de tantas cámaras.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación.

—Necesito que la memorices rápidamente, las marcas rojas son las tuyas y las azules las de Christian. —me explicó mientras me dejaba observar la habitación.

Después de varios minutos se acercó nuevamente donde yo estaba.

— ¿Lista?

—Entre lo que cabe. —le dije mientras salíamos nuevamente al corredor.

Y entonces lo vi.

Que cuerpo.

El sueño húmedo de todas las mujeres.

El culpable de la cola de cuatro días para la audición.

Venía caminando en mi dirección con unos levis viejos desgastados colgando de su cintura sensualmente mientras se colocaba una camiseta por la cabeza. Y pude ver en su rostro como me miraba entrecerrando los ojos. Llegó donde yo estaba y se paró frente a mí. Nunca ni en mi mejor sueño me hubiese imaginado que estaría parada frente a Christian Grey, mucho menos que fuese a audicionar con él.

— ¿Lista Anastasia? —me preguntó tendiéndome la mano.

¡Dios! Su voz hacía que casi tuvieses un orgasmo. ¿Cómo sonaría al borde del éxtasis?

Aparté de mi mente esos pensamientos.

—Eso creo. —le contesté tomando su mano pero sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Y entonces sentí un hormigueo recorrer mi cuerpo desde nuestras manos. Me quedé mirando fijamente nuestras manos juntas.

¿El también lo sintió?

Si lo hizo no dijo nada, solamente me sonrió y soltó mi mano.

—Bien, ya te explicaron de que trata la escena.

—No.

Christian se le quedó mirando a la directora fijamente.

— ¿Aun no le han explicado?

—Iba a hacerlo cuando apareciste.

—Ya me encargo yo. ¿Está todo listo?

—Sí, tienes cinco minutos para explicarle de que va la escena. —y se marchó dejándome allí sola con Christian.

—Bien. ¿Conoces de qué trata la historia que estamos adaptando?

—Algo, terminé de leer la novela antes de entrar aquí. —contesté mientras Christian me miraba entrecerrando los ojos.

Si, conocía la novela. Pero estaba segura que la adaptación no sería tan fiel al libro. O si.

—La escena que haremos es sencilla, nos conocimos en un club y yo te seguí hasta el hotel, tú no quieres nada conmigo ya que no me conoces y soy un extraño. Y yo intentaré seducirte, desnudarte y llevarte a la cama.

— ¡Que!—se que grité más alto de lo que debía, pero no estaba preparada para esto.

Conocía la escena a la perfección, fue la escena que me hizo enamorarme de la historia. Y ahora tenía que hacerla con Christian.

— ¿Algún problema con hacer una escena de sexo?

—No, ninguno. —contesté a media voz.

Ninguno.

Tengo que desnudarme ante un extraño en el primer casting que hago para un protagónico, para el cual no estoy mental, ni físicamente preparada.

Genial, sencillamente genial.

Y si le añades quien era el protagonista, se ponía mucho mejor. Si hubiese sabido que tendría que hacer el casting sin ropa, no me hubiese puesto la ropa interior que llevaba hoy. Miré hacia mis jeans rápidamente.

¿Quién me mando ponerme ropa interior de encaje?

 _— "_ _Comenzamos en tres."_ —se escuchó la voz por los altavoces.

—No debes estar nerviosa. —dijo Christian a mi lado.

Si, solo alguien tan seguro de sí mismo y con un cuerpo de infarto como el suyo podía decir eso.

—No lo estoy. —le dije tratando de convencerme a mí misma.

 _—"_ _Dos minutos. Todos a sus marcas."_

—Debemos pararnos aquí. —Christian me tomó por la mano y me condujo hasta las marcas en donde comenzaba el corredor.

Y la sentí nuevamente. La corriente eléctrica fluyendo entre nosotros. Y entonces me puse más nerviosa. ¿Cuántas personas me iban a ver desnuda en el set?

—Solamente estaremos tú y yo y las cámaras, todo el personal estará fuera del set viendo todo por las pantallas.

—" _Un minuto."_

Dios. Que nervios. Cerré mis ojos y respiré profundamente. Solo esperaba que las clases de improvisación no hubiesen sido en vano. Las iba a necesitar hoy más que nunca. Toda actriz debe estar preparada para hacer algún desnudo. Solo que no tenía idea de que debía hacerlo hoy.

—Cuando quieran chicos. —se escuchó a la directora.

— ¿Lista?—me pregunto Christian.

Y por primera vez me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos...grises, sexys y salvajes.

—Sí. —cerré mis ojos por última vez y respiré profundamente.

—" _Acción"._ —se escucho por los altavoces y fue todo lo que necesite.


	2. Capítulo 2

En cuanto abrí mis ojos me había trasformado en la protagonista de esta excitante novela que aún estaba fresca en mi mente.

Comencé a caminar por el corredor.

— ¡Estás loco! No pienso acostarme contigo. —le grité enérgicamente mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de mi habitación.

—Vamos linda, he visto como me mirabas en el club.

—Voy a llamar a la policía. —dije mientras buscaba mi teléfono en el bolsillo de los jeans y lo sacaba.

—Yo tu no haría eso. —me tomó por ambas manos quitándome el teléfono y guardándolo en sus jeans.

Una de sus manos sosteniendo la mía. Porque sentía este cosquilleo recorriéndome completamente.

—Devuélveme el teléfono imbécil. —yo acababa de decir eso.

—Para que llames a la policía, déjame decirte algo nena, yo soy la policía. —me contestó mientras me mostraba su identificación colgando en la cintura.

—Que seas policía no te da derecho a acosarme hasta mi apartamento.

—Cariño, después de la forma en que bailaste en la pista, lo único que deseo es tenerte debajo de mí. —me dijo arrinconándome contra la puerta de la habitación.

—Por favor, márchate. —le dije con la respiración acelerada por su cercanía.

Si se aproximaba mas no creo que pudiera concentrarme en mi papel. Christian acercó su rostro al mío sus ojos mirándome fijamente. Y por un momento me perdí en su mirada.

—Solo me marcharé después que te desnude y te posea salvajemente. —dijo mientras pegaba sus labios a los míos.

Su beso era urgente y demandante, fiero y salvaje. Un beso que demostraba lo que quería de mí en esos momentos. Y no sabía si era real o era pura actuación. Pero dejándome llevar por el momento le devolví el beso entreabriendo mis labios para recibir a su lengua que comenzó a explorar mi boca con avidez.

Enredé mis manos en su cuello, jugueteando con su cabello. Sus manos viajaban por mi cuerpo, tocando, apretando. Con su cuerpo me empujó más. La puerta se abrió y entramos en la habitación.

Christian devoraba mis labios febrilmente sin darme tregua. Lo empujé, separando nuestros labios pero no pude separar su cuerpo del mío y mis manos se quedaron pegadas a su firme y musculoso pecho mientras las suyas apretaban mis nalgas.

—No puedo hacer esto, apenas te conozco. —le dije con la respiración entrecortada.

—Pero yo te deseo, nuestros cuerpos se desean, que acaso no lo sientes. —dijo atacando nuevamente mis labios.

Su beso era adictivo y yo le devolvía el beso encantada. Su lengua jugueteando con la mía. Sus manos explorando mi cuerpo. Y se me escapó un gemido contra sus labios lo cual hizo que Christian mordiera mi labio inferior y tirara de él. Y de repente me vi deslizando mis manos debajo de su camiseta subiéndosela. Tocando su cuerpo esculpido, lo cual solo hizo que me excitara más de lo que ya estaba con su beso y sus caricias. Separé mis labios de los suyos para sacarle la camiseta por la cabeza. Sus manos rápidamente fueron hacia mi blusa deshaciéndose de ella también.

Y por una fracción de un segundo nos miramos fijamente. Su mirada era feroz y sexy como el infierno. Su pecho subía y bajaba con la respiración acelerada al igual que el mío.

Unió sus labios nuevamente a los míos y con su cuerpo continuó empujando el mío hasta topar con la cama. Ahora sus manos fueron hacia mis jeans zafándolos rápidamente y deslizándolos por mis piernas hasta quedarme en ropa interior frente a él. Christian dio un paso atrás y me miró alzando una ceja mientras yo salía de los jeans.

— ¿Encaje?

— Cállate. —le dije tirando de su rostro hacia el mío.

Christian me cargo por las nalgas y me acostó en la cama. Sus labios bajando desde los míos por mi cuello. Deslizándose hacia mí pecho. Acelerando mi respiración. Sus manos bajando por mi cuerpo hasta mis bragas.

—Espero que no te importe. —me dijo mientras rápidamente las rompía y las lanzaba a alguna parte.

Se acostó sobre mí cubriendo con su cuerpo el mío. Sus labios una vez más subieron dando besos por mi piel desnuda hasta unirse con los míos. Podía sentir su erección dentro de los jeans apretándose contra mi vientre mientras yo dejaba escapar un gemido contra sus labios.

— _¡Corten!_

Se escucho de repente.

Y dejamos de besarnos.

—Muy bien chicos, eso ha estado asombroso, Anastasia, al parecer el papel es tuyo, felicidades. —se escuchó una vez más por los altavoces. —Ya te puedes vestir. Te esperamos fuera para mostrarte tu tráiler.

Christian aun se encontraba sobre mí. Y me miraba ahora intrigado y con curiosidad.

—Felicidades. —me dijo sonriéndome seductoramente.

Pero no sé porque me pareció que detrás de esa sonrisa se escondía algo más. Como si me acabara de felicitar por otra cosa, no por obtener el papel. Pero seguro que eran ideas mías.

—Gracias, creo que será mejor que me vista. —le dije mientras lo empujaba por el pecho y me levantaba de la cama.

Busque mis jeans y me los puse, ahora sin ropa interior. Encontré mi blusa y me la coloque. Miré hacia la cama y Christian aún se encontraba allí, mirando todos mis movimientos como un depredador hambriento.

— ¿No vienes?

—Dentro de un rato, tengo una situación de la que ocuparme. —me dijo mientras se acomodaba el bulto en sus jeans.

Y yo reprimí una risa mientras salía del set.

¿Qué había sucedido allí dentro? Me había vuelto una persona completamente diferente cuando Christian me besó. Y lo había dejado desnudarme como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Tenía que apartar de mi mente estos pensamientos y concentrarme en lo importante. Había logrado el papel protagónico en _Dulce Error,_ y solo me había dejado llevar por la pasión del momento.

Afuera me encontré con la directora y parte del Staff todos me felicitaron. Y no pude evitar escuchar unos comentarios sobre lo que habíamos hecho hace unos minutos.

— _Es la primera vez que vemos a Christian tan metido en el personaje._

— _Sí, viste esa toma de cerca a su mirada, lucia exactamente como la queríamos, sexy y salvaje._

—Anastasia, sígueme, te mostrare tu tráiler. —me dijo una muchacha joven a mi lado, que imaginé era la asistente de la directora.

Y la seguí hacia afuera.

Caminamos por un rato hasta llegar a donde estaban los tráileres y nos detuvimos frente a dos que decían protagonistas.

—Este será el tuyo, y el otro es el de Christian, ponte cómoda, relájate, en un rato te traerán el contrato para que lo leas y si estás de acuerdo lo firmes.

La chica se marchó y me quedé allí mirando fijamente la puerta del tráiler. Y no lo pensé más. Subí los escalones y entré.

— ¡Wau!

No había palabras.

Una enorme cama, televisor pantalla plana, nevera. Lujo y comodidad por todas partes.

Aun no lo creía. Me habían dado el protagónico.

Mi hermano James tenía que saberlo. Se iba a poner contentísimo cuando supiera la noticia. Busqué en mis jeans pero no encontré el teléfono. ¡Mierda! Lo olvidé en el set. Christian me lo había quitado.

Un toque en la puerta hizo que saliera de mi burbuja de felicidad. Debe ser para el contrato. Pero cuando abrí la puerta la sonrisa se esfumo de mis labios.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Muy bien. Este es el capítulo final...por ahora. Gracias por su apoyo. Tengo otras dos historias que estoy escribiendo, atrasadas y quiero terminarlas. Una de ellas es la continuación de El secreto. En cuanto lo haga continuaré con esta...**

 **Espero no tardarme mucho...**

 **Quiero que esta historia sea diferente a las otras...quiero que tenga mucha pasión y que sea extremadamente sexy e intima...puede que incluso tengamos algo de bondage... aún no lo sé...ya veremos por el camino como sale...**

 **Gracias.**

 **BirdsandStars**

 **+18**

— ¿Christian?

Dio un paso dentro del tráiler haciéndome retroceder.

—Pensé en pasar a celebrar, y devolverte esto. —me dijo mientras me mostraba mi teléfono y una botella de champagne todo acompañado de una radiante sonrisa.

—Gracias por el teléfono, pero no creo que sea necesario el champagne.

Christian puso la botella sobre una encimera y continuó caminando en mi dirección. A medida que el caminaba yo retrocedía y lo hice hasta topar con la cama.

— ¿Porque huyes de mi?

—Porque no deberías estar aquí.

— ¿En serio? Cualquier mujer estaría haciendo justo lo contrario.

—No sé con qué clase de mujeres sueles salir, pero te aseguro que ni remotamente soy una de ellas.

—Sí, me percate de eso en cuanto entraste al casting. —Christian se detuvo a unos metros de mí.

Y se quedo allí solamente mirándome mientras e recostaba a una encimera.

— ¿Necesitas algo?— que pregunta tan estúpida acabo de hacerle.

—Ahora que lo mencionas sí. — me dijo mientras se separaba de la encimera y se acomodaba el notable bulto en sus jeans. — ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?—preguntó mientras se sacaba la camiseta y se paraba frente a mí.

Y entonces se me ocurrió preguntarle algo sobre lo que tenía curiosidad, y para ver si cambiaba el rumbo de esta situación.

— ¿Cuántas mujeres hicieron el casting para protagonista? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Creo que no llevaba la cuenta.

— ¿Cuántas hicieron el casting contigo? —no tenía idea porque le estaba preguntando eso.

—Varias.

¿Habría hecho esa misma escena con ellas? ¿A cuántas abría desnudado? ¿Habría sido tan intenso como lo fue conmigo?

—Y la respuesta a todo lo que debes estarte preguntando es no.

— ¿Qué? —si yo no había hablado.

—Esa era la primera vez que hacía esa escena, me había cansado de ver tanta silicona y sonrisas fingidas tratando aunque fuese estar cinco minutos entre mis brazos.

Y eso era lo que yo había estado entre sus brazos, apenas cinco minutos.

—Pero tú…—dijo dando un paso más cerca de mí. —Tú no eras toda sonrisas…—me dijo mientras deslizaba una mano por mi mejilla. —Eras todo lo contrario, puro nerviosismo por no saber en qué te estabas metiendo. —me decía mientras deslizaba un dedo por mi cuello. —Y por eso decidí que hicieras esa escena conmigo, quería comprobar que mis ojos no me engañaban, que estas curvas eran reales. —me decía mientras deslizaba sus manos por mi cintura.

Y cerré mis ojos mientras sentía como sus manos me hacían estremecer. Sus manos viajaron nuevamente hacia mi rostro acunándolo mientras uno de sus dedos se deslizaba por mis labios.

— ¿Christian que estás haciendo? —le dije en un susurro mientras abría mis ojos y me perdía en su mirada.

—Encargándome de un asunto inconcluso. —dijo mientras pegaba su cuerpo aún más al mío dejándome sentir su erección.

— ¿Por qué? —dios no podía preguntarle otra cosa.

—Porque quiero poseerte salvajemente, quiero escucharte gritar mi nombre. No creas ni por un segundo que lo que sucedió en el set era actuación Anastasia. — ¿no estaba actuando? — ¿Sabes porque te dieron el papel?

—No. —contesté sinceramente.

—Porque la única indicación que les di fue que si alguien lograba hacerme perder el control en esa escena específicamente, sería la ideal para el personaje.

—Pero como sabías que sería yo.

—No lo sabía, lo presentí cuando dijiste que no venías preparada para hacer el protagónico, tuve la certeza cuándo nuestras manos se tocaron. Cuando te besé, dios cuando te besé supe que me haría adicto a tus besos…y cuando se te escapó ese gemido…eso hizo que perdiera completamente el control de la situación.

Y entonces atacó mis labios. Y yo le devolví el beso sin entender porque. Christian me sacó rápidamente la blusa y los jeans deshaciéndose de ellos. Y sin importar que tan loco o equivocado fuera esto no lo detuve.

—Justo como recordaba. —me sacó la camisa y me empujo con su cuerpo sobre la cama.

Se separo de mí y se saco los jeans rápidamente junto con sus bóxers. Y yo me quede mirando su erección impresionada. Y entonces reaccioné.

Pero que estaba haciendo ¿Acaso estoy tan loca como para enrollarme con el protagonista en el mismo día en que me escogen y sin haber firmado el contrato? Christian vino sobre mí besando toda la piel a su paso. Y haciendo que mis pensamientos y dudas se esfumaran al instante.

—Christian. —le dije en un jadeo. —No podemos, esto no está bien.

—Se siente tan jodidamente bien que no quiero detenerme. —dijo mientras sus labios besaban mi piel sobrecalentada excitándome cada vez más.

—Esto es un error, no debemos…ahhh. —no pude evitar perder la idea que llevaba y que escapara un gemido de mis labios cuando sentí su dedo en mi interior.

—Créeme no dirás eso cuando termine contigo. —dijo mientras movía el dedo en círculos y yo jadeaba.

Dios sus labios en mi piel, su dedo en mi interior, no me dejaba pensar con claridad.

—Christian... —cerré mis ojos

Sus labios descendieron por mi cuerpo hasta mi sexo.

Su lengua caliente rápidamente comenzó a hacer estragos en mi interior mientras yo me aferraba fuertemente a la sábana. Sentí sus labios separarse de mi sexo mientras se inclinaba sobre mí. Sus labios ahora sobre los míos, dejándome sentir mi sabor en sus labios. Haciéndome gemir. Nuestras lenguas entrelazándose, nuestros alientos mezclándose.

—Eres tan dulce… —dijo bajando por mi cuello. —Tan adictiva… —sus manos deshaciéndose de mi ajustador mientras sus labios se apoderaban de uno de mis senos. —Necesito estar en tu interior cuanto antes. —susurró contra mi piel acalorada mientras con una mano masajeaba mi otro seno.

Y yo no podía pensar en nada más que sentirlo dentro de mí.

—Anastasia… —mi nombre sonó demasiado erótico en un jadeo que escapó de sus labios.

Abrí mis ojos para verlo mirándome desde mi pecho.

—Di que si, solo eso y estaré dentro de ti en menos de un segundo.

Y no tuve que pensarlo mucho.

—Sí. —le contesté rápidamente.

Christian se separo solo un momento de mi cuerpo, el tiempo necesario para ir rápidamente hacia sus jeans y regresar sobre mí con un preservativo puesto. Ya me arrepentiría de esta locura más tarde.

— ¿Lista? — me pregunto enarcando una ceja.

—No, aun sigo creyendo que esto es un er...

Pero no pude continuar, no cuando lo sentí invadiéndome completamente.

—Decías. —me preguntó mientras comenzaba a moverse en mi interior.

Y no le pude contestar, no cuando se movía tan deliciosamente lento en mi interior mientras me aferraba con fuerza a sus hombros.

Ni loca iba a detenerlo ahora. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había tenido sexo. Me había enfocado tanto en tratar de lanzar mi carrera como actriz que había olvidado los deliciosos placeres de la vida. había olvidado lo que me gustaba el sexo.

— ¡No...pares! —le dije entre jadeos mientras enredaba mis piernas en su cintura.

—No es mi intención. —contestó mientras ponía un ritmo frenético a sus envestidas.

Me aferre con fuerza a sus hombros mientras lo dejaba poseerme. Rápidamente. Marcando un ritmo constante que hacía que todo en mi interior comenzara a retorcerse de puro placer.

— ¡Más! —le pedí extasiada de placer. — ¡Más rápido!—le dije en un jadeo cuando sentí mis paredes apretándose a su alrededor.

Y él lo hizo. Comenzó a envestir más rápidamente haciendo que me olvidara hasta de mi nombre. Intenté no gemir, me mordí el labio para evitarlo, pero me era imposible. Hasta que no pude aguantar más y con un gemido ensordecedor me vine a su alrededor con fuertes espasmos que me hicieron gritar su nombre. Dejé caer mis manos de sus hombros mientras Christian se desplomaba sobre mí después de varias envestidas más.

Podía sentir el latir acelerado de su corazón sobre mí.

—Creo que tus gemidos se deben haberse escuchado en todo el estudio. —abrí mis ojos percatándome de donde me encontraba.

— ¡Oh Dios!

—Pero tienes razón en algo. —me dijo apoyándose en los codos y mirándome fijamente con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

—Con respecto a que.

—Esto es un error.

Ya sabía yo que al final terminaría entrando en razón.

—Sí, es exactamente lo mismo que dije.

—Sí pero es un dulce error que pienso volver a cometer una y otra, y otra vez.

— ¡Que! —dije atontada aún perdida en las sensaciones de mi reciente orgasmo arrasador.

—Como estas escuchando Anastasia, no te dejaré salir de este tráiler hasta que no aceptes una cita conmigo.

—Pero como, si me acabas de conocer, que pasa si tengo novio.

—Si tuvieras me hubieses frenado antes, y no lo has hecho. ¿Así que cual es tu respuesta?

—Apenas te conozco, no puedo.

Christian se levanto de la cama y buscó un papel y un bolígrafo. Escribió algo y después de enredarse una sabana en la cintura salió hacia la puerta del tráiler. La abrió y la cerró nuevamente pasando ahora el seguro.

— ¿Que has hecho?

—Nadie nos molestara, he puesto un aviso que estabas reunida conmigo.

— ¿Porque tendría que estar reunida contigo?

—Porque soy el dueño de la producción y del estudio.

—Eso es ridículo, la directora es...

—Mi madre, si, la dejé a cargo pero al final se hace lo que yo deseo. Y al parecer mis primeros instintos con respecto a ti no se equivocaron.

Christian se deshizo de la sabana y subió nuevamente a la cama.

—Entonces mi respuesta, estoy esperando.

—No puedo salir en una cita con alguien a quien he conocido por apenas 10 minutos.

—Alguien que te ha besado y te ha follado duro hasta hacerte gritar su nombre y perder la cordura.

Sí, creo que ese era un buen resumen de lo que me había hecho. Literalmente.

—Ese no es el orden lógico de las cosas.

—Y, que si lo alteramos un poco, no cambiaría nada la atracción que sentimos uno por el otro. —me dijo mientras se acostaba sobre mí. —No evitaría sentir esa corriente eléctrica cuando nuestras manos se tocan, esa chispa que salta cuando te beso. —dijo poniendo sus labios sobre los míos. —Y si tengo que follarte una vez más para convencerte y que entres en razón, pues lo hare. — dijo mientras devoraba mis labios una vez más. Sus labios no me daban tregua ni un segundo y sus manos tampoco.

Mi cuerpo poco a poco iba pidiendo más y más. Christian me estaba torturando. Me llevaba al borde del abismo solo para detenerse y volver a comenzar una vez más, aquello estaba volviéndome loca. Justo cuando creía que iba a alcanzar la liberación, se detenía.

—Esto no es justo. —me quejé.

—Tampoco lo es que no me des una respuesta.

—No puedo, no...—y sentí como crecía ese hormigueo en mi interior una vez más.

No creo que pueda soportar nuevamente que él se detuviese.

—Sí, de acuerdo, si. —y no se detuvo, continuó una y otra vez haciéndome gritar su nombre una vez más.

—Ves no era tan difícil.

—No, supongo que no lo fue para ti.

—Crees que no ha sido difícil para mí llevarte al borde del orgasmo una y otra vez cuando lo único que quería era ver tu rostro descompuesto por el placer debajo de mí. Ha sido una tortura.

— ¿Estas satisfecho con tu respuesta?

—Mucho, ahora que tal si llevo a cenar.

—No creo que tenga ropa interior que ponerme.

—No creo que la necesites mucho para lo que tengo planeado hacer contigo cuando regresemos.

—Algo más de lo que acabamos de hacer supongo.

—Claro, que mejor forma de compenetrarnos que esta.

Y no pude evitar reír. Era una locura lo que estaba haciendo, lo sabía. Pero quien no arriesga no gana, y yo lo había arriesgado todo por este papel. Y vaya si había ganado.

Me había sacado la lotería.


	4. Capítulo 4

**+18**

Entonces toda mi felicidad provocada por la cantidad de endorfinas liberadas se vino abajo cuando sentí a alguien tocando en la puerta. Debe ser para el contrato. Busqué rápidamente mi ropa y comencé a vestirme mientras Christian se encontraba acostado, aún desnudo en la cama mirando todos mis movimientos.

—Vístete. —le pedí mientras le arrojaba sus jeans. —Un momento. —grité a la puerta mientras me acomodaba el pelo.

Caminé hasta la puerta y antes de abrir me giré para ver a Christian acostado con los jeans puestos. Solo entonces abrí la puerta.

Afuera estaba la directora con papeles es las manos.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

—Sí, sí. —le dije nerviosa mientras intentaba en vano acomodarme el pelo desordenado.

La madre de Christian entró en el tráiler y se quedó mirándome a mí y después a su hijo fijamente.

—¿Me vas a dar un sermón? —le dijo Christian sentándose en el borde de la cama.

—No quiero ni pensar en lo que acabas de hacer así que no. ¿Crees que puedes esperar afuera? —le preguntó mirándolo fijamente. —Necesito discutir algunas cosas del contrato con Anastasia.

—Puedes hacerlo conmigo aquí, no veo cual es el problema.

—El problema es que hemos hecho algunos cambios en el contrato. Añadimos unas cláusulas especiales. —le dijo ella mirándolo fijamente.

Christian se levantó rápidamente de la cama.

— ¿Qué cambios has hecho en el contrato sin mi permiso?

— ¡Afuera! Ya lo sabrás cuando lo firmes nuevamente ya que el otro está anulado. —le dijo mientras le tiraba su camiseta.

Christian salió protestando del tráiler y tirando la puerta.

—Vamos a sentarnos. —me dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las banquetas de la encimera y yo hacía lo mismo a su lado.

Entonces puso el contrato frente a mí.

—Es importante que lo leas cuidadosamente, tienes unos días para decidir si aceptas o no, esperemos que sí, y en ese caso deberías regresar en quince días. —me dijo sonriéndome cariñosamente.

— ¿Quince días? —pregunté intrigada.

—Sí, si aceptas debes regresar dentro de quince días para comenzar el entrenamiento para la filmación. —me dijo levantándose de la banqueta. —Por ahora puedes ir con tu familia, te llamaremos dentro de tres días para saber que has decidido. —me dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. —Te voy a dar un aviso, Christian tiene un fuerte y serio problema de Ego, se cree que puede hacer y deshacer sin que esto tenga consecuencias y se cree que es el protagonista de esta película, está equivocado sabes. —me dijo abriendo la puerta. —Si aceptas, la protagonista serías tú. —me dijo mientras cerraba la puerta dejándome allí sola.

El contrato me llamaba, me tentaba a que lo leyera. Tenía que hacerlo, por mucho que deseara trabajar en esta película, no podía firmar algo sin leerlo antes. Me levanté y fui hacia la puerta, le pasé el seguro.

No quería interrupciones.

Cogí el contrato y me acosté en la cama a leer.

Pero no podía hacerlo aquí adentro.

El olor a sexo inundaba mis sentidos y no me dejaba concentrarme.

Cogí el contrato en la mano, me metí el teléfono en los jeans y salí del tráiler.

¿Qué extraño?

No había señales de Christian por ninguna parte.

Entonces sentí una voz fuerte provenir de su tráiler. Estaba junto al mío, era inevitable no escucharlo.

— ¡Te has vuelto loca!

—Ya lo llevas claro, no voy a dejar que arruines esta película por no mantenerla metida dentro de los pantalones.

¡Dios!

Estaba discutiendo con su madre.

Lo mejor era que me marchara de allí. Así que apresuré el paso y salí del estudio rumbo al hotel donde me hospedaba…

Entré en la habitación y lancé el contrato sobre la cama mientras llamaba a Kate. Tenía que contarle lo que había sucedido en el casting. Contestó al segundo tono.

—Han pasado cuatro días. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Bueno, estuve esperando cuatro días para poder hacer el casting.

— ¿Cuatro días? —pregunto estupefacta.

— ¡Pero lo he conseguido! —le grité emocionada.

— ¡Genial! Conseguiste el papel para el que esperaste cuatro días.

—No exactamente. —le dije interrumpiendo su desborde de emoción.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Qué papel conseguiste entonces?

—El protagónico.

— ¡El protagónico! —gritó haciendo que separara el teléfono de mi oreja. —Ana, eso es genial, tenemos que celebrarlo. ¿Cuándo regresas?

—Estoy empacando mientras hablamos, me dieron una semana para leer el contrato y firmarlo si acepto. —le dije mientras recogía las pocas cosas que había traído y las acomodaba en la maleta.

— ¡Genial! Nos vamos a celebrar en cuanto llegues.

—De verdad no tienes…—pero ya me había colgado.

¡Genial!

Lo que me faltaba.

Terminé de acomodar la ropa en la maleta y me quedé mirando el contrato sobre la cama. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo metí en la maleta.

Cuando regresara a casa lo leería.

Me monté en mi auto y conduje rumbo a casa.

 _Bienvenido a Santa Ana._

Media hora más tarde estaba dejando atrás el cartel que me daba la bienvenida a mi pueblo y me dirigí hacia mi casa. Solamente me separaba media hora de L.A. pero creí más cómodo hospedarme allá que conducir todos los días de un lado a otro.

Estaba atardeciendo cuando parquee frente a mi casa y me preparé para lo que me esperaría. Sabía con lo que me encontraría en cuanto abriera la puerta. Respiré profundamente y la abrí y fui recibida por unos fuertes gritos y alardeos.

— ¡Felicidades!

Dentro estaban todos, mi hermano, Kate y todos mis vecinos del pueblo, José…

¡Que!

¿Qué hace José aquí?

Me quedé mirando a Kate que se acercaba a mi muy emocionada y sonriente.

— ¿Qué te parece? Lo he preparado en poco tiempo.

—Me parece que te voy a asesinar. —le dije tomándola del brazo y apartándonos de todos para hablar con ella.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por prepararte una bienvenida?

—No, por invitar a José.

—Que tiene de malo. ¿Solo se tomaron un tiempo verdad?

—Kate, no pienso regresar con él.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque es demasiado celoso y dominante.

—Sí, solo han estado separados cuanto, una semana. La última vez dijiste lo mismo y al final regresaron juntos.

—Pero esta vez no será así, el nunca va a cambiar. Hablando de otra cosa, no debiste hacer esto, aún no he aceptado.

— ¡Que! ¿Cómo que no has aceptado? ¿Qué no te escogieron para el protagónico? —me dijo muy bajito.

—Sí, pero aún no he firmado el contrato, ni siquiera lo he leído.

—Pero ya el que te hayan escogido es algo bueno, y como se te ocurra decir que no, yo misma te voy a matar, así que ahora disfruta de tu bienvenida. —me dijo mientras tiraba de mi mano hacia donde estaban todos.

—Hola Anastasia. —ese era José. — ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien.

Si me hubiese preguntado cinco días atrás le hubiese dicho otra cosa. Pero en realidad ahora estaba bien, casi se podía decir que lo había superado.

Casi.

Era difícil olvidarse de alguien como José.

Tenía sus defectos como todo el mundo, pero ese cuerpo que tenía, esa sonrisa radiante y la forma de besar. ¡Dios! Hacían que cualquiera se volviese loca. Sabía que todas las mujeres lo miraban donde quiera que fuéramos, y no era para menos. José era jugador de futbol profesional, y se había ganado su fama y reputación.

En la calle lo paraban para tomarse fotos con él o para que le firmase algún que otro autógrafo.

Pero ya me había cansado de sus celos tontos y su actitud dominante. Habíamos estado juntos por seis años. Ya lo estábamos cuando se convirtió en el jugador estrella del equipo de Los Angeles Rams y yo lo había apoyado todo el tiempo.

Pero cuando comencé en lo de la actuación, no le gustó mucho la idea. Incluso lo había invitado en una ocasión a una de mis clases de interpretación, para que me viese actuando. Y el muy animal se había puesto celoso porque me había besado con otro actor. Había dado todo un espectáculo afuera del teatro.

No lo había dejado ir nunca más a mis actuaciones. Creo que sabía muy en el fondo que no éramos compatibles. Pero él sabía cómo conquistar a una chica. Era romántico y cariñoso y atento y todo eso hacía que te olvidaras a veces de sus defectos. Pero nunca, jamás me había apoyado en lo que a mis gustos por la actuación se referían.

Me imagino que si llegamos a estar juntos, y se entera de cómo había sido mi casting…creo que era capaz de ir a matar a Christian. Aunque si hubiésemos estado juntos, no creo que me hubiese acostado con Christian.

—Al fin te encuentro. —la voz de Kate hizo que volviera a la realidad. —Ya todos se marcharon. —me dijo sentándose a mi lado.

—Gracias a dios.

Kate se quedó mirando el contrato sobre mi mesita de noche.

— ¿Ya lo revisaste?

—Aún no. —contesté pensativa.

— ¿Entonces en que tienes la mente perdida? —me preguntó mientras yo recordaba lo sucedido en el casting…y después.

¡Dios! Ahora es que me golpeaba la realidad. Había hecho lo que deseaban todas las mujeres del mundo. Me había acostado con Christian Grey y solo me había tomado menos de media hora.

— ¡Por dios! Estas de color escarlata. ¿Qué sucedió en ese casting? Suéltalo ya.

Me quedé mirando fijamente a Kate.

—Gracias por la novela, resulto…muy útil para el casting. —le dije mientras me levantaba de la cama y me dirigía hacia el baño. —Necesito una ducha. —tanto pensar en la audición me había acalorado.

Me había hecho recordar a Christian a sus caricias, sus besos…

Salí corriendo hacia el baño. Para escapar del interrogatorio de Kate. Me desnudé y me metí en la ducha cerrando las puertas de corredera de cristal.

¡Dios! ¿Ahora como lo sacaba de mi mente?

Ahora sabía por experiencia propia —ya que lo había vivido, lo había sentido— como eran sus besos, sus caricias… ¡Dios! Sus dedos…

Comencé a deslizar las manos por mis pechos y después las fui bajando por mi cuerpo hacia mi clítoris, acariciándome cómo mismo lo había hecho él.

— ¡Christian….!—dejé escapar su nombre en un gemido cuando introduje un dedo en mi interior.

Y cerré mis ojos mientras comenzaba a moverlo en una deliciosa cadencia…igual que lo había hecho él. Ya no era mi dedo, ni mi mano…era la suya…

— ¡Christian….!

— ¡En serio! ¿Te estás masturbando con Christian?

— ¡Mierda! Kate, largo de aquí. — le grité mientras dejaba de tocarme y volvía a cerrar la puerta en su cara.

Estaba tan metida en mi fantasía que no había sentido la puerta de corredera abrirse.

—De esta no te escapas Ana, te espero para una larga charla después que termines con Christian. —me gritó mientras sentía la puerta del baño cerrarse.

Y me eché a reír yo sola. ¿Por qué me sucedían estas cosas a mí? Se me había ido el calentón.

Cerré la ducha. La verdad era que ella no había visto nada que no hubiese visto ya. Donde ella trabajaba a medio tiempo, imaginaba que estaba cansada de ver este tipo de cosas. Aparté de mi mente esos pensamientos y me concentré en lo más importante.

Envolví mi cuerpo en una toalla y salí hacia la habitación.

Kate se me quedó mirando enarcando una ceja.

— ¿Christian?

—Dios que latosa. Está bien te contaré todo lo que sucedió en el casting.

Me senté en el borde de la cama y comencé a contarle todo lo sucedido y ella solamente abría los ojos y la boca impresionada y estupefacta. Le conté todo lo ocurrido durante el casting, con pelos y señales, absolutamente todo, hasta la parte de las bragas de encaje rotas. Pero no le conté lo que había sucedido después. Eso, lo estaba dejado para el final.


	5. Capítulo 5

— ¿Es cierto lo que dicen entonces?

— ¿Sobre qué? —le pregunté mientras me levantaba de la cama y me dirigía hacia el armario en busca de una ropa.

—Según los tabloides y las chicas con las que se ha acostado, el tipo folla como besa.

—Humm. —murmuré mientras tragaba en seco.

Tenía que contárselo si no iba a estallar. Esta vez los tabloides no están mintiendo.

—Esta vez le voy a dar crédito a lo que dicen los tabloides Kate.

— ¿Entonces Christian Grey besa bien? —no puedo creer que esté a punto de contarle esto.

Se va a morir cuando lo sepa. Respiré profundamente.

—Y folla aún mejor.

— ¡Que! —tenía que haberme preparado para el grito que me dio. —Repítelo por favor, que me parece que no te escuché bien.

—Sé que me escuchaste perfectamente Kate. —le dije quitándome la toalla y lanzándosela en la cara.

Cogí unas bragas, que no fueran de encaje, porque estas me recordaban a Christian, y me las puse junto a un sujetador a juego.

— ¿Cuándo sucedió eso?

—En el tráiler, después del casting.

— ¡Wau! Solo puedo acostarme aquí e imagina como sería tener un orgasmo de Christian Grey. —dijo dejándose caer en la cama.

—Entonces imagínate como serían dos.

— ¡Que! —otra vez su grito sentándose de golpe en la cama.

—Podrías dejar de gritar. Los vecinos van a pensar que te estoy haciendo algo.

—Puedes darme toda la información de una sola vez y así no gritaría tantas veces. ¿Cómo lograste tener a Christian para ti sola?

—Más bien como logró tenerme él. Sabes que me torturó. —comencé a ponerme un short corto de mezclilla.

— ¿Te torturó?

—Sí, no me dejó alcanzar el clímax, la segunda vez, hasta que no acepté salir en una cita con él. —me coloqué la camiseta de tirantes.

La verdad era que tenía que reconocerle algo.

Christian tenía un eficaz poder de seducción y de convencimiento.

— ¡Una cita con Christian Grey? Dios cuanto no daría yo por diez minutos con él. Que diez, cinco, con solo cinco minutos sabes todo lo que podría hacerle. —dijo levantando las cejas sugestivamente.

—Me imagino. No, no quiero ni imaginarlo.

—Me encantan esas torturas, esos son los mejores orgasmos, los más intensos. —decía perdida en sus pensamientos.

—No quiero ni saber en que estas pensando. —le dije mientras cerraba el armario.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Cuándo es la cita caliente con Christian Grey?

—No lo sé, me fui antes de poder hablar sobre eso con él.

—Pero serás tonta. —me dijo golpeándome. — Christian te pide una cita y ni siquiera le diste tu número de teléfono.

— ¡Hey! Si la quiere, ya me buscará, además imagino que solo lo dijo para salir de mi, ya ha logrado su objetivo.

—Nunca imaginé que fueras tan fácil Ana.

—Sabes que no lo soy. No sé que me sucedió Kate. Aun me estoy preguntando como bajé mis defensas de esa forma con él. ¡Mierda! Si no llegan a interrumpirnos te juro que lo hubiese dejado poseerme en el set de filmación.

—¡Wau! Ana, te golpeó fuerte.

—En cuanto me besó, me transformé en una persona completamente diferente.

—Imagino que si, el tipo desprende sexo por donde quiera que lo mires. —me dijo mientras yo reía ante su comentario. —Y no cualquier sexo…, caliente, rudo, posesivo y extenuante sexo.

—Humm. —dije tratando de apartar las escenas que comenzaba a formarse en mi mente.

Escenas de sexo caliente y rudo con Christian Grey.

—Cuando piensa leer el puto contrato y firmarlo de una vez para que podamos salir a celebrar de verdad. —Kate me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Gracias a dios.

—Cuando termine tu interrogatorio.

—Me marcho entonces y dejó que te concentres…—me dijo levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. —…en el contrato Ana, concéntrate en el contrato. —me dijo saliendo por la puerta.

Y allí me quedé riendo sola por sus ocurrencias. Me recosté en la cama y cogí el contrato en la mano. Este era mi futuro. Tenía mi futuro en las manos. Que ridículo.

Mi futuro dependía por una vez en mi vida de una firma al final de un grupo de páginas. Respiré profundamente antes de comenzar a leerlo.

Una hora más tarde ya me había leído el contrato dos veces, casi tres, estaba terminándolo de releer. La verdad que, en su mayoría, era prácticamente un contrato normal. Exceptuando las últimas clausulas que imaginaba estaban allí para que Christian no arruinara la filmación, y un contrato anexo de confidencialidad, que imaginaba que tendría algo que ver con la película y las escenas que tendríamos que filmar.

— ¿Aún estás leyendo eso? —Kate se asomó por la puerta de mi habitación con una caja en las manos.

— ¿Eso es una pizza? —le pregunté mientras ella llegaba a mi cama y se sentaba en el borde.

Le quité el cartón de las manos, me senté cruzando las piernas y me lo puse encima. Aspiré el aroma que desprendía.

— ¿Déjame adivinar? ¿Hawaiana?

—Adivinar, como si no fuera lo mismo que ordenamos siempre. —me dijo abriendo la caja y tomando un trozo. —¿Ya lo leíste? —me dijo señalando el contrato.

—Cuatro veces. —le contesté mientras tomaba una porción de pizza.

Tengo hambre no he comido nada desde…no recuerdo desde cuando no como nada.

— ¿Y aún no lo firmas?

Cogí el contrato y le mostré una página específica que había marcado.

—Lee aquí. —le dije señalándole una clausula que había llamado mucho mi atención.

Kate comenzó a leer mientras yo me terminaba una porción y cogía otra. Y entonces ella soltó el contrato como si quemara y me miró con incredulidad.

— ¡Pero qué mierda Ana!

—Ves. ¿Crees que debería firmarlo? Si aún no lo he hecho y ya me acosté con él.

—Eso depende. ¿Piensas acostarte con el nuevamente?

¿Me quiero acostar con él?

Solo de pensarlo los músculos por debajo de mi vientre se retorcían en deliciosa anticipación. Pero eso me ponía en una encrucijada. Si firmaba el contrato estaría haciendo mi sueño realidad, pero también estaría renunciando a tener cualquier cosa con Christian. Y la atracción entre nosotros era mutua. El me lo había confirmado en el tráiler. Las chispas saltaban entre nosotros.

Pero en que estoy pensando.

Si hasta ayer no conocía a Christian, y aun no lo conozco.

—No me respondas, lo veo en tu mirada. ¿Cuándo debes darles una respuesta?

—Dentro de dos días.

—Bien.

Kate se levantó de la cama tomando otra porción de pizza y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Se me quedó mirando desde la puerta con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Quieres acompañarme esta noche?

Levanté mi vista de la caja de la pizza.

—No, gracias, creo que voy a leerlo nuevamente. —le dije mientras ponía la caja de pizza a un lado y cogía el contrato nuevamente.

—Disfrútalo. —me dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Por donde me quedé, ah sí, en las clausulas especiales.

 ** _Clausulas especiales:_**

 ** _45:_** _Los actores deben llegar siempre puntuales al set de filmación._

 ** _46:_** _Ninguno de los actores puede llegar al set en estado de embriaguez o con los síntomas de una resaca._

 ** _47:_** _Se prohíbe la entrada al set de personal ajeno a la filmación, por los motivos que sean._

 ** _48:_** _Está prohibido el acceso al set de filmación con teléfonos celulares que no estén aprobados por la alta dirección._

 ** _49:_** _Queda prohibido el consumo de cualquier droga recreativa durante el tiempo que dure la filmación._

 ** _50:_** _Entre los actores debe existir una buena relación de mutuo respeto._

 ** _51:_** _No deben mantener discusiones en el set._

 ** _52:_** _En caso de tener problemas de comunicación deberán resolverlo en privado y no en público._

 ** _53:_** _A partir de la firma del contrato no debe divulgar a nadie externo al personal de la filmación lo que suceda dentro del set._

 ** _54:_** _Solamente podrá discutir sus inquietudes con respecto a la filmación con la directora, el productor o con el co-protagonista._

 ** _55:_** _En caso de necesitar ausentarse, deberá informarlo con antelación a los dueños de la producción o en su lugar a la directora o productores._

 ** _56:_** _Los actores deberán estar localizados todo el tiempo._

 ** _57:_** _Se les asignará un apartamento para su estancia durante el tiempo que dure la filmación._

 ** _58:_** _Los actores se comprometen a trabajar horas extras en caso de ser necesario._

 ** _59:_** _Bajo ningún concepto puede existir una relación sentimental entre los protagonistas o cualquiera de los otros actores._

 ** _60:_** _Entre los actores protagónicos no debe haber ningún tipo de relación sexual._ _ **NINGUNO.**_

 _El contrato será vigente durante el tiempo que dure la filmación._

 _La infracción de cualquiera de estas clausulas provocará la anulación inmediata de dicho contrato y el incumplidor será penalizado por la ley._

¡Dios! Cada vez que lo leía más me hacía pensar en el porqué de estas clausulas especiales al final del contrato. Y me acordaba de lo que había escuchado decir a su madre cuando discutía en él en el tráiler. Cerré el contrato y lo puse en la mesita al lado de la cama.

Todo esto era demasiado que asimilar en tan poco tiempo. Sabía que podía cumplir con el contrato. En su mayoría. Pero iba a tener que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no rendirme a los poderes persuasivos de seducción e Christian.

Porque sabía que él me iba a tentar.

Si ya lo había hecho cuando me conoció. Lo iba a hacer nuevamente.

Solo tenía que darle tiempo y esperar.

Un bostezo escapó de mi boca. Estoy cansada.

Lo mejor será ir a descansar. Me cambié de ropa y me acosté en la cama.

Dormir, necesito dormir.

Mis ojos se estaban cerrando cuando sentí mi celular sonando por alguna parte. Lo busqué a tientas donde lo había dejado en la mesita, miré brevemente con los ojos entrecerrados, era Kate.

—Estoy intentando dormir Kate, que quieres. —le dije cerrando mis ojos, solo escuchando.

—De acuerdo, solo avisarte que no regreso esta noche.

—Humm. —murmuré cerrando mis ojos.

—Sueña con Christian.

—Ni loca. —le dije mientras colgaba y ponía el teléfono a mi lado en la cama.

Me acurruqué una vez más abrazando la almohada. Podía sentir el sonido insistentemente una vez más a lo lejos. Busqué el teléfono a tientas y contesté.

—Kate, estoy durmiendo, déjame en paz, no voy a soñar con Christian. —le dije con voz somnolienta cerrando los ojos.

— ¿Estás segura de eso?

¡Mierda! No era Kate.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me senté en la cama. Me separé el teléfono de la oreja y me quedé mirando la pantalla fijamente donde se leía claramente Christian Grey. Pero como carajos… había sido él, había revisado mi teléfono. ¿Habría visto las fotos mías y de Kate?

Sin pensarlo le colgué el teléfono.

Me llevé la mano al pecho donde mi corazón latía a toda velocidad. El teléfono sonando una vez más me sobresaltó. Esta vez miré la pantalla antes de contestar.

Era él.

¿Qué hago, que hago, que hago? Respiré profundamente. Una, dos, tres veces. Y contesté.

—Hola Christian. —contesté con mi mejor sonrisa. Ahora mucho más despierta que antes.

— ¿Estabas durmiendo?

—Estaba. Ya no, gracias por despertarme. —le dije sarcásticamente.

—Disculpa, no pensé que estuvieras durmiendo, apenas son las 10:00 pm.

—Si, estaba cansada.

—Pero hay tanto que ver en L.A, que no hay tiempo para descansar…

—No estoy en L.A. —le dije interrumpiéndolo.

— ¿No? —al parecer lo había sorprendido con mi respuesta.

—Estoy en mi casa, en mi cama y tratando de dormir. —le dije acostándome en la cama nuevamente.

— ¿Dónde es exactamente eso? ¿Estás desnuda? —preguntó en voz seductora.

¡Oh dios! No voy a caer en este juego.

—No pienso decirte donde vivo Christian, y mucho menos voy a hacer esto contigo por teléfono.

— ¿Prefieres hacerlo de verdad? —respiré profundamente evitando los recuerdos del tráiler.

—Buenas noches Christian.

—Sueña conmigo. —me dijo antes que le colgara.

Le acabo de colgar a Christian Grey. Dos veces en menos de cinco minutos. Christian había removido los recuerdos que tanto intentaba olvidar.

Y ahora como conciliaba el sueño.


	6. Capítulo 6

Hoy se cumplen los tres días del plazo que me dieron para firmar el contrato. Pero ya había tomado una decisión. La había tomado después de una loca conversación que había tenido con Kate anoche.

Y ella tenía razón.

Debía poner mis sueños por delante.

Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, hoy cuando me había despertado había buscado un bolígrafo y había firmado ambos contratos. El de trabajo y el de confidencialidad.

Cerca de las 3:00 pm, había sonado mi teléfono, era la madre de Christian, la directora. Y le había confirmado que ya había firmado el contrato. Y ella había estado muy feliz de que hubiese aceptado.

Y yo también.

Por eso había aceptado una invitación que me había hecho Kate a donde ella trabajaba. No suelo hacer mucho esto, pero hoy necesitaba olvidarme de todo y despejar mi mente.

Pero antes tenía una cita en otro lado. Había tomado mi decisión. Ya tenía pensado lo que quería, donde lo quería y cuando me lo haría.

Me detuve frente al local y sonreí antes de entrar.

Media hora más tarde ya estaba de camino a mi casa, con un poco de dolor en las costillas. Pero feliz.

Al llegar a la casa fui directo hacia el baño. Tenía el tiempo justo para bañarme y vestirme para la noche que me esperaba. Me desnudé y me quité con cuidado la venda que me habían colocado en el lado izquierdo. Y entonces me miré frente al espejo.

Si, esto era exactamente lo que quería.

Este sería a partir de ahora mi lema en la vida.

Veinte minutos más tarde salía hacia la habitación con una toalla enredada en el cuerpo. Busqué una ropa interior que ponerme y decidí coger una de encaje rojo que combinaba con un ajustador que sabía que no me molestaría en las costillas.

Me estaba aplicando un poco de crema antibiótica cuando Kate entró en mi habitación. Venía con unos jeans desgastados y una blusa ajustada a su cuerpo. Y se me quedó mirando fijamente a lo que yo estaba haciendo.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí? —me dijo acercándose donde yo estaba.

No le había contado lo que pretendía hacer. Simplemente lo había hecho y ya.

— ¿Te has tatuado?

—Sip

— ¿Qué significa?

No se lo iba a contar, no se lo podía poner tan fácil.

—Esto. —dije señalándolo. —Es mi nuevo lema en la vida.

— ¿No me vas a contar verdad?

—Nop.

Terminé de vestirme, apenas eran las 9:00 pm. Pero teníamos que conducir. Así que con tiempo suficiente salimos hacia el club donde Kate trabajaba en L.A. No me había preocupado mucho por la ropa que me había puesto ya que allí tendríamos que cambiarnos.

Mientras entrábamos al club recordé la primera vez que Kate me había traído. No me había contado nada, solamente me había invitado al club donde trabajaba. Y me había quedado estupefacta cuando me percaté de exactamente a que se dedicaba Kate en su trabajo de medio tiempo.

Kate tenía buenas relaciones con el dueño del club, no entendía aún el tipo de relaciones que esos dos llevaban, pero no se oponía a las chicas que Kate traía. Simplemente le decía que si no tenía contrato no me pagaba. Y en una ocasión, en que una chica se había ausentado, me había suplicado para que la ayudase remplazando a su compañera. Y yo acepté, sabiendo que me iba a deber un gran favor más tarde.

Pero al final lo había disfrutado. Y lo habíamos repetido en otras ocasiones. Pero solamente había estado en la parte de abajo del club. Nunca en los VIP. No tenía ni idea de que sucedía en esa parte del club. Pero sabía que Kate sí. La había visto en varias ocasiones subir hacia allí. En una ocasión le había preguntado qué sucedía allí arriba y ella me dijo que no podía hablar al respecto.

— ¿Estás lista para hoy. —me dijo haciendo que apartara los recuerdos de mi mente y regresara a la realidad.

— ¿No lo estoy siempre?

—Vamos a cambiarnos.

Pasamos a la parte de atrás del club donde nos cambiaríamos de ropa para nuestra actuación.

— ¡Chicas! ¡Miren a quien traigo aquí! —exclamó dejándome pasar.

Todas las chicas se giraron hacia mí y comenzaron a gritar emocionadas.

— ¿De veras no te interesa un puesto fijo con nosotras? —me preguntó Mia mientras yo reía.

—No, hoy será la última vez que haga esto, he logrado lo que quería.

— ¿Ya obtuviste un papel? —me quedé mirando a Kate sorprendida de que no les hubiese contado.

— ¿No les has contado?

—Estaba esperando que vinieses para contárselo y celebrar.

—Pues adelante. —le dije mientras todas miraban a Kate emocionadas.

Sabía que Kate se moría por contarlo.

—Y no cualquier papel. —les dijo Kate. —Obtuvo el protagónico en….agarrense fuerte… Dulce Error con Christian Grey.

Y entonces se escucharon los gritos.

—Esto hay que celebrarlo chica. —me dijo Elena muy sonriente.

—Sí. Tengo una idea. Qué tal si la dejamos ser la principal hoy. — Mia y sus locas ideas.

— ¿Están locas?

—Vamos Ana, sabes que mueres por hacerlo, además no harás nada que no hayas hecho ya, solamente que estarás al frente de todas.

—Y lo mejor que hay para celebrar es champagne. —dijo Elena con dos botellas de champagne en las manos.

—Voy por unas copas. —Kate salió disparada en busca de las copas.

—Vamos a comenzar a arreglarte, hoy chica, tu eres la estrella del show y te vamos a dejar irreconocible. Todos se van a morir cuando te vean.

—Tengo las copas. —Kate regresó repartiendo copas a todas.

Abrieron las botellas de champagne y llenaron las copas hasta que se desbordaran.

—Bien chicas. —dijo Kate levantando su copa. —Por Ana y su sueño hecho realidad.

— ¡Por un sueño hecho realidad! —gritaron todas al unísono. —Hasta el fondo. —dijo Elena después de que chocáramos todas nuestras copas.

Y así mismo lo hicimos.

—Creo que voy a necesitar que me rellenen esta copa. —dije mientras todas estallábamos en carcajadas.

Este era un ritual que ellas hacían antes de salir a la pista. Aunque nunca con champagne.

Y después comenzamos a prepararnos. Bueno más bien comenzaron a prepararme.

Me rizaron el pelo y lo dejaron suelto sobre mis hombros. Enmarcaron mis ojos con densas pestañas y maquillaje que nunca en mi vida iba a aprender a utilizar. Para cuando habían terminado conmigo, yo no me conocía en el espejo.

Traía unos tacones de aguja rojos y negros entrecruzados delante, que combinaban a la perfección con el conjunto que traía de lencería. Y para terminar un vestido negro a medio muslo con zipper a ambos lados, lo que lo hacía extremadamente sencillo de zafar. Subí el zipper hasta casi la cintura dejando mis piernas al descubierto y haciendo que bailar fuera más fácil. La ropa del resto de las chicas era diferente a la mía. Ellas tenían unos diseños más descubiertos. Pero yo había insistido en algo sexy y encubridor.

Dios, que nervios.

— ¿Lista? —me preguntó Kate.

—Sí.

—Naciste para esto chica, aunque no quieres admitirlo, tienes un cuerpo muy sexy y extremadamente seductor.

—Sí, de seguro que recaudamos el doble hoy.

—Si no hubiese firmado un contrato hace apenas unas horas, de seguro que no lo pensaría dos veces y venía para aquí definitivo. —les dije mientras todas reíamos.

Sabía que el champagne de mi celebración tenía algo que ver con mi atrevimiento. Pero en verdad hoy lo necesitaba.

— _Damas y caballeros…_ —todas nos encontrábamos paradas detrás del escenario donde actuaríamos. — _Esta noche tenemos una aparición especial junto a las Divas de la Noche._ —aparté un poco las cortinas, estaba lleno. — _Espero disfruten el espectáculo._

Todas las luces se apagaron este era nuestro momento de salir al escenario. Yo estaría al frente de todas las chicas. Estaba más nerviosa que para mi audición con Christian. Una cosa era bailar en el fondo y otra era hacerlo en primera fila. Kate siempre era la que bailaba al frente, tenía más experiencia en esto que las demás.

¿Por qué me había dejado involucrar en esta locura?

Hoy todos me verían, verían mis movimientos más de cerca.

Dios, dame fuerza.

Solo es una actuación. Solo es una actuación.

Me dije para mis adentros preparándome mentalmente para lo que venía a continuación.

Una cosa era actuar y otra muy diferente era lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

La música comenzó a sonar a un ritmo pausado. Y comenzamos a salir hacia el escenario moviendo nuestro cuerpo al ritmo de los acordes. Conocía la canción perfectamente. La había bailado en varias ocasiones ya, y era una de mis cantantes preferidas.

Y mientras los acordes de _Let me Go de Hailee Steinfeld ft Alesso_ comenzaban aumentar de cadencia. Así iban aumentando mis movimientos. Movimientos sensuales y seductores, deslizando las manos por mi cuerpo. Las luces del escenario eran tenues y nos alumbraban de frente por lo que no veía a las personas de frente. Para cuando la canción llegó al coro ya estaba parada frente a uno de los tubos. Lo sostuve con ambas manos deslizándome por este hasta el suelo.

Se podían escuchar los gritos y los silbidos. Moví mis caderas cuando llegué al suelo y volví a subir lentamente. Le di la vuelta sin soltarlo parándome de frente al público con las manos por encima de mi cabeza sosteniendo el tubo. Y mientras sentía los acordes de la música fluir muy dentro de mi me dejé llevar. Me deslicé hasta el suelo con mis manos sosteniendo aún. Cerré mis ojos disfrutando el momento, moviendo mis labios mientras cantaba la canción. Me sostuve con una mano y le di la vuelta al poste levantándome y dirigiéndome hacia donde estaban las otras chicas.

Me paré en el centro mientras ellas bailaban a mi alrededor y rápidamente terminaban de subirme el zipper de ambos lados para dejarme en las mismas condiciones que ellas.

Solamente con tacones, medias de encaje y un sexy conjunto de lencería negro y rojo. Caminamos las cuatro ahora hacia el frente del escenario. Kate y yo hacia el tubo de la izquierda y Elena y Mía hacia el otro.

Mientras nosotras bailábamos en la pista otras chicas con los mismos conjuntos que nosotras llevábamos caminaba por debajo junto a las mesas, con unas cajas de acrílico transparente en las manos donde podían depositar el dinero que quisieran. A ellas, si las podían tocar, estaban allí para eso.

Nosotras éramos las estrellas principales, las podías ver…pero no tocar.

Mientras deslizaba mis manos por el poste cerré mis ojos. Y en ese instante la imagen de Christian vino a mi mente. Y lo que quedó de la canción… ya no era un poste de acero frente a mi.

Era él.

Movía mi cuerpo sensualmente contra él, deseando que me poseyera nuevamente. En algún momento sentí unas manos deslizarse por mis cintura. Abrí los ojos.

Era Kate. Y la dejé, todo era parte de la rutina de la principal.

Estaba demasiado perdida en las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo en ese momento que no prestaba atención a nada que no fueran los gritos enardecidos y la música sonando alta y sensual. Para cuando la música se estaba terminando ambas nos agarramos del tubo y dimos una vuelta terminando las dos agachadas en el suelo.

— _Un aplauso para las Divas de la Noche, damas y caballeros._ —esa era nuestra retirada.

Nos levantamos rápidamente del suelo, recogí el vestido por el camino y salimos corriendo hacia los camerinos detrás del escenario.

Me dejé caer en una silla con la respiración acelerada y mi corazón queriendo salirse de mi pecho.

—Por dios Ana. ¿De dónde salió todo eso?

—No lo sé. —le confesé rápidamente.

Ni yo misma sabía que había sucedido allí.

—Nena, estabas sexy y caliente como el infierno. Tenías que haberte visto.

—Por dios, si los gritos y silbidos no paraban.

— ¿Te has puesto el vestido nuevamente?

Cuando me percaté ya lo tenía abrochado a media pierna. No me había percatado que lo había hecho. Me gustaba este vestido. Hacía que me sintiera sexy y poderosa.

—No me he percatado. —confesé.

En ese momento sentimos un sonido detrás de nosotros. Era el dueño del club.

—Estupenda función que han dado esta noche chicas. Kate, hablamos un segundo. —le dijo mientras Kate iba donde él estaba y se alejaban aún mas de nosotros.

— ¿De qué estarán hablando? —les pregunté a las chicas.

—No tenemos idea.

Pero mientras observaba a Kate hablar con el ceño fruncido con su jefe. Hubo un momento en que ambos me miraron fijamente.

Y en ese instante de breve contacto supe que estaban hablando de mí.


	7. Capítulo 7

**+18**

¿Acaso había hecho algo?

Kate negó con su cabeza y él le dijo algo más antes de marcharse. Kate regresó donde yo estaba y se quedó mirándome fijamente.

— ¿Sucedió algo?

—Sí. —me contestó muy seria. —Tenemos que hablar muy seriamente. Vamos.

Me tomó de la mano y tiró de mí hacia una oficina al final del pasillo. Cerró la puerta con seguro.

—Kate, me estas preocupando. ¿Qué sucede?

—Te voy a contar lo que sucede en los VIP. Pero primero. —dijo mientras abría una gaveta del escritorio.

Sacó un papel y me tendió un bolígrafo.

—Debes firmar esto.

Miré el papel que ella me tendía y lo firmé, después leí lo que decía en la parte superior.

 _Contrato de confidencialidad._

— ¿Por qué ese cambio repentino ahora? ¿Por qué he tenido que firmar un contrato de confidencialidad?

—Siento haberte metido en esto Ana.

— ¿En qué me has metido ahora?

—Un cliente pidió que subamos al VIP.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede en el VIP?

—El VIP…—dijo haciendo una pausa. —Es la parte del club de intercambio sexual.

— ¡Que! —ahora me tocó gritar a mí.

—No grites, el cliente solo quiere conocernos, nada más.

— ¿Pensaba que no podían pedir a las chicas de la pista?

—Ana, tu baile junto a mí en la pista fue lo que provocó esto. Te desean a ti, pero también a mí.

—Y no pudiste decir que no.

—Lo siento. Elliot intentó convencerlo pero…

— ¿Elliot?—le pregunté interrumpiéndola.

Ella se refería al dueño del club con demasiada familiaridad.

—Siento meterte en mi mundo, de esta forma. Debes entender que eso no es negociable. Siento meterte en esto de veras que lo siento.

— ¿Tu mundo? Me puedes explicar a que te refieres.

—Intercambio sexual consensuado de cualquier tipo.

— ¡Qué! —exclamé impactada. — ¿Que quieres decir con cualquier tipo? —le pregunté temiendo la respuesta a mi pregunta.

—Cualquier tipo que el cliente decida, cada uno tiene sus gustos y preferencias.

—Nunca he hecho nada parecido Kate, no tengo idea de lo que debo hacer. —entonces mis propios pensamientos me golpearon fuertemente. — ¿Dime que no voy a tener sexo con un extraño?

—Vas a tener sexo con un extraño, pero debes saber que aquí tenemos nuestras normas. No es tan malo como te estás imaginando.

Que no es tan malo como me imagino.

¡Cielos!

—Kate, como le llamarías a entregarte a una persona y dejar que haga contigo lo que desea. Además de violación.

—Es más un contrato consensuado entre dos partes Ana. Todo el que viene aquí viene por un motivo, no cualquiera puede ser VIP. Para eso están nuestras normas. Y todas las que subimos hacia los VIP, sabemos en qué nos estamos metiendo.

Aún no estaba convencida. Seguía viendo esto como algo prohibido, algo oscuro y peligroso en lo que sabía que no debía meterme.

—Dijiste que tienen normas. —le pregunté ahora con curiosidad.

—Sí. Para ser VIP deben presentar un chequeo completo, certificando que no tienen ningún tipo de enfermedad de transmisión sexual. Además de esto se les exige que deban utilizar protección todo el tiempo. Deben mantener una buena higiene personal y repetirse el chequeo mensualmente. Y lo más importante si dices que no, es no.

Sí, yo también le exigiría todo eso si me fuera acostar con un completo extraño.

—No hay forma de que me libere de esto. ¿Verdad?

—Solo hay una forma y es enfrentándote a ello.

¿En qué me he metido?

— ¿Debo saber algo más?

—Cada cliente es diferente, cada uno tiene sus condiciones específicas y sus gustos sexuales. Lo mismo pueden haber mujeres que hombres y exigir lo que deseen.

—A este. ¿Lo conoces?

—Solo he estado con él en una ocasión. —al menos sabía que era hombre. — Tiene unas normas muy sencillas. No hablar, no ver y no besar en la boca.

—Entiendo como lograrás que no vea, vendándome los ojos. Pero no puedes evitar que hable.

—En realidad si se puede evitar, con una mordaza.

Yo no estaba escuchando todo esto. Porqué de todos los días, hoy tenía que sucederme esto. Me toqué el tatuaje sobre las costillas. Y repetí lo que tenía tatuado para mis adentros. Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente.

—Sí esto sale a la luz, mi carrera se verá arruinada Kate, y aún no ha comenzado. —le dije abriendo los ojos y mirándola fijamente.

—Es por eso que llevarás este antifaz, no debes quitártelo por ningún motivo. —me dijo tendiéndome un antifaz negro que cubría completamente mi rostro solamente se veía parte de mi nariz, mi boca y mis ojos.

El antifaz tenia detalles a relieve por todas partes formando enredaderas por toda la máscara. Era negra completamente y los detalles a relieve eran en plateado.

—Me vas a deber una muy grande cuando esto se acabe. —le dije dándome la vuelta para que me colocara el antifaz.

—Va y pruebas, y termina gustándote.

—Someterme completamente a alguien para que haga conmigo lo que desea, no está en mis planes más próximos Kate. —le dije mientras ella terminaba de atarme el antifaz y yo me giraba hacia ella.

— ¿No fue eso precisamente lo que hiciste con Christian?

—Eso fue completamente diferente, era Christian.

—Solo te puedo dar un consejo. Olvídate de todo y solo siente.

Ya me estaba arrepintiendo de la locura que estaba por hacer. Pero por otra parte, de esta forma podría sacar a Christian de mi cabeza, de mi mente y de mi cuerpo. Borrar los rastros de sus caricias de mi cuerpo de una vez por todas.

Y comenzar desde cero.

Kate me condujo por unas escaleras hacia el piso superior y de allí hacia una habitación. En cuanto entramos a la habitación me sentó en una silla. Se alejó de donde yo estaba y abrió una gaveta en un extremo de la habitación, y después regresó donde yo estaba.

—Te voy a vendar los ojos con esto. —dijo mostrándome un pañuelo rojo.

Me lo colocó sobre los ojos. No veía absolutamente nada.

—Ana, debo amordazarte.

— ¡Estas de broma! No voy a hablar, lo prometo.

—Lo siento, no tienes experiencia en esto, eres nueva, debes usar la mordaza. —me decía mientras ponía algo en mi boca que yo mordía rápidamente mientras ella lo anudaba detrás de mi cabeza.

—No te preocupes, yo estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo.

Unos minutos más tarde la puerta se abrió. Y sentí los pasos de alguien entrando en la habitación y unos segundos más tarde varios pasos alejándose y la puerta cerrarse.

¿Qué había sucedido?

¿Se había marchado?

Entonces sentí una mano deslizándose desde mi tobillo por toda mi pierna, subiendo lentamente, erizando toda mi piel a su paso.

No creo que pueda hacer esto, esto estaba mal. Me levanté de la silla y caminé en la dirección que creía estaba la puerta.

No quiero que me toques imbécil. Gritaba frustrada para mis adentros pues no podía hablar. Choqué contra una pared y comencé a buscar a tientas la puerta.

—Aún no hemos comenzado cariño, pero si deseas marcharte…—me dijo tomando una de mis manos entre las suyas y poniéndola en el pomo de la puerta. —Aquí está la puerta, no te voy a detener. —me susurró en el oído mientras su cuerpo me aprisionaba contra la pared.

Su voz hizo que me quedara congelada debajo de su cuerpo. Su voz era sexy, caliente y excitante.

—No te voy a hacer daño, no haré nada que tú no quieras hacer.

Mi mano se había quedado congelada en la puerta. Su voz me tenía hechizada y evocaba en mi, imágenes de sexo caliente y desenfrenado. Me tomó por la mano y me condujo de regreso al centro de la habitación. Y yo me dejé llevar.

No puedes hacer esto, es una mala idea. —me reprendía mi subconsciente.

—Tengo entendido que no tienes mucha experiencia en este mundo, así que iremos con calma.

No quise ni pensar que quería decir con eso.

Sentí sus manos deslizándose por mis mejillas y un dedo deslizarse por mis labios ligeramente entreabiertos. Continuó deslizando ahora ambas manos, bajándolas por mi cuello y hacia abajo por todo el costado de mi vestido. Siguiendo el zipper.

—Muero por ver lo que traes debajo una vez más. —me susurró en el oído mientras yo me derretía ante su toque.

No entendía porque provocaba estas sensaciones en mí. Porque mi cuerpo reaccionaba a su toque como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Me tocaba como si conociera mi cuerpo a la perfección. Sabía exactamente donde tocar, como tocar. En qué punto exacto poner sus dedos para hacerme estremecer.

Entonces sentí el sonido del zipper deslizándose y como el vestido unos segundos después abandonaba mi piel.

—Tienes una piel tan suave. —me susurró en el oído mientras pegaba su rostro a mi cuello.

Su ligera barba arañaba mi piel a su paso mientras sus labios calientes me besaban lenta y sensualmente, haciendo que yo cerrara mis ojos entregándome al deseo y la pasión del momento que crecía a cada momento más en mi interior.

—Me encanta tu dulce olor a vainilla. —dijo mientras colocaba ambas manos en mis caderas.

Abrí los ojos, aunque no podía ver nada. Tenía que salir de aquí, no podía continuar con esto. Me escapé de sus brazos dando un paso hacia atrás.

—No puedes escapar de mi cariño. —me dijo mientras yo daba varios pasos más atrás. —Tu cuerpo me desea aunque tu mente te diga lo contrario.

Continué retrocediendo hasta que topé con algo y caí sentada. En una cama quizás. Y entonces sentí su cuerpo sobre el mío.

—Me encanta el encaje. —me dijo unos segundos antes de romperme las bragas de un tirón.

Ahogué un grito contra la mordaza, increíblemente excitada.

Iba a matar a Kate por esto.

Traté de escapar, de empujarlo con mis manos, pero su cuerpo era muy pesado, no podía quitármelo de encima. Y rápidamente me inmovilizó. Subió mis manos por encima de mi cabeza, agarrándolas con una de las suyas, y con las piernas inmovilizó las mías. Podía sentir su respiración contra mi rostro.

—No te resistas cariño, será lo mejor para los dos, ya verás. — susurró contra mis labios.

Soltó mis manos y comenzó a deslizar las manos desde las mías, recorriendo mis brazos y después mi cuerpo. No me atreví a mover las manos de donde estaban. Sentí como sus labios bajaban por mi cuello besando mi piel. Cuando sus manos llegaron a mis senos bajaron las copas del sostén apretándolos hacia arriba. Sus labios continuaron descendiendo por mi piel ahora por mi vientre, deslizándose hacia mi sexo. Sus manos comenzaron a explorar mis senos, masajeándolos primero y tirando del pezón después.

—Perfectos. —murmuró contra mi sexo antes de deslizar la lengua por mi clítoris.

De no ser por la mordaza que tenía contra mis labios, estaría gimiendo de placer en esto momentos.

Me tenía totalmente dominada, no me podía mover, no podía ver y no podía hablar. Todos mis sentidos excepto el tacto y el oído estaban privados. Con sus piernas mantenía las mías abiertas mientras su lengua se deslizaba saboreando mi sexo. Haciéndome estremecer y gemir contra la mordaza en mi boca. Y entonces sentí su lengua hundiéndose en mi interior.

Inconscientemente abrí más mis piernas y estiré mis manos hacia su cabeza para mantenerlo ahí.

Sus manos masajeando mis pechos, sus dedos tirando de mis pezones, y su lengua en mi interior, poco a poco me estaban haciendo perder el sentido de la realidad. Ya ni siquiera recordaba donde estaba, o con quien estaba. Solamente eran las deliciosas sensaciones que estaba experimentando en ese momento.

— ¡Deliciosa!

Dios todopoderoso. Ayúdame.

Se le escapó un gemido contra mi sexo. Y eso fue todo lo que necesité, no pude aguatarlo más. El orgasmo más arrasador de mi vida me invadió completamente mientras el lamía todo lo que yo le estaba ofreciendo.

—Exquisita, tan receptiva. —decía mientras comenzaba a ascender besando mi piel.

Tiró rápidamente de mis manos sentándome en la cama y en un movimiento rápido se deshizo de mi sujetador. Me volvió a empujar acostándome nuevamente mientras succionaba uno de mis pechos. Con una de sus manos sujetaba las mías por encima de mi cabeza.

— ¡Dios! Eres deliciosa por todas partes. —dijo mientras cambiaba hacia el otro.

Con su mano libre levantó mis rodillas mientras se posicionaba entre mis piernas.

—Veamos cómo se siente estar enterrado en ti, no te preocupes, uso protección. —y diciendo esto, entró de una sola vez en mi. — ¡Humm! Justo como imaginaba…deliciosamente apretada.

Se retiró y volvió a entrar en mí chocando contra mi pelvis mientras yo ahogaba un gemido. Las primeras cinco envestidas fueron suaves, enterrándose hasta el fondo en mí. Pero después aumentó la velocidad. Soltó mis manos y me agarró por los hombros mientras ahora lo sentía mucho más dentro de mí, si es que era posible.

Me embestía sin contemplaciones. Esto era sexo rudo y duro. Sexo del que no puedes evitar gritar. Del que tus gemidos se escuchan por toda la habitación y hacen que las paredes tiemblen.

Aquel extraño se enterraba en mi con movimientos precisos mientras empujaba mi cuerpo por los hombros contra el suyo, buscando su placer. Y mis paredes comenzaron a apretarse a su alrededor. Sentía mi orgasmo crecer cada vez más.

—Aún no.

¡Que!

Si cree que voy a aguantar mi orgasmo, está muy equivocado. Nunca lo he hecho y no pienso hacerlo en estos momentos. Eso es lo que más deseo. Subí mis piernas enredándolas en su cintura y lo apreté fuertemente. Necesitaba sentir mi liberación. Levanté algo mis caderas contra él mientras me sujetaba de sus hombros. Estaba cerca. Y entonces el bajó la velocidad de su arremetida.

¡No, no, no!

Sentí su aliento en mi cuello.

—Debes entender que yo llevo el control y que o puedo hacerte sentir un orgasmo devastador o ninguno, depende de ti. —me susurró en el oído. —Ahora, solo podrás venirte cuando yo te lo diga. Asiente con la cabeza si entendiste. —me dijo mientras comenzaba a moverse en mi interior una vez más.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Sentía mi respiración acelerada. Y comenzó desde cero, con envestidas lentas y controladas, aumentando el ritmo y la cadencia cada vez más. Mis paredes comenzaron a apretarse a su alrededor una vez más. Y traté de no concentrarme en esas sensaciones que se arremolinaban en mi vientre.

¡Dios! Esto era demasiado.

Sentirlo enterrándose en mí, sus manos aferrándose a mí por los hombros. Un escalofrío comenzó a recorre mi cuerpo desde los hombros por toda mi columna vertebral. Enterré mis uñas en sus hombros, aferrándome fuertemente para que no escapara de mi. Se escapó un gemido de mis labios contra la mordaza.

—Dámelo nena…dámelo todo de ti.

¡No! No puedo, ahora no.

—No te contengas más nena, vente conmigo. —me dijo mientras me mordía un pezón y tiraba de él.

Y ya no me pude contener más. Me dejé ir en un orgasmo arrasador mientras dejaba caer las manos sobre la cama, exhausta de tanto aferrarme a sus hombros.

El comenzó a disminuir la velocidad de sus embestidas hasta detenerse completamente.

—Lindo tatuaje. —me dijo mientras deslizaba un dedo por encima de este. —Esa frase nunca estuvo mejor dicha. —me dijo mientras salía de mi interior.

Sentí un movimiento en la cama.

—Cuando sientas la puerta cerrarse, te puedes quitar la venda y la mordaza. Recuerda que no puedes contar nada, a nadie, has firmado un contrato. —me decía mientras imaginaba que se estaba vistiendo.

Unos minutos más tarde sentí la puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

Me quité la venda, la máscara de los ojos y me zafé la mordaza. Me senté lentamente en la cama mientras deslizaba mis manos por mi cabello. No puedo creer lo que acaba de suceder.

Yo misma aún no me lo creo.

Y lo peor de toda esta situación.

Es que por primera vez en la vida, me he sometido a los deseos de alguien.

Y me ha gustado.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Sabía que en algún momento debía de levantarme de aquí y salir en busca de Kate. Pero, no tenía la fuerza necesarias para levantarme. Necesitaba unos minutos más.

No había podido resistirme a su voz, a su toque sobre mi piel, a las chispas que saltaban cuando su piel rozaba la mía. Esa conexión tan profunda, solamente la había sentido con dos personas en mi vida. Y me había prometido a mi misma que no me acostaría nuevamente con ninguno de los dos. Y ahora lo he hecho, al menos con uno de ellos. Y él no tiene ni idea de quién soy yo.

Cuando encontré la fuerza y la voluntad para levantarme, comencé a vestirme.

Estaba terminando de colocarme el vestido cuando sentí un toque en la puerta.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —escuché a Kate del otro lado de la puerta.

—Sí. —le contesté mientras me abrochaba el vestido.

Kate entró y yo me le quedé mirando fijamente.

—Gracias por abandonarme. —le dije sarcásticamente.

—No pude hace nada Ana, el me sacó sin yo siquiera protestar.

—Humm. —terminé de abrocharme el vestido y me senté en la cama mientras observaba mis bragas de encaje deshechas en el suelo.

Kate se sentó a mi lado.

— ¿Tan malo fue?

— ¿Malo? No creo que esa sea la palabra para describirlo.

— ¿Como lo describirías entonces?

Y lo pensé por un momento. Cerré mis ojos recordando las sensaciones que había sentido. Aspiré profundamente mientras el olor a sexo inundaba mis sentidos.

—Podemos hablar en la casa, no estoy muy cómoda aquí. —le pedí levantándome de la cama.

—Pues vamos hacia la casa. —me dijo mientras me acompañaba.

Todo el viaje de regreso fui recordando lo sucedido. Como una venda y una mordaza podían hacer que todo fuera tan diferente y excitante. Después de llegar a la casa y de darme una ducha me senté en mi cama con Kate a mi lado. Y por la forma que me miraba sabía que estaba esperando la respuesta a su pregunta.

—Deliciosamente arrebatador y extenuante. —le contesté mientras la miraba fijamente.

—Ya sabía yo que había algo de salvaje en ti.

— ¿Desde cuándo estas metida en esto? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Hace varios años. —me quedé mirándola pensativa. —No me mires de esa forma Ana.

— ¿De qué forma?

—No soy una puta, no hago esto por dinero, solamente me pagan por bailar en el club.

—Entonces.

—Lo de los VIP lo hago por placer, es para lo que es esa parte del club. Experimentar sexo seguro, sin compromiso, placer sin límites.

Si. Ya he entendido esa parte. Y me ha gustado experimentar algo diferente por una vez en la vida.

—No puedo creer que vaya a admitir esto, pero Kate, ese fue el mejor jodido sexo que he tenido en mi vida.

— ¿De veras? ¿Ni siquiera el de Christian?

Había tocado un punto sensible. Y no sabía cómo iba a abordar este tema con ella pues había firmado un contrato de confidencialidad.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —necesitaba saberlo.

—Lo que sea.

—El contrato que firmé, el de confidencialidad. ¿Qué abarca?

—Que no puedes contarme nada de lo que sucedió entre ustedes en esa habitación.

— ¿Ni siquiera la identidad de esa persona?—Kate se quedó mirándome ahora abriendo mucho los ojos.

— ¿Sabes quién es él?

—Sip

— ¡Mierda! Cómo lo supiste? Ahora tengo curiosidad.

—Creo que por primera vez en la vida tengo el poder de esconderte algo que te mueres por saber. —le dije riendo. —Pero he logrado mi objetivo sabes.

— ¿Tu objetivo?

—Sí, cuando entré en esa habitación fue para olvidar a Christian. Y durante el tiempo que duró, me hizo olvidarme hasta de mi propio nombre.

—Ceder a tus deseos a veces puede ser muy, muy placentero. —dijo dejándose caer en mi cama.

—Sí.

En eso ella tenía razón. Al principio me había resistido, pero al final, el placer había ganado.

El había tenido razón. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba a su contacto, a su toque, a sus caricias mientras que mi cerebro me decía que era una mala idea, que no podía continuar con aquello. Pero al final no había podido. Cuando él me tocaba lograba que me olvidara de todo a mí alrededor…

Hoy es el día.

Debo regresar a L.A. La directora llamó ayer para informarme que se cancelaba el entrenamiento y se había adelantado el comienzo de la filmación. Y que me quedaría con ella mientras preparaban la casa donde yo me quedaría definitivamente. Y después de yo anotar su dirección y ella colgar, había comenzado a preparar mi equipaje rápidamente.

Así que mientras acomodaba mi equipaje en el auto, me despedía de mi hermano y de Kate.

—Promete que me llamarás de vez en cuando. —me dijo mientras me señalaba con un dedo.

—Lo haré. —le contesté mientras lo abrazaba y el me estrechaba fuertemente entre sus brazos.

Me separé de mi hermano y me quedé mirando a Kate que casi tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

—No me digas que vas a llorar, que no ha muerto nadie mujer, solamente me voy a L.A.

—Lo sé, pero te voy a extrañar. —me dijo mientras me abrazaba y la sentía sorbiendo por la nariz.

Estaba llorando.

—No estés triste Kate, quizás te haga una visita en el club, solo debes avisarme cuando estás allí.

— ¿De veras irás a visitarme?

—Por supuesto. —le dije mientras me separaba de ella y montaba en mi auto.

— ¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo. —le dije mientras arrancaba el auto.

Le di un último adiós a mi hermano y a Kate y salí rumbo a L.A, sin mirar atrás.

Una hora más tarde estaba saliendo de la autopista de la costa del pacífico y unos minutos más tarde parqueando en la dirección que me habían dado.

Frente a mi había una enorme reja y un guardia de seguridad se acercó a donde yo estaba.

—Buenos días, me permite su identificación. —me dijo parado muy serio frente a mí.

Busqué mi identificación y se la cedí.

El miró la identificación y después me miró a mí.

—Estábamos esperándola Srta. Stelle, por favor adelante. —me dijo tendiéndome la identificación y abriendo las puertas.

Avancé por el camino hasta detener el auto frente a una inmensa casa.

La vista solamente quitaba el aliento.

Estaba bajando del auto cuando vi a la directora que salía a recibirme.

—Que gusto me da verte Anastasia. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

—Agotador. —le dije con una sonrisa.

—Vamos entremos, este sol es asfixiante. —me dijo tirando de mi mano.

—Debo coger mi equipaje.

—Ya Taylor se encargará de eso. —me dijo mientras tiraba de mi hacia adentro de la casa.

No era una casa, era una mansión. Y yo miraba todo impresionada. Era la primera vez que me encontraba dentro de una casa de algún famoso de Hollywood. Pero también miraba en todas direcciones con la esperanza de no cruzarme con Christian.

—Gracias por dejarme quedar en su casa Sra. Grey.

— ¡Oh dios! No me llames así por favor, me puedes decir solo Grace.

—Muy bien, Grace.

—Sígueme te mostraré donde te quedarás.

Y Grace me condujo por toda la casa mostrándome las habitaciones y toda la casa. Cuando llegamos a la zona de la piscina había mucho movimiento de personal y apilaban muchas cajas en un rincón.

—Mañana es el cumpleaños de Christian, y le estoy organizando una fiesta sorpresa. —me dijo mientras yo continuaba caminando detrás de ella.

Grace me condujo hacia la parte más alejada de la casa que daba justo a la playa.

—Esto es un apartamento privado, era de Christian antes de mudarse, te puedes quedar aquí hasta que esté listo el otro.

—Gracias.

—Te dejé ahí en la habitación un guión para que comiences a prepararte, mañana filmaremos la escena 15, cualquier cosa que necesites me avisas. —me dijo tendiéndome una llave.

—Gracias. —le dije una vez más cuando ella se marchaba.

El apartamento de Christian. Abrí la puerta del apartamento. Era acogedor. Me dirigí hacia la habitación, allí estaba mi equipaje y el guión sobre la cama. El apartamento era del mismo tamaño que mi casa.

Las puertas de corredera traseras daban justo sobre la arena de la playa. Me quedé mirando el mar en calma.

La playa me invitaba a darme un chapuzón. Pero creo que no había traído ningún biquini. Aunque tampoco veía a nadie por la playa. La casa más cercana estaba muy lejos. Que quité las zapatillas y abrí la puerta de la playa. Caminé hasta que el agua tocó mis pies.

Al carajo, no sería la primera vez que lo hiciera. Me saqué la ropa y me quedé en ropa interior. Dejé mi ropa en la orilla donde no le llegara el agua y corrí hacia el agua.

Cálida y fresca. Y comencé a nadar hacia atrás. Me acosté sobre el agua a relajarme un rato y después regresé nadando hacia la orilla. Y cuando estaba saliendo del agua lo vi. Venía corriendo por la orilla de la playa, sin camiseta, con solo un short unas gafas y unos audífonos puestos. Venía lejos, pero sabía que era él. Ese cuerpo era inconfundible.

Mejor me apresuro, no quiero que me vea.

Salí rápidamente del agua y recogí mi ropa poniéndomela rápidamente y comencé a caminar hacia la casa.

—Hola Anastasia. —me dijo detrás de mí cuando estaba llegando a la puerta.

Y me detuve. Respiré varias veces antes de girarme y enfrentarlo. Estaba todo sudado, los músculos de su cuerpo relucientes por el esfuerzo físico.

—Hola Christian. —le dije con mi mejor sonrisa.

— ¿Te estás quedando con mi madre?

—Sí, hasta que esté listo el otro lugar.

— ¿No me vas a invitar a entrar?

—Lo haría, si prometes que no intentarás nada conmigo. —le dije mientras él me sonreía.

—Lo prometo. —me dijo mientras yo lo miraba entrecerrando los ojos.

—Entra. —le dije invitándolo a pasar, al final esta era la casa de su madre.

Christian entró en la casa y fue directo a la nevera por un pomo de agua. Y después se recostó a la encimera a beberse el agua, sin apartar la mirada de mí. Y entonces recordé que estaba toda mojada.

—Necesito cambiarme, estoy toda mojada. —le dije mientras me dirigía hacia la habitación.

—Me gusta cuando estas mojada. —me gritó desde la cocina.

¡Oh, Dios!

¿Porque él tenía que decir eso en estos momentos? Esa sola frase había despertado recuerdos que estaba intentando borrar de mi mente. Recuerdos que no eran muy saludables en estos momentos.

Busqué una ropa en la maleta, fui hacia el baño a cambiarme. Y cuando salí del baño me encontré con Christian parado frente a mí. Casi que choco con él.

— ¿Deseas algo? —le pregunté mientras lo miraba fijamente.

—Sí, creo recordar que me debes una cita. —me dijo sonriéndome burlón.

—Acerca de eso. —le dije mientras me alejaba de él. —No creo que sea correcto.

— ¿No quieres una cita conmigo? —me dijo siguiéndome de cerca.

¿Porque él me ponía en esta encrucijada?

—Querer y poder son dos cosas diferentes.

— ¿Quieres, pero no puedes? ¿Algún motivo especial por el cual no puedes salir conmigo?

—Porque firmé un contrato donde dice que no puede haber ninguna relación sexual entre nosotros. ¿Acaso no has firmado el tuyo? —le dije mientras abría la nevera y me quedaba mirando dentro sin saber que buscar exactamente.

—Sí, me obligaron a hacerlo. ¿Y quién habló de sexo? ¿No crees que podamos salir como amigos sin que suceda nada más?

—Vamos Christian, contigo todo termina siempre de la misma forma, en sexo.

—No siempre. —me quedé mirándolo incrédula.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste una cita sin tener sexo? —le pregunté mientras él se quedaba pensativo. —Creo que para ti eso es imposible.

— ¿Estás haciendo una apuesta conmigo? —preguntó acercándose a mí.

¿Qué probabilidades había de que él ganara la apuesta?

—Esa apuesta la ganaría hasta con los ojos vendados. —le dije mientras él me miraba entrecerrando los ojos.

—Muy bien, una apuesta será. —me dijo mientras me tendía su mano. Tomé su mano para cerrar el trato.

La corriente comenzó a fluir ante nuestro contacto, sabía que él la sentía por la forma en que me miraba. Christian soltó mi mano, se terminó el pomo de agua y caminó hacia la puerta de la playa.

— ¿Qué estamos apostando exactamente? —le pregunté mientras el llegaba a la puerta.

—Lo que desees.

— ¿Lo que desee? Pero Christian, eso no es…—pero me interrumpió.

—Gracias por el agua, estaré aquí a las 8:00 pm.

Me dijo mientras desaparecía por la puerta y yo me quedaba mirando su ancha y musculosa espalda como se perdía por la playa

¿Qué era exactamente lo que acababa de apostar?

El no tenía posibilidades de ganar, de ninguna forma.


	9. Capítulo 9

Pasé el resto del día leyendo el guión, específicamente la escena que filmaríamos mañana. La escena en que se conocen los principales. Grace me había mandado a buscar para cenar y después había regresado para retomar mis estudios del guión. Ya tenía casi memorizada la mayor parte de la escena. Ahora solo me hacía falta practicarla.

Eran las 8:00 pm cuando alguien tocó a la puerta que daba a la playa.

Y sabía exactamente quién era.

Me levanté de la comodidad del sillón y con el guión en la mano me dirigí hacia la puerta. Allí estaba Christian con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Tú sí que eres puntual. —le dije mientras lo invitaba a entrar.

— ¿Estas leyéndote el guión?

—Estaba en eso hasta que me interrumpiste.

— ¿Quieres que practiquemos juntos? —me le quedé mirando estupefacta.

— ¿De veras?

—Es lo más lógico no. —me dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo trasero una hoja y la desdoblaba.

— ¿Qué traes ahí? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Pues la página del guión de la escena que filmaremos mañana.

— ¿Vas a desperdiciar tu cita en un ensayo?

—Pensaba que no era una cita, que estábamos intentando dejar claro un punto aquí.

—Cuando un chico le dice a una chica _"estaré aquí a las 8:00 pm"_ , eso es una cita.

—Bien, comencemos con nuestra cita entonces. —me dijo mientras se acomodaba en un extremo del sofá.

Esta iba a ser una larga noche, ya la veía venir.

Eran cerca de las 11:00 pm, cuando decidimos terminar con los ensayos.

— ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta?

— ¿A esta hora? —le pregunté mientras él buscaba algo en el armario.

—Solo iremos a caminar. —me dijo mientras lo veía sacar una manta.

—De acuerdo. —acepté sin chistar.

Salimos los dos descalzos hacia la playa y comencé a caminar en la dirección que Christian me había dicho. El venía a mi lado. La playa estaba parcialmente iluminada, pero a medida que nos alejábamos de la casa, íbamos entrando en una zona donde no había prácticamente iluminación ninguna.

— ¿Hacia dónde vamos? —le pregunté cuando habíamos dejado la ultima farola atrás.

—Hacia el lugar con la mejor vista de toda la playa. —me dijo mientras sacaba el teléfono y alumbraba el resto del camino.

Llegamos a un lugar donde no se veía prácticamente nada. Y entonces Christian se detuvo.

—Sostenme esto. —me dijo dándome su teléfono para que alumbrara.

Y lo vi colocar una manta en la arena y el sentarse en el centro mientras abría las piernas.

—Ven aquí. —me dijo palmeando entre sus pies.

Me senté de espalda a él y Christian tomó la otra manta que había traído y la tiro por sus hombros.

—Apaga la linterna. —hice lo que me pidió mientras el me abrazaba contra su cuerpo y me cubría con la manta también.

Y entonces mis ojos acostumbrados a la luz de la linterna se fueron acostumbrando a la oscuridad. Hasta que solo quedó una única luz alumbrándonos.

El cielo nocturno.

¿De dónde habían salido tantas estrellas?

Jamás en mi vida había visto tantas estrellas como esta noche. Era una visión para quitar el aliento.

— ¿Siempre ha habido tantas estrellas en el cielo?

—Sí, pero con las luces de la ciudad, no se ven.

El cielo estaba totalmente cubierto de estrellas, y se podían apreciar hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Estaba tan cómoda aquí entre sus brazos, que no quería ir a ninguna otra parte. Y me recosté contra su pecho mientras miraba el cielo nocturno.

—Anastasia, despierta.

—Humm. —contesté somnolienta mientras abría mis ojos.

¿En qué momento me había quedado dormida?

Abrí mis ojos completamente y me percaté que estaba acostada en medio de una enorme cama.

Me senté de golpe.

Christian estaba sentado a mi lado en la cama sin camisa.

¿Lo hacía a propósito? Imaginaba que sí.

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hora es?

—Estas en mi casa, y son casi las 6:00 am.

— ¿En tu casa? ¿Me puedes explicar cómo he llegado a tu casa? —le pregunté mientras me levantaba de la cama.

—Anoche te quedaste dormida mientras veíamos las estrellas, y mi casa estaba muy cerca. Así que te cargué y te acosté en la cama. —me decía mientras caminaba hacia el piso inferior y yo lo seguía.

— ¿Dónde dormiste tu? —le pregunté con curiosidad cuando terminábamos de bajar las escaleras.

—Aunque no lo creas. —me dijo girándose a mí. —He dormido en la habitación de invitados. —me dijo mientras abría la puerta de la habitación y me mostraba la cama deshecha. —Vamos a desayunar y te acompaño hasta la casa de mi madre.

— ¿Has preparado el desayuno? —pregunté con curiosidad.

Christian solamente me sonrió mientras se dirigía hacia el comedor y yo lo seguía.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar Christian comenzó a recoger las cosas sin dejarme ayudarlo. Y mientras observaba los músculos de su espalda me quedé mirando unas marcas que tenía sobre los hombros. Terminó de fregar, se colocó una camiseta y me acompañó hasta la casa de su madre.

Estaba comenzando a amanecer cuando media hora más tarde estábamos llegando a la puerta de mi apartamento. Y no sabía cómo iba a abordar el asunto. Había perdido la apuesta con Christian y el aún no había reclamado su recompensa. Pero es que ni siquiera sabía que era lo que me iba a pedir.

—Gracias por acompañarme, nos vemos en el estudio. —le dije mientras abría la puerta.

—No hay de qué. —me dijo sonriendo burlón sabiendo que había ganado la estúpida a puesta.

Me giré hacia el mirándolo fijamente. Y sonreí para mis adentros.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

— ¿Depende?

— ¿Qué te sucedió en los hombros? —le pregunté con curiosidad.

Christian dejó de sonreír.

—Nada importante. Será mejor que me apresure, no quiero llegar tarde. —me dijo mientras se giraba y salía corriendo en dirección a su casa.

No habíamos hablado de la apuesta, pero sabía que en algún momento abordaría el tema y reclamaría su recompensa. La cual no sabía exactamente de que trataba.

Me dirigí hacia el baño a darme una rápida ducha antes de salir hacia el estudio. Busqué mi teléfono y al verlo tenía varias llamadas perdida de Kate. Le marqué y lo puse en altavoz sobre la encimera mientras me desnudaba.

— ¿Dónde estabas metida? Me he cansado de llamarte toda la noche, necesitamos hablar.

—Kate, acabo de regresar, no fastidies. —le dije mientras terminaba de desnudarme y me metía en la ducha.

— ¿Dónde estabas?

—En casa de Christian.

—Pensaba que no podías acostarte con él por el contrato.

—No me he acostado con él. —al menos no esta noche.

—Ajá.

—De veras, no nos hemos acostado, ni siquiera hemos dormido juntos.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

—Te lo juro, nos pasamos la mayor parte de la noche viendo las estrellas.

—Si tú lo dices.

— ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Por qué la urgencia de hablar conmigo.

—Cierto, por un segundo lo olvidé. Espero que no tengas planes para esta noche.

No, no tengo ningún plan para esta noche. Solo hay una fiesta en la casa, a la cual no estoy invitada.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Recuerdas el cliente de la otra noche?

— ¡Dios! Como olvidarlo.

—Anoche llamó a Elliot, pidiendo tu número de teléfono y la forma de contactarte.

— ¡Que!

—Como lo oyes, y Elliot me llamó a mí.

— ¿Y qué hiciste? No se lo diste verdad.

—No, claro que no, lo que hice fue llamarte y tratar de contactarte para saber tu opinión.

— ¿Mi opinión?

—Ana, no te hagas la tonta. ¿Quieres encontrarte con el nuevamente?

¿Deseo encontrarme con él?

Si, si lo deseo, pero si esto se descubre, arruinaría mi carrera que acaba de comenzar.

—La respuesta es no Kate.

— ¿Segura?

—Sí, estoy segura, por muy bueno que haya estado el sexo con él, no pienso arriesgarme.

—De acuerdo. ¿Entonces te apuntas para esta noche?

— ¿Esta noche? ¿Qué hay esta noche?

—Elliot me ha dado una invitación con un acompañante para una fiesta exclusiva aquí en L.A.

— ¿Una fiesta?

—Sí, una fiesta en su casa, va a ser divertido.

—No lo sé Kate.

—Vamos, será divertido, tu primera fiesta exclusiva en Hollywood, así celebramos tu primer día de filmación.

Qué más daba. Nada mejor que una fiesta en L.A para despejarme después de un largo día de filmación.

—De acuerdo. —acepté resignada.

—Bien, nos encontramos en la puerta del club para salir hacia la fiesta.

— ¿A qué hora?

—A las 10:00 pm. —y me colgó.

Genial.

En cuanto colgué el teléfono alguien tocó a mi puerta. Me dirigí hacia allí y me encontré con Grace.

— ¿Ya estas lista?

—Sí. —le dije mientras le sonreía y salíamos hacia el estudio.

Estoy lista para mi primer día de filmación. Pero también estaba nerviosa y ansiosa. La imagen de Christian venía una y otra vez a mi mente, sin poderlo evitar. Y los recuerdos inundaban mi mente una vez más.

Su posesión, sus manos, sus labios deslizándose por mi piel, mis uñas enterrándose en sus hombros…si el supiera que era yo, de seguro le daba algo. Lo mejor era olvidar lo sucedido.

Si no fuera porque he firmado un contrato que supuestamente no puedo violar. Aunque ya lo he hecho una vez. Pero no pienso hacerlo nuevamente, no voy a arruinar mi carrera por ello. Por mucha química que tengamos entre nosotros y los bien que se sienta cuando estamos juntos. Me tendré que conformar con tenerlo en el set de filmación.


	10. Capítulo 10

En cuanto llegué al estudio me encaminaron hacia vestuario donde estuve cerca de media hora probándome diferentes diseños hasta que dieron con el correcto. En cuanto terminamos allí me llevaron hacia maquillaje.

Estando en maquillaje, Christian se sentó a mi lado mientras otra asistente lo maquillaba a él también. En cuanto terminamos nos dirigimos hacia el set de filmación.

—Sabes que he ganado la apuesta.

Ya era hora que abordara el tema. Lo miré brevemente mientras continuábamos caminando.

— ¿No piensas decir nada?

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Quieres que te felicite? —le dije sarcásticamente.

— ¡Felicidades hijo! —me quedé mirando a su madre cuando llegábamos al set.

¿Acaso ella sabía de nuestra apuesta?

Grace llegó hasta donde estaba su hijo y lo abrazó y le dio un beso.

—Esta noche te espero para la cena familiar.

—No debiste molestarte, que solo es mi cumpleaños, nada más…

Dejé de escuchar la conversación en ese mismo instante. ¡Mierda! Había olvidado que era el cumpleaños de Christian. Y anoche el se había pasado la noche conmigo, durmiendo en el cuarto de invitados y yo ni lo había felicitado. Lo había olvidado por completo. Y ahora como lo recompensaba por haber olvidado su cumpleaños.

—Anastasia, estás invitada a la cena esta noche. —me dijo mientras yo prestaba atención a la conversación.

—Gracias.

—Bien, si están listos comencemos. —dijo mientras se alejaba de nosotros.

Me giré hacia él y me le quedé mirando fijamente.

—Felicidades Christian.

— ¿Por ganar la apuesta o por mi cumpleaños?

—Por las dos cosas.

—Sabes que estoy pensando en mi premio.

—Hum. ¿Ya tienes algo en mente? —le pregunté mientras él me miraba sonriéndome pícaramente.

Esa sonrisa decía mucho. Sabía lo que deseaba, pero eso no iba a ser posible. Se detuvo, se giró hacia mí y acercó sus labios a mi oído.

—Sí, quiero una lata de nata montada.

— ¡Que!

—Eso es lo que quiero por ganar la apuesta. —y por un momento me pregunté si me pediría algo por su cumpleaños.

Pero no lo hizo.

— ¿Para qué quieres una lata de nata montada? —inquirí con curiosidad.

—Me gusta mucho. —me dijo mientras nos deteníamos en medio del set.

Y por primera vez miré todo a mí alrededor. El set en el que filmaríamos era una estación de policía. Y de no ser porque sabía que era un set, juraría que estábamos en verdad en una estación. Todo lucía tan real.

— _Comenzamos en diez._ —escuché que dijo Grace mientras todos comenzaban a prepararse.

Christian se separo de mí y fue hacia una asistente a la cual le pidió algo. Yo, busqué el guión y repasé nuevamente la escena que filmaríamos. Me sabía mis líneas de memoria, pero no estaba de más volverlas a leer.

— _Todos a sus puestos, comenzamos en tres._

Me levanté de mi silla y me dirigí hacia mi marca y Christian llegó donde yo estaba con unas esposas plateadas en la mano. Miré las esposas y después lo miré fijamente. Sus ojos con un brillo perverso.

—Se supone que tú eres el que me las quita, no el que me las pone.

—No sabes cuánto deseo ser el que te las ponga de verdad. —me susurró en el oído.

—No estás hablando en serio, ¿verdad? —pero el solo me sonrió mientras con una destreza increíble me ponía rápidamente las esposas. — ¿Cuántas veces has hecho esto?

— ¿Esposar a alguien?

—Sí.

—He estado practicando durante un tiempo.

— ¿Para la película? —le pregunté con curiosidad.

—Por supuesto, para que otra cosa. —imagino de qué forma ha estado practicando.

— _Un minuto._ —Grace llegó donde estábamos junto a un oficial de policía. — ¿Están listos?

Asentimos.

Christian se marchó hacia su lugar mientras yo me quedaba allí parada junto al oficial. Cerré mis ojos y respiré varias veces.

— _¿Todo listo para comenzar? Bien…todos a sus marcas._

— _Escena 15, toma 1 ¡Acción!_

El oficial tiraba de mi mano hacia la estación de policía.

—Aún no entiendo porque me han arrestado, no he hecho nada.

—Explíquele eso al teniente. —me decía mientras me empujaba dentro de la estación.

Me condujo hacia una sala de interrogatorio y me sentó en una silla.

—El teniente estará con usted enseguida. —me dijo mientras se marchaba.

La sala estaba tenuemente iluminada, solamente había luz sobre mí. Miré hacia los cristales sabiendo que Christian estaba detrás de uno de ellos. Pero no tenía idea de cuál era, eso no me lo habían dicho. Fruncí el seño mirando hacia los cristales. Aparté la vista de allí y miré hacia mis manos esposadas y recordé lo que Christian me había dicho antes de comenzar a filmar. " _No sabes cuánto deseo ser el que te las ponga de verdad"._ Y no pude evitar que escenas pasaran por mi mente, escenas de Christian usando esas esposas conmigo.

¡Dios!

Porque él venía a mi mente ahora.

Imaginaba que debía de estar ruborizada. Iba a echar a perder la filmación.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió con un estruendo y él entró. Se me quedó mirando fijamente mientras daba la vuelta a la mesa y se sentaba frente a mí con un file en las manos. Miré en su dirección pero no podía ver bien su rostro.

—Srta. Smith soy el teniente O'Connor y estaré frente a su caso.

—Necesito saber exactamente porque me han detenido.

— ¿Está usted consciente de que lo que tenía en las manos era droga? —me dijo mientras abría el file y me mostraba unas imágenes.

—No tenía ni idea, esas bolsas las dejaron en mi auto, alguien debe haberse confundido.

—Pues menuda confusión para dejar casi 10 000 dólares en drogas en su auto.

—Le estoy diciendo la verdad. ¿Qué acaso no ha leído mi expediente?

—No, aún no, estoy esperando…

En ese instante la puerta se abrió y entró otro oficial con un expediente en la mano.

—Gracias. —le dijo mientras esté se retiraba.

Christian abrió el file y pretendió que lo leía. Frunció el seño y después se me quedó mirando fijamente.

— ¿Es usted profesora?

—Sí, de kinder. —confesé mientras nos mirábamos fijamente.

—Su expediente está inmaculado, usted no tiene ningún antecedente.

—Se lo dije, todo es un error.

Christian se levantó de su silla y dio la vuelta a la mesa mientras sacaba una llave de su bolsillo.

—Disculpe el malentendido Srta. Smith. —me dijo mientras me zafaba las esposas y yo inconscientemente me frotaba las muñecas. —Llegaremos al fondo de esto, ordenaré que le pongan seguridad, quien sea que dejó las drogas en su auto, debe de ir a por ellas nuevamente.

— ¿Debo quedarme en mi apartamento?

—No, continúe con su vida normal, nosotros nos ocuparemos del resto, puede marcharse.

Me levanté de la silla y salí de la sala de interrogatorios y de la estación de policías sin mirar atrás.

— _Corten._

Solo entonces volví a respirar. Mi corazón golpeteaba acelerado en mi pecho.

—Muy bien muchachos tómense un descanso de cinco minutos y después continuamos con la escena del auto.

Grace llegó donde yo estaba.

—Eso ha estado fantástico Anastasia, has estado estupenda en tu primer día.

—Gracias.

— ¿Estudiaste algo más del guión?

—Algo. —contesté sin tener idea de que filmaríamos a continuación.

—La escena que haremos es la 69, la del auto y la lluvia, pero si quieres puedes repasarla mientras vas a vestuario y nuevamente a maquillaje.

—Esa escena es en exteriores, ¿verdad?

—Si, Christian te dirá donde filmaremos a continuación, tómate cinco minutos en tu tráiler, es cerca de allí.

—De acuerdo.

Y me dirigí hacia mi tráiler.

Al entrar en el tráiler recordé cuando entré por primera vez aquí. Y recordé lo ocurrido con Christian. En la encimera había una copia del guión. Lo cogí y mientras me sentaba en la cama me puse a leer la escena que filmaríamos a continuación. Era una escena intensa. Donde después de discutir, él me sigue hacia mi apartamento para explicarme que todo había sido un malentendido. Y discutimos en medio de la calle mientras una torrencial lluvia cae sobre nosotros.

Entonces alguien tocó en mi puerta. Y tuve un deja-vu. Me encaminé hacia allí y me encontré con Christian muy sonriente.

—Vamos, debemos pasar por vestuario antes de ir hacia el set. —me dijo mientras retrocedía y yo salía del tráiler.

Caminamos hacia vestuario y tuve que cambiar mi ropa ahora por un vestido de tirantes que dejaba mi espalda descubierta. Me retocaron el maquillaje un poco y después de terminar Christian llegó a mi lado. El traía un polo blanco con unos jeans ajustados.

Caminé a su lado hasta que llegamos a un set y entramos. Y de repente me vi en medio de una calle de Los Ángeles. El set era inmenso, incluso había dos autos parqueados frente a la fachada de un edificio de apartamentos uno detrás del otro. El set tendría unos cien metros de largo aproximadamente.

— ¡Wau! —exclamé mientras continuaba caminando.

Había mucho movimiento en el set, todos terminando de acomodar las cosas para comenzar la filmación.

Me senté en mi silla y continué leyendo y aprendiendo en el tiempo que pudiera las líneas de la escena que filmaríamos. Era algo bueno que tuviese una memoria, como dijera mi hermano, prodigiosa. Solamente con leer unas cuantas veces las líneas ya se habían quedado grabadas en mi mente.

— ¿Lista? —levanté la vista del guión cuando sentí la voz de Grace.

—Sí. —le dije mientras dejaba el guión a un lado.

—Muy bien, todos a sus lugares, comenzamos en cinco minutos.

El movimiento en el set aumentó ahora mucho más y al igual que todos me dirigí hacia mi lugar. Dentro del auto, detrás del volante. Debía arrancarlo y manejarlo hasta detenerlo unos diez metros más adelante.

— _Tres minutos._

Respiré varias veces calmando mi respiración. Concentrándome en mis líneas y en lo que tendría que hacer ahora.

— _Listos, fuera luces._ —y las luces se apagaron quedando solamente encendidas las del alumbrado. — _Lluvia._

Arranqué el auto, encendí las luces y los limpiaparabrisas. Podía ver por el retrovisor el auto donde estaba Christian detrás de mí. Y no pude evitar comenzar a ponerme nerviosa. Sabía todo lo que sucedía en esta escena.

Todo era legal ahora pues había firmado un contrato donde me decía que todo lo que sucediese en el set, quedaba en el set. Un contrato donde me prohibía contar absolutamente nada de la filmación a nadie que no fuera personal de la película. Pero no todo era malo con respecto al contrato y yo le había encontrado el lado positivo a las clausulas finales.

A pesar de que Christian y yo nos atraíamos mutuamente y de acuerdo al contrato no podíamos tener una relación juntos, mientras estuviésemos filmando, y de acuerdo al guión que era una adaptación o a mi entender, exactamente la novela, entre Christian y yo iba a haber mucho más que caricias y besos robados. Así que iba a provechar esos pequeños momentos.

Como la escena que íbamos a filmar a continuación.

Aferré mis manos al volante del auto mientras cerraba mis ojos una vez más y respiraba profundamente.

— _Escena 69, toma 1, Acción._


	11. Capítulo 11

Arranqué el auto y conduje hasta detenerlo frente a mi apartamento. Busqué por todas partes pero no tenía paraguas mientras la lluvia caía fuertemente. Apagué el auto y salí. Pero entonces vi unas luces detrás de mi auto y alguien que se baja.

Apresuré mis pasos hacia mi apartamento.

— ¡Elizabeth! —y me detuve en medio de la calle ante la mención de mi nombre.

Me giré para enfrentar a aquella persona.

Era él.

Me había seguido, y como tantas otras veces ya, me quedé congelada allí, sin poderme mover mientras lo veía acercarse en mi dirección.

Se detuvo frente a mí, ambos en medio de la calle mientras el agua caía fuertemente sobre nosotros.

—Necesitas escucharme, nada de lo que viste es real…—pero lo interrumpí.

— ¿Qué es lo que no era real? —le grité furiosa. —Acaso no eran reales tus manos en el cuerpo de aquella mujer, o tu lengua en su boca.

—No lo entiendes, yo…—y lo interrumpí una vez más.

—Sí que lo entiendo Max, lo entiendo perfectamente. Entiendo que eres igual que el resto de los hombres que se van con la primera que le pinta fiesta.

— ¡Estas entendiendo todo mal! —dijo exasperado mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo.

—Respóndeme entonces. —le dije ahora acercándome más a él. — Estabas o no estabas acariciando y besando a aquella mujer.

—Sí, pero no…—y le di una bofetada con la mano izquierda.

El llevó una mano a su mejilla y se me quedó mirando fijamente.

 _—_ _Corten._

El agua dejó de caer en ese momento y las luces se encendieron. Era una suerte que estuviésemos en verano, pues de otra forma estaría congelada. Grace se acercó a nosotros.

—Christian, no reacciones ante la bofetada y Anastasia dásela con la mano derecha. ¿Entendido? —ambos asentimos con la cabeza. —Muy bien retomamos en la línea de Anastasia antes de la bofetada.

Las luces se apagaron nuevamente y la lluvia comenzó a caer.

— _Escena 69, toma 2, Acción._

—Respóndeme entonces. —le dije ahora acercándome más a él. — Estabas o no estabas acariciando y besando a aquella mujer.

—Sí, pero no…—y le di una bofetada con la mano izquierda.

El solamente se me quedó mirando fijamente.

— ¿Me dejarás terminar de explicarte?

—Para qué, para darte tiempo a inventar una historia que terminaré creyendo y perdonándote, olvídalo, esto se terminó.

Le dije dando media vuelta y caminando hacia mi apartamento. Pero no había dado ni un paso cuando sentí su mano agarrar la mía y girarme. Sus manos aferrando las mías y haciéndome retroceder.

No recordaba esto en ninguna parte del guion. Lo miré fijamente como preguntándome qué carajo estaba haciendo Christian. Se suponía que me acorralaba contra la puerta de mi edificio.

—Vas a escuchar todo lo que tengo que decir. —me dijo mientras mi cuerpo chocaba contra algo, imaginaba que era el auto. —Así tenga que esposarte para que lo hagas. —susurró en mi oído.

—Suéltame Max, te dije que lo nuestro terminó.

—Nena, lo nuestro no termina hasta que yo lo diga.

Y en ese momento sentí sus labios sobre los míos, urgentes, calientes. Y mientras el aferraba mis manos y hundía su lengua en mi boca yo me dejé llevar. Su cuerpo se pegó al mío y soltó mis manos mientras apoyaba sus manos en el capó del auto a ambos lados de mi cuerpo. Acorralándome. Y se me escapó un gemido contra sus labios.

Sentí sus manos deslizarse por mi cuerpo, cargándome, y sentándome en el capó del auto. Abrí mis piernas y las enredé en su cintura mientras Christian, sin abandonar mis labios me recostaba sobre el capó del auto.

— _Corten._

Y solo entonces separó sus labios de los míos. El agua dejó de caer sobre nosotros. Y las luces se encendieron. Pero no se separó de mí. Desenredé las piernas de su cuerpo y me senté en el capó del auto.

— ¡Christian! —su madre llegó donde estábamos caminando a paso veloz. — ¿Por qué has cambiado la escena?

—Pensé que sería más sensual si en lugar de la puerta del edificio lo hacía sobre su auto.

—Me ha gustado, pero te agradecería que para la próxima me avisaras antes de hacer cambios repentinos en el guion.

¿Cambios en el guion? ¿Acaso el tenía potestad para hacer eso?

—De acuerdo, te avisaré. —le dijo mientras le sonreía.

—Muy bien, todos un descanso de una hora, ustedes dos quítense esa ropa mojada.

Me bajé del auto y salí del set rumbo a mi tráiler y entré en este rápidamente sintiendo mi corazón acelerado. Sobre la cama estaba la ropa que había traído esta mañana, dos toallas y una secadora de pelo.

Me saqué toda la ropa mojada tirándola al suelo y comencé a secarme con la toalla. Me enredé una en el pelo y me estaba secando con la otra cuando la puerta del tráiler se abrió de repente. Me cubrí con la toalla rápidamente mientras Christian entraba y cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

— ¡Christian! ¡Largo de aquí! —le dije mientras aferraba fuertemente la toalla contra mi cuerpo.

— ¿Qué acaso no quieres repetir? —dijo dando un paso dentro del tráiler.

¡Dios! Si quería, pero no iba a arruinar mi carrera por él.

— ¡NO! —le grité enérgicamente mientras él se quedaba congelado en la puerta sin dar otro paso.

—Pero tu cuerpo me decía otra cosa en el set.

Si el supiera que lo deseaba desesperadamente.

—Diste en el clavo genio, en el set. ¿Qué acaso no sabes distinguir la actuación de la vida real?

Christian me miró sin creer lo que le estaba diciendo. Y ni yo misma me lo creía. Lo del set me había tomado por sorpresa y me había dejado llevar. Nada de actuación, con él, los besos y las caricias no eran actuados.

— ¡Largo Christian! No voy a perder el trabajo por el que he estado luchando tanto tiempo por tu culpa. ¡Fuera! —le grité mientras él me miraba seriamente.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio?

— ¿Acaso me ves riéndome?

—Pensaba que había algo entre tú y yo, pero al parecer me equivoqué. —no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando. —No pienso volver aquí nena, tú sabrás lo que haces. —me dijo mientras abría la puerta y se marchaba.

Me dejé caer en la cama con el corazón acelerado y a mil. ¿Qué es lo que acabo de hacer? —Salvar tu carrera y perder al hombre de tus sueños. — me reprimió mi subconsciente y decidí ignorarlo y dejar de pensar en Christian. Tenía que concentrarme en el trabajo y en lo que me quedaba el resto del día. Me levanté de la cama, me vestí y después de mi descanso me dirigí nuevamente hacia el set. Esta vez filmamos unas escenas mías solamente y con otros actores, no había ni rastros de Christian por todo el set.

A las seis de la tarde y estaba de camino hacia mi apartamento en casa de Grace. Estaba pasando frente a un mercado cuando recordé el regalo de Christian. Me detuve y sonriendo fui a comprarle lo que me había pedido. Cuando pedí que me lo envolvieran para un regalo, la dependienta se me quedó mirando extrañada por mi petición.

Al llegar a la casa había movimiento por todas partes ultimando los preparativos de la fiesta.

—Anastasia, aquí a las 8:00 pm. —me dijo Grace cuando me dirigía hacia mi habitación.

Para ser el primer día, había sido extenuante y agotador. Me dejé caer en la cama mientras miraba el techo sin pensar en nada en lo absoluto. Y de pronto la mirada seria de Christian en mi tráiler vino a mi mente.

Sé que había sido dura con él, pero había sido la única forma de librarme de él de una vez por todas. Me levanté de la cama y fui a darme un baño y prepararme para la fiesta.

Cuando salí del baño con una toalla enredada en la cintura comencé a buscar la ropa que me pondría. Y al final me decidí por un sencillo vestido negro de tirantes, que se ajustaba al frente, como un corsé y caía con vuelos a medio muslo. Si, esto estaba perfecto. Me puse unos tacones de aguja negros y me rice el pelo, pero a última hora decidí recogérmelo y dejar unos mechones sueltos.

A las ocho en punto estaba en los alrededores de la piscina cuando me encontré con Grace.

—Hola Anastasia, estás preciosa.

—Gracias. —le contesté con una sonrisa.

— ¿Eso es para Christian? —me preguntó señalando la caja de regalos que traía en mis manos.

—Sí.

—Puede ponerla en aquella mesa junto con los otros regalos. —me dijo ella mientras yo miraba hacia donde me señalaba.

La enorme pila de regalos cubría prácticamente la mesa. El mío parecía insignificante al lado de las enormes cajas que había allí.

—Discúlpame un momento. —Grace se marchó de mi lado mientras yo continuaba mirando hacia la mesa aquella.

Me dirigí hacia allí, estaba a punto de poner mi regalo junto a los otros en la mesa. Pero no quería que mi regalo se perdiera en medio de tantos. Estiré la mano para dejarlo varias veces, pero al final decidí que no se lo dejaría allí. Me giré para salir de allí y choqué contra alguien.

—Disculpa, no miré por donde iba…— y entonces me perdí en su mirada.

Y me encontré con unos ojos verdes que me miraron con curiosidad.

—La última vez que lo comprobé tenías los ojos grises.

—Son unos lentes para la filmación. —eso lo explicaba mejor. — ¿Ese es mi regalo?

—Sí, pensaba dejártelo en la mesa pero cambié de idea. ¡Felicidades! —le dije tendiéndole la caja. —Espero que lo disfrutes. —le dije con mi mejor sonrisa.

En ese instante su madre llamó a todos para cenar y Christian se fue en una dirección mientras yo me iba por otra. La mayoría de las personas que estaba allí reunidas eran familiares, amigos íntimos y personas de la filmación. Al menos era una suerte no estar sentada junto a él. Y él prácticamente que me ignoraba. Pero sabía que lo mejor era cortar el mal de raíz.

Todos se divertían y conversaban junto a la piscina.

—Recuerden, no quiero a nadie con resaca mañana. —fritó Grace mientras todos se reían.

La verdad era que solamente me había bebido una copa junto con la cena. Cena, que prácticamente ni había tocado. Había perdido el apetito.

A las 9:30 pm salí de la casa, cogí mi auto y me dirigí hacia el club para recoger a Kate y dirigirnos hacia la fiesta. Quizás en la otra fiesta lograría olvidarme de Christian. Cuando Kate entró en el auto traía una máscara en su rostro y vestía algo extraño. Entonces se me quedó mirando fijamente.

— ¿Dónde está tu disfraz?

— ¿Qué disfraz?

—El que te dije que buscaras para esta noche.

—Si me lo hubiese dicho, lo hubiese buscado.

—Pero si te lo dije, que era una fiesta exclusiva en su casa, que buscaras disfraz.

—Siento decirte que la última parte la omitiste.

— ¿De veras? ¿Dónde tendría la cabeza?

—Imagino que entre las piernas de Elliot. —dije muy bajito para que no me escuchara.

—Escuché perfectamente lo que dijiste Ana.

—Me alegro que lo hayas escuchado. Creo que la fiesta se cancela entonces, a esta hora, ¿Dónde voy a encontrar un disfraz? —le dije mientras ella se me quedaba mirando a mi ropa por un momento.

— ¡Ya lo tengo! —dijo mientras se bajaba rápidamente del auto. —Espérame aquí. —me dijo cerrando la puerta y encaminándose hacia el club.

—No voy a ninguna parte. —le grité mientras ella se perdía por las puertas del club.

Cinco minutos más tarde la puerta del copiloto se abría y Kate se sentaba a mi lado con una cajita de terciopelo entre sus manos.

— ¿Qué traes ahí?

—Sé que me dirás que es una mala idea, pero es lo único que se me ocurrió.

—Abre la caja Kate. —le pedí mientras ella lo hacía.

Miré dentro de la caja donde una máscara ya familiar se asomaba. Ella no podía estar hablando en serio.

— ¿Esta es tu idea?

—Vamos nos divertiremos, nadie te reconocerá, solo debes…—hizo una pausa mientras removía los ganchos de mi pelo. —…Soltarte el pelo y ya está.

El pelo cayó rizado en cascada por mi espalda mientras yo continuaba mirando a la caja sin poder creer lo que iba a hacer.

Esa máscara me traía tantos recuerdos.

— ¿Y bien? —me preguntó Kate mientras me la mostraba sonriente.

Levanté mi vista de la máscara mientras le sonreía.

— ¿Dónde me dijiste que era la fiesta?


	12. Capítulo 12

Cuando parquee el auto en la dirección que Kate me había dado me quedé impresionada. Aquello no era una casa, era una mansión.

— ¿Estás lista? —me preguntó Kate cuando apagué el auto.

Saqué la máscara de la caja y me la coloqué con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Lista. —le dije mientras salíamos del auto.

La fiesta era en la estancia principal de la mansión. Y como mismo habíamos hecho ya en varias ocasiones en que no queríamos ninguna de las dos queríamos que ningún hombre nos molestara, entramos tomadas de las manos.

Todas las miradas estuvieron sobre nosotras cuando las puertas se abrieron. Imaginaba que estaban mirando mayormente nuestras manos unidas. Yo y Kate nos miramos y sonreímos mientras nos adentrábamos en la casa.

En cuanto las puertas se abrieron era como si te hubieses transportado a otro universo. Dentro la música era ruidosa y las luces de neón te dejaban ciego. A ambos extremos de la enorme sala de estar había escaleras hacia los pisos superiores. Había personas bailando por todas partes y en ambos extremos había barras dispuestas con bebidas de todos tipos.

—Vamos por unas bebidas. —me susurró Kate en el oído mientras tiraba de mi mano hacia un extremo. — ¿Qué quieres? —me preguntó por encima de la ruidosa música.

—Lo que sea estará bien. —le grité de vuelta mientras nos parábamos junto a la barra.

—Dos margaritas.

Después de la segunda margarita y de estar moviéndonos solamente en el lugar Kate tiró de mi mano hacia el centro donde estaban todos bailando. Y entonces me percaté de algo que no me había percatado antes. En la parte superior estaba el DJ haciendo las remezclas.

Me quedé mirando fijamente hacia allí, ese rostro me resultaba familiar, ¿dónde lo había visto antes?

— ¿De dónde me suena su rostro? —le pregunté a Kate mientras señalaba hacia la parte superior.

Kate siguió mi mirada y se echó a reír.

—Es Calvin Harris.

—Ya sabía yo que me sonaba su rostro.

Entonces las luces de repente se apagaron y la música cambió a _One Kiss._

—Me encanta esta canción. —le grité a Kate mientras comenzaba a mover mi cuerpo mientras cantaba la canción.

—Lo sé, le pedí que la pusiera. —me susurró en el oído.

— ¿De veras?

—Sí, para celebrar tu primer día de trabajo.

Kate bailaba frente a mí, ambas bailábamos muy pegadas al ritmo de esa canción.

Cerré mis ojos mientras me dejaba llevar por el ritmo y la música que penetraba muy dentro de mí. Y entonces sentí unas manos en mis caderas mientras alguien se pegaba a mí por detrás.

Pero no lo iba apartar, estaba disfrutando mucho de este baile y de sus movimientos que iban al de los míos. No tenía que preocuparme por nada, traía una máscara y nadie me reconocería aquí. Porque a estas alturas ya todos debían de conocer el rostro de la estrella principal de Sweet Mistake. Y también sabía que tarde o temprano comenzarían a acosarme los paparazzi y los fans. Así que mientras pudiese disfrutar algo de ir de incognito, lo haría.

Subí mis manos por encima de la cabeza y enredé una de ellas en su cuello para atraerlo más cerca. Tenía el pelo algo corto en la base y enviaba descargas eléctricas por toda mi piel. Sentí una de sus manos subir por mi cuerpo para apartarme el pelo a un lado del cuello. Y entonces sentí sus labios allí.

Y ese simple contacto envió escalofríos de alerta por toda mi piel.

—Porque estoy perdido en la forma en que te mueves, en cómo te sientes. —me susurró en el oído.

Su voz trajo recuerdos a mi mente.

Húmedos y calientes recuerdos.

¿Acaso me había descubierto? Sabía quién era yo?

—Cuando te vi con la máscara tuve mis dudas, pero al verte bailar…eso lo confirmó.

No tenía ni idea de que era yo. La misma que le había gritado y él había dicho que no me buscaría más.

¿Y ahora que hacía?

¿Rechazarlo?

No podía hablar, ¿oh si?

—Me estás confundiendo con alguien más. —le dije mientras me giraba entre sus brazos y lo enfrentaba.

Pero no estaba preparada mentalmente para lo que me iba a encontrar.

Christian vestía una camisa negra, con los dos botones superiores desabrochados. Traía una máscara negra que le cubría casi todo el rostro mientras algunos mechones de pelo caían en su frente. Sus ojos verdes me miraban con curiosidad. Pero había mucho más en su mirada.

Había lujuria y deseo.

Él se me quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos. Estaba tratando de adivinar quién era la que se escondía detrás de la máscara. Puso las manos en mi cintura.

—Acaso no tienes un tatuaje justo aquí. —me dijo mientras subía la mano hacia mis costillas donde estaba el tatuaje. —Donde dice _"Carpe diem, quam mínimum crédula postero."_

Creo que en este momento no podía mentirle más. A nuestro alrededor todos bailaban. Todos excepto nosotros.

—De acuerdo. Me has descubierto. —le confesé mientras él me sonreía abiertamente. —Estaba disfrutando la fiesta con mi amiga y…—miré en todas direcciones mientras interrumpía mi idea.

¿Dónde se metió Kate?

—Tu amiga te ha abandonado.

—Sí, eso parece. —y ahora como me deshago de él.

Me tomó de la mano y rápidamente me condujo fuera de la pista hacia un extremo de la casa. Y yo me dejé llevar mientras la música bajaba ahora un poco sus decibeles.

— ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos a un lugar más privado?—me le quedé mirando fijamente.

—Nunca pensé que fueras tan sutil. —le dije mientras él me sonreía.

—No lo soy, me gusta ir directo a la cuestión.

—Entonces…

Pegó su cuerpo al mío para susurrarme en el oído.

— ¿Te gustaría que aprovecháramos el momento con algo de sexo salvaje y posesivo?

—Me gustaría. —le contesté mientras él me sonreía. —Pero no puedo.

— ¿No puedes o no quieres? —me preguntó ahora levantando las cejas sugestivamente.

Si el supiera la verdad.

—No puedo. —le contesté con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué te lo impide?

—Un contrato que firmé. —le solté de repente.

— ¿Un contrato? El contrato te impide acostarte con alguien o solo conmigo.

Solo contigo.

Pero no le contesté le sonreí. Y el hizo lo mismo.

—Yo también he firmado uno sabes, pero no me impide acostarme contigo. —eso es lo que él se cree.

—Lo siento, pero eso arruinaría mi carrera. —le dije mientras Christian se pegaba más a mí.

Podía sentir su aliento en mi rostro. Podía ver sus labios a escasos centímetros de los míos. Sus labios me tentaban y me llamaban a gritos porque los besase y los mordiese.

—Nadie en esta fiesta sabe quiénes somos, tu reputación estará bien protegida al igual que la mía. Además que todos estarán tan borrachos en la mañana que no recordaran ni quien estaba a su lado.

— ¿Estás tan seguro de eso?

—He estado en este tipo de fiestas en otras ocasiones, créeme, así que te voy a proponer algo.

—Humm.

Pero yo no podía pensar nada coherente en estos momentos. Su cercanía era intoxicante y mi mirada iba de sus ojos a sus labios a pesar que sabía que estaba cometiendo una estupidez. Bueno, otra.

—Como sabes, tengo tres reglas.

—Sí, no hablar, no ver, no besar en la boca. —unas normas muy extrañas si me lo preguntaran.

—Veo que las recuerdas, pero me parece que ya has violado una de ellas.

Él tenía razón.

—Así que…—me dijo mientras me tomaba por las muñecas y pegaba mi cuerpo a la pared de atrás de mí.

Y entonces pegó su cuerpo al mío.

¡Dios! Esto era una tortura.

—Si tu violas tu contrato, al menos esta noche…. —me dijo sonriéndome pícaramente mientras subí una de sus manos hacia mi mejilla. —…violaré otra de mis reglas y te besaré. —dijo acariciándome mientras deslizaba el dedo pulgar por mis labios entreabiertos

¡Oh mi Dios!

Sus labios tentándome a besarlo, su dedo en mis labios, su olor intoxicante, las margaritas que me había tomado, y la música, no me dejaban pensar con claridad. Pero mayormente él no me dejaba pensar con claridad. Su presencia nublaba todos mis sentidos y hacía que pensar fuera imposible.

Nos miramos a los ojos fijamente. Y al parecer el vio la duda e indecisión en mi mirada.

—Aprovecha el momento. —dijo contra mis labios en apenas un susurro.

Sus labios rozaron ligeramente los míos. Cerré mis ojos. No lo hagas por favor. Si lo haces no seré capaz de resistirme. No en estos momentos. Hoy no tengo la voluntad para hacerlo.

— ¡Que se jodan las reglas! —dijo mientras unía sus labios con los míos.

Y él tenía razón. Aquí éramos dos extraños que se habían juntado para bailar y en estos momentos estábamos disfrutando de los efectos desinhibidores del alcohol.

Sus labios al igual que en la filmación eran urgentes y desesperados contra los míos. Su cuerpo, ahora aprisionaba el mío contra la pared. Mis manos se enredaron en su pelo.

No podía engañarme a mí misma. Esto se sentía como algo prohibido. Algo que estaba mal, pero se sentía jodidamente bien.

Separó levemente sus labios de los míos. Ambos respirábamos agitados.

—Vamos. —me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y me conducía hacia las escaleras. —Hoy no quiero compartirte con nadie más.

Subimos las escaleras rápidamente y llegamos a una zona donde había dos guardias de seguridad y una correa que prohibía el paso a las personas a esa parte de la casa. El sacó una tarjeta de sus jeans y se las mostró. Los guardias rápidamente nos dejaron pasar.

— ¿Dónde vamos? —le pregunté cuando terminamos el pasillo y subimos otra escalera hacia el tercer piso.

— ¿Hacia mi habitación?

— ¿Tu habitación? —le dije deteniendo el avance en medio del pasillo y soltándome de su mano. — ¿Esta es tu casa? —le pregunté aunque conocía la respuesta.

—No, de un amigo, pero me quedo en la misma habitación en algunas ocasiones, ¿vamos? —me dijo tendiéndome la mano.

Y esta vez no lo pensé tomé su mano mientras era conducida rumbo a su habitación.

Su habitación quedaba en el último piso y nos detuvimos frente a una puerta al final del pasillo. Christian sacó una llave del bolsillo de sus jeans, sin soltar mi mano y después me miró fijamente.

—Antes de abrir la puerta, debo advertirte algo primero.

¡Oh, oh! Esta era la típica frase que te decían cuando estas a punto de ver algo malo. Algo que nunca has visto y que sabes que es peligroso.

— ¿Advertirme?

—Sí.

— ¿Sobre qué? —el solamente me sonrió.

—Sobre lo que voy a hacer contigo en cuanto crucemos esta puerta.

Tragué el nudo que se acababa de formar en mi garganta. ¡Dios! Que era lo que me esperaba detrás de esa puerta. No tenía idea de en qué mundo andaba metido Christian o que era lo que me esperaba allí.

— ¿Qué harás conmigo? —le pregunté valientemente.

—Vamos a utilizar algo que me han regalado. —me dijo sonriéndome mientras introducía la llave en la puerta.

Giró la llave mientras tiraba de la puerta y la abría suavemente. Tiró de mi mano, y me entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

Caminé hacia el centro de la habitación soltándome de su mano. Allí había una enorme cama de cuatro postes, de hierro. El cabecero de la cama era una enredadera que subía por los cuatro postes de la cama. A cada lado de la cama había una mesita de noche y a los pies de la cama había una mesita, en la cual había una mochila. Era una habitación sencilla, solamente con lo básico. Sin embargo era bastante espaciosa. Deslicé mi mano por el borde de la cama, sintiendo el satén de color rojo vino debajo de mis dedos.

Me giré hacia atrás para ver a Christian recostado casualmente a la puerta de la habitación. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y me miraba, ¿con curiosidad?

—Me gusta ese vestido que traes puesto. —me dijo mientras caminaba en mi dirección.

Me quedé allí congelada mientras él llegaba donde yo estaba. Alcé la mirada para encontrarme con la de él.

— ¿Me dejarás vendarte los ojos?

—Ya lo has hecho una vez, no veo porque no. —le dije sonriéndole.

— ¿Puedo? —dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en mi cintura y me subía un poco vestido.

—Es completamente tuyo.

Christian enredó el vestido en sus manos y sin apartar la mirada de mi fue subiendo el vestido por mi cuerpo hasta sacármelo por la cabeza y colocarlo doblado a los pies de la cama junto a la mochila.

—Pero me gustas más sin el vestido. —me susurró en el oído.

Coloqué una mano en su pecho y me le quedé mirando fijamente.

— ¿Puedo? —le dije mientras deslizaba la mano hacia abajo hasta sus jeans.

Él no me contestó, solamente me sonrió.

Así que aproveché la oportunidad.

Sabía que era afortunada.

Cuanto no daría cualquier mujer, de las que estaban allá abajo, por estar aquí y desvestir a Christian Grey el día de su cumpleaños.

Subí ambas manos por el centro de su torso y fui zafando los botones uno a uno. Los zafaba con mucha calma mientras me perdía en su mirada. Sus ojos verdes traspasaban los míos, queriendo penetrar en mi mente. A medida que zafaba un botón subía mis manos hacia el próximo y dejaba que mis dedos meñiques arañaran su piel. Cuando llegué al último, deslicé la camisa por sus anchos hombros y la coloqué doblada junto a mi vestido.

—Ven. —me dijo tendiéndome la mano.

Tomé su mano y me condujo hacia la cama haciendo que me sentara en el borde.

—Espera aquí. —me dijo dando media vuelta.

Abrió la mochila y sacó de allí una venda para mis ojos. Caminó en mi dirección y me la colocó asegurándose de que no viera nada.

—Ponte de pie.

Lo hice y entonces sentí sus labios en mi cuello, besando mi piel, mientras sus manos se deshacían de mi sujetador. Coloqué mis manos en sus hombros. Necesitaba agarrarme a algo porque sabía que terminaría en el suelo, derretida a sus pies en cualquier momento. Separó sus labios de mi cuerpo mientras sus manos continuaban su recorrido hacia abajo. Me empujó haciendo que callera sentada en la cama y se deshizo de mi ropa interior.

—Acuéstate en el centro de la cama. —me pidió.

Hice lo que él me decía obedientemente. Podía sentir sus pasos por la habitación. Unos segundo más tarde sentí un movimiento a mi lado en la cama

—Sube las manos por encima de la cabeza.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo hice lo que me pidió. Y entonces el tiró de mis manos hacia arriba para acomodarme más pegada al cabecero. Sentí un sonido de metal chocando y después sentí como rápidamente algo metálico abrazaba una de mis muñecas y después la otra. Intenté mover mis manos, pero no podía. La sensación se sentía extrañamente familiar. ¿Acaso eran las esposas?

— ¿Me has esposado a la cama? —le pregunté mientras lo sentía reír a mi lado.

—Sí, he estado el día entero queriendo hacerlo. —sí, y sabía exactamente a quien quería hacérselo.

— ¿Hacérmelo a mí o a alguien más?

—Te seré sincero, deseaba hacérselo a alguien más. Pero en estos momentos no me arrepiento de hacértelo a ti.

—Tienes las llaves de esto, ¿verdad? —le pregunté asustada.

Lo que menos necesitaba en estos momentos era quedarme aquí inmovilizada.

—Si las tengo, aunque me tienta la idea de tenerte así y torturarte durante horas.

¿Torturarme? ¿Con que exactamente?

— ¿Esto es lo que te han regalado? —pregunté con curiosidad mientras cambiaba el tema de conversación.

—No, esto lo tomé prestado. —dijo mientras se levantaba una vez más de la cama.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que sentí movimiento en la cama una vez más.

—En realidad, lo que me regalaron lo tengo en mi mano en estos momentos.

— ¿Puedo saber qué es?

—Dejaré que adivines. —me susurró en el oído.

Y en ese instante sentí el sonido de un espray.

¡Dios! No jodas que es la crema batida. Intenté mover mis manos. Pero no podía.

—Abre la boca. —me dijo en voz sensual mientras yo lo hacía.

Mi respiración estaba acelerada. Me tenía esposada, a su merced y totalmente excitada. Sentí algo suave rozar mis labios.

—Chupa.

Esto lo confirmaba. Era la crema batida. Deslicé la lengua por su dedo mientras chupaba fuertemente. La crema estaba deliciosa. Pero nada comparado con la sensación que se arremolinaba en mi vientre mientras el sacaba el dedo de mi boca.

— ¿Ya sabes qué es? —me preguntó mientras yo deslizaba la lengua por mis labios.

—Crema batida.

—Ahora, solo quiero que sientas.

En ese instante sentí el spray y algo frío por mi vientre. Y me encogí ante la sensación. No había esperado que estuviese tan fría. Pero entonces el frío fue remplazado por su lengua caliente. El contraste frío y caliente despertaba todas las terminaciones nerviosas de mi piel. No podía quedarme quieta. Era imposible.

Entonces Christian se sentó sobre mis piernas, para evitar que las moviera.

—Abre la boca. —me repitió una vez más.

Sentí el spray y después el dedo entrar en mi boca, pero al mismo tiempo sentí la crema caer sobre uno de mis senos y rápidamente sus labios devorarla.

Un gemido escapó de mis labios, e involuntariamente le mordí el dedo. Sentí nuevamente crema caer en mi otro seno. Y sus labios devorarlo todo rápidamente.

¡Dios!

Jamás ni en mi mejor fantasía me hubiese imaginado que esto pudiese ser tan erótico y sensual. Que estar sometida voluntariamente a la merced de alguien fuese tan placentero.

¿Esto me convertía en sumisa?

La crema batida continuó cayendo por mi cuerpo, en diferentes lugares. Y cada vez que el frio toaba mi piel yo me estremecía. Entonces Christian se levantó de mis piernas. Pensé que había terminado con su tortura.

Pero me equivoqué.

En ese instante sentí la crema sobre mi sexo. Y después sus labios, su lengua, su boca. Todo él devorando mi cuerpo con avidez. Intenté cerrar mis piernas, pero él me la separó con una de sus manos mientras vertía más crema fría sobre mí.

Esto era demasiado. Necesitaba sentirlo dentro de mí, invadiéndome con cada centímetro de su ser. No creo que pudiese contener mi orgasmo mucho más. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano mientras el continuaba torturándome con su lengua.

— ¿Queda mucha crema? —le pregunté en un jadeo mientras sentía que vertía ahora más crema hacia mi vientre una vez más.

Separó sus labios de mi sexo dejándome jadeante y deseosa de más.

—Queda suficiente crema para untarte por todo el cuerpo hasta saciarme de ti. —me dijo mientras introducía un dedo en mi interior.

Y comenzó a deslizar los labios ahora por mi vientre mientras movía un dedo en mi interior. Con la mano libre vertió más crema sobre mi cuerpo y continuó con su tortura. Y no pude aguantarlo más, no podía, era demasiado parar mi autocontrol. Mis paredes se apretaron alrededor de su dedo, mientras mi vientre se tensaba. Y entonces el separó de mí.

Mi cuerpo se quedó colgado al borde del orgasmo. Sentí como su mano llegaba a mi rostro y me quitaba la venda de los ojos. Y por un momento sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los míos.

— ¿Porque me has quitado la venda de los ojos? —le pregunté con curiosidad mientras lo veía ponerse un preservativo.

—Porque quiero verte a los ojos cuando esté dentro de ti. —me dijo mientras se acomodaba entre mis piernas.

Su mirada nunca dejando la mía. Y entonces lo sentí entrando en mí lentamente.

Inevitablemente cerré mis ojos ante la sensación de él en mi interior.

—Abre los ojos, quiero verte a los ojos cuando alcances el orgasmo. —me dijo mientras comenzaba a moverse en mi interior.

Abrí mis ojos y me perdí en su mirada verde. No me atrevía a cerrar los ojos, no cuando él me miraba fijamente. Pero mientras el aumentaba sus movimientos y mis paredes comenzaban a apretarse ahora alrededor de su miembro no pude evitar morder mi labio inferior para evitar que un gemido escapara de mis labios. Quería enredar mis manos en su cuello, aferrarme fuertemente de él, enterrar mis uñas en sus hombros para marcarlo como mío.

Pero no podía hacerlo. Así que mientras me perdía en su mirada y en las sensaciones que se arremolinaban en mi vientre me dejé ir con un gemido ahogado. Podía ver en su mirada que estaba cerca, le faltaba poco. Enredé mis piernas en su cintura y lo atraje más cerca de mí. En estos momentos no podía cerrar los ojos, no quería perderme ni un detalle de su rostro cuando alcanzara el orgasmo. Y cuando lo hizo pegó sus labios a los míos. Su lengua invadiendo mi boca mientras me mordía los labios y tiraba de ellos. Continuó envistiendo unas cuantas veces más hasta que se dejó caer sobre mí con la respiración acelerada y el cuerpo bañado en sudor.

Cerré mis ojos absorbiendo las sensaciones. Christian salió de mi interior y se inclinó hacia mis manos para quitarme las esposas.

En cuanto estuve libre me froté las manos inconscientemente. Me senté en la cama mientras Christian se sacaba el preservativo y se recostaba en la cama exhausto, tenía los ojos cerrados. Miré a su lado la lata de crema batida. La cogí en mis manos. Y entonces una idea pasó por mi mente. Una idea perversa. Miré la lata y mire su cuerpo.

Y sin pensármelo dos veces me senté a horcajadas sobre él. En cuanto lo hice Christian abrió los ojos.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó dirigiendo su mirada a mis manos con la lata de crema batida.

— ¿Acaso eres el único que se puede divertir con esto? —le dije señalándole la lata.

Me incliné sobre su cuerpo hasta que mis labios quedaron muy pegados a los de él.

—A mí también me gusta la crema batida y estoy pensando que sobre tu cuerpo sabrá de maravilla.

Me separé de su cuerpo lo suficiente para echar crema batida desde su pecho hacia abajo pasando por sus abdominales definidos y echando un poco sobre su miembro.

—Creo que es mi turno de divertirme. —le dije mientras lanzaba la lata a un lado y bajaba mis labios hacia su cuerpo para quitar la crema de su cuerpo.

Era la primera vez que deslizaba mi lengua por su cuerpo y sabía a gloria junto con la crema batida. A medida que iba bajando, podía sentir su cuerpo tensarse. Cuando iba por su abdomen a Christian se le escapó un gemido y enredó una mano en mi cabello.

— ¡Dios! Estas acabando conmigo. —lo miré desde su abdomen.

— ¿Pensaba que te gustaba este tipo de juegos? —le dije mientras deslizaba mi lengua por el resto de crema que le quedaba en el cuerpo.

—Me gusta más cuando se lo hago a alguien, nunca he estado en esta posición antes. —me dijo mientras se le escapaba otro gemido.

Su miembro debajo de mí, lleno de crema, ya estaba listo otra vez para mí. Entonces acerqué mi boca y me metí su miembro en la boca. Esto era extremadamente excitante.

— ¡Mierda! ¿Nena…que estás haciendo ahí? —me dijo mientras gemía una vez más.

Y sonreí para mis adentros mientras chupaba y daba lengüetazos a su miembro. Christian gemía incontrolablemente. Agarré su miembro con una mano y mientras masajeaba y apretaba un poco sus bolas, lo introduje en mi garganta.

Y cuando lo estaba sacando deslicé la lengua por su hendidura y dándole vueltas en círculos. Christian se aferró con más fuerza de mi pelo.

— ¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer eso? —en los documentales.

Entonces en un movimiento muy rápido se sentó y tiró mí hacia donde él estaba. Unió sus labios con los míos. Me giró en la cama para quedar apoyada en mis manos y mis rodillas y el detrás de mí. Colocó una mano en mi hombro y entonces lo sentí enterrándose profundamente en mí.

¿Porque se sentía diferente de esta forma?

¿Qué había cambiado?

Sus movimientos eran rápidos y sus manos aferraban fuertemente mi hombro, para que no escapara. Sus labios besaban mi columna enviando escalofríos por mi piel. Podía sentir su miembro caliente y palpitante en mi interior. Y rápidamente mi cuerpo comenzó a apretarse a su alrededor. Todo era más intenso, más… más…

Entonces mi vista se quedó clavada en la mesita de noche donde estaba el preservativo usado. Y fue cuando reaccioné. ¿En qué momento se había colocado otro? —en ninguno —me gritó mi subconsciente entumecido.

—Espera…no podemos. —pero sus penetraciones no me dejaban hablar.

Mis palabras morían en los gemidos incontrolados que escapaban de mis labios mientras mi cuerpo me traicionaba apretándose más a él.

— ¡Preservativo! —grité.

Un grito mezclado con un gemido cuando alcancé mi orgasmo.

—Lo sé. —me pareció escuchar a lo lejos.

Pero no sabría decir pues perdí totalmente el control de la situación. Me olvidé de todo. Olvidé que no usábamos protección y olvidé hasta quien era el que estaba detrás de mí. Solamente movía mi cuerpo contra él. Podía sentir que estaba cerca mientras aferraba ahora más fuerte el brazo. Y entonces con unos movimientos más salió rápidamente de mi interior.

Y entonces sentí como un líquido corría por mi muslo mientras su cuerpo colapsaba sobre el mío.

Al menos el si se había podido controlar.


	14. Capítulo 14

Esta era la primera vez en mi vida que perdía el control de algo tan importante como el método anticonceptivo. Me giré en la cama, haciendo que Christian se acostara sobre mí y él se me quedó mirando, sonriéndome. Dirigió una mano hacia mi rostro. Y pude ver su intención en la mirada. Iba a quitarme la máscara.

Reaccioné rápidamente y me levanté de la cama alejándome de él.

— ¿No puedo ver tu rostro? —me preguntó mientras yo me le quedaba mirando fijamente alejada de él.

Decidí contestarle con otra pregunta.

— ¿Puedo ver el tuyo? —él se me quedó mirando fijamente.

—No creo que eso sea posible. Si vieras mi rostro estoy seguro de que gritarías.

— ¿Estas desfigurado? —el solamente se echó a reír.

—No. Soy una persona pública y mi rostro es muy conocido, así que quiero mantener el anonimato.

—Yo igual. —le contesté sonriendo.

Imaginaba que se estaría preguntando quien yo era. Pero no se lo pensaba decir.

— ¿Puedo usar el baño? —le pregunté mientras señalaba hacia allí.

—Todo tuyo. ¿Te puedo acompañar? —me preguntó mientras se levantaba de la cama.

—Necesito algo de privacidad. —le dije mientras casi que corría hacia el baño.

Recogí mi ropa de los pies de la cama y me dirigí hacia el baño rápidamente. Cerré la puerta en cuanto entré. Me quité la máscara y la puse a un lado. Fui hacia la ducha y abrí el agua para enjuagarme un poco. Necesitaba quitarme todo el pegote de crema batida que tenía sobre mí. Me enjuagué rápidamente y después de secarme me vestí, me coloqué la máscara nuevamente y salí del baño. Christian estaba colocándose los pantalones y se quedó mirándome fijamente cuando salí del baño buscando mis zapatos.

—Necesito encontrar a mi amiga, no le avisé hacia donde iba.

—No te preocupes, la encontraremos, te aseguro que debe estar divirtiéndose. —me dijo mientras se paraba frente a mí.

¡Dios!

Su cuerpo era para quitar el aliento. Puro músculo y nada de grasa. Aunque no era excesivamente musculoso, si estaba perfectamente definido por todas partes. Podía sentir el retumbar de mi corazón en el pecho mientras no apartaba la mirada de su cuerpo.

Levantó una mano y me tomó por el mentón haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos y apartara la mirada lasciva de su cuerpo desnudo de la cintura para arriba.

— ¿Cuándo podemos vernos nuevamente?

—No creo que eso sea posible.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no has sentido la misma conexión que yo?

Levantó su otra mano y la puso sobre mi corazón y después sonrió de lado. Cogió una de mis manos entre la suya y la llevó hacia su pecho.

— ¿Acaso mi corazón no late tan acelerado como el tuyo? —me dijo mientras yo sentía su corazón queriendo escapar de su pecho.

¡Oh Dios!

Tengo que salir de aquí rápidamente.

—Necesito irme. —le dije rápidamente mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta.

Christian me tomó por la mano cuando llegué a la puerta.

—Por favor. Dame una noche más, solo una. Déjame mostrarte quien soy, como soy.

—Lo siento, no puedo. Nunca podré mostrarte quien soy. De verdad lo siento. —le dije mientras me deshacía de su mano y abría la puerta.

— ¡Espérame! —sentí que gritó detrás de mí.

Pero no me detuve.

Bajé rápidamente las escaleras. La música se fue haciendo más notable. Había olvidado por completo que estábamos en una fiesta.

Cuando llegué al piso inferior comencé a buscar a Kate. La encontré sentada en una esquina con Elliot suponía. Llegué donde ella estaba y ella que se estaba riendo dejó de hacerlo en cuanto vio mi rostro.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es lo que va mal?

—Necesito salir de aquí ya.

Kate se levantó rápidamente, se disculpó y tomando mi mano salimos en busca de mi auto.

Le cedí las llaves y después de darle la dirección la dejé que condujera. No podía hacerlo. Mis manos temblaban.

Para el momento en que Kate aparcó en la casa de Grace, ya estaba más tranquila. Le ofrecí quedarse conmigo esa noche y ella aceptó. Además, a esa hora, no podía dejar que se fuera.

Me cambié de ropa y me dejé caer en la cama mientras cubría mi rostro con un brazo. Pero sabía que la paz y la tranquilidad no durarían mucho. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar a Kate. Lentamente aparté mi brazo de los ojos y me encontré con su mirada.

—Por favor, a esta hora no.

—Esta es la mejor hora que hay. Suéltalo. ¿Por qué tuvimos que salir corriendo de la mejor fiesta en L.A?

— ¿Recuerdas con quien estaba bailando? —le dije mientras me sentaba en la cama.

—Cómo olvidar esos movimientos. —me contestó con una sonrisa.

—Si, al parecer él también los recordó. Es el mismo con el que me acosté en el club, Kate.

—Sí, eso me dijo Elliot.

— ¿Lo sabías? ¿Sabías que estaría en esa fiesta? —no puedo creer que me haya engañado para ir a esa fiesta.

—No lo sabía. Te dejé bailando y fui por un trago, cuando regresé no te encontré. Cuando te estaba buscando me encontré con Elliot y me dijo dónde estabas, y con quien estabas.

Aparté por un momento la mirada de ella.

— ¿Qué sucedió Ana? Me estas asustando. ¿Es que te hizo algo en contra de tu voluntad?

Bueno, sí que te esposen a la cama y te llenen de crema batida es en contra de mi voluntad, pues que lo vuelva a hacer.

—No Kate, no hizo nada en contra de mi voluntad, más bien lo dejé que mi hiciera todo lo que quiso y mucho más. —le dije mientras la miraba a los ojos fijamente.

—Entonces cual es el problema, porqué saliste de allí como si…como si…—y se me quedó mirando fijamente.— ¿Dime que no lo hiciste? ¿Dime que no perdiste el control?

Me dejé caer en la cama nuevamente. Esto no iba a terminar bien. Lo sabía.

—Lo hice.

—Pero eso no puede ser, eso solamente te sucede cuando…

Y decidí interrumpirla.

—Sí, solamente pierdo el control cuando me enamoro. Lo sé.

— ¿Estás enamorada de él?

—Creo que sí. Pero más bien salí corriendo de allí cuando me pidió una noche más, quería mostrarme quien era en verdad.

— ¿Y qué le dijiste?

—No puedo Kate, en estos momentos no puedo tener una relación con nadie. Mucho menos con él.

No podía explicarle como eran las cosas. No podía contarle que yo sabía quién era él, y que según nuestro contrato no podíamos estar juntos. Ya nos habíamos acostado en dos ocasiones después de haber firmado, no podía haber una tercera.

— ¿Entonces no lo verás más?

—No.

Si ella supiera la verdad. Lo veré todos los días de la filmación y me torturaré viendo su cuerpo desnudo y besándolo y dejando que él me acaricie. Pretendiendo que somos algo cuando en realidad no somos nada.

—Bien, no tocaré más el tema. ¿Cómo fue la filmación hoy?

—Bien.

Fue lo único que le dije. No tenía permitido hablar de la filmación con nadie. Estuvimos conversando un rato más hasta que di por concluido el interrogatorio y me acosté a dormir. Mañana sería otro día.

Mi celular sonaba muy lejos. Estaba cansada, no quería levantarme de la cama y me negaba a abrir los ojos. El celular dejó de sonar. Pero sabía que tenía que levantarme o llegaría tarde a la filmación. Abracé más la almohada calientica que había junto a mí. Unos minutos más tarde me pareció sentir a alguien tocando a la puerta. Pero seguro era imaginación mía pues no lo sentí más.

— ¿Anastasia? ¿Estás ahí? —entonces me senté de golpe en la cama.

¿Qué carajos hacía Christian aquí? Y entonces miré hacia mi lado en la cama. La almohada calientica, a la que estaba abrazada, era Kate.

— ¡Estoy en el cuarto! —le grite tratando de que no entrara.

Kate se despertó con mis gritos y se sentó en la cama.

— ¿Qué sucede? —me preguntó media soñolienta.

—Shhhh. —le puse una mano en la boca.

Sentí sus pasos caminar hacia aquí.

—No entres, estoy desnuda. —le grité tratando de que no se encontrara con Kate.

Christian no podía verla. Pues ella sin saberlo ya se había acostado con él en otra ocasión. Y si el la viera la reconocería. Y seguro que sacaría conclusiones rápidamente.

—Como si no te hubiese visto denuda ya.

¿Qué hago, que hago?

—No estoy sola. —le grité y sus pasos se detuvieron.

Solo esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para que no entrara. Pero entonces sentí nuevamente sus pasos y como la puerta se abría lentamente.

—Acuéstate boca abajo y hazte la dormida. —le dije a Kate que me miró fijamente. —Más tarde te explico.

Y ella rápidamente hizo lo que le pedí.

Christian terminó de abrir la puerta mientras yo salía rápidamente de la cama y me encontraba con él en medio de la habitación.

Christian miró hacia la cama y después me miró a mí fijamente.

— ¿Pensaba que estabas desnuda? —me dijo mirándome de arriba a abajo y comprobando que no lo estaba.

—Mentí en esa parte, pero no en la que estaba acompañada.

Christian miró nuevamente hacia la cama frunciendo el ceño.

—No sabía que te gustaran las mujeres.

¡Oh Dios! ¿Ahora como salgo de esta?

—Cualquiera que me de placer y me satisfaga me vale. —le dije mientras él me miraba muy sonriente.

—Ya veo. Mi madre me ha enviado a ver si habías llegado bien anoche, al parecer estas perfectamente. —dijo mientras daba media vuelta y se dirigía hacia la puerta. —No llegues tarde.

Eso fue lo último que dijo mientras salía de mi habitación.

—Me debes una buena explicación.

Me giré hacia la cama donde Kate se encontraba sentada mirándome muy seriamente.

— ¿Quién era ese que entró que no querías que me viera?

Sabía que solamente había una forma de escapar de esta.

—Christian.

— ¡No jodas! ¿Por qué no me has dejado ver de cerca a Christian Grey?

—Lo siento pero firmé un acuerdo de confidencialidad, no puedo contarte nada.

En realidad había firmado dos acuerdos, pero no iba a entrar en detalles de cual delos dos no podía violar.

—Sí, pero que tiene que ver eso con que no querías que él me viera. ¿Por qué no querías que me viera?

—Kate, no quiero mentirte, eres mi mejor amiga, pero si me continúas preguntando voy a tener que hacerlo. —le dije mientras iba hacia el baño. —No puedo contarte la verdad.

Cuando terminé en el baño y salí hacia la habitación Kate estaba sentada en la cama. Y por la expresión de su rostro, imaginaba que estaba esperando una respuesta a su pregunta.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no querías que me viera?

—Kate, no insistas. —le dije mientras buscaba una ropa en el armario.

—Ana, siempre nos hemos contado todo, además después de filmar el contrato de confidencialidad sabes que de mis labios no saldrá nada que me digas.

—No puedo contarte Kate. —por favor deja de insistir.

—Ana solo dime porque mierda no querías que me viera. —me dijo furiosa.

—Porque te podría reconocer. —le grité rápidamente y me tapé la boca.

¡Mierda!

Siempre que me enfado suelto lo primero que me viene a la mente sin que mi cerebro lo procese.

—Ahora estamos llegando a algo, ¿de dónde me podría reconocer?

Que más daba que se enterara, lo más probable es que tarde o temprano ella sacara sus propias conclusiones.

—De cuando te acostaste con él. —le dije mientras la miraba fijamente valorando su reacción.

—Estas tonta, pero si yo no me he acostado con… ¡Oh no! él es…

—Si.

Kate se dejó caer en la cama.

—Mierda con razón no podías contarlo. Estas enamorada de Christian Grey, que resulta que también es con quien has follado atada y amordazada. Nunca hubiese imaginado que a él le iba todo esto.

—Y eso que no te conté lo que me hizo anoche. —le dije mientras ella levantaba la ceja ahora con curiosidad. —Olvídalo Kate, no pienso contarte nada más.

Y terminé de vestirme bajo su atenta mirada. Pero al final había terminado contándole todo, a quien si no le contaría yo todo lo que me sucedía. Ella era la única con la que podía hablar de mis problemas. No creo que a mi hermano le interesaran demasiado. Además que seguro se escandalizaría de las cosas que he hecho.


	15. Capítulo 15

Cuando llegué al set había mucho movimiento, mucho más que de costumbre. Todos caminaban apurados de un lado al otro.

Me dirigí hacia vestuario pero allí me pidieron que fuera hacia mi camerino que me avisarían. Así que me fui hacia mi tráiler. Pero cuando estaba llegando me encontré con Grace que daba algunas indicaciones. Me acerqué a ella.

— ¿Sucedió algo? —le pregunté con curiosidad.

— ¿Notaste algo en Christian esta mañana?

—No. ¿Sucedió algo con Christian?

—No ha llegado aún al set, y me preocupa pues no responde su teléfono.

— ¿Por qué hay tanto movimiento en el set?

—Porque vamos a tener que filmar otras escenas que no teníamos planeado filmar hoy.

— ¿Qué escenas?

—Las dejé marcadas en el guión que tienes en el tráiler. Comenzamos a filmar dentro de una hora.

—De acuerdo.

Me alejé de ella y continué mi camino hacia el tráiler. Cerré la puerta tras entrar, no quería que nadie me interrumpiera. Tomé el guión y comencé a estudiarlo. Una hora más tarde estaban tocando en mi puerta para que fuera a vestuario y después a maquillaje.

— ¿Christian no ha aparecido? —le pregunté a Grace cuando llegué al set.

—No, me llamó para decir que estaba enfermo así que no estará por unos días.

— ¿Enfermo? —pregunté incrédula.

Esta mañana estaba perfectamente.

—Sí, filmaremos las escenas tuyas y cuando él se incorpore filmaremos las otras. ¿Estás lista?

—Sí.

Y me dirigí hacia mi posición para comenzar la filmación. Era extraño no tener que filmar con Christian, ya me había acostumbrado a su presencia en el set. Y como mismo comenzó el primer día terminó y así sucedió con el segundo día, y el tercero y terminó la semana.

El viernes llegué agotada mi nuevo apartamento.

Si.

Con el transcurso de la semana habían terminado el "apartamento" donde me quedaría. Si es que se le podía decir apartamento.

Era una pequeña casa pegada a la costa de Malibú, alejada de todos y de todo. Al abrir la puerta trasera, la arena tocaba mis pies. Y lo mejor de todo era que nadie pasaba por la playa. Era completamente sola para mí.

Me dejé caer en el sofá de la sala. Estaba extremadamente agotada. Cerré brevemente mis ojos.

Mi teléfono sonaba insistentemente. Abrí mis ojos mirando hacia todas partes. Me había quedado dormida. Afuera ya era de noche. ¿Qué hora era? El reloj marcaba casi las 9:00 pm. Busqué el teléfono que no dejaba de sonar. Al mirar la pantalla sonreí. Era Kate.

—Hola. —contesté con voz cansina.

—Ana, porque mierda no me has devuelto mis llamadas en toda la semana.

—He estado ocupada Kate, lo siento.

Kate había estado llamándome toda la semana. Pero como la conocía bien, sabía que seguro era para alguna bobería.

—Tenemos un problema, y uno gordo. Bueno más bien tienes un problema.

Me senté de repente en el sofá.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

—Christian es lo que sucedió.

— ¿Qué? —dije sin entender a que se refería.

—Imagino que no has sabido de él en toda la semana verdad.

—No, está enfermo.

— ¡Enfermo! ¡Eso te dijeron! Cielos.

—Kate. Me estas asustando. ¿Qué sucedió? —le pregunté ahora preocupada.

—Christian está aquí en el club desde el martes y se niega a irse hasta que le demos tu contacto.

— ¿No estás hablando en serio?

—Muy en serio, hemos hecho de todo para que se marche pero se niega. Dice que solamente se irá contigo.

— ¡Cielos!

—Así que más te vale arrastrar tu precioso trasero aquí y llevártelo antes de que monte un espectáculo mayor.

—Ya salgo para allá. —le dije mientras colgaba el teléfono.

Cogí las llaves de mi auto y salí hacia el club.

Quince minutos más tarde estaba parqueando mi auto frente al club. Llegué a la entrada y rápidamente al ver quien era me dejaron pasar. Kate se encontraba en los camerino junto al resto de las chicas. Todas me saludaron y me felicitaron nuevamente.

— ¿Dónde está?

—Está en los VIP, te advierto que está algo pasado de tragos.

—Vamos. —le dije mientras nos dirigíamos hacia allí.

Subimos las escaleras y Kate me mostró donde estaba. Respiré profundamente y entré.

Christian estaba sentado con una sonrisa de idiota en el rostro y un vaso de algún líquido color ámbar en el vaso. Estaba completamente borracho. Me senté a su lado.

— ¿Por qué no has ido en toda esta semana?

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—Sí, lo es. No sabes cuánto he luchado por hacer realidad mi sueño, y no voy a dejar que un estúpido capricho tuyo lo arruine.

— ¿Que sabes tú de mí? ¿Cómo sabías donde encontrarme?

—Tengo una amiga aquí, y me pidió que viniera a buscarte para que no dieras un espectáculo.

—No me iré, no hasta que me den su número para contactarla.

—Christian, debemos irnos de aquí, por favor. —le pedí mientras intentaba en vano levantarlo pero no podía.

—Olvídalo. —me dijo mientras terminaba lo que había en su vaso y lo rellenaba con la botella que no había visto que tenía escondida.

— ¿Vas a arruinar tu vida, tu carrera por una mujer?

—No me iré hasta que no hable con ella. —dijo dando otro trago a su copa.

—Muy bien. —me levanté y salí de allí.

No podía soportar ver como arruinaba su vida, su carrera y de paso la filmación. Busqué a Kate.

— ¿Y?

—Necesito el número de Christian. —le pedí mientras ella me miraba frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Una estupidez. —le dije mientras buscábamos a Elliot.

Elliot me dio el número del celular de Christian. Marqué su número con dedos temblorosos. Después de esto sabía que no habría marcha atrás. Su celular comenzó a sonar. Una vez, dos veces, tres. Imaginaba que estaba decidiendo si contestar o no. Después de cinco timbres me colgó. Marqué nuevamente su número. Esta vez me contestó al segundo tono.

—Está equivocado.

—No, no lo estoy.

De pronto se hizo un silencio en la línea.

— ¿Eres tú? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Sí, escuché que me estabas buscando insistentemente y que estabas a punto de cometer una estupidez.

— ¿Estás aquí en el Club?

—No, salí de la ciudad.

—Necesito verte, por favor. Solo una noche más, es todo lo que pido.

—Márchate del club, no vale la pena que arruines tu vida por mí.

—Si lo vale, no me iré de aquí hasta que no aceptes cenar conmigo.

Mierda y ahora que hacía. Tenía que sacarlo del club de cualquier forma. Esto va a terminar mal lo sé.

—De acuerdo, cenaré contigo, mañana regreso a la ciudad. Ya tienes mi número y yo tengo el tuyo. Ahora por favor, compláceme y márchate del club.

—Lo haré, ahora si lo haré.

Y colgué el teléfono.

¿Qué acabo de hacer.

Volví a encaminarme hacia el VIP donde estaba Christian.

—Se acabó, te vienes conmigo o le diré a tu madre donde puede encontrarte. —le grité furiosa.

Era una suerte que fuera una buena actriz.

—De acuerdo, no tienes que buscar a mi madre, me voy contigo.

Genial. Mi plan había funcionado. Pero sabía que me quedaba la peor parte. Mañana tendría que ir a una cita con él. Christian se tambaleó hacia los lados cuando se levantó del asiento y calló sentado nuevamente.

— ¡Elliot! —grité por ayuda.

Elliot entró en el VIP y apoyándolo en su hombro lo llevó hasta donde estaba su auto. Busqué las llaves en los bolsillos de sus jeans. Abrí la puerta y Elliot lo ayudó a sentarse en el asiento del copiloto.

— ¿Estás segura de que puedes con él? —me preguntó Kate mientras yo le colocaba el cinturón de seguridad.

—Ya me las arreglaré, nos hablamos mañana. —le dije cerrando la puerta del auto.

Le di la vuelta al auto y salí rápidamente de allí antes de que algún paparazzi se diera cuenta donde estaba y en qué condiciones estaba Christian Grey. Bajé las ventanillas del auto para que el aire le diera un poco en el rostro. Di varias vueltas por la ciudad esperando que el recuperara la conciencia. Media hora después Christian estaba despertando.

Así que conduje rumbo a su casa, no sabía la dirección exacta pero imaginaba que estaba en la misma calle que la de su madre. La carretera se alejaba de la costa y llegó un momento en que la carretera se acabó junto a una enorme reja de hierro. ¿Y ahora qué hago?

—Aprieta el botón azul del panel del auto. —me giré hacia Christian que me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

Hice lo que me dijo y la reja comenzó a abrirse al instante. Entré el auto y conduje por otro tramo de carretera completamente oscura hasta que pude visualizar la silueta de una casa al final junto a la costa. Parquee el auto junto a la entrada y lo apagué.

Cogí las llaves y me bajé del auto. Le di la vuelta y le abrí la puerta. Le quité el cinturón de seguridad y lo ayudé a bajar del auto.

—Apóyate en mí. —le pedí mientras lo ayudaba.

¡Dios! Como pesaba. Lo ayudé hasta llegar a la puerta.

Busqué la llave y abrí la puerta. En cuanto lo hice las luces se encendieron. Recordaba vagamente donde quedaba su habitación de la noche que había pasado aquí. Llegamos junto a las escaleras y me quedé mirando hacia arriba.

¿Y ahora como lo subo hasta allá?

Entonces recordé de la habitación de invitados. Caminé por la casa buscando la habitación de invitados hasta que la encontré. Encendí la luz y lo senté en la cama. Le zafé los zapatos para que se acostara en la cama. Y fue entonces cuando todo se complicó. La verdad que no me lo esperé. Intenté apartarme, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Christian vomitó violentamente sobre mí.

¿Por qué me sucedían estas cosas a mí?

En cuanto terminó se dejó caer en la cama. Genial.

Me levanté y me dirigí hacia el baño. Me quité toda la ropa y la tiré en la lavadora. No podía irme con la ropa así. La encendí mientras miraba brevemente hacia la habitación donde Christian descansaba en la cama. Abrí la ducha y me metí en ella. Cogí el champú y comencé a lavarme el pelo. Aún no tenía idea de que iba a suceder mañana. Sabía que no podía darle de lado a la cita. Mucho menos ahora que había cometido la estupidez de darle mi número de teléfono.

Me enjuagué la cabeza y cogí la esponja para bañarme. En cuanto terminé enredé una toalla en mi cuerpo y salí hacia la habitación. Christian había vuelto a vomitar ahora sobre él y sobre la cama.

¿Cuánto había bebido?

—Vamos levántate, necesitas una ducha y cambiarte de ropa. —le dije mientras tiraba de él hacia el baño.

Quizás una ducha le despejaría un poco el cerebro entumecido. Llegamos al baño y lo obligué a sentarse en el retrete. Fui hacia la habitación cogía las sábanas vomitadas y me las llevé hacia el baño. Las puse a un lado y comencé a quitarle la ropa. Cuando terminé arrojé toda la ropa y las sábanas en la lavadora junto a la mía. Lo ayudé a levantarse y le saqué los pantalones y los bóxers.

—Arriba, hacia la ducha. —le dije mientras él me hacía un puchero.

Abrí la ducha con agua fría mientras lo metía debajo.

— ¡Mierda! Esto está helado. —gritó cuando el agua fría tocó su piel e intentando salir de la ducha.

—No te hubieses emborrachado. —le dije furiosa. —Y agradece que no le dije a tu madre. —le dije empujándolo nuevamente hacia la ducha.

Pero entonces él se agarró fuertemente de mi mano y me jaló con el hacia la ducha.

¡Joder! Esto estaba congelado. Pero el la necesitaba así se le pasaría la borrachera y yo podría irme a mi casa tranquila.

—Te dije que estaba helada. —me dijo riéndose.

Intenté salir de la ducha pero Christian me sostuvo por ambos brazos contra la pared de azulejos evitando que pudiese moverme de allí. En realidad donde yo estaba no me caía agua. Toda el agua caía sobre su cuerpo. Tenía los ojos cerrados pero en ese mismo instante los abrió. Y entonces me perdí en su mirada verde esmeralda.

Mi respiración estaba acelerada al igual que la de él, podía ver en su mirada cientos de emociones mezcladas. Pero una sobresalía por encima de las otras.

Lujuria.

Una de sus manos dejó mi brazo y se dirigió hacia la toalla anudada en mi pecho. Agarró la toalla sin apartar los ojos de mí.

¿Qué tan borracho estaba? ¿Se acordaría de algo de esto en la mañana?

Sabía que estaba esperando mi reacción que le dijera algo, que lo detuviese. Pero no podía pensar nada coherente en ese momento. La verdad era que no me importaba nada. No me importaba que el descubriese todo en estos momentos.

Eso sería lo mejor.


	16. Capítulo 16

Sabía lo que sucedería a continuación. El dejaría caer la toalla, vería mi tatuaje, me miraría fijamente y rápidamente llegaría a sus propias conclusiones.

Y después todo terminaría.

Se alejaría de mí por haberlo engañado y haber jugado con él durante todo este tiempo.

Christian me miraba fijamente y yo le devolvía la mirada mientras lentamente tiraba de la toalla y dejaba que cayera al suelo. La toalla aún no había llegado al suelo cuando sus labios estuvieron sobre los míos sin darme tiempo a nada.

— ¡Dios! Eres real. —dijo haciendo una pausa del beso.

—Por supuesto que soy real. —le contesté mientras el reanudaba su beso feroz.

Me besaba con urgencia, como si tuviese miedo de que yo desapareciera. Como si yo fuera un producto de su imaginación. Su cuerpo se pegó al mío, acorralándome entre su cuerpo caliente y la fría pared de azulejos. Enredé mis manos en su cuello mientras Christian introducía la lengua en mi boca y sus manos ahora me aferraban por ambas manos.

Ya no sentía el agua helada cayendo sobre nosotros. No existía nada más que no fueran sus manos, sus labios sobre los míos, su cuerpo apretándose contra el mío.

Sus labios dejaron los míos y bajaron por mi cuello chupando ferozmente uno de mis senos haciendo que se me escapara un gemido audible.

—Eres tan deliciosa. Incluso sin crema sabes exquisita. —decía mientras yo reaccionaba.

El creía que yo era la extraña.

¡Mierda! Esto no iba a terminar bien. Tenía que tratar de detenerlo. No podía dejar que esto continuara.

Sus labios devoraban mis senos mientras una de sus manos apretaba el otro. Era muy difícil concentrarse en algo de esta forma.

—Por favor. —le supliqué. —Detente. —susurré en un gemido ahogado.

— ¿Quieres que me detenga? —me dijo mientras introducía un dedo en mi interior. — Porque tu cuerpo dice todo lo contrario. —me dijo mientras se me escapaba un gemido ante el movimiento del dedo en mi interior.

¿Cómo podía detenerlo?

¿Cómo puedes detener a la persona que amas?

¿Cómo puedes evitar hacer lo que más deseas, con la persona que amas?

Eso era imposible.

—No te detengas. —le pedí en un gemido ahogado.

—No pienso hacerlo.

Entonces el agua dejó de caer sobre nosotros. Christian me cargó por las nalgas mientras devoraba mis labios una vez más. Caminó tambaleándose mientras salíamos del baño. Sabía que tenía un serio problema de coordinación. Y sabía que no podría dar muchos pasos conmigo cargada sin evitar caerse.

Me dejó caer sobre la cama y rápidamente estuvo sobre mí, cubriendo su cuerpo con el mío. Besando mi cuerpo mojado por todas partes. Y pronto sentí su lengua sobre mi sexo, haciendo que me aferrara a la cama.

El sí sabía cómo torturar a alguien.

Sentía mi cuerpo estremeciéndose, mi orgasmo muy cerca. Separó su lengua de mi sexo y subió nuevamente dando besos por mi cuerpo. Cuando sus labios llegaron a los míos introdujo la lengua en mi boca arrancándome un gemido al sentir mi sabor en sus labios.

Y entonces sentí la punta de su miembro en mi entrada.

Esta vez no iba a detenerlo. No iba a decirle nada.

Después de lo sucedido el lunes pasado había hecho una visita rápida al médico y había comenzado a ponerme las inyecciones anticonceptivas.

Confiaba en Christian hasta con los ojos cerrados.

Entonces se sentó de repente tirando de mi cuerpo hacia el suyo. Haciendo que quedáramos sentados. Me agarré de sus hombros y mientras sostenía su miembro, lo introduje lentamente en mí.

En ningún momento aparté la mirada de Christian. Me encantaba ver como su rostro se descomponía de placer debajo del mío. Y mientras me sujetaba de sus hombros y tenía mi mirada fija en la suya comencé a subir y bajar sobre su miembro. A cada momento lo hacía más rápido. Necesitaba sentirlo cada vez más profundo dentro de mí.

Mis gemidos se mezclaban con los suyos. Nuestras respiraciones se aceleraron. Mis movimientos sobre su miembro eran cada vez más urgentes. Sus manos aferraban fuertemente mi cintura. Podía sentir mis paredes tensarse y apretarse a su alrededor. Podía sentir su miembro caliente y palpitante cada vez más duro en mi interior. Ambos estábamos cerca. Cerré mis ojos por un momento perdida en las sensaciones. Los volví a abrir. No quería perderme la expresión de su rostro cuando alcanzara el orgasmo.

Descendí sobre su cuerpo una vez más. Sus manos me aferraron mucho más fuerte por la cintura mientras su rostro se descomponía de placer y un gemido ahogado escapaba de sus labios.

Y entonces sentí como me llenaba completamente. Y no pude aguantar el gemido que escapó de mis labios cuando llegué al orgasmo.

Me quedé muy quieta sobre el mientras sentía los espasmos de mi cuerpo. Uní mis labios con los suyos mientras le expresaba todo lo que sentía en esos momentos.

Christian se dejó caer sobre la cama normalizando su respiración. Me levanté de encima de él y me dejé caer en la cama también. Tenía miedo de mirarlo y afrontar las consecuencias. Pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo. Cuando mi respiración se había normalizado decidí mirarlo y enfrentarme a él.

Su pecho bajaba y subía con una suave cadencia.

Estaba dormido.

Me levanté de la cama con cuidado de no despertarlo. Tenía que salir de aquí mientras pudiese. Fui hacia el baño y saqué la ropa de la lavadora. Pero cuando me estaba vistiendo me percaté de algo.

¿Y ahora como regresaba a mi casa?

No tenía mi carro aquí, y no podía cogerle el de él.

Un ruido en la habitación hizo que saliera del baño. Christian se había movido en la cama. Pero aún continuaba dormido.

—No te marches. —escuché que murmuró en su sueño.

No me iba a marchar sencillamente porque mi casa estaba lejos de aquí. Y también porque no quería dejarlo solo. Pero no podía dormir aquí con él.

Lo cubrí con una manta, tomé otra para mí y salí de la habitación, miré hacia arriba a las escaleras. Estuve tentada en ir hacia su habitación. Pero no quería que se enojara en la mañana conmigo por dormir en su habitación sin ser invitada.

Me quedé mirando hacia el sofá de la sala.

Esto serviría.

Me acomodé en el sofá mientras me cubría con la manta. Mañana sería un día complicado. Tendría que enfrentarme a Christian. Y sabía que estaría muy furioso.

Cerré mis ojos apartando esos pensamientos de mi mente.

Que sea lo que dios quiera.

Alguien me tocaba por la pierna. Hacía apenas unas horas que me había acostado. Me sentía extremadamente agotada. Recogí mi pierna para evitar que me molestaran. Quería continuar durmiendo. Pero volvieron a tocarme por la pierna. Abrí lentamente mis ojos. Y me encontré con un panorama extraño y desconocido para mí.

Y entonces me senté de repente.

Estaba acostada en el sofá de la sala de la casa de Christian Grey.

Miré hacia los pies del sofá donde Christian se encontraba sentado en la alfombra del suelo y me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Puedo saber qué haces durmiendo en mi sofá? —me preguntó mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

—No quería molestarte en la habitación.

— ¿Tú me trajiste a casa? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Si. ¿No recuerdas nada de anoche? —le pregunté con curiosidad.

Necesitaba saber que tanto se acordaba de lo sucedido de anoche.

—Lo último que recuerdo es a Elliot llevándome hacia el auto.

—Ya veo. ¿Te duele mucho la cabeza?

—Me está matando el dolor de cabeza.

—Te lo tienes merecido, quien te manda a beber tanto. —le dije mientras me levantaba del sofá.

— ¿Me puedes contar que sucedió anoche? Necesito aclarar un poco mi mente.

—Y yo necesito llegar a mi casa y desayunar algo. ¿Crees que me puedas llevar a mi casa? —le pregunté mientras él me miraba entrecerrando los ojos aún desde el suelo.

—Quizás dentro de una hora pueda conducir, pero en estos momentos no lo creo. Puedes utilizar mi cocina si te apetece. —me dijo señalándome en la dirección que debía tomar.

Por supuesto que iba a tomar su palabra. Me dirigí hacia la cocina y comencé a buscar en la nevera y en los estantes. Y cuando encontré todo lo que necesitaba comencé a preparar el desayuno. Y algo que había aprendido a hacer para quitar la resaca. A cada rato miraba en la dirección en que había visto a Christian la última vez. Y ahora estaba sentado en el sofá con la cabeza echada para atrás.

Imaginaba que debía tener una resaca de mil demonios.

Necesité solamente quince minutos para preparar el desayuno. Lo puse todo en la barra y después salí a buscar a Christian.

Estaba en la misma posición en que lo vi la última vez. Con la cabeza echada hacia tras y los ojos cerrados. Y para mi tortura, lucía endemoniadamente sexy.

—Christian. —lo llamé tocándolo por el hombro.

Christian entreabrió uno de sus ojos mientras me miraba.

—Ven a desayunar, necesitas comer algo.

— ¿Me has preparado el desayuno?

—Necesitas desayunar para que puedas llevarme a mi casa.

—Buen punto. —dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá

Caminó junto a mí hacia la cocina y nos sentamos en la barra. Y él se quedó mirando fijamente el plato con el desayuno.

— ¿No te gustan los huevos revueltos?

—Sí, disculpa, solo estaba recordando algo in importancia. —me dijo mientras tomaba el tenedor.

—Pero primero necesitas tomare esto. —le dije poniendo un vaso delante de él.

Christian miró el vaso con los ojos entrecerrados, acercó la nariz y olió su contenido.

— ¿Por qué esto huele a Vodka?

—Porque tiene Vodka.

—No creo que necesite tomar nuevamente hoy.

—Es para quitarte la resaca, además no es lo único que contiene.

Christian volvió a mirar el contenido del vaso y arrugó la nariz.

—Imagino que no quiero saber qué es lo que contiene.

—No, no necesitas saberlo. Ahora hasta el fondo y sin chistar. —le dije mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Christian tomó el vaso y se lo bebió sin parar completamente.

—Eso sabe a mierda.

—Me lo agradecerás dentro de media hora. —le dije mientras comenzaba a desayunar. —Ahora comete todo el desayuno. —le dije mientras lo señalaba con el tenedor.

—Si señora. —me dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Y no pude evitar sonreír también.

No sabía si era mejor que él no se acordara de anoche o que se acordara y acabar con todo esto. Pero mientras desayunábamos y lo miraba brevemente llegué a la conclusión que necesitaba saber que tanto recordaba de anoche.

—Anastasia. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Hum. —fue lo único que atiné a contestar.

No tenía idea de que camino llevaban sus pensamientos.

— ¿Por qué amanecí desnudo en la cama desordenada del cuarto de invitados?

— ¿De veras no recuerdas nada de anoche?

—No. —me dijo muy seriamente.

No sabía si agradecer que no se acordara o si sería mejor contárselo todo.

—Primero que todo tuve que adivinar donde vivías. Y después cuando entramos a la casa me percaté que no podrías subir las escaleras, así que te llevé al cuarto de invitados. —le dije haciendo una pausa para comer mi desayuno.

— ¿Y en qué momento terminé desnudo?

—En el momento en que vomitaste encima de mí.

— ¡Que! No puedo creer que haya echo eso.

—Sí, y cuando regresé del baño de meter mi ropa en la lavadora y de tomar un baño habías vomitado toda la sábana y tu ropa y fue cuando te llevé hacia el baño, te desvestí hice que tomaras una ducha y después te acosté nuevamente.

Continué con mi desayuno mientras me callaba el resto de lo que había ocurrido anoche. Continué con mi desayuno mientras Christian me miraba ahora pensativo.

—Entonces supongo que debo agradecerte por cuidar de mí.

—Supones bien. Y también agradecer que nadie se enteró de eso, ni siquiera tu madre. ¿Tienes idea de lo que hubiese sucedido si alguien te sorprende en ese estado?

—Sí, tengo una idea muy clara de que hubiese sucedido. Gracias Anastasia, gracias por cuidar de mí y por no contarle nada a mi madre. Prometo que te recompensaré de alguna forma.

—Eso espero. Ahora termina de desayunar y llévame a mi casa. —le dije mientras ambos reíamos.

Una hora más tarde Christian estaba parqueando frente a mi casa. Ya su resaca había desaparecido y se encontraba mucho mejor. Me bajé del auto y me le quedé mirando por la ventanilla.

—Gracias por traerme Christian.

—Es lo que menos podía hacer. Gracias por cuidar de mi anoche.

—Iba a decir cuando quieras, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer por favor.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos el lunes en el set Anastasia. —me dijo mientras arrancaba el auto y yo le decía adiós con la mano.

—Nos vemos en la cena esta noche. —le dije muy bajo mientras el auto desaparecía por el camino.

Entré a mi casa y fui directo al armario necesitaba buscar una ropa que ponerme para la inevitable cena que tendría esta noche con Christian. Busqué mi teléfono y lo puse sobre la cama, no quería perderme la llamada que sabía que ocurriría en cualquier momento. Encontré el vestido perfecto para la cena. Aunque no tenía ni idea de donde sería.

En ese mismo instante mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Al mirar la pantalla vi que era un número desconocido.

Era él.


	17. Capítulo 17

Era mejor no hacerlo esperar y terminar de una vez por todas con todo esto. Me senté en la cama antes de contestar.

—Hola. —contesté con mi mejor voz.

—Pensaba que todo había sido un sueño, que había sido producto de mi imaginación. —me dijo con una sexy y dulce voz.

—No, no lo fue.

—Estoy llamándote para confirmar nuestra cita.

—Imagino que sí. ¿Qué tal la resaca?

—Mucho mejor. —la línea se quedó en silencio por un momento. —Te importa si cenamos en mi casa.

— No, no me importa. ¿Sabes cocinar?

—Sé cocinar. —me afirmó mientras lo sentía reír del otro lado de la línea.

—Muy bien. —acepté resignada sabiendo que nada que dijera iba a hacer que me escapara de esta cena.

— ¿Me puedes dar tu dirección para recogerte?

¡Mierda!

Se me había olvidado este detalle. Piensa Ana, piensa. Ya.

—Ya que vas a cocinar, porque no me das la tuya y nos vemos allí.

—De acuerdo, te la enviaré en un mensaje. Nos vemos en mi casa a las 6:00 pm. Ponte algo cómodo.

—Muy bien, nos vemos a las 6:00 pm.

—Estoy ansioso por nuestro encuentro. —me dijo mientras yo terminaba la llamada.

—No tan ansioso como yo. —le dije a la pantalla del teléfono.

Eran cerca de las diez de la mañana y tenía que prepararme para esta noche. Me levanté de la cama y fui hacia el baño me eché agua en la cara y después me miré en el espejo. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

El sonido de un mensaje hizo que volteara la vista hacia mi cama. Pero no tenía que mirar la pantalla para saber quién era. Y mucho menos leer la dirección que me habían enviado. La dirección ya me la sabía.

Me sequé la cara y cuando salí hacia la habitación sentí a alguien tocando a la puerta.

¿Una visita?

¿A esta hora?

Me encaminé hacia la puerta. Solamente había tres personas que conocían donde vivía y una de ellas acababa de marcharse. Y dudaba mucho que fuera Grace. Lo que solamente dejaba a una persona.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con su sonrisa característica.

—Buenos días Kate. ¿No crees que es muy temprano para molestar? —le pregunté mientras me recostaba al marco de la puerta.

— ¿Temprano? Cuenta que sucedió anoche y porque no regresaste a la casa. —me dijo pasando por debajo de mi brazo y entrando en la casa.

Cerré la puerta negando con mi cabeza y me enfrenté a ella.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no regresé a la casa? —le pregunté mientras ella se dejaba caer en el sofá.

—Imaginé que no lo dejarías solo en ese estado además traes puesta la misma ropa de anoche. —me dijo mientras yo me miraba la ropa.

Kate era muy observadora. Ella tenía razón. Ni siquiera me había cambiado de ropa.

—Ahora cuenta, quiero saber todo con pelos y señales. Y cuando digo todo, me refiero a todo.

—No es como si no te hubieses acostado con el ya. —le dije sarcásticamente.

—Eso sucedió hace mucho Ana. ¿Te acostaste con el nuevamente? ¿Pensaba que no lo ibas a hacer más?

—Sí. No sé qué me pasa cuando estoy junto a él, Kate, pierdo la capacidad de pensar coherentemente.

—Entiendo a qué te refieres, nos pasa a todas cuando nos enamoramos.

Y entonces me le quedé mirando fijamente. Tenía una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro. Y esa sonrisa la conocía muy bien. Era hora de cambiar en centro de atención hacia ella.

—Nunca imaginé que llegaría el día en que te vería enamorada. —le dije mientras ella dejaba de sonreír y me miraba fijamente.

— ¿Tanto se me nota?

—Demasiado, desbordas amor por todas partes. Si tuviese que adivinar, diría que Elliot tiene algo que ver. —le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado.

—Si. —dijo dejando escapar un suspiro. —Sabes desde hace un tiempo he tenido estos sentimientos por él, pero nunca le dije nada.

— ¿Y qué sucedió? ¿Qué cambió?

—Anoche todo cambió.

— ¿Me vas a contar?

—Después que ustedes se fueran llegaron unas amistades de Elliot al club. Ya había compartido con ellos en otras ocasiones. Pero esta vez, todo fue diferente. —ella hizo una pausa.

— ¿Diferente? —pregunté alentándola a que continuara.

—Sí, estábamos en medio de un intercambio. Yo estaba con uno de sus amigos y entonces el entró en la habitación y se quedó parado mirándome desde una esquina. Fue algo extraña y perturbadora. La forma en que me miraba era diferente. Lucía furioso y molesto. —me contaba ella mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Y qué sucedió? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Fue donde yo estaba, me separó de su amigo y me llevó hacia otra habitación con él.

— ¿Y?

—Y me dijo que me amaba y que no soportaba verme con otra persona que no fuese él.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta indiscreta? —le dije mientras ella me miraba fijamente.

—Imagino que tu pregunta tiene algo que ver con la relación que tengo con Elliot.

—Si. Imagino que él está metido también en el mismo mundo que tú.

—Si.

— ¿Cómo funciona la relación entre ustedes?

—Aún no sé cómo queda todo esto, supongo que lo resolveremos por el camino. —entonces Kate se me quedó mirando fijamente. —Suficiente de hablar de mí, no creas que no me he dado cuenta que estas intentando evadir mis preguntas.

—Solo quería saber de tu vida para variar. —le dije mientras me levantaba del sofá y me dirigía hacia la cocina.

—Y ya te lo he contado así que ahora cuéntame. ¿Ya te llamó?

—Sí, cenaré en su casa esta noche. —le dije sin mirarla mientras buscaba algo en la nevera.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Le contarás todo?

—No Kate, pienso terminar con todo esto esta noche. —le dije mientras me servía un vaso de agua.

— ¿Y cómo lo harás?

—Aún no lo sé. —le confesé

No tenía idea de que iba a hacer para deshacerme de Christian y que se olvidara de mí. Pero tenía hasta la noche para inventar algo y lograr que el me olvidara. Kate estuvo conmigo toda la mañana y se marchó después del mediodía.

Al fin sola. Ahora si podía prepararme para la cena con Christian. Me dirigí hacia la habitación y guardé nuevamente el vestido que había sacado. Y me quedé mirando el armario buscando una ropa cómoda que ponerme. Y la encontré en un rincón apartada.

Me encantaba esta camiseta, hacía tiempo que no me la ponía. Era negra con un letrero en blanco que decía DONT WAIT. Saqué una camisa de hilo azul, de manga larga para ponérmela sobre la blusa. Para abajo un short de mezclilla, gastado y desflecado, que me quedaba extremadamente corto. Y completé el conjunto con unos botines negros, de tacón de aguja que me llegaban a media pierna.

Sí, creo que este era el conjunto perfecto. Y sabía que a Christian le iba a gustar y se iba a infartar también. Solamente me faltaba una cosa, la más importante.

La máscara.

La tomé en mis manos y me le quedé mirando fijamente.

—Todo comenzó contigo y espero que termine contigo también. —le dije mientras la ponía sobre la cama junto al resto de la ropa.

Acomodé la ropa sobre la cama y fui directo al baño. Iba a necesitar toda la tarde para relajarme y pensar en cómo deshacerme de Christian de una vez por todas. Por mucho que me doliera.

Faltaban cinco minutos para las seis de la tarde cuando el taxi se detenía en la reja de la entrada a la casa de Christian. Me bajé un momento y presioné el botón el panel que había a un lado de la carretera.

—Diga.

—Ya estoy aquí. —le dije y en ese momento la reja comenzó a abrirse.

Me monté nuevamente en el taxi hasta que este se detuvo frente a la casa de Christian. Me coloqué la máscara, le pagué al taxista y cuando me bajé del taxi Christian venía caminando en mi dirección. A pesar de lo que yo me imaginaba venía sin ningún antifaz. El taxi desapareció y me quedé allí mirando a Christian caminar hacia mí. Venía con una camiseta negra, unos jeans desgastados y descalzo.

Y como siempre me sucedía cada vez que lo veía, me quedé embobada viéndolo. Christian se detuvo frente a mí y se me quedó mirándolo a los ojos fijamente.

—Me alegra que pudieras venir.

—Prometí que lo haría.

—Me encanta lo que dice esa camiseta que llevas, me siento tentado a hacer lo que dice.

—Sabía que te gustaría.

— ¿Entramos? —me dijo ofreciéndome el brazo.

Tomé su brazo y Christian me condujo dentro de la casa. Llegamos a la sala y me invitó a sentarme en el sofá mientras el preparaba algún trago en la barra.

—Veo que no estás impresionada por saber quién soy. —me dijo alcanzándome un trago

—Me has sorprendido la verdad, Nunca imaginé que fueras Christian Grey.

—Pues ya lo sabes, no podía arriesgarme a que alguien descubriera, mis gustos particulares.

— ¿Y porque me estas contando a mi quien eres en verdad?

—Me dijiste que eras también una figura pública, así que supuse que me entenderías. —me dijo mientras daba un sorbo a su trago.

—Te entiendo, pero no creo que pueda contarte quien soy en realidad. —le dije mientras le daba un sorbo a mi bebida y lo miraba a los ojos fijamente.

Christian me sonrió.

—Imaginé que dirías eso. —me dijo mientras se bebía su trago de un golpe. —Pero espero hacerte cambiar de opinión esta noche.

Así que esa era su intención. Pues veamos cómo lo iba a salir. Ya tenía todo planeado y sabía exactamente que decirle para terminar de una vez por todo con esta relación.

—Tienes una casa muy hermosa. —le dije cambiando el tema de conversación.

—Aún no la has visto, vamos te daré un recorrido. —me dijo poniendo su vaso a un lado y tendiéndome la mano.

Tomé su mano y cómo mismo me sucedió la primera vez que nos tocamos, la misma descarga eléctrica fluyo por ella. Tiró de mi mano y me condujo por toda la casa mostrándome cada estancia. Hasta que llegamos a la parte de atrás de la casa que daba justo sobre la arena de la playa.

Christian soltó mi mano y se agachó a mi lado tomó una de mis piernas mientras yo me sostenía de su hombro.

—Será mejor que te los quites. —me dijo mientras se deshacía de mis botines rápidamente.

— ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta por la playa? —le pregunté con curiosidad.

—No exactamente, vamos a sentarnos en mi lugar preferido. —dijo mientras tomaba una manta que había junto a la puerta.

Con la otra mano tomó la mía y comenzamos a caminar hacia la orilla de la playa. Casi llegando a la orilla Christian se detuvo, puso una manta en la arena y se sentó abriendo las piernas.

—Ven. —me dijo tendiéndome la mano.

Me senté entre sus piernas sin protestar.

Era un momento perfecto. El sol estaba a punto de ponerse. La leve brisa de mayo soplaba sobre nosotros mientras Christian me abrazaba por detrás y recostaba la cabeza en mi cuello.

—Me encanta tu olor a vainilla.

—Gracias, es el champú que uso. ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

—Descubrí este lugar hace unos cuantos años ya. Lo descubrí mientras paseaba por la orilla de la playa de noche. Es perfecto para ver las estrellas. Y sin pensarlo dos veces compré el terreno y mandé a que construyeran mi casa.

—Imagino que a todas las chicas con las que sales las convences de esta forma. Paseo al atardecer, y la historia de tu lugar especial.

—No, no traigo a ninguna de las chicas con las que salgo aquí.

— ¿A ninguna? —le pregunté ahora con curiosidad.

Si no traía a ninguna de las chicas con las que salía aquí. ¿Porque me trajo a mí en la víspera de su cumpleaños?

—A ninguna, solo a las que creo especiales.

—Entonces soy especial. ¿Hay alguna otra chica especial en tu vida Christian Grey?

Christian se quedó en silencio por un momento. Imaginaba que estaba pensando en mí

—Hubo una que creí que era especial, pero ella ha dejado perfectamente claro que no quiere nada conmigo porque eso arruinaría su carrera como actriz.

— ¿Y no se lo has dicho?

— ¿Decirle que?

— ¿No le has dicho que ella es especial para ti?

—Pensaba que teníamos una conexión, incluso cuando estamos filmando sigo sintiéndola.

—Pero…

—Pero ella me dejó claro que no puede tener nada conmigo porque arruinaría su carrera así que…

—Así que fuiste tras de mí.

—No es así. Contigo también sentí una conexión.

—Ajá.

—Después de la forma en que bailaste en la pista, lo único que deseaba era tenerte debajo de mí.

No puedo creerlo, acaba de utilizar la misma línea del guión de la escena 45.

—Y cuando mis manos te tocaron…sentí una conexión muy profunda entre nosotros. Y sé que tú también la sentiste.

—No voy a negártelo, si, la sentí. —sentí a Christian sonreír detrás de mí.

—Podías haberte marchado esa noche, te di la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero no lo hiciste…

No, cometí la estupidez de quedarme porque sabía que eras tú, idiota. Te reconocí la voz y no pude marcharme.

—…y a pesar de que no conocías nada en lo absoluto, te quedaste.

Si y ahora me estoy arrepintiendo enormemente de haberlo hecho.

— ¿Por qué te quedaste? —me preguntó de repente.

Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. ¿Por qué me quedé? Habían sido tantas las razones por las que me había quedado. Pero la principal razón no podía confesársela. Así que decidí omitir esa u contarle al menos algunas de las otras.

—Por curiosidad, porque me gustó el sonido de tu voz. —le dije mientras el apretaba el agarre de sus manos contra mí.

— ¿Sabes que la curiosidad mató al gato?

—Aún estoy viva. —le contesté mientras ambos reíamos.

El sol poco a poco terminó de ponerse en el horizonte y cuando desapareció por completo Christian acercó su boca mi oreja.

—Hora de cenar. —me dijo en un susurro que envió descargas eléctricas por toda mi piel.

Estaba llegando el momento. Después de la cena tenía que terminar con esto de una vez por todas. No podía dejar que Christian con sus encantos y su poder de seducción me llevara a la cama una vez más.


	18. Capítulo 18

La cena que Christian había preparado estaba deliciosa.

—Jamás hubiese imaginado que Christian Grey sabía cocinar. —le dije con una sonrisa mientras el rellenaba mi vaso de vino.

—Hay muchas cosas que la mayoría de las personas desconocen que sé hacer.

—Imagino que sí. Los talentos ocultos de Christian Grey.

El solamente sonrió. Debo recordar no beber más vino. Ya me sentía medio achispada. Y si continuaba bebiendo no iba ser capaz de cumplir con mi objetivo esta noche.

—Vamos te voy a mostrar el resto de la casa. —me dijo quitándome la copa de la mano y poniéndola sobre la encimera.

Christian me tendió su mano que tomé encantada mientras él me conducía fuera de la cocina y rumbo a las escaleras.

— ¿Cuando dices el resto de la casa te refieres a tu habitación? —le pregunté mientras el reía y me miraba brevemente.

— ¿Es tan obvio?

—Christian, desprendes lujuria por todos tus poros, es obvio que eso es lo que más deseas, llevarme a tu cama y reclamarme como tuya allí.

—En realidad, lo que más deseo es conocer tu identidad. Sabes, anoche tuve un sueño contigo. —me dijo mientras terminábamos de subir las escaleras.

— ¿Conmigo? —Christian había soñado conmigo. — ¿Puedo saber que soñaste?

—Soñé que te desnudaba en la ducha y después te hacía el amor en mi cama.

Si el supiera que no había sido un sueño. Que había sido real.

Tenía que terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

—Temo decirte que te llevarás una doble decepción esta noche. —le dije mientras entrábamos en su habitación.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —me preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Que no me voy a acostar contigo Christian. Y tampoco te voy a mostrar quien soy.

—Pero pensaba que teníamos una conexión. —Christian me miraba fijamente.

—Y la tenemos, pero no puedo continuar haciendo esto.

—Imagino que hay una buena razón detrás. —me dijo sentándose en la cama.

—Sí. Estoy comprometida y me caso la próxima semana.

— ¿Comprometida? ¿Hace cuánto que estas comprometida?

—Varios meses ya.

—No entiendo el motivo por el cual engañar a tu esposo con un extraño.

—No es una boda por amor Christian. Es una boda arreglada. Por intereses mutuos.

—Pensaba que las bodas arregladas ya no existían.

—Créeme, lo que más me gustaría es poder escapar de esto.

—Hay una forma. —me dijo levantándose de la cama y caminando en mi dirección.

Se detuvo frente a mí y me tomó por ambas manos.

—Ven conmigo.

— ¿A dónde?

—Escapémonos juntos a donde nadie sepa quiénes somos.

—No puedo hacerlo Christian, no puedo dejar todo he irme contigo.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no sientes lo mismo que yo? ¿Acaso no me amas como yo a ti?

¡Mierda! Esta conversación se estaba saliendo de control. Se me estaba complicando. Este giro inesperado no lo había previsto. No había previsto que Christian me amara.

—Sí, tengo sentimientos por ti, pero no voy a arruinarte la vida.

—Ya mi vida está arruinada sin ti en ella.

Me solté de sus manos y me giré dándole la espalda. Iba a ser mucho mejor hablar con él de esta forma.

—Lo siento Christian, pero no puedo continuar traicionando mis principios y mi palabra.

— ¿Por qué aceptaste esta cena entonces?

—Porque te lo prometí, y siempre cumplo mis promesas.

— ¿Entonces esta es la última noche que estaremos juntos?

—Ya te dije que no pienso acostarme contigo nuevamente. Sí, esta es la última noche que me verás.

Entonces sentí sus brazos envolviendo mi cuerpo por detrás, y sus labios besando la piel de mi cuello mientras una de sus manos apartaba mi cabello a un lado.

—Por favor. No lo hagas. —él sabía lo que hacía. Sabía que yo dejaba de pensar coherentemente cuando él me besaba.

—Necesito sentirte, necesito disfrutar tu cuerpo una vez más. Necesito que seas mía por última vez. —me decía mientras una de sus manos se colaba dentro del short.

¡Dios!

Tengo que apartarlo.

¿Pero cómo?

—Solo una noche más, es todo lo que pido. —Christian me giró entre sus brazos.

Y allí nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente a los ojos. Y mientras me perdía en su mirada, me percaté que no podía decirle que no. No podía negarme a sus deseos.

No después que me había dicho que me amaba.

— ¿Una noche más?

—Es todo lo que pido. —me dijo pegando su frente a la mía.

—Muy bien, es tu última noche. Tómame y hazme lo que desees. —le dije mientras el unía sus labios con los míos.

Nunca me iba a cansar de esto. El sabor de sus labios, el calor de sus manos envolviendo mi cuerpo. Esta vez era muy diferente a las otras veces en que habíamos estado juntos.

Christian se tomaba su tiempo para desvestirme mientras me acariciaba delicadamente. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, se estaba grabando cada detalle de mi cuerpo. Me sacaba cada capa de tela muy lentamente hasta que me tuvo frente a él completamente desnuda.

—Ven. —me dijo tendiéndome la mano.

Me condujo hasta la cama.

—Acuéstate.

Hice lo que me pidió.

Y entonces me incorporé un poco en los codos para verlo deshacerse, a diferencia de cómo había hecho con mi ropa, rápidamente de la suya.

Christian subió hacia la cama tomando una de mis piernas en sus manos. Y comenzó a besarme desde el empeine, subiendo poco a poco por todo mi cuerpo. Sus labios enviaban descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo y se acumulaban en lo más bajo de mi vientre. Haciéndome retorcer de deseo y placer.

Cerré mis ojos mientras aferraba mis manos a la cama. Sus labios ascendían por todo mi cuerpo, pasando por mi vientre, por mis senos hasta llegar a los míos. Su lengua invadiendo mi boca. Una de sus manos masajeando mis senos, la otra acariciando mi clítoris.

Inevitablemente dejé escapar un gemido contra sus labios. Christian se separó brevemente de mí y se quedó mirándome a los ojos mientras se acomodaba entre mis piernas.

— ¿No me vas a atar? —le pregunté con curiosidad.

—No.

— ¿Ni vendarme los ojos?

—No, quiero que me veas cuando entre en ti, quiero que entierres tus uñas en mis hombros cuando llegues al orgasmo. Quiero que me marques como tuyo como mismo yo te marcaré como mía.

Y no dijo nada más mientras entraba de una sola vez en mí arrancándonos un gemido a ambos. Esta vez no había restricciones de ningún tipo, ni vendas que me impidieran verlo.

Aferré mis manos a sus hombros mientras él me poseía suavemente con movimientos pausados y controlados. Enredé mis piernas en su cintura para sentirlo más dentro de mí.

—Si haces eso no duraré mucho. —me dijo mientras mordía mi labio inferior.

—Solo quiero sentirte más dentro de mí.

— ¿Tienes algún método anticonceptivo?

—Si. —le contesté con la respiración acelerada.

Apenas y podía hablar mientras el entraba una y otra vez en mí. Y yo poco a poco perdía el control sobre mi cuerpo y sobre los gemidos incontrolables que escapaban de mis labios.

Bajé una de mis piernas y lo apreté por las nalgas.

—No lo hagas. —me advirtió.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque hoy quiero hacerte el amor, no poseerte salvajemente.

—Quiero que me poseas salvajemente. —susurré contra sus labios mientras apretaba nuevamente sus nalgas ahora con ambas piernas.

Entonces Christian detuvo sus movimientos y se quedó mirándome fijamente.

— ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

—Te quiero a ti moviéndote rápidamente y enterrado profundamente en mí.

Podía sentir la respiración de Christian tan acelerada como la mía mientras me miraba. Estaba decidiendo su próximo paso.

—Manos a ambos lados de la cabeza. —me dijo.

Bajé las manos de sus hombros y las coloqué a ambos lados de mi cabeza. Entonces Christian colocó sus manos sobre las mías. Y comenzó a moverse rápidamente en mi interior.

—Estoy aquí para complacerte. —susurró contra mis labios antes de besarme ardientemente.

Podía sentir su miembro caliente y palpitante en mi interior endurecerse cada vez más. Podía sentir su respiración errática al igual que la mía. Mis paredes comenzaron a apretarse a su alrededor. Ambos estábamos al límite de nuestro autocontrol.

Lo sabía.

— ¿Estás lista? —me preguntó entre jadeos.

Abrí mis ojos.

—Para qué. —logré articular mientras veía su rostro descomponerse de placer.

—Para sentirme llenándote completamente. —me dijo mientras se dejaba ir en mi interior.

Y eso fue suficiente para hacerme llegar también. Christian soltó mis manos y me aferré fuertemente a sus hombros, enterrando mis uñas, mientras lo atraía más cerca de mí. Y con unas cuantas envestidas más se dejó caer sobre mi cuerpo.

Después de que nuestras respiraciones se acompasaran un poco. Christian se levantó y salió de mi interior. Me tomó por una mano y tiró de mí.

— ¿Hacia dónde vamos?

—A terminar de hacer realidad mí sueño. —dijo mientras me conducía hacia el baño.

Abrió la ducha y me metió debajo de la cascada de agua caliente mientras sus labios llegaban sobre los míos. Era una suerte que la máscara fuera de plástico.

Sus labios bajaron por mi cuello besando y devorando todo mi cuerpo. Su boca succionando uno de mis senos, haciéndome gemir. Continuó bajando por mi cuerpo hasta que se arrodilló en el suelo y su lengua comenzó a deslizarse por mi clítoris. Apoyé una de mis manos en su hombro y la otra en su cabeza mientras lo dejaba continuar con su trabajo.

Otro gemido escapó de mis labios cuando introdujo dos dedos en mi interior.

— ¡Dios! —grité mientras sentía sus dedos moverse en círculos.

—No creo que te escuche en estos momentos. —me dijo separando sus boca de mi cuerpo.

Se levantó del suelo, me cargó por las nalgas y me apretó contra la pared mientras volvía a entrar en mi interior. Enredé mis piernas en su cintura y mientras me aferraba a su cuello comencé a moverme contra él y el contra mí. Ambos estábamos desesperados, y necesitábamos sentir la liberación una vez más.

Entonces Christian me bajó me dio la vuelta y entró rápidamente en mí una vez más mientras yo apoyaba mis manos en el suelo. De esta forma entraba aún más profundo en mi interior.

Y sabía que no iba a necesitar mucho más. Podía sentir mis paredes apretándose alrededor de él una vez más. Y entonces sentí un dedo de Christian en mi entrada trasera, deslizándose suavemente por ahí.

Nunca había practicado sexo anal y no creo que este sea el momento para hacerlo. Su dedo continuaba acariciándome allí, pero no podía concentrarme en tantas cosas al mismo tiempo. Una de sus manos me aferraba por la cintura mientras él entraba y salía de mi interior. Y su dedo travieso en la parte de atrás.

Christian aumentó la cadencia de sus envestidas y se aferró más fuertemente en mi cintura. Ambos estábamos cerca. Entonces sentí como su dedo entraba un poco en mí y como mis paredes se apretaban a su alrededor.

Volvió a hacer la misma operación varias veces. Me acariciaba y después introducía un poco el dedo para retirarlo. Era como una tortura. Esa sensación tan prohibida se sentía deliciosa. Y entonces lo volvió a hacer una vez más. Pero no iba a dejarlo que se saliera con la suya.

Comencé a mover mi cuerpo contra él, haciendo que el dedo entrara y saliera de mí. Y fue todo lo que necesité.

Sentirlo invadiéndome por los dos lados hizo que me catapultara a un ensordecedor orgasmo gimiendo su nombre. Mis piernas dolían, apenas y podía mantenerme en pie, continué moviéndome contra él, contra su dedo hasta que lo sentí llenándome una vez más y entonces me dejé caer sobre el piso del baño.

Christian se dejó caer junto a mí mientras me abrazaba por detrás. Nuestras respiraciones erráticas. Habíamos dicho mucho en nuestras acciones y en nuestros gestos sin apenas hablar. Él me amaba, yo lo amaba.

Pero por el momento, no podíamos estar juntos.

¿Cuándo mi vida se había complicado tanto?


	19. Capítulo 19

Más tarde esa noche estábamos ambos sentados en la sala mientras Christian me tendía un trago.

—¿Te quedas esta noche?

—Lo siento, no puedo quedarme. —le dije mientras tomaba mi trago y el me miraba fijamente.

—¿Imagino que no me dirás quién eres?

—No, lo siento.

—¿Te puedo llevar a tu casa entonces?

—Creo que mejor pido un taxi. —le dije mientras él no apartaba la mirada de mí.

—De acuerdo. —me dijo resignado mientras se alejaba de mi buscando el teléfono.

Regresó donde yo estaba unos minutos más tarde.

—Estará aquí en diez minutos. —Christian se sentó a mi lado.

Y solamente nos miramos hasta que sonó nuevamente el teléfono.

—Ya el taxi está aquí.

Me levanté y caminé hacia la puerta. Podía sentir a Christian siguiéndome hasta el taxi.

—¿Imagino que esta es la despedida entonces? —me dijo cuando abrí la puerta del taxi.

Me giré hacia él. Me acerqué donde estaba, lo miré fijamente a los ojos y le di un beso en la comisura de los labios.

—Adiós Christian. —le dije mientras me giraba rumbo al taxi.

Pero Christian tomó mi mano y me giró pegando ferozmente sus labios a los míos. Le devolví el beso enredando mis manos en su cuello. El claxon del taxi hizo que nos separáramos. Lo miré fijamente a los ojos y me giré montándome en el taxi rápidamente.

Tenía que salir de allí antes de cometer una locura. Cuando el taxi se alejó de su casa, me quité la máscara y cerré mis ojos recostando la cabeza en el respaldo. Cuando el taxi me dejó en mi casa no estaba mucho mejor. Había sido una completa estupidez desde el principio. Pero tenía que terminarlo. Me dejé caer en la cama y cerré mis ojos.

No recuerdo quedarme dormida.

Me desperté cerca del mediodía, me tomé un jugo y me acosté nuevamente. Me pasé el resto del día estudiando las escenas que estaban programadas para filmar mañana.

El lunes al llegar al set no había tanto alboroto. Me dirigí hacia vestuario y para mi sorpresa la ropa que me tenían preparada era un vestido.

—¡Disculpa! —le dije a la chica de vestuario. —¿Un Vestido? Pensaba que filmaríamos la escena número 2.

—Si, hubo un cambio imprevisto, filmaremos la escena 44 y 45.

—Gracias.

Apreté fuertemente el guión en mi mano.

¡Mierda! ¿Porque no me avisaron de este cambio? Me levanté de allí y fui en busca de Grace. La encontré en el set donde filmaríamos la escena 45.

—¡Grace! —la llamé.

Ella dejó lo que estaba haciendo y llegó donde yo estaba.

—Hola Anastasia. ¿Lista para hoy?

—De eso quería hablarte. ¿Por qué nadie me aviso del cambio de escena de filmación?

—¿Cómo que no te avisaron?

—No, acabo de enterarme en vestuario.

—Lo hablé con Christian el sábado temprano, me dijo que te avisaría.

—Pues no lo hizo. —al parecer tenía la cabeza en otra parte.

—Será mejor que suspendamos la filmación entonces.

—¡No! no debes suspenderla, solo dame una hora para repasar el guión.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, tengo buena memoria.

Y salí de allí rumbo al tráiler. Pero primero tenía que ajustar unas cuentas con Christian.

Me paré frente a su tráiler. Toqué varias veces, pero el no contestaba. Así que abrí la puerta y entré.

Christian estaba acostado en la cama, durmiendo. Llegué donde el estaba y lo moví por las piernas. Se removió en la cama y abrió los ojos. Y se me quedó mirando con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Ah, eres tu Anastasia. ¿Qué necesitas?

—¿Me puedes decir porque no me avisaste del cambio en la escena que filmaríamos hoy?

—No creí que necesitaras prepararte para una escena que ya hiciste. —me dijo sin darle importancia.

—No es lo mismo lo que sucedió en el casting a lo que está en el guión en esa escena.

Christian se sentó y me miró fijamente.

—¿Cómo que no es lo mismo? ¿Cuándo fue que leíste esa escena?

—La primera vez que leí el guión.

—¿No lo volviste a leer después de los cambios que se hicieron?

—¿Qué cambios?

—¿Déjame ver tu guión? —me dijo levantándose de la cama y llegando donde yo estaba.

Me quitó el guión de la mano.

—¿Este es tu guión? —me preguntó mientras lo ojeaba.

—Si, tengo otro en el tráiler.

—Trae el del tráiler.

Salí de allí rápidamente y busqué el otro. Entré nuevamente en su tráiler y se lo tendí.

—Aquí está el problema. Este es el actualizado. —me dio mostrándome el del tráiler.

—¿Por qué nadie me dijo que lo habían cambiado?

—Esas cosas suceden Anastasia, no te preocupes, lo harás fenomenal.

—Si. —fue lo único que dije mientras salía de allí.

Me senté en mi tráiler a leer la escena 44 y 45 del guión arreglado. No podía creer los cambios que habían hecho. Era casi exactamente como el casting que habíamos hecho. Media hora más tarde salí del tráiler hacia vestuario y después hacia maquillaje. Y cerré mis ojos mientras dejaba que me maquillaran y me peinaran.

—Todo listo Anastasia.

Abrí mis ojos y me miré en el espejo. Parpadee varias veces. No podía ser que me hubiesen maquillado de esta forma. Mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse. Me habían maquillado exactamente como lo hacía yo cuando iba al club. Tenía el pelo rizado cayendo sobre mis hombros y el maquillaje que me habían hecho hacía que mis ojos resaltaran más.

—¿Lista Anastasia? —me dijo Grace llegando a mi lado.

—Si. —miré en todas direcciones, pero no veía a Christian por ninguna parte. —¿Dónde está Christian?

—Ya está en el club, pidió no verte hasta que estuviesen filmando. No me preguntes, porque no tengo idea de porque esa petición.

—De acuerdo.

Y salí caminando junto a Grace. Y nos montamos en un auto rumbo al club donde filmaríamos la escena. Habían cerrado la calle para la filmación. En cuanto me bajé del auto sentí los flashes de las cámaras dispararse. Eso era inevitable. Los paparazzi tarde o temprano aparecerían. Entré rápidamente al club. Dentro había mucho movimiento. Todos los técnicos terminando los preparativos de la filmación. Y un montón de gente que no reconocí. Imaginaba que eran los extras.

Me senté en mi silla en un extremo del club nocturno. La silla a mi lado estaba vacía. No había señales de Christian por ninguna parte. No tenía ni idea de que canción era la que iban a poner. Ni nada de lo que sucedería a continuación. La escena comenzaba conmigo sentada en la barra, me levanto a bailar al centro de la pista y entonces el venía a bailar conmigo y terminaba cuando yo salía del club.

Rápidamente vinieron a retocarme el maquillaje.

—" _Comenzamos en cinco minutos."_

Estoy nerviosa. Por primera vez estoy nerviosa. No tengo idea de lo que me espera. Me levanté de mi silla y fui hacia una banqueta en la barra. Rápidamente pusieron un trago frente a mí.

Me le quedé mirando fijamente al trago y después al cantinero.

—No es Tequila de verdad, es agua.

—" _Tres minutos."_

Grace llegó donde yo estaba.

—Anastasia ya sabes lo que debes hacer, estás sentada, te tomas tu trago de un golpe y sales hacia la pista a bailar. Lo miras fijamente mientras bailas, el viene a bailar contigo y después te marchas.

—Sí. —le dije firmemente.

Grace se alejó y miré al cantinero.

—Pónmelo de verdad, creo que lo voy a necesitar. —le dije mientras el me miraba fijamente.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo, podría perder mi trabajo.

—No diré nada si tú no lo haces. —le dije mientras le sonreía.

—" _Un minuto."_

Entonces rápidamente el llenó otra copita y la cambió por la que estaba frente a mí.

—Gracias.

La música comenzó a sonar y las luces se apagaron.

—" _Escena 44, Toma 1 ¡Acción!"_

La música estruendosa inundaba el club. Miré fijamente el trago frente a mí, lo cogí en mi mano y me lo tomé de un trago. El líquido bajó quemando por mi garganta. Me levanté de la banqueta y me dirigí hacia la pista. Y comencé a mover mi cuerpo al ritmo de la música.

Estaba bailando cuando la música cambió de repente. Y me quedé congelada en medio de la pista. ¿Quién había escogido esta canción?

—" _¡Corten!"_

Salí de mi trance en cuanto las luces se encendieron.

—¿Estás bien Anastasia? —me preguntó Grace llegando donde yo estaba. —Te has quedado congelada al escuchar la canción.

—Si, solo que la canción… ¿Quién escogió esa canción? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Christian la sugirió. ¿Algún problema? —me preguntó mientras yo apartaba de mi mente algunos recuerdos.

—No, disculpa.

—Bien, desde el principio chicos.

Las luces se apagaron nuevamente mientras me sentaba en mi lugar.

—¿Lo mismo? —me preguntó el cantinero.

—Sí, ahora si la necesito en verdad.

¿Por qué mierda Christian había escogido esa canción?

—" _Escena 44, toma 2, ¡Acción!"_

El líquido bajó quemando por mi garganta una vez más, me levanté y me dirigí hacia la pista mientras movía mi cuerpo al ritmo de la música. La canción cambió nuevamente. Pero esta vez sí estaba preparada, por lo que no me impactó tanto escuchar la misma canción que bailé en el club con las chicas.

Cerré mis ojos por un momento y los abrí. Y entonces lo vi. Estaba sentado justo frente a mi en un privado, tenía una chica a cada lado mientras se tomaba lentamente un trago y me miraba. No apartaba la mirada de mí. Le di la espalda y lo ignoré mientras continuaba bailando.

Y entonces sentí unas manos en mi cintura. Y alguien bailando pegado a mí. Moviendo su cuerpo al ritmo de la canción igual que el mío. Nos movíamos al mismo ritmo. Me giré para enfrentarlo y enredé mis manos en su cuello. Y como mismo había bailado esta canción en otras ocasiones, deslicé mis manos por su cuerpo mientras bajaba hasta el suelo y volvía a subir.

Sabía que el tequila era el que me estaba dando valor para hacer esto, de otra forma no estaría bailando de esta forma. No me importaba nada. El mundo había desaparecido completamente mientras restregaba mi cuerpo contra Christian. El colocó sus manos en mi cintura mientras me aferraba y me apretaba contra él. Era como si todo fuese en cámara lenta mientras él me sonreía ladinamente. No tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento. Pero algo me decía que tenía que ver con el tema que había escogido para bailar.

Se suponía que solo debíamos bailar, nada más. Pero mientras yo me perdía en su mirada Christian pegó su frente a la mía. Y entonces lentamente bajó los labios hasta los míos. Su lengua introduciéndose en mi boca.

Y yo le devolví el beso mientras dejaba escapar un gemido contra sus labios. Christian separó sus labios de los míos y se quedó mirándome frunciendo el ceño. La canción cambió y entonces me aparté de él repentinamente.

Y me alejé hacia la puerta para salir del club. En cuanto salí hacia el pasillo escuché como decían _Corten,_ y volví a entrar.

—Eso ha estado estupendo Anastasia. ¿Habías bailado antes esa canción? —me preguntó Grace mientras Christian llegaba a su lado.

—No, pero me trae recuerdos. —le dije sinceramente.

—Anastasia necesito filmar nuevamente el comienzo de la escena cuando te tomas el trago y sales hacia la pista.

—De acuerdo.

—Todos a sus puestos.

Me senté nuevamente en mi posición. Ya el trago estaba frente a mí. aunque imaginaba que era agua esta vez. El cantinero estaba en el otro extremo de la barra.

—" _Escena 44, Toma 3, ¡Acción!"_

Cogí el trago y me le quedé mirando fijamente esta vez. Cerré mis ojos y lo llevé a mis labios bebiéndolo de un solo golpe.

¡Mierda!

Me levanté de la banqueta mientras iba hacia la pista.

—" _¡Corten!"_

—Muy bien chicos terminamos aquí por hoy, regresemos al set. —dijo Grace mientras llegaba donde yo estaba. —Me gustó como vacilaste antes de tomarte el trago.

—¿Sí?

—Regresemos, ya el otro equipo está preparado para la escena 45.

Y yo también.

Después de tres tragos de tequila estaba más que desinhibida. Ya no estaba nerviosa, y sentía un cosquilleo recorriendo mi cuerpo completamente. El momento que más temía había llegado.


	20. Capítulo 20

**Hola. Este es el capítulo final por ahora... Pronto comenzaré a subir la otra parte...solo deben tener algo de paciencia Gracias a todos por el apoyo y por sus comentarios.**

 **BirdsandStars**

En cuanto llegamos al set de filmación pasé nuevamente por maquillaje. Cuando terminaron con mi rostro me acerqué a Grace. Y al parecer ella notó mi cara de preocupación.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Si, voy a necesitar maquilla extra.

—No te entiendo. Me puedes explicar mejor.

—Tengo un tatuaje sobre mis costillas, que no tenía antes del casting.

—No hay ningún problema con que salga, pero si lo deseas cubrir, pídele a Mia que te lo cubra.

—Gracias.

Me dirigí nuevamente a maquillaje y busqué a Mia.

—¿Necesitas algo Anastasia?

—Necesito un maquillaje extra para cubrir un tatuaje sobre mis costillas.

—Bien, vamos hacia aquella habitación. —me dijo señalando hacia una esquina donde había un camerino.

Entramos, me subí el vestido y ella comenzó a hacer su trabajo. Quince minutos más tarde ya no tenía tatuaje.

Me dirigí hacia el set. Ya Christian estaba allí. Me paré en mi posición junto a él.

—¿Estás lista?

—Si.

Si me hubiese preguntado una hora antes le hubiese dicho que no. Pero el tequila que había tomado había calentado todo mi cuerpo. Y en estos momentos sentía mucho calor. Lo que mas deseaba era que el me acabara de quitar el vestido.

—" _Comenzamos en tres minutos."_

—¿Qué tal estaba el tequila? —me preguntó de repente.

—¿Cómo lo has…?

—Sabías deliciosamente a tequila Anastasia.

—Por favor no le digas a…

—No te preocupes, no lo haré, te debo una, recuerdas.

—Gracias.

—" _Un minuto."_

Cerré mis ojos y las líneas que debía decir pasaron por mi mente rápidamente. Y la escena del casting regresó a mi mente.

—" _Escena 45, Toma 1, ¡Acción!"_

Abrí los ojos y comencé a caminar por el pasillo rápidamente hacia mi apartamento. Tenía que alejarme de él.

— ¡Estás loco! No pienso acostarme contigo. —le grité enérgicamente mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de mi habitación.

Busqué las llaves en mi bolso, pero estaba tan nerviosa que no las encontraba. Cuando las encontré la metí en la cerradura.

—Vamos nena, he visto como me miraste en él club.

—Voy a llamar a la policía. —dije mientras abría la puerta y sacaba el teléfono de mi bolso.

—Yo tu no haría eso. —me tomó por ambas manos quitándome el teléfono y guardándolo en sus jeans.

Y mientras sus manos sostenían las mías sentí esa descarga eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo completamente.

—¡Devuélveme el teléfono, imbécil! —le grité furiosa.

—Para que llames a la policía, déjame decirte algo nena, yo soy la policía. —me contestó mientras me mostraba su identificación colgando en la cintura.

—Que seas policía no te da derecho a acosarme hasta mi apartamento.

—Cariño, después de la forma en que bailaste en la pista, y de saborearte, lo único que deseo es tenerte debajo de mí. —me dijo arrinconándome contra la pared de la habitación.

Podía sentir su respiración pegada a mi rostro mientras su mirada ardiente no se apartaba de la mía. Sus labios fueron hacia mi cuello, y sentí su respiración mientras olía mi cuello.

—Me encanta tu olor. —me dijo en un susurro.

—Por favor…márchate. —le dije con la respiración acelerada por su cercanía.

Christian separó sus labios de mi cuello y acercó su rostro al mío, sus ojos mirándome fijamente. Y por un momento me perdí en su mirada.

—Solo me marcharé después que te desnude lentamente y te posea salvajemente. —dijo mientras pegaba sus labios a los míos.

Su beso era lento y sensual, saboreándome. Intenté no devolverle el beso. Esto estaba mal. Pero cuando su cuerpo me presionó contra la pared, no pude evitarlo y se lo devolví. Entreabrí mis labios para dejar que su lengua explorara mi boca.

Enredé mis manos en su cuello, para atraerlo más cerca mientras tiraba de su cabello. Sus manos me cargaron por las nalgas mientras entrábamos en la habitación.

Christian devoraba mis labios febrilmente sin darme tregua. Me bajó en medio de la habitación y entonces lo empujé separando nuestros labios. Pero el aguantó mis manos con la suyas, evitando que separara mi cuerpo del suyo. Y me quedé allí con mis manos apoyadas en su firme y musculoso pecho, mientras él me miraba fijamente.

Podía sentir como su corazón golpeteaba en su pecho debajo de mis manos. Sentía su respiración acelerada.

—No puedo hacer esto, apenas te conozco. —le dije con la respiración entrecortada.

—Pero yo te deseo, nuestros cuerpos se desean, que acaso no lo sientes. —dijo pegando su frente a la mía.

Y me perdí en su mirada mientras el soltaba mis manos y unía sus labios con los míos una vez más. Su lengua jugueteaba con la mía, haciendo que escalofríos recorrieran toda mi columna vertebral. Sus manos me apretaban por la cintura y se deslizaban por mi cuerpo sin darme tiempo a reaccionar o a hacer nada. Christian comenzó a subir mi vestido en ese instante.

—" _¡Corten!"_

En ese instante nos separamos y la directora se acercó a nosotros.

—Recuerden que los dos estaban en un club y tomaron, así que quiero verlos desinhibidos a los dos. Más pasión, más fuego, más intensidad, que todo sea más salvaje…

Y yo solamente asentía a lo que ella estaba diciendo.

—Quiero intentar algo diferente. —le dijo Christian interrumpiéndola.

—Háblalo con Anastasia, tómense cinco minutos para retocarse él maquillaje y retomamos desde la puerta de la habitación.

Salí del set hacia mi silla a que me retocaran el maquillaje. Christian se sentó a mi lado también.

—" _Dos minutos."_

Me levanté de la silla para regresar al set y entonces vi a Christian con una botella de agua, de color negro en la mano. Tomó un trago largo y la puso a un lado. Me le quedé mirando fijamente.

—¿Eso no es agua verdad? —le pregunté muy bajito.

—No, no lo es. —me dijo con una sonrisa. —Vamos. —me dijo tirando de mi mano.

Nos paramos frente a la puerta de la habitación.

—" _Comenzamos con el beso contra la pared y después hacia la habitación."_

Me recosté a la pared mientras Christian pegaba su frente a la mía. Y me quedé allí con la mirada perdida en sus ojos. y por un breve momento me pareció que él me sonreía levemente. Una sonrisa pícara. Como quien planea alguna travesura. ¿Qué estaría pasando por su cabeza?

—¿Algo diferente?

—Improvisa. —me dijo antes de que comenzáramos a filmar.

—" _Escena 45, toma 2, ¡Acción!"_

Christian no hizo movimiento alguno solamente se quedó allí así.

—¿De veras quieres que me marche? ¿No quieres sentir mis labios sobre los tuyos una vez más? Sentir mi cuerpo pegado al tuyo. —me dijo mientras pegaba su cuerpo al mío.

Podía sentir su erección apretándose contra mí. Su voz había sonado sensual y erótica y había hecho que mi respiración se acelerara en anticipación como si lo que acababa de decir lo sintiera en verdad.

—Mírame fijamente a los ojos y dime que lo que sucedió en el club no fue real, que no sentiste ese hormigueo por tu piel, que no sentiste esa conexión entre ambos. — me decía en un susurro.

Y por un momento me pareció que estábamos hablando de otra cosa. No de lo que acabábamos de filmar. Esto estaba fuera del guión.

¿Acaso él sabía que era yo?

Y no pude evitar perderme en su mirada antes de contestarle.

—No puedo negar la verdad. Sí, sentí esa conexión en el instante en que me tocaste. Pero no voy a negar que esto está mal. No te conozco, no puedo hacer esto con alguien a quien apenas conozco.

—Pero para eso va a haber mucho tiempo. —dijo mientras pegaba sus labios a los míos.

Sus labios devoraban lo míos con fervor y locura, mientras sus manos iban hacia mi cintura y me comenzaba a empujar dentro de la habitación. Y pude detectar un ligero sabor a madera en su boca.

Había tomado wisky.

Sus manos se deslizaron hacia mis pechos masajeando, apretándome fuertemente. Sus labios, nunca dejaron los míos. Enredé mis manos en su cuello mientras el me apretaba por las nalgas gimiendo contra mis labios.

Y se me escapó un gemido contra sus labios lo cual hizo que Christian mordiera mi labio inferior y tirara de él. Separó sus labios brevemente de los míos, tomó mis manos entre las suyas y las colocó contra su pecho.

—Siente mi corazón, siente como late por ti. Te deseo y sé que tu me deseas a mí.

Me quedé allí parada con mis manos en su pecho. Con mi respiración acelerada igual que la de él. Y con la mirada fija en la suya. Bajé mis manos desde su pecho por todo su torso hasta el botón de sus jeans. En ningún momento aparté la mirada de sus ojos.

Zafé el botón de sus jeans mientras él me sonreía pícaramente.

—" _¡Corten!"_

Me quedé allí parada. ¿Y ahora que había sucedido?

—" _Quiero ver más caricias, mas desesperación, como si se reencontraran después de varios años separados. Quiero ver como la pasión los consume. Retomamos desde el beso y entrando a la habitación."_

¡Por Dios!

Salí nuevamente de la habitación y me paré frente a la puerta. Ya mi respiración era más que errática. Estaba excitada. Si volvían a detener la filmación creo que me moriría.

Christian se detuvo frente a mí, se abrochó el botón de los jeans y pegó su frente a la mía mientras yo me paraba frente a la puerta.

—¿Estás excitada Anastasia? —susurró muy bajo.

—No tienes idea. —le dije envalentonada mientras deslizaba la lengua por mis labios.

Llevé una mano a mis labios. Los tenía hinchados por los besos que nos estábamos dando. Y sentía mi piel hipersensible por sus caricias.

—Sí, si la tengo. —dijo mientras pegaba su cuerpo al mío.

¡Dios!

¿Esto era alguna especie de tortura por haberlo engañado todo este tiempo?

Espero que no.

—" _Escena 45, toma 3, ¡Acción!"_

Sus labios estuvieron ferozmente sobre los míos. Mis manos enredándose en su cuello, tirando de su cabello. Un gemido escapó de sus labios mientras Christian me empujaba dentro de la habitación. Mis manos fueron hacia su camiseta.

Y de repente me vi deslizándola hacia arriba y sacándosela rápidamente por la cabeza. En cuanto la camiseta estuvo fuera, sus labios vinieron nuevamente sobre los míos. Sus manos deslizándose por mi cuerpo, apretándome contra él mientras continuábamos caminando por la habitación. Su lengua en mi boca, y sus manos en mi cuerpo estaba haciendo estragos en mí.

Me cargó por las nalgas y caminó conmigo hasta dejarme caer en la cama y el sobre mí. Sus labios bajaron por mi cuello besando mi piel. Enviando descargas eléctricas por mi piel. Sus manos apretando mis senos por encima del vestido, haciéndome gemir. Sus manos fueron hacia la parte baja del vestido y comenzó a subirlo.

—" _¡Corten!"_

¡Mierda! Otra vez no.

—" _Christian, quítale el vestido antes de que caigan en la cama. Retomamos a los pies de la cama después de sacarle la camiseta."_

Me levanté de la cama mientras Christian reía.

—No le encuentro la gracia. —le dije muy bajito.

Pero eso solo hizo que la riera más. Y al final me vi riendo a carcajadas yo también.

—" _Cuando quieran chicos."_

Dejé de reírme mientras me paraba en la misma posición anterior.

—" _Escena 45, toma 4, ¡Acción!"_

Los labios de Christian vinieron sobre los míos, sus manos acariciando mi cuerpo mientras se dirigían hacia mis hombros. Separó los labios de los míos, deslizándolos por mi cuello, mientras deslizaba ambos tirantes por mis hombros dejando caer el vestido al suelo.

Y entonces me quedé solamente en bragas frente a él. Y por una fracción de un segundo nos miramos fijamente. Su mirada era feroz y sexy como el infierno. Su pecho subía y bajaba con la respiración acelerada al igual que la mía.

Christian me cargó hacia la cama y sus labios estuvieron sobre los míos una vez más. Enredé mis manos en su cabeza, mientras sus labios bajaban por mi cuerpo besando toda mi piel a su paso. Devorando uno de mis senos, haciéndome estremecer y jadear de placer. Continuó descendiendo hasta mi vientre. Mientras yo aferraba fuertemente mis manos a sus hombros.

—" _¡Corten!"_

¿Y ahora que sucedió?

Christian separó sus labios de mi cuerpo y se quedó recostado allí contra mí, cubriendo mi cuerpo con el suyo.

—" _Muy bien chicos, todo bien. Tómense cinco minutos y retomamos donde lo dejamos."_

Y allí nos quedamos acostados. Miré fijamente a las cámaras.

—Ya no están grabando, ni siquiera están encendidas. Así que podemos hablar privadamente. —me dijo mientras me miraba fijamente. —Necesitamos hablar de lo que sigue.

—¿A que te refieres?

—Hasta aquí todo bien, pero lo que sigue se supone que simulemos que tenemos sexo. ¿Ves esas dos cámaras? —me dijo mientras señalaba dos cámaras diferentes.

—Si.

—La primera, toma los planos del torso hacia arriba, y la segunda toma los planos diagonales y de cuerpo entero.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que tenemos dos opciones, o fingimos estupendamente bien y que parezca real, lo cual es extremadamente difícil, o lo hacemos real.

—¡Estás loco! Firmamos un contrato en el que dice que no puede haber ninguna relación sexual entre nosotros.

—" _Tres minutos."_

—No, no lo estoy. Además, no es como si no lo hubiésemos hecho ya. —me dijo en un susurro.

Entonces se quedó mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Acercó sus labios a mi oído y bajó su mano hacia mis costillas, donde estaba el tatuaje.

—¿Hasta cuándo piensas ocultármelo Anastasia?

—¿Qué?

—Piensas seguir torturándote con algo que es natural. Es normal enamorarse.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—Tuve mis sospechas cuando filmamos la escena del club. Y cuando olí tu cuello, era el mismo delicioso olor a vainilla. Eso me hizo sospechar.

—¿Y qué te lo confirmó?

—Cuando te saqué el vestido y vi el tatuaje.

—¿Qué?

Me separé de el rápidamente. Y miré hacia mis costillas, el maquillaje había desaparecido. Tantas caricias de él lo habían eliminado. Levanté mi vista hacia Christian. Me quedé mirándolo fijamente para ver si estaba enojado. Pero no lo estaba.

—Solamente me gustaría saber porque lo hiciste.

—La primera vez, en el club nocturno, fue más por compromiso con mi amiga.

—¿Por qué no te marchaste esa noche?

—Iba a hacerlo. Nunca en mi vida había echo algo parecido a lo que estaba haciendo esa noche. Pero cuando me hablaste mientras me acorralabas contra la pared, y me di cuenta que eras tú, no pude hacerlo.

—" _Un minuto."_

—¿Siempre supiste que era yo entonces?

—Si.

—" _Retomamos donde lo dejamos chicos."_

—Toma tu decisión ahora Anastasia, quieres que sea real o ficticio.

Pero no podía hablar. No cuando el me miraba desde encima de mi vientre.

—" _Escena 45, toma 5, ¡Acción!"_

Y entonces el retomó sus besos desde el vientre y hacia arriba nuevamente. Y mi respiración, que se había calmado algo, comenzó a acelerarse una vez más a medida que el llegaba a mis senos. Y cuando tomó uno de ellos en su boca no pude evitar que un gemido escapara de mis labios.

Estuvo un rato torturando mi seno hasta que lo abandonó y acercó sus labios a los mío. Su lengua metiéndose en mi boca, mezclándose con la mía. Podía sentir su erección contra mi vientre, dentro de los jeans. Bajé mis manos hacia sus jeans y se los zafé. Christian bajó las manos hasta mi ropa interior y rápidamente se deshizo de ella haciéndola trozos. Vino entonces sobre mí, ahora sin jeans, sin nada.

Sus labios nuevamente sobre los míos. Demandando, pidiendo permiso, preguntándome sin hablar, que quería hacer. Y en ese momento, estaba muy segura de lo que quería. Lo quería a él. De cualquier forma que pudiese tenerlo. Enredé mis manos en su cuello.

—Necesito poseerte, necesito enterrarme en ti. —me decía entre besos y caricias por mi cuello.

Pero yo no podía hablar. Subí mis piernas hacia sus nalgas, haciéndole saber lo que deseaba de él. Christian se acomodó en mi entrada. Y se quedó mirándome fijamente a los ojos por un breve momento antes de enterrarse en mí arrancándome un gemido de placer.

Y entonces comenzó a moverse en mi interior mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos. Sabía que él no iba a necesitar mucho y yo tampoco. Ambos habíamos llegado al límite de lo que podíamos soportar. Christian aferró una de sus manos a mi hombro y pegó sus labios a los míos mientras se dejaba ir en un gemido ahogado.

Sentirlo llenándome completamente fue suficiente para hacerme llegar a mi también mientras enterraba las uñas en sus hombros y apretaba las piernas fuertemente alrededor de su cuerpo.

Christian se dejó caer sobre mi cuerpo mientras colocaba la nariz contra mi oído.

—Me encanta el delicioso olor a vainilla que tienes. —me susurró muy bajo para que nadie escuchara.

Sacó su rostro de mi cuello y se quedó mirándome a los ojos fijamente. Mientras me sonreía de medio lado.

—Ya hemos avanzado algo en conocernos. Pero creo que falta lo más importante. —me dijo mientras salía de mi interior.

Christian se sentó en la cama tirando de mi cuerpo hacia el suyo.

—Y eso sería…

—Presentarnos. Mi nombre es Max.

—Mucho gusto en conocerte Max, soy Elizabeth. —le dije tendiéndole la mano.

—" _¡Corten! Muy bien chicos es todo por hoy."_

¡Dios!

Me dejé caer en la cama mientras sonreía como una idiota. Christian se acostó a mi lado mirándome fijamente con la misma sonrisa que yo.

—Algún motivo en particular para que sonrías de esa forma.

—Sí. Es una suerte que tu madre no haya decidido parar la escena a la mitad.

—Si, hubiese sido algo complicado.

—Christian. ¿Qué va suceder ahora? —le pregunté mientras me giraba hacia él.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Vamos, que nadie se va a creer que lo que acaba de suceder no fue real.

—¿Porque crees que firmaste un contrato de confidencialidad Anastasia? No eres la única que lo firmó. Todo el que esta trabajando en esta producción esta consciente de que hay cosas que es mejor que se hagan de verdad para que sea más creíble.

—Entonces, ¿porque la cláusula de no tener sexo entre los protagonistas?

Pero Christian se quedó en silencio. Mirándome fijamente.

—" _Vístanse chicos, nos vemos afuera del set."_

Christian se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse. No me iba a contestar. Ya lo había dejado claro. Así que hice lo mismo que él. Me levanté de la cama y busqué mi vestido. Me lo coloqué y traté de acomodarme el pelo lo mejor posible, aunque sabía que era imposible de domar después de tener sexo.

Me encaminé hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación y Christian me tomó de la mano.

—Tengo tu número, y tú tienes la máscara, creo que nuestro problema se va solucionando. Pero no pienso pasar ni un minuto mas lejos de ti. —me susurró en el oído mientras soltaba mi mano.

Christian salió del set.

Y allí me quedé como una idiota con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Pero yo conocía a Christian, al verdadero. No el que conocían las revistas y la televisión. Conocía al que le gustaba el sexo rudo y salvaje, y sabía que lo que acababa de suceder sería solo el comienzo. Que él no iba a olvidar que yo le había mentido. Y que más tarde se iba a desquitar conmigo.

Sonreí mientras salía del set.

Si se iba a desquitar con una tanda de sexo salvaje...pues que lo hiciera.


	21. Capítulo 21

**Hola a todos espero que hayan sido pacientes esperando...y la espera, tiene una recompensa. Aquí está, espero lo disfruten. FELIZ AÑO NUEVO.**

 **BirdsandStars**

No recuerdo como conduje todo el camino de regreso a casa. Solo sé que iba repasando lo sucedido en el set una y otra vez.

Abrí la puerta distraída y caminé hacia la puerta trasera que daba a la playa. La abría y me recosté allí dejando que el aire del mar golpeara mi rostro.

Necesito aclarar mis ideas y creo que no hay nada mejor que un chapuzón. Fui hacia la habitación me puse un biquini de color negro y salí hacia la playa. Estaba atardeciendo y me sumergí completamente en el agua. Después de un rato nadando me senté a la orilla de la playa mientras veía el sol ponerse lentamente en el horizonte. Y ver el sol ponerse me hizo recordar a Christian, no sé por qué.

Un estremecimiento recorrió completamente mi cuerpo. El aire estaba soplando un poco más fuerte. Pero eso no había sido el porqué de mi estremecimiento. Al girarme hacia la izquierda pude ver a Christian parado a mi lado.

Estaba descalzo, con un short, sin camisa y traía unos audífonos colgando de su cuello.

—¿Has venido corriendo hasta aquí? —le pregunté mientras veía como su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor.

—No es tan lejos Anastasia, solo son seis kilómetros.

—¿Has corrido seis kilómetros?

—Normalmente corro más.

—¿Te has desviado de ruta? —le pregunté con curiosidad.

—No, la verdad es que vine a verte. ¿Me puedo sentar?

—Adelante. —le dije mientras él se sentaba a mi lado.

Sabía que se iba a vengar de mí. Y estaba preparada para que me preguntara muchas cosas. Pero el solamente se sentó a mi lado, haciendo lo mismo que yo.

Viendo el atardecer.

Mientras el tiempo corría yo me ponía más nerviosa. No sabía porque, imaginaba cual era el motivo por el cual Christian había venido hasta aquí.

Venganza.

—¿Me dirás porque has corrido seis kilómetros para verme? —le pregunté girándome en su dirección.

Se inclinó hacia un lado y sacó un papel del bolsillo.

—Pensaba que podíamos ensayar algunas escenas.

Me quedé mirándolo entrecerrando los ojos. Aún no me creía que él hubiese corrido hasta aquí solo para eso.

—De acuerdo, vamos. —le dije mientras me levantaba del suelo y caminaba hacia mi casa.

Christian se levantó y comenzó a caminar a mi lado. Abrí la puerta y entramos.

—Bienvenido, ponte cómodo, voy a enjuagarme y regreso. —le dije mientras me dirigía hacia la habitación para cambiarme de ropa.

Pero mientras caminaba hacia la habitación pude sentir los pasos de Christian detrás de mí, siguiéndome.

—¿A dónde vas? —le pregunté mientras me giraba brevemente y me detenía en medio de la sala.

—Necesito una ducha también. —me dijo mientras caminaba hacia mí.

Y retrocedí inconscientemente mientras él se acercaba.

—¡Christian!

—¡Anastasia!

—¿Pensaba que íbamos a ensayar?

—Y lo vamos a hacer. —me dijo mientras continuaba caminando en mi dirección. —En la ducha, creo que necesitaremos un poco de práctica para esa escena.

Y a medida que continuaba retrocediendo repasé mentalmente el guión y el libro. En el libro había una escena en la ducha, pero no recordaba que estuviese en el guión.

—¿No recuerdo que haya una escena en la ducha?

—No la había. —me dijo mientras llegaba al baño. —He traído el guión con los arreglos. —Christian se pegó a mí, pero sin tocarme.

—¡Christian! Creo que estas abusando demasiado de tu poder como productor ejecutivo.

—Solo quiero que la película sea extremadamente sexy.

—Aja. O sea, que ensayar es tu excusa para dormir conmigo.

—¿Quién dijo que voy a dormir contigo? —me decía mientras se deshacía de su short.

—¿No vas a acostarte conmigo? —pregunté incrédula.

—No.

—¿Por qué te estás sacando la ropa entonces?

—Porque necesito bañarme y vamos a ensayar. —me decía mientras se deshacía de los bóxers.

—¿Alguien sabe que estas aquí conmigo? —le pregunté cambiando el tema de conversación.

—Le dije a mi madre que estaría ensayando contigo y los paparazis que me siguieron y estaban en la playa escondidos, deben habérselo comunicado a todos.

—¿O sea que ya todos saben dónde vivo? —le dije mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo desnudo.

—Si.

—Christian, de veras necesito darme un baño. ¿No puedes esperar que yo termine?

—No. Quiero desnudarte, saborear tu cuerpo debajo de la ducha y después hacerte el amor en tu cama.

—No es como si no lo hubieses hecho ya. —le dije sin pensar.

Christian se me quedó mirando entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Cuándo nos bañamos juntos tú y yo?

—Lo que tu recuerdas como un sueño, en que me desnudabas en la ducha y me hacías el amor en tu cama, no fue un sueño en realidad.

—Hum. —dijo pensativo mientras sonreía de medio lado. —Imagino entonces que tengo que desquitarme contigo por ocultarme tantas cosas. —me dijo mientras tomaba mis manos en las suyas y me empujaba dentro del baño.

Me metió debajo de la ducha y la abrió. El agua estaba fría, pero el calor de su cuerpo pegado al mío hacía que no pudiese pensar en la temperatura del agua y si en el calor de su cuerpo quemando junto al mío.

—Dijiste que no ibas a acostarte conmigo.

—En realidad acostarse implica dormir, y créeme, lo menos que vamos a hacer será dormir.

—¡Estás loco! ¿Sabes lo que sucederá si alguien nos descubre? —le dije mientras él se deshacía de mi ropa y la dejaba caer al suelo.

—Lo sé. Pero yo no pienso decir nada, y me imagino que tú tampoco. Y, además, hasta el momento te las has arreglado para no ser descubierta, ¿verdad?

Él tenía razón. Nuestros encuentros siempre habían sido en lugares públicos. Pero nunca nadie había sabido quien yo era.

¿Cómo íbamos a hacer ahora?

Todos sabían dónde yo vivía, y me seguirían a todas partes al igual que a él. Creo que lo de pasar desapercibida iba a ser más difícil a partir de ahora.

—Pero Christian…—el puso un dedo sobre mis labios.

—No hay pero, ahora déjame hacer que te olvides de todo. —me dijo mientras ponía sus labios sobre los míos.

Christian me presionó contra la pared del baño mientras sus labios me devoraban completamente y el agua gélida caía sobre nosotros. Una de sus manos se dirigió hacia mi sexo mientras la otra amasaba uno de mis senos. Y mientras mordía mi labio inferior, introdujo un dedo en mí y tiró de mi pezón.

El gemido que escapó de mis labios quedó silenciado por su boca que devoraba la mía. Podía sentir su miembro duro y caliente presionando contra mi vientre.

Otro gemido escapó de mis labios mientras el descendía dando besos por mi cuello y tiraba del otro pezón con los dientes. Cerré los ojos. Podía sentir como mis paredes comenzaban a tensarse alrededor de su dedo cuando introdujo un segundo dedo.

Un gemido audible escapó de mis labios.

—Será mejor que hagas silencio, los paparazis deben estar con la oreja pegada a las paredes a ver si escuchan algo. —abrí los ojos.

—No puedes pretender que aguante mis gemidos cuando estás haciendo lo que estás haciendo. —le dije mientras el movía sus dedos y tiraba de ambos pezones al mismo tiempo.

Cerré los ojos una vez más y me mordí el labio inferior tratando de aguantar mis gemidos. Me faltaba poco, muy poco. Aferré mis manos a los hombros de Christian enterrando las uñas.

Solo un poco más.

Me aferré más fuertemente mientras me mordía más el labio. Y entonces él sacó los dedos de mi interior y se separó de mí.

—¿Estás bromeando verdad? —le dije mientras abría mis ojos.

Christian cerró la ducha y cogió una toalla.

—Sécate. —y salió del baño ignorándome por completo. Él no podía hacerme esto.

Salí del baño envolviéndome en una toalla y encontré a Christian en la habitación poniéndose los bóxers y el short.

—¿A esto es a lo que has venido? A calentarme y después marcharte como si nada. —le grité mientras el se giraba en mi dirección.

—Podrías hablar más bajito.

—Es mi casa y hablo como me da la gana. —le grité una vez más.

—En realidad traje algo para pasar un rato divertido. —me dijo mientras sacaba algo del bolsillo de su short.

Me acerqué a donde él estaba y me quedé mirando lo que tenía en la mano. Creo que Jade tenía unas parecidas, me había dicho que eran para meditar.

—¿Sabes qué son?

—Son unas esferas chinas. —le contesté mientras él sonreía.

—Pensaba que no las conocerías, pero el término exacto sería bolas chinas. ¿Sabes para qué son?

—Para meditar. —le contesté mientras el reía a carcajadas.

—¿De qué te ríes? —le dije mientras lo golpeaba por el hombro.

—Lo siento, disculpa ¿Quién te dijo que eran para meditar?

No podía contarle quien me lo había dicho.

—Una amiga.

—Pues tu amiga te engañó, estas bolas no son precisamente para meditar, creo que eso sería muy difícil de hacer con ellas.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Intentemos algo. —me dijo separándose un poco de mí. —Tócate la punta de los pies. —hice lo que me pidió. —No te muevas. —me dijo mientras daba la vuelta y se ponía detrás de mí.

Colocó las manos en mis nalgas y mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse. Sentí un dedo deslizándose por mi sexo húmedo he hinchado por sus recientes caricias. Introdujo un dedo haciendo que me arqueara involuntariamente hacia él.

—No te muevas. —me dijo una vez más mientras sacaba el dedo de mi interior.

Y entonces sentí algo introduciéndose en mi una vez más, pero no era su dedo, aunque se sentía húmedo y redondo. Y lo sentí una vez más. Esto se sentía extraño. Y entonces me percaté de que era lo que me había introducido.

Las bolas chinas.

—Ya puedes levantarte. —me dijo mientras me apretaba levemente las nalgas.

Me enderecé mientras sentía algo extraño en mi interior.

—Aún no lo entiendo. ¿Para qué me has metido las bolas? —Christian me sonrió burlón.

—Ya lo entenderás.

En ese instante tocaron a la puerta. ¿Quién era a esta hora?

—Vístete, yo veré quien es. —me dijo Christian mientras salía de la habitación.

Pero es que él iba a abrir la puerta, así como estaba. Lo mejor sería que me vistiera rápido para ver quién era. Intenté caminar rápidamente hacia el armario para buscar una ropa, pero en cuanto di el primer paso me quedé pegada literalmente al suelo.

El tenía razón, las bolas no eran precisamente para meditar.

Di otro paso y sucedió lo mismo. Esto era una dulce tortura. A cada paso que daba las bolas se movían en mi interior creando una deliciosa vibración. Intenté concentrarme en caminar al armario y vestirme, y no en el delicioso hormigueo que se acumulaba en lo más bajo de mi vientre. Pero era algo imposible de hacer.

No sé qué tiempo tardé en llegar al armario, ni cuanto tardé en vestirme solo sé que me pareció una eternidad.

Me paré frente al espejo y me miré. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y mi respiración iba a mil. Miré hacia el pasillo de la sala. Ahora solo tenía que salir de la habitación. Respiré profundamente y caminé a paso veloz hacia la sala.

—¿Christian quien era? —le pregunté cuando estaba llegando a la sala.

Me agarré del marco de la puerta mientras levantaba mi mirada.

—Hola Ana.

¡Mierda!

Esta noche no podía ponerse mejor.

O sí?


	22. Capítulo 22

Christian estaba detrás de la encimera, suponía que preparando algo de cenar. Lucía muy bien allí, como si perteneciera a ese lugar y sin importarle en lo absoluto estar sin camisa para arriba.

Me aferré fuertemente al marco de la puerta mientras veía a mi visita inesperada sentarse en la barra de la cocina y conversar muy animada con Christian. Respiré profundamente mientras me acercaba hacia la barra y me sentaba a su lado.

—¿No sabía que vendrías esta noche?

—Te dejé un mensaje en el teléfono. ¿No lo recibiste?

—No. —la verdad era que no tenía ni idea de donde había dejado mi teléfono.

—Ya he conocido a Christian, me dijo que estaban ensayando una escena de la película.

¡Dios! Si supiera lo que estábamos ensayando.

—Si, en eso estábamos cuando llegaste. —por favor márchate, márchate le supliqué en silencio.

—Si les molesta puedo venir en otra ocasión para que continúen con el ensayo.

—No nos molesta, quédate a cenar y nos haces compañía. El ensayo puede esperar. —le dijo el sin girarse.

¡Esperar!

¿Cuánto tiempo pretendía que estuviese con las bolas estas en mi interior? Apreté mis piernas e intenté cambiar el rumbo de mis pensamientos, y dejar de pensar en lo que tenía dentro de mí, excitándome a cada instante.

—¿Qué estas preparando para cenar? —le pregunté a Christian mientras este se giraba brevemente en mi dirección.

Y por la forma en que me sonrió no sé porque me pareció que estaba tramando algo.

—Estoy preparando macarrones con queso. Ven prueba aquí. —me dijo mientras sacaba una cuchara de madera con salsa y me la ofrecía.

Respiré profundamente y me levanté de la banqueta. Caminé en su dirección y me detuve con pies temblorosos junto a él. Acerqué mi boca a la cuchara y soplé antes de probar la salsa. Mmm, esto estaba delicioso.

—Exquisita. —le dije separándome de él.

—Espera, déjame limpiarte. —me dijo mientras deslizaba el dedo por la comisura de mis labios para quitar el resto de la salsa.

¡Oh Dios! El no estaba haciendo esto.

—Listo. —me quedé mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Si no fuera por nuestra visita, chuparía su dedo, solo para tentarlo. Regresé nuevamente hacia mi puesto.

—¿Para qué necesitabas verme? —le pregunté cuando me senté nuevamente en mi sitio.

—¿Podemos hablar en privado?

—Por supuesto, vamos a mi habitación.

Me levanté una vez más de la banqueta y me dirigí hacia la habitación. Me senté en la cama y Kate cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Y después se sentó en la cama a mi lado.

—Sabía que Christian Grey estaba buenísimo, pero verlo sin camisa, en vivo y a todo color ha sido demasiado.

—No es para tanto Kate.

—Claro, ya tu te acostumbraste a verlo así, para mí ha sido un impacto. —me dijo dejándose caer en la cama.

Dios el movimiento en la cama. Había olvidado por un segundo las bolas. Kate se sentó nuevamente en la cama. Y esta vez se quedó mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué es lo que acabo de presenciar? —me dijo señalando hacia la otra habitación.

—Frustración sexual. —le respondí mientras ella reía y la cama se movía una vez más. —Por favor no muevas la cama. —le pedí mientras ella dejaba de moverse.

—¿Qué te sucede? Estás extraña hoy, mas sonrojada que de costumbre y caminando como si tuviese algo…—dejó la frase a medias y se me quedó mirando fijamente. —¿Traes unas bolas chinas dentro?

—Si. —le contesté en un jadeo.

—¿Y como lo llevas? —me preguntó mientras yo cerraba los ojos.

—Dejémoslo en que lo llevo. Por cierto, me mentiste con respecto a para lo que se utilizaban.

—Lo siento, nunca pensé que llegarías a conocerlas y lo que hacen en realidad.

—Pues ya ves. —le dije mientras intentaba controlar los espasmos en mi interior.

—Son muy divertidas la verdad.

—¿Divertidas? ¿Es en serio? Kate me estoy muriendo, no sabes lo que me hizo antes de ponérmelas.

—¿Qué te hizo? —preguntó ella con curiosidad.

—Me dejó al borde del orgasmo.

—¿Te está torturando?

—Más bien se está vengando de mi por mentirle y engañarlo durante tanto tiempo.

—Pero pensaba que ustedes dos no podían estar juntos.

—Ya él lo sabe todo Kate.

—¿Cómo lo supo?

—Se dio cuenta mientras filmábamos. —le dije recordando brevemente lo que había sucedido.

—¿Sabe quién soy yo?

—No lo sé.

—¡Chicas! La cena está lista. —gritó Christian desde la cocina.

Me levanté de la cama y cerré lo ojos. Miré hacia el pasillo. Tenía que caminar nuevamente hacia la cocina.

—¿Quieres un consejo? —me dijo desde la puerta.

—Me vendría bien en estos momentos.

—No pienses en ello, o será peor. —me dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Ella lo decía muy fácil. Caminé hacia la cocina y me senté una vez más en la banqueta de la barra. Christian puso los platos y se sentó junto a mí. A pesar de lo que yo pensaba, la cena no transcurrió en completo silencio. A Christian se le ocurrió hacer chistes, chistes a los que no puede evitar reír. Y cada vez que reía era peor. Estaba apunto de alcanzar mi orgasmo, no podía aguantar esto más.

Entonces Christian se acercó a mi oído.

—Que ni se te ocurra.

—¿Disculpa? —le dije frunciendo el ceño sin entender a qué se refería.

—No te vengas. —me susurró en el oído.

—¿Y si lo hago?

—Si lo haces te perderás lo mejor. —me susurró mientras se alejaba de mí.

—Entonces, Kate. ¿Desde cuándo se conocen tú y Ana?

—Desde hace años, somos mejores amigas desde… siempre.

—Tu rostro me suena familiar. ¿Nos hemos visto en alguna parte?

Kate y yo nos miramos fijamente. ¿Acaso ya se había dado cuenta?

—No lo sé, no vivo en L.A. —dijo Kate a la defensiva.

Christian se quedó mirándola fijamente por un momento.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Lo que sea. —le dijo Kate mientras le sonreía.

—¿Cómo lograste convencer a Anastasia de que subiera a los VIP?

—¿Disculpa?

—Trabajas en el club de Elliot, eres una de sus bailarinas principales.

¡Mierda! Ya lo sabe ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

—En realidad no la convencí, ella aceptó sola.

—Saluda a Elliot de mi parte.

—Lo haré.

Ellos continuaron conversando, pero yo no podía prestarle atención. Apenas y podía comer. Tenía el estómago hecho nudos.

—¡Anastasia! ¿No vas cenar nada? Apenas y has tocado la comida. ¿No te gustó?

—Está deliciosa, solo que no tengo mucha hambre ahora.

Lo voy a matar. Juró que, si no termina esta tortura pronto, lo voy a matar.

—La cena estaba deliciosa Christian, gracias por invitarme.

La cena se había tardado más de lo que me hubiese gustado. Christian había sacado una botella de vino de algún lugar de la casa y nos habíamos tomado la botella completa. Al menos yo me había tomado la mayor parte. Solo esperaba que el vino ayudara a olvidarme del hormigueo que se había convertido en algo insoportable ya.

—Aún falta el postre. —dijo el mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la nevera.

Miré a Kate, y me acerqué a ella.

—Si te quedas para el postre, te mato. —le susurré mientras Christian llegaba a nuestro lado.

—¿Listas para el postre? —dijo mostrándonos un envase de helado.

—Lo siento, pero debo marcharme. —dijo Kate levantándose de la banqueta. —Ha sido un placer conocerte Christian. —dijo ella dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Sacando fuerzas, me levanté de la banqueta y fui hasta la puerta para despedirme de ella.

—Igualmente. —le dijo Christian mientras llegaba a mi lado.

—Gracias por tu visita Kate, dile a mi hermano que el fin de semana le haré la visita.

—¿De veras? —dijo ella muy ansiosa.

—Mira a ver cuales son tus planes. —le advertí.

—Te espero entonces. —dijo como despedida mientras abría la puerta y se marchaba.

Cerré la puerta y me enfrenté a Christian.

—Te has divertido mucho, ¿verdad?

—¿La verdad? Si, lo he hecho.

—Pues yo no, no he cenado nada, estoy medio achispada por todo el vino que he tomado. Y estoy irritada por no poder alcanzar la liberación. —le dije mientras pasaba rápidamente por su lado en dirección a mi habitación.

Christian tiró de mi mano evitando que diera un paso más. Y el tirón hizo que chocara contra su torso desnudo.

—¿No te has venido? —me preguntó de repente.

—¿Qué crees genio? —le dije sarcásticamente deshaciéndome de su agarre y caminando nuevamente hacia la habitación.

En cuanto llegué a la habitación sentí nuevamente el agarre de su mano en la mía haciéndome girar nuevamente y chocar una vez más contra su cuerpo.

—Has aguantado demasiado para haberlas usado por primera vez, y mucho más después de lo sucedido en la ducha.

—¿Déjame en paz Christian? —le grité tratando de deshacerme de su agarre.

—Jamás.

—¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir torturándome? —le pregunté furiosa

—Voy a poner fin a esa tortura ahora mismo. —dijo mientras unía sus labios con los míos.

Había comido helado. Me lo decía el delicioso sabor a vainilla de su lengua. Le devolví el beso mientras con su cuerpo me fue empujando hasta hacerme caer en la cama.

Su cuerpo vino sobre el mío. Me levantó la blusa y comenzó a dar besos por mi cuerpo. Sus besos hacían que me moviera, y el movimiento hacía que las bolas en mi interior se movieran aún más.

Rápidamente Christian se deshizo de mi short y ropa interior. Y comenzó a besarme nuevamente ahora desde mi vientre y bajando hacia mi sexo. Ya no podía aguantar más. Sentía mis paredes apretarse una vez más mientras el deslizaba la lengua por mi clítoris.

Y entonces sentí como sacaba las bolas de mi interior. Y eso fue suficiente para catapultarme a un orgasmo arrasador. Mi cuerpo convulsionaba de placer cuando sentí su miembro caliente invadiéndome y moverse rápidamente en mi interior.

—Aún no hemos terminado Ana. —me decía entre envestidas.

Christian se movía rápidamente en mi interior. Pero yo no podía mantener los ojos abiertos y apenas tenía fuerzas para sostenerme de la sábana de la cama mientras el entraba una y otra vez en mí. Mis paredes rápidamente comenzaron a apretarse a su alrededor. mi cuerpo traicionándome ante sus movimientos certeros dentro de mí.

—Abre los ojos Ana, quiero verte a los ojos cuando te llene completamente. —me dijo haciendo que abriera los ojos de repente.

Y entonces lo sentí llenándome completamente. Y me dejé ir con un gemido audible. Solté las sábanas cuando Christian se dejó caer sobre mi cuerpo. Mi respiración, al igual que la de él acelerada.

—Espero que hayas terminado con tu venganza. —susurré haciendo que el levantara la cabeza y me mirara a los ojos.

—Si, he terminado con mi venganza. —me dijo mientras besaba mi vientre. —Por hoy. —me dijo en un susurro haciendo que yo riera.


	23. Capítulo 23

Christian se marchó cerca de las 10:00 pm. Le hice prometer que me llamara cuando llegara a su casa. Y yo me quedé acostada en la cama, no tenía fuerzas para levantarme. Después de recibir su llamada, confirmando que había llegado en una pieza a su casa, me acosté a dormir.

Al otro día por la mañana cuando salí hacia el estudio me pareció ver a lo lejos varios paparazzi. Pero los ignoré mientras aceleraba mi auto y me dirigía hacia el estudio.

En cuanto me bajé del auto me encontré con Grace.

¿Acaso había sucedido algo?

—Buenos días Grace, ¿Sucedió algo? —le pregunté mientras caminaba en su dirección.

—Algo sin importancia, parece que hubo un problema en el set que utilizaríamos hoy, así que hemos cambiado completamente la agenda del día. —me decía mientras caminábamos juntas.

—Muy bien. ¿Qué filmaremos hoy?

—Hoy no filmaremos nada, la sesión de fotos que estaba programada para la próxima semana la haremos hoy.

—¡Oh! ¿Debía traer algo?

—No, tenemos varios diseños de ropa para que los uses.

—¿Dónde será la sesión de fotos.

—En un estudio en el Centro de L.A, nos vamos en un auto del estudio para no llamar tanto la atención.

—De acuerdo.

Continúe caminando con ella hacia el auto. Un Monovolumen de color negro, con cristales tintados. Cuando fui a abrir la puerta de atrás esta se abrió sola, y me encontré con la radiante sonrisa de Christian.

—Buenos días Anastasia. —me dijo mientras me brindaba su mano para que subiera.

—Buenos días Christian. —le dije mientras tomaba su mano y subía al auto sentándome a su lado.

Christian no soltó mi mano, tuve que sacarla de entre la suya. Su madre se sentó en el asiento del frente. Y detrás de nosotros iban las muchachas de vestuario y maquillaje con enormes bolsas con la ropa que utilizaríamos para la sesión de fotos.

—Hacia el estudio Maximus. —le dijo al chofer mientras este arrancaba el auto y salíamos de los estudios de filmación.

El viaje fue rápido.

Y Christian se portó bien.

No hizo ningún comentario con respecto a lo sucedido anoche, y se lo agradecía. En el estudio había movimiento y alboroto por nuestra llegada. Afuera había varios paparazzi esperándonos. ¿Cómo era que se enteraban donde estaríamos?

Bajamos del auto y Christian tomó mi mano entre la suya.

—Sonríe y saluda a las cámaras. —me susurró al oído mientras caminábamos hacia la entrada del estudio.

Hice lo que me pidió mientras entrábamos al estudio fuera de la vista de la multitud.

Nos dirigieron hacia donde realizaríamos la sesión de fotos. Todo era de color blanco y gris. Era la primera vez que estaba en un estudio de fotografía.

—Comenzaremos con el vestido negro, Anastasia vete con Jessica y Lory, Christian vienes conmigo.

Jessica y Lory me encaminaron hacia un vestuario donde me desvestí completamente y me coloqué el vestido negro, abierto a un lado de mi pierna, con unos tacones negros de aguja. Después me sentaron en una silla y comenzaron a arreglarme.

—¡Lista! Puedes abrir los ojos. —creo que llevaba casi una hora aquí sentada.

—¿Cómo quedé? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Espectacular, vamos.

—¿No me dejaran verme en un espejo?

—Ya te veras en las primeras tomas de las fotos. —me dijo Jessica mientras me sacaba del vestidor.

Caminé con paso decidido hacia donde estaba Grace esperándome.

—Anastasia estás fabulosa. —me dijo cuando llegué a su lado. —Necesitaras estas gafas para la sesión de fotos. —me dijo tendiéndome las gafas de leer que utilizaba en la filmación.

—Gracias. —me coloqué las gafas y miré en todas direcciones. —¿Dónde está Christian?

—Está terminando de prepararse, pronto estará aquí. Que te parece si comenzamos contigo primero en lo que llega Christian. ¡Sawyer! —llamó ella mientras tiraba de mi mano hacia donde estaba el fotógrafo.

—¿Ya vamos a comenzar?

—Si, hagamos algunas fotos de Anastasia sola, y después continuamos con ella y Christian.

—Muy bien. Hola Anastasia no debes estar nerviosa solo actúa de forma natural y yo haré el resto. Voy a poner un poco de música para que te relajes. ¿De acuerdo?

Asentí con la cabeza mientras me dirigía hacia el centro y debajo de las luces. No tenía idea de que hacer. Jamás en mi vida había hecho una sesión de fotos. La música comenzó a sonar de fondo.

—Ponte de perfil, toma los espejuelos con una mano y deslízalos hacia la punta de la nariz mientras miras hacia mí. —en ese instante sentí como las luces del obturador me dejaban ciega por un momento. —Muy bien, ahora pon una mirada sexy. —hice lo que me pidió mientras el obturador disparaba sin cesar. —Tócate la punta de los pies y sube lentamente las manos por tus piernas. —hice lo que me pidió.

El obturador comenzó a disparar mientras yo subía las manos por mis piernas. Y entonces sentí sus manos en mi cintura y sonreí. Me giré entre sus brazos mientras le sonreía. Christian traía unas gafas aviador oscuras, una chaqueta de cuero negra con camisa blanca y corbata negra y unos jeans oscuros y ajustados.

Agarré las solapas de la chaqueta entre mis manos mientras él se bajaba las gafas y me sonreía con esa sonrisa pícara que ya le conocía bien.

—Te queda muy bien la chaqueta. —le dije mientras se la acomodaba.

—No tanto como te queda a ti ese vestido. —me dijo mientras me miraba de arriba abajo.

—Me gustó eso que hiciste con su chaqueta Anastasia. —dijo Sawyer haciendo que yo volviera mi atención hacia él y regresara a la realidad.

Y la realidad era que estábamos coqueteando delante de todos mientras el continuaba disparando con su cámara hacia nosotros.

—Vuelve a hacer eso nuevamente y tira de él hacia ti mientras te muerdes el labio inferior. Quiero ver deseo, y pasión y lujuria. Esa química que todos esperan. —nos dijo mientras yo me giraba nuevamente hacia Christian.

Agarré las solapas de su chaqueta mientras me mordía el labio inferior y hacía lo que me había pedido. Christian acercó su boca a mi oído.

—Muero por ver lo que traes debajo del vestido. —me dijo en un susurro mientras se separaba brevemente de mí y me sonreía.

La cámara disparaba fotos mientras nosotros nos mirábamos fijamente. Imaginaba que debía de estar sonrojada por lo que me acababa de decir. Si el supiera lo que llevaba debajo, le daba un infarto.

—Christian, no tengo idea de que debo hacer. —le susurré muy bajo mientras él me sonreía.

—Sonríe a la cámara, déjate llevar, improvisa, hoy puedes hacer lo que quieras, nadie te dirá nada. —me dijo mientras colocaba una mano en mi mejilla y comenzaba a sonar otra canción.

Y Christian se me quedó mirando sonriendo pícaramente.

—Sabes que te deseo, no es un secreto que trato de ocultar… —deslizó la mano por mi mejilla mientras comenzaba a cantar la canción que sonaba de fondo.

Y por un momento me quedé allí congelada al escucharlo.

¡Dios! ¡Christian sabe cantar! Esto no me lo esperaba. Y esa canción. Me encanta esa canción. Dio un paso al frente mientras yo retrocedía involuntariamente. Christian colocó sus manos en mi cintura mientras continuaba cantando _Rewrite the Stars de James Arhur ft Anne Marie_ y me hacía retroceder. Y en un momento me vi girando entre sus brazos alrededor, en ningún momento dejó de cantar. Y no pude evitar sonreír mientras Christian me hacía dar vueltas en él aire. Hasta que en un momento dejó de cantar y me inclinó hacia atrás dramáticamente mientras depositaba un beso en mi cuello.

Y no pude evitar reír mientras el me besaba. Cuando estuvimos parados uno frente al otro nuevamente tomé la chaqueta por las solapas y se la deslicé por los hombros sacándosela completamente y perdiéndome en su mirada. Di un paso al frente retándolo y el retrocedió otro. Y entonces se detuvo y yo choqué contra su cuerpo.

¿Acaso podíamos hacer cualquier cosa?

Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos fijamente. Christian subió sus manos hasta acunar mi rostro y acercó sus labios a los míos. Y yo cerré mis ojos esperando su beso. Los volví a abrir cuando no los sentí. Abrí los ojos mientras el pegaba su frente a la mía, con sus labios casi rozando los míos. Tentándome.

—Muy bien chicos, pueden cambiarse de ropa para las otras tomas. —nos dijo Sawyer haciendo que nos separáramos.

Me dirigí nuevamente hacia mi camerino y esta vez me dieron otro vestido. Este vestido a diferencia del anterior era corto ajustado en la cintura, de tirantes y de color azul. Se parecía mucho al negro que había utilizado en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Christian. Y después que lo tenía puesto me percate que era idéntico.

Salí hacia el set nuevamente y me encontré con Christian sin corbata, los botones de la camisa desabrochados y las mangas recogidas a la altura de los codos. Se estaba terminando de recoger la camisa cuando levantó la vista y me vio.

—He cambiado de idea, me gusta más este vestido. —dijo mientras tomaba una de mis manos y me hacía dar una vuelta.

—Muy bien chicos, ahora haremos unas fotos algo más sensuales que las anteriores. Primero haremos unas tuyas Christian recostado a la pared haciendo unas cuantas poses sexys. —le dijo Grace mientras él iba hacia allí.

Antes de comenzar hizo unas cuantas flexiones en el suelo y después comenzaron a tirarle fotos. Y mientras lo miraba posar para la cámara mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse. Aún no puedo creer que el sea mío. Christian miró en mi dirección y me sonrió perversamente.

—¡Anastasia! —Grace me trajo de regreso a la realidad parándose frente a mí, evitando que mirara a Christian. —Quiero ver la sorpresa en su rostro cuando le pongas esto en las manos. —me dijo Grace mientras me daba un par de esposas. — me quedé mirando fijamente las esposas entre mis manos. —Escóndelas detrás para que el no las vea hasta último momento.

Puse las manos detrás de mi espalda mientras Grace se marchaba y yo me quedaba allí. El fotógrafo terminó con Christian y me hizo señas para que me acercara. Comencé a caminar con paso decidido hasta donde estaba Christian, mientras el obturador comenzaba a dispararse una vez más. Me detuve frente a él, sonriéndole.

—¿Qué estás planeando?

—¿Puedes juntar tus manos al frente? Necesito darte algo. —le dije mientras el me miraba frunciendo el ceño.

Christian estiró las manos hacia el frente. Y saqué las esposas de mi espalda sosteniéndolas en una mano y mostrándoselas.

—¿Me las vas a poner o me las vas a dar? —me preguntó de repente.

Sabía que debía dárselas para que me las pusiera a mí, era lo lógico. Pero en ese momento une idea perversa pasó por mi mente.

—Aprovecha el momento Anastasia, nunca tendrás otra oportunidad como esta. —me dijo Christian mientras yo le sonreía.

Coloqué la primera esposa alrededor de su muñeca mientras me perdía en su mirada, y después hice lo mismo con la otra. Y entonces puse una mano en su pecho mientras lo empujaba contra la pared.

—¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer? —me dijo inclinando el rostro hacia el mío.

Pegó su frente a la mía mientras nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos.

—¡Christian! — lo llamó el fotógrafo, pero el no apartó la mirada de mí. —Pasa las manos por detrás de ella hasta su espalda baja.

Christian subió sus manos mientras yo me metía entre ellas haciendo que quedara pegada a su cuerpo y sus manos con las esposas a mi espalda. Pegó nuevamente la frente a la mía. Y mientras apretaba levemente mis nalgas con sus manos, me giró haciendo que yo quedara recostada a la pared. Y nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos una vez más. Me estaba tentando, quería ver si yo tomaba la iniciativa. Si lo besaba o no.

Iba a hacerlo cuando él me sorprendió separando la distancia de nuestros labios y besándome ardientemente.

Le devolví el beso encantada. No me importaba nada ni nadie. Ya ni siquiera escuchaba el sonido de la cámara. Solamente me dejé llevar por el beso mientras Christian me apretaba entre su cuerpo y la pared.


	24. Capítulo 24

Christian separó sus labios de los míos y bajó dando besos por mi mejilla hacia mi cuello. Tenías mis ojos cerrados absorbiendo todas las sensaciones, dejándome llevar como el me había dicho. Mordí levemente mi labio inferior mientras Christian tiraba levemente del lóbulo de mi oreja. Por suerte era del lado que no estaba la cámara, así que nadie podía ver lo que él estaba haciendo en realidad.

—Será mejor que bajemos un poco la intensidad Ana. —me susurró en el oído.

Solo entonces abrí mis ojos, me percaté de la realidad, y miré hacia la cámara que continuaba sacando fotos de nosotros.

—Muy bien, tomemos un descanso breve para retocarles el maquillaje y cambiemos lugares. —gritó Grace mientras caminaba hacia donde estábamos nosotros.

Christian levantó la cabeza de mi cuello y me sonrió. Grace le zafó las esposas las dejó en las manos de Christian junto a la llave.

—Síganme los dos, necesitamos hablar. —nos dijo muy bajo mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección al camerino done yo me había cambiado de ropa.

Christian y yo nos miramos fijamente. ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta que esto no era actuación?

Christian y yo caminábamos juntos lentamente detrás de Grace. ¿Y ahora que iba a suceder?

—Déjame hablar a mí. —me susurró en el oído antes de entrar en el camerino.

Al entrar Grace nos hizo sentarnos en un sofá mientras ella se quedaba de pie.

—Explíquenme que es lo que acabo de ver.

—¿Acaso no es eso lo que pidieron? —le preguntó Christian frunciendo el ceño. —¿No querían ver deseo, pasión lujuria?

—A mi me pareció más otra cosa. —le dijo ella retándolo con la mirada.

Grace miraba a Christian fijamente tratando de adivinar que pasaba por su mente.

—¿Qué es lo que pareció? Solo estábamos actuando al igual que en la filmación. —contestó el muy sonriente.

—Eso también me tiene un poco intrigada. Es imposible que dos personas tengan tanta química juntas a menos que exista algo de verdad entre ellas. Este es el momento de confesarlo chicos, si hay algo entre ustedes será mejor que lo digan ahora. —nos dijo mirándonos alternadamente.

Yo miré brevemente a Christian. Él no podía decirlo. Eso solo terminaría con nuestro contrato. No es como si a él le importara mucho, de seguro ya tenía programada otra película después de esta. Pero si me despedían nadie quería contratarme. ¿Quién quería a una actriz que se enreda con su coprotagonista?

—Entre nosotros no hay nada Grace y nunca lo habrá. —dije de repente mientras Christian me miraba frunciendo el ceño y ahora muy serio.

—¿De veras? ¿Por qué?

—Porque yo estoy en una relación desde hace varios años ya, tenemos pensado casarnos el próximo año.

—¿De veras? Porque recuerdo que en la entrevista dijiste que eras soltera.

—Lo era, porque estábamos peleados, pero volvimos cuando regresé a Santa Ana, antes de filmar el contrato. Seguro debes haber oído hablar de él, su nombre es José Rodríguez.

—¿El jugador de futbol? —me preguntó mientras sacaba su teléfono y comenzaba a teclear en él. Imaginaba que estaba buscando a ver si era cierto lo que le decía.

—Si, de seguro puedes encontrar fotos nuestras en Google. —le dije mientras le sonreía levemente. —Aunque creo que la prensa aún no sabe que volvimos, no hemos tenido mucho tiempo juntos con la filmación. —le dije mientras ella miraba fijamente a su teléfono. —Pienso ir este fin de semana a verlo.

Grace levantó la vista del teléfono y me sonrió.

—Es bueno saber que tienes las ideas claras, iré por Jessica para que les retoque el maquillaje a ambos. —dijo mientras salía del camerino.

Y entonces miré a Christian que me miraba muy serio.

—¿José Rodríguez era tu novio?

—Si, aunque no lo creas, estudiamos juntos, nos separamos hace poco.

—¿Crees que mi madre se va a tragar esa historia Anastasia? —me preguntó mientras se recostaba en el sofá.

—Espero que sí.

—Es probable que te pida hasta que lo traigas un día al set para conocerlo, o de seguro los invite un día a cenar. ¿Y que vas a hacer entonces? —me preguntó mientras yo lo miraba fijamente.

—Voy a hacer lo que tenga que hacer, pero no voy a arruinar mi carrera porque sencillamente me haya enamorado de ti. —le dije mientras él me sonreía levemente.

—Pues será mejor vuelvas con José lo antes posible si quieres conservar tu trabajo.

—¿Qué quieres decir Christian?

—Que mi madre no se ha creído nada Anastasia, y no lo creerá a menos que vea pruebas recientes de ustedes dos juntos.

Y entonces en mi mente comencé a trazar un plan. Uno que involucraba volver con Greg, o al menos hacerle creer eso. Solamente para que los paparazzi hicieran su magia y a los ojos de todos fuéramos una pareja feliz.

—No quiero saber en que estas pensando, porque ya lo imagino. —me dijo Christian segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera.

Lo miré fijamente mientras el me miraba muy serio. ¿Acaso sabía lo que yo estaba planeando? Imposible. Pero sabía que tendría que contárselo en algún momento. Él tenía que entender.

Terminaron de retocarnos el maquillaje y salimos nuevamente hacia el set. Christian estaba muy serio. Nos hicieron unas tomas de él colocándome las esposas, y otras de él sacándomelas, algunos besos robados, y caricias. Y después nos cambiamos de ropa una vez más.

Pero sus besos y sus caricias no se sentían igual. Lo sentía distanciado de mí.

Christian estaba molesto.

El resto de la sesión de fotos no pronunció ni una sola palabra. Al mediodía regresamos al estudio de filmación y nos dieron la tarde libre, así que regresé a mi casa. En cuanto entré busqué mi teléfono y le marqué a Kate, me respondió al segundo timbre.

—¿Qué necesitas?

—¿Estás en L.A.? —le pregunté dejándome caer en el sofá.

—No. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Si, necesito una tarde de chicas. —le dije mientras ella me sonreía del otro lado de la línea.

—Termino lo que estoy haciendo y salgo para allá. —me dijo colgándome el teléfono.

Puse el teléfono a un lado y me quedé allí recostada mirando el techo. Tenía que hablar con Christian y contarle lo que estaba planeando. El tenía que entender mi situación. Cogí nuevamente el teléfono y marqué su número. Me dio varios timbres antes de que el me contestara.

—Necesitamos hablar Christian.

—No creo que haya mucho que hablar entre nosotros Anastasia.

—Entiéndeme, necesito hacerlo para mantener una tapadera.

—Y como le vas a hacer cuando quiera besarte, o tocarte o acostarse contigo Ana. Podrás evadirlo en algunas ocasiones, pero no podrás evadirlo por siempre.

No sabía si eran ideas mías, pero me parecía que Cassey estaba celoso.

—Lo sé, ya se me ocurrirá algo para ese entonces. Pero en ese momento fue lo único que se me ocurrió para mantener lo nuestro en secreto.

—Yo estaba dispuesto a enfrentar a mi madre Anastasia, a contarle todo y a defenderte. A decirle que nos amábamos, incluso estaba dispuesto a comprometerme contigo de ser necesario, demostrarle que nuestra relación era real y verdadera.

—Christian…yo. —no podía hablar.

El estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse por mí. A confesar sus sentimientos por mí.

—Ahora no podemos decirle que mentiste, ¿verdad? —podía notar el sarcasmo en su voz.

—¿Qué se supone que haga entonces?

—Ahora debes seguir con la farsa que inventaste, llama a tu exnovio y dile que necesitan hablar.

—¿Nos vemos esta noche? —le pregunté con la esperanza de que viniera a verme y hablarlo todo cara a cara y con más calma y tranquilidad.

—Tengo algo que hacer esta noche.

—¿Estás molesto conmigo? —le pregunté, pero él se quedó callado. —Por favor no estés molesto conmigo. —podía sentir su respiración del otro lado de la línea, como si estuviese pensando lo siguiente que me diría.

—Nos vemos mañana Anastasia. —me dijo antes de colgar.

Es oficial, Christian está molesto conmigo y me acaba de colgar.

Necesito olvidarme de todo hoy. Así que le envié un mensaje a Kate.

— _"_ _Trae bastante tequila, lo necesito"_

Kate no respondió el mensaje.

Una hora más tarde estaban tocando a mi puerta, y sabía que no era Christian.

Abrí la puerta y Kate entró con una botella de tequila en las manos.

—Muy bien, te traje lo que me pediste, ahora cuenta que sucedió con Christian. —me dijo mientras abría la botella de tequila y buscaba dos vasos.

Y comencé a contarle todo lo sucedido. Kate no hablaba solamente me escuchaba, y eso era lo que necesitaba en estos momentos. Alguien que me escuchara. Cuando terminé ella se me quedó mirando fijamente.

—¿Quieres mi opinión o mi consejo?

—Las dos cosas.

—Cometiste una estupidez al decir que estabas en una relación y mucho más si involucraste a tu ex.

—¿Pero que podía hacer?

—No se te ocurrió inventar un nombre, no una persona famosa Ana.

—No se me ocurrió.

—Pues ahora solo te queda una opción. —me dijo tendiéndome mi celular. —¿Aún tienes su número?

—Creo que sí.

—Llámalo, dile que necesitan hablar, el te escuchará, sabes que está muerto contigo. —me dijo mientras yo cogía el teléfono de su mano.

Busqué su número y lo marqué. Un timbre, dos, tres. No respondía hasta que me salió el buzón de voz.

— _"_ _Soy Greg, estoy en un partido, deja el mensaje"_

—Hola Greg, soy Anastasia, necesito hablar contigo…llámame. —y terminé la llamada.

Odio dejar mensajes de voz. Pero necesito tratar de arreglar el enredo que he hecho urgentemente.

—Ahora, quítate esa ropa y vamos a nadar un poco para que te olvides de todo.

Estuvimos la mayor parte de la tarde en la orilla de la playa, disfrutando del sol y del mar. Después del sol ponerse entramos a la casa y mientras preparábamos algo rápido para cenar nos sentamos en el sofá a ver una maratón de películas de Jim Carrey. Era imposible dejar de reírse. Cenamos y continuamos viendo películas.

Cerca de las 11:00 pm alguien tocó a la puerta.

—Debe ser Elliot, me dijo que pasaría a verme antes de irse al club. —me dijo Kate aún entre risas mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—Voy preparando más palomitas para la próxima película. —le grité mientras iba hacia la cocina.

Estaba preparando las cosas para hacer las palomitas cuando Kate llegó donde yo estaba. Y por su cara de preocupación imaginé que había sucedido algo.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Christian vino con Elliot. ¿Le digo que pase? —no la dejé terminar.

Dejé lo que estaba haciendo y salí hacia la sala. Saludé rápidamente a Elliot que estaba sentado en el sofá y me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba Christian parado en la puerta. Ni siquiera había entrado.

—¿No vas a entrar? —le pregunté mientras me paraba frente a él.

—No sé si quieres que lo haga después de haberte colgado el teléfono.

No podía ser muy dura con él. En parte lo entendía. Pero lo miré fijamente sin sonreírle siquiera.

—Pasa Christian, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar. —le dije mientras el pasaba frente a mi y se dirigía hacia la sala.

Cerré la puerta y me quedé mirando hacia la sala fijamente. Esta noche iba a ser muy larga.


	25. Capítulo 25

En la sala estaban todos sentados conversando animadamente. Me dirigí hacia la cocina y continué preparando las cosas para la película.

—¿Estas molesta conmigo? —me preguntó a mi espalda, pero no me giré.

Si lo estaba por haberme colgado el teléfono.

—¿Pensaba que tenías algo que hacer esta noche?

—Tengo algo que hacer con Elliot, pero insistió en venir aquí primero.

Terminé lo que estaba haciendo y me giré hacia él. necesitaba decirle todo lo que estaba pasando por mi mente o iba a estallar.

—Sé que fue una estupidez lo que hice, pero buscaré la forma de solucionarlo. Se que me habías pedido que no hablara, que tu te encargarías de todo, pero al ver que no decías nada, tomé la palabra. Discúlpame, es algo que hago cuando estoy nerviosa, hago las cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias que tendrán después.

Christian me miraba fijamente sin decir una palabra. Creo que debo darle tiempo para que procese lo que acabo de decirle. Cogí las palomitas y me dispuse a pasar por su lado. Pero el no me dejó. Se paró frente a mi y me quitó las palomitas de las manos poniéndolas nuevamente en la encimera.

—Discúlpame Ana, sé que no debí de haberte colgado, pero estaba molesto. —me decía mientras se pasaba, frustrado, las manos por el pelo. —Esto es algo nuevo para mí.

—¿Qué cosa es nuevo para ti?

—Estar en una relación, tener novia, ponerme celoso. Nunca en mi vida he tenido celos por nadie. Nunca he estado en una relación seria como para tener que dar explicaciones, o pedir disculpas cuando discutamos. Nunca antes me ha interesado lo que hacían las mujeres con las que salía. Hasta ahora.

Me quedé mirándolo fijamente mientras interiorizaba lo que me acababa de decir.

—¿Soy tu novia?

—Pensaba que eso la habíamos dejado claro ya. —me dijo mientras se pegaba a mi acorralándome contra la encimera.

—No creo que hayamos aclarado muchas cosas. —le dije mientras comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa por su cercanía.

—Pensaba que con el sexo ardiente que hemos tenido había quedado claro que nos deseamos mutuamente.

—Bueno eso sí me ha quedado claro.

—¿Qué quieres, que te lo pida oficialmente? —me preguntó enarcando una ceja.

—No es eso, es que pensaba que nuestra relación…—pero el me interrumpió.

—Anastasia…—me dijo mientras se pegaba a mi, su frente pegada a la mía, sus labios tentándome a besarlos. —Te deseo desde que bailaste en el club nocturno. Esos movimientos fueron mi perdición, y esa chispa que salta entre nosotros cuando estamos juntos es lo que hace que no te pueda sacar de mi mente. Eres mi tortura personalizada. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Jamás hubiese imaginado esto.

Christian Grey pidiéndome que sea su novia.

Le sonreí abiertamente mientras me mordía ligeramente el labio inferior.

—¿Puedo pensarlo? — le pregunté enredando las manos en su cuello.

—¿Necesitas pensarlo? Porque puedo hacer algo para convencerte y que aceptes. —me dijo pegando sus labios a los mío y tirando de mi labio inferior.

Juro que de no ser porque tenía mis manos enredadas en su cuello en estos momentos estaría en el suelo.

—Me gustaría que lo intentaras. —susurré contra sus labios.

—¿Ya terminaron con las palomitas? —nos gritó Kate desde la sala.

Christian sonrió contra mis labios. Y en ese momento supe que estaba planeando algo perverso, para que yo aceptara su propuesta.

—Vamos para allá. —gritó el mientras se separaba de mí.

Me cedió el paso y yo salí hacia la sala con las palomitas. Me giré hacia atrás para ver a Christian donde mismo lo había dejado.

—¿No vienes?

—Ahora te acompaño, necesito hablar algo con Elliot. —me dijo mientras le hacía señas a este.

Continué mi camino y me senté en la sala al lado de Kate.

—¿Todo bien con Christian? —me preguntó mientras yo miraba hacia la cocina tratando de adivinar lo que estaban hablando.

—Si, me acaba de pedir que sea su novia. —le dije sin prestar atención mientras cogía unas palomitas.

—Y lo dices así sin más. Imagino que le dijiste que sí.

—No le he contestado. —le dije frunciendo el ceño como si así tuviese la habilidad de leer labios. —¿De que están hablando? —le pregunté mientras Kate miraba hacia donde mismo lo hacía yo.

—Aún no sé leer labios, sabes, pero si tuviese que adivinar…diría que están hablando de sexo. —me contestó mientras yo la miraba y me reía.

—¿Y porque tendrían que estar hablando de sexo? ¿Acaso no pueden hablar de otra cosa?

—Créeme, y lo sé por experiencia. Cuando alguien llama a Elliot para hablar algo con él es por dos motivos, o por trabajo o para invitarlo a hacer un intercambio sexual. Y entre tu y yo, no creo que Christian esté hablando de él de trabajo.

En ese mismo instante Elliot se quedó mirando en nuestra dirección.

—Es oficial Ana, están hablando de sexo. Conozco esa mirada de Elliot.

—Christian me había dicho que tenía algo que hacer esta noche con Elliot. ¿Crees que se refería a eso?

—No lo creo, Elliot no me comentó nada, y ese es uno de los acuerdos en nuestra extraña relación.

Aparté la mirada de Christian y me quedé mirándola fijamente para que continuara con su explicación.

—Acordamos no participar en ningún intercambio sexual si el otro no está presente.

—Ah.

Ahora si iba entendiendo algo. Pero no entendía porque ambos miraban fijamente en nuestra dirección. Christian le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió. Lo dejó parado en la cocina mientras se dirigía en mi dirección.

Se detuvo frente a mi muy sonriente.

—Elliot necesita hablar contigo. —le dijo a Kate mientras ella se levantaba y se alejaba.

Christian se sentó a mi lado y me pasó la mano por los hombros mientras enredaba un dedo en mi cabello.

—¿Qué estas tramando? —le pregunté mientras toda mi piel se erizaba ante su contacto.

—Estoy planeando pervertirte un poco.

—Estamos hablando de sexo, ¿Cierto?

El solo me sonrió malévolamente mientras con la otra mano apartaba el cabello de mi cuello, y me atraía para besar mi cuello. Cerré los ojos al sentir sus labios deslizándose por mi cuello, calentando mi piel.

—Pero lo voy a ir haciendo poco a poco, no quiero escandalizarte. —me decía mientras bajaba hacia mi hombro. —No quiero perderme ninguna de tus reacciones. Ya la otra noche probamos algo, y no puedes negar que te gustó. —me dijo mientras separaba sus labios de mi piel.

Y entonces me quedé mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—Fue algo frustrante al principio, pero sí, me gustó el resultado. —le dije sonriéndole.

—Déjame preguntarte algo. ¿Cómo te sentirías practicando sexo en público?

—Horrorizada. —le contesté sin siquiera pensarlo.

—¿Y viendo a alguien practicarlo?

—No podría mirar.

—¿Acaso nunca has visto una película porno? —me preguntó de repente.

—Sí, pero no es lo mismo.

—Claro que no lo es, cuando ves una película quisieras ser tu quien hace todo o a quien se lo hacen, ¿o me equivoco?

Yo no podía contestar. ¿En qué momento la conversación se había vuelto tan ardiente?

—¿Imagino que nunca has hecho un trío?

—No. —podía sentir mis mejillas arder mientras le contestaba.

No he hecho mucho. Mis relaciones sexuales se reducían a sexo tradicional, ya fuera en un auto o a escondidas. Pero nada más. Nada de juguetes sexuales. Hasta que conocía a Christian y comenzó a introducir el sexo de una forma diferente en mi vida.

—¿Te gustaría participar en uno?

Y en ese mismo instante comenzaron a pasar cientos de imágenes por mi mente. Imágenes de sexo ardiente entre dos hombres.

—Imagino que estás imaginando como sería, pero te aseguro que lo que tu mente imagina ni siquiera se acerca a lo que se siente en realidad. —me dijo mientras deslizaba una mano por mi mejilla.

Pero aún no entendía a que venía toda esta conversación. ¿A dónde quería llegar Christian con todo esto?

—No tienes que tener miedo de nada Anastasia, ya diste un paso muy grande aquella noche en el VIP cuando te sometiste a mi voluntad y después en la fiesta cuando me dejaste esposarte a la cama.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi Christian? — le pregunté mientras me perdía en su mirada.

—Quiero que me dejes guiarte, que me dejes mostrarte un mundo diferente al que conoces. Un mundo de placeres ocultos y prohibidos de los que muchos no se atreven a hablar.

¿Acaso yo quería eso?

Hasta el momento el sexo con Christian ha sido extraordinariamente asombroso. El mejor sexo de mi vida. ¿Acaso había algo más excitante que lo que el me había mostrado?

—Puedo ver la curiosidad reflejada en tu rostro, Anastasia.

—No puedo evitar sentir curiosidad, eso fue lo que me puso en esta situación, ¿Cierto?

—No pienso obligarte a nada que no quieras, así que si estas de acuerdo, y lo deseas, podemos comenzar esta noche.

—¿Esta noche?

—Sí, muero por ver tu reacción.

—¿Mi reacción?

—Sí, mientras hemos estado hablando de sexo, ¿Sabes que ha estado haciendo Elliot con Kate?

—No lo sé. —no podía saberlo pues me encontraba de espalda a donde ellos estaban en la cocina. —¿Conversando? —Christian sonrió.

—Sí, eso lo estaban haciendo hasta hace apenas unos minutos, en estos momentos están muy ocupados uno con el otro. —¿El no podía estar hablando en serio?

Me giré suavemente hacia la cocina. Y juro que mis ojos se abrieron como plato. No estaba preparada para lo que me iba a encontrar.

—Hoy quiero que veas, quiero saber lo que sientes al ver dos personas teniendo sexo frente a ti. Sé que sería mucho pedir para la primera vez, pero si lo deseas podemos unirnos a ellos…—y dejé de escuchar lo que Christian decía.

No podía concentrarme en lo que el me estaba diciendo mientras veía a Kate desnuda, sentada sobre la encimera mientras Elliot le daba placer con la boca. Podía ver como ella cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones que la embargaban. Podía sentir como los gemidos escapaban de sus labios.

Intenté apartar la mirada de allí, pero me era imposible.

Elliot salió de entre sus piernas y subió por su cuerpo besando su piel. Besó sus senos y continuó subiendo hasta unir los labios con los de ella. Y entonces todo se volvió más ardiente, más apasionado. Kate bajó sus manos hasta los jeans de Elliot y se los zafó mientras este se los bajaba completamente junto a los bóxers. Y entonces mientras devoraba uno de sus senos con la boca y tiraba del pezón del otro con la mano se introdujo en ella.

Esto era demasiado para mí.

Sus gemidos se escuchaban perfectamente donde yo estaba. Podía ver sus movimientos claramente mientras entraba y salía de ella.

—¿Dime que sientes Anastasia? —me susurró en el oído.

No podía contestarle ya que no encontraba las palabras para hablar. Pero mientras miraba fijamente hacia mi cocina sentí una sensación familiar comenzar a crecer en mi interior. Sentía como mi respiración se aceleraba y como la sangre comenzaba a calentarse en mis venas. Sentía el latir acelerado de mi corazón y como mis mejillas ardían aún más.

Y no lo entendía.

No entendía porque ver lo que estaba viendo, algo prohibido, algo que nunca jamás me hubiese pasado por la mente hacer, podía provocar esto en mí. No podía negar lo que estaba sintiendo, sería como engañarme a mí misma.

Estaba excitada.


	26. Capítulo 26

—¿Anastasia? —me preguntó una vez más.

Puse a un lado mis pensamientos y me giré hacia el brevemente. Tenía que contestarle.

Lo miré fijamente, olvidándome por un momento de lo que sucedía en la cocina.

—Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero, estoy excitada. —le dije mientras sin poderlo evitar volvía a mirar hacia la escena en la cocina.

—No hay nada de malo en mirar Anastasia. —me susurró una vez más mientras sentía sus manos enredándose en mi cintura.

—Siento como si estuviese invadiendo su privacidad.

—A ellos no les molesta que los miren. —me dijo mientras deslizaba una mano desde mi vientre hacia mi sexo.

Agarré su mano entre la mía y cerré mis piernas. Había tomado tequila, pero no lo suficiente como para dejarlo tocarme frente a los demás.

—¡Christian! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Comprobando si lo que me acabas de decir es cierto.

—¿Imagino entonces que has practicado sexo en público? —le pregunté mientras me giraba hacia él brevemente.

—Si, y no.

—No te entiendo.

—He participado en intercambios sexuales, Elliot siempre ha estado conmigo en todos, pero nadie nunca ha sabido quien yo era. —hizo una pausa. —Imagino que sabes que me acosté con tu amiga en una ocasión.

—Sí, ella me lo contó antes de saber quién tú eras, eso se lo conté yo.

—Entonces, ¿quieres saber que se siente ser observado mientras tienes sexo?

—No creo estar preparada para eso Christian.

—Todos tenemos algo de voyeur Anastasia, además te las has apañado muy bien en el set de filmación.

—Eso es diferente.

—¿Diferente? ¿Acaso no nos estaban viendo todos? Es exactamente lo mismo Anastasia. Solo déjate llevar y olvídate de todo a tu alrededor. —me dijo mientras unía sus labios con los míos.

Introdujo la lengua en mi boca y ahí mismo me olvidé de todo. Cuando sus labios tocaban los míos me olvidaba hasta de mi nombre. Enredé mis manos en su cuello y tiré de él más cerca de mí.

—No te voy a desnudar Anastasia, no voy a pedirte tanto hoy, pero si quiero tocarte y sentir lo excitada que estás al ver a otros teniendo sexo en tu cocina. —me dijo mientras introducía la mano dentro de los jeans.

Y lo dejé.

Dejé que su mano explorara y tocara entre mis piernas.

—¡Dios! Estás muy mojada. —me dijo en un susurro mientras introducía un dedo en mi interior.

Arquee mi cuerpo hacia atrás involuntariamente y Christian aprovechó para acostarme en el sofá. Y entonces sus labios vinieron desesperadamente sobre los míos mientras su otra mano masajeaba uno de mis senos. Sus labios bajaron hacia mi cuello.

Mordiendo.

Chupando.

Y no puede evitar que un gemido escapara de los míos. Bajé mis manos por su cuerpo hasta el botón de sus jeans, zafándolo y metiendo una de mis manos dentro. Necesitaba tocarlo, sentirlo.

Su miembro caliente vibraba y se endurecía en mi mano. Y sabía exactamente lo que deseaba.

—¡Anastasia! Vamos para la habitación, necesito poseerte, sentirte, enterrarme en ti. —me decía mientras yo comenzaba a bajarle los jeans y sacaba su miembro del interior.

Continué masajeándolo mientras el gemía ahora contra mis labios.

—¡Anastasia! Estas jugando con fuego y te voy a tomar aquí mismo. —me dijo mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

—Pues tómame. —le dije con la respiración acelerada.

No me importaba nada, solo necesitaba sentirlo en mi interior.

Y entonces Christian rápidamente me bajó los jeans solo lo suficiente para poder enterrarse en mí, arrancándome un gemido. Y entonces me mordí el labio inferior para contenerlo.

—No lo hagas, escuchar a alguien gemir puede hacer que aumente la excitación sexual. —me dijo mientras comenzaba a moverse en mi interior.

Y entonces lo sentí.

Sentí los gemidos de Elliot y Kate mucho más altos ahora y eso, combinado con los movimientos de Christian dentro de mi hizo que me excitara aún más. Ya no podía contener los gemidos que escapaban de mis labios. Enredé las piernas en la cintura de Christian. Necesitaba más de él. Necesitaba sentirlo profundamente en mi interior, que llegara a lugares donde antes no había llegado.

Bajé una de mis piernas y lo apreté por las nalgas. Y el solo me sonrió.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Qué te posea salvajemente?

—Si. —le dije en un jateo.

Christian me terminó de sacar los jeans, subió una de mis piernas y la colocó en su hombro, y la otra la subió hacia mi pecho. Y entonces comenzó a moverse.

—¡Dios! —cerré mis ojos.

De esta forma lo sentía muy dentro de mí mientras se movía rápidamente en mi interior. Esto era exactamente lo que a ambos nos gustaba.

Sexo duro.

Y los gemidos que antes al menos podía controlar, de esta forma eran incontrolables. Mis paredes comenzaron a apretarse a su alrededor. Esto si que era demasiado para mí.

Los gemidos de Christian se mezclaban con los de Kate y Elliot en el otro extremo de la habitación. No creo que aguante mucho más.

Esto era demasiado. Un gemido del otro lado de la habitación me hizo abrir los ojos. No era un gemido normal, era una serie de gemidos rápidos que solo podían significar una cosa.

Orgasmo.

Y eso fue suficiente para hacerme llegar al orgasmo también mientras me aferraba fuertemente a mis piernas. Me quedé mirando fijamente a los ojos de Christian mientras mi cuerpo se estremecía completamente de placer y lo sentía llenándome completamente.

Pero el no se detuvo, continuó envistiendo dentro de mí. Y yo solo lo miré fijamente. ¿Qué se estaba proponiendo?

Acercó su rostro hacia mí.

—¿Alguna vez has tenido un orgasmo múltiple Anastasia? —me preguntó de repente mientras continuaba con sus movimientos.

Y entonces me percaté de lo que se proponía cuando mis paredes comenzaron a apretarse alrededor de su miembro una vez más. No podía evitarlo, los gemidos escapaban de mis labios sin yo siquiera percatarme. Y rápidamente me vi envuelta en un orgasmo arrasador una vez más.

Y después de varias envestidas más, Christian comenzó a bajar el ritmo de sus movimientos hasta detenerse. Bajó mi pierna de su hombro y estiró la otra.

—Te prometo un masaje más tarde. —susurró contra mis labios mientras me besaba y tiraba del labio inferior. —Ahora vamos a ponernos más decentes. —me dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá y tiraba de mi hacia él.

Christian se puso de pie y se subió la ropa y yo hice lo mismo con la mía. Entonces se sentó nuevamente a mi lado.

—¿Por qué cambiaste de idea?

—No lo sé, me dejé llevar por la pasión del momento.

—Veo que has comprendido lo esencial, dejarte llevar por el momento y olvidarte de todo. Pero quiero que me contestes con sinceridad lo que te voy a preguntar. ¿Qué has sentido?

Lo pensé por un momento. No había sentido vergüenza, solo había sido placer absoluto desde el comienzo.

—Lujuria, lascivia…

—Y solo has sido una observadora. Todo lo que has sentido se multiplica por diez cuando participas en el intercambio.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. ¿Cómo te lo explico? —me dijo pensándolo por un momento. —Es como si toda tu vida hubieses practicado el sexo de forma normal, donde se involucran las dos partes, y un día te sometes a la voluntad de alguien para que haga contigo lo que desea. Con la persona correcta las sensaciones son…

—Sé a qué te refieres Christian. —y lo sabía perfectamente.

No sabía lo que me estaba perdiendo hasta que lo conocí a él. Me quedé mirándolo entrecerrando los ojos por un momento.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo sin que te molestes?

—Puedes preguntar lo que sea Ana. —me dijo mientras deslizaba una mano por mi mejilla.

—¿Desde cuando estas metido en este mundo? —inquirí con curiosidad.

—Hace varios años ya. —ahora tenía mucha más curiosidad que antes. Ahora quería saber cómo había comenzado todo.

En ese instante regresaron Kate y Elliot a nuestro lado. Y Kate se sentó a mi lado sonriéndome perversamente. Y sabía lo que significaba esa sonrisa. Cuando estuviéramos sola me esperaba un interrogatorio. Y este iba a ser de los buenos.

—¿Qué película era la que iban a ver? —preguntó Elliot mientras se sentaba casualmente en el extremo opuesto del sofá al lado de Kate.

Estábamos los cuatro sentados en el sofá como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Como si no hubiese sucedido nada hace apenas unos minutos.

—¿Qué no estaban de paso? —preguntó Kate con curiosidad.

Pero sabía muy bien a que venía su pregunta, ella quería continuar con nuestra noche de solo chicas.

—Estábamos, ya no tiene mucho sentido salir esta noche, ¿cierto Christian? —preguntó Elliot mientras Christian dejaba de mirarme y le sonreía.

—Cierto, ningún sentido. Veamos la película. —dijo mientras me estrechaba entre sus brazos.

Elliot y Kate se marcharon entrada la madrugada en el auto de Christian. Nos despedimos de ellos y entramos a la casa. Me dejé caer en el sofá mientras Christian cerraba la puerta. Christian llegó donde yo estaba y tomó una de mis manos haciendo que me levantara.

—Vamos, te prometí un masaje. —dijo envolviendo mi cuerpo entre sus brazos y llevándome hacia el cuarto.

En cuanto llegamos a la habitación Christian me desvistió lentamente.

—Lista, ahora a la cama. Imagino que no tienes aceite para masajes, ¿verdad?

—No. —le contesté mientras me sentaba en la cama.

—¿Y alguna crema?

—En el baño.

Christian salió en dirección al baño y regresó con mi crema favorita.

—Boca abajo. —me dijo en voz autoritaria.

—Si Señor. —le dije riendo a modo de broma.

Pude sentir a Christian reír mientras se sentaba a mi lado en la cama. Sentí como abría el tubo de crema y untaba un poco en mi espalda.

—¿Vainilla?

—Me gusta mucho ese olor. —le contesté.

—A mi también. —me dijo mientras comenzaba a frotar suavemente.

—Mmm.

Christian masajeaba mi espalda como todo un profesional. Esto si que jamás me lo esperaba.

—Me dijiste que podía preguntarte cualquier cosa.

—¿Qué quieres saber Ana?

—¿Cómo te metiste en este mundo?

Las manos de Christian se detuvieron en mi espalda. Al parecer había tocado un tema sensible. Me giré en la cama y me senté para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

—No quiero meterme en lo que no me importa Christian, disculpa, solo tenía curiosidad.

—No te disculpes Ana. Solo que me tomaste por sorpresa, no imaginé que fuera eso lo que querías saber.

—Te repito no tienes que contarme si no quieres.

—Quiero contártelo. Por primera vez, quiero compartir esa parte de mi vida con alguien importante para mí. además, creo que necesitas saber cómo ocurrió todo. Acuéstate Anastasia.

Hice lo que me pidió. Christian comenzó con su masaje nuevamente. Y entonces comenzó a relatarme su historia. La que nadie conocía solo él, y ahora yo.


	27. Capítulo 27

FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTIN

—Hubo un tiempo en que estuve algo descarriado, esa parte de mi vida no la conoce mucha gente. No te voy a negar que era mujeriego, lo era. Pero con las mujeres y las fiestas vinieron otros vicios mucho más peligrosos. Las drogas.

—¿Consumías drogas? —le pregunté incrédula.

—Sí. Y créeme probé varias, desde recreativas como LSD, éxtasis, DMT, hasta cocaína y crack.

Yo no podía creer nada de lo que el me estaba contando. Cualquiera que viera a Christian Grey jamás pensaría que había hecho todo eso.

—¿Cómo es que ningún medio tiene conocimiento de eso? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Porque todo eso sucedía en lugares donde no dejaban entrar a los medios de prensa. Esto sucedió hace mucho tiempo Anastasia, yo era joven y estúpido. Y creía que cuanto más consumiera y mientras más mujeres tuviese a mi alrededor me haría ver más genial. Y me equivoqué.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Date la vuelta. —me pidió mientras yo me acostaba ahora mirándolo a los ojos.

Christian se levantó de la cama, se sacó la camisa y los jeans y se sentó nuevamente entre mis piernas. Tomó una y la colocó sobre su hombro. Cogió mas crema y comenzó a masajear mi pierna comenzando por el tobillo.

—Te voy a contar lo que me contó Elliot, no recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió esa noche.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras me perdía en su mirada.

—Elliot me encontró medio inconsciente en una esquina de un club, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta me llevó hacia su casa. Eso sí lo recuerdo, despertarme allí al otro día por la madrugada.

—¿De madrugada?

—Estuve inconsciente hasta esa hora. Cuando desperté no tenía ni idea de donde me encontraba, aún estaba medio atontado. Elliot me lanzó un balde de agua helada que hizo que me sentara de repente con mis sentidos agudizados. Aún recuerdo las palabras que me dijo: _"Si quieres demostrar que tienes el control, te puedo enseñar una forma más saludable de hacerlo. Una que no arruinará tu carrera entre drogas y mujeres diferentes cada noche."_

—¿De veras te dijo eso?

—Si, cuando le dije que no se metiera en mi vida, me echó a patadas de su casa. No tenía celular, ni dinero. Así que tuve que regresar literalmente caminando a mi casa completamente helado por el agua fría que él me había tirado. —Christian cogió más crema y comenzó a masajear mi muslo mientras me daba una sonrisa perversa. —Después de investigar quien era el que me había rescatado y descubrir que poseía varios clubs, me aparecí una noche en el que bailaste. Y al igual que tú, me llamó la atención lo que sucedía en el piso superior. Y ahí se apareció él frente a mí, dispuesto a echarme de su club porque no quería drogadictos allí. Le agradecí por rescatarme, y le pregunté que sucedía en el piso superior. ¿Y sabes que me contestó? —negué con la cabeza. — Que para saber lo que sucedía allí arriba tenía que hacerme un chequeo médico y demostrar que no estaba consumiendo. No te voy a negar que me costó trabajo alejarme de las drogas. —hizo una pausa y cambió hacia la otra pierna mientras untaba crema nuevamente. —Todas las noches iba al club, y todas las noches me quedaba mirando al piso superior. Hasta que al hacerme los análisis estos dieron negativos para el consumo de drogas. Y entonces Elliot me subió hacia los VIP, no sin antes hacerme firmar el contrato de confidencialidad y darme una máscara para ocultar mi identidad. Y así comenzó todo. Impuse mis reglas allí, me volví un cliente regular. Podía disfrutar abiertamente del sexo, sin prejuicios, sin restricciones, sin drogas y sobre todo sin que nadie supiera quien yo era. Era algo liberador poder estar con alguien sin que esa persona se quedara mirándote impresionada. Ser famoso tiene sus pros y sus contras, y todas las mujeres querían estar conmigo a toda costa sin importarle absolutamente nada.

—¿Querían? Dirás quieren. —lo corregí mientras el reía y bajaba mis piernas poniendo una a cada lado de su cuerpo.

—Eso no va a cambiar nunca con los famosos de Hollywood Anastasia, siempre vas a tener a algún fan obsesionado contigo o algún paparazzi detrás. —me dijo mientras se inclinaba acostándose sobre mí, descansando el peso de su cuerpo en los codos. — Y será mejor que te acostumbres. En cuanto salgan las primeras fotos publicitarias de la filmación, tendrás a todos los hombres babeando a tus pies y deseando acostarse contigo.

—Lo pueden desear, pero yo solo quiero acostarme con uno en específico. —le dije mientras Christian bajaba sus labios hacia los míos.

—Bien, suficiente de charla. —dijo mientras rompía el beso. —¿Me dejas que te corrompa un poco más esta noche?—me preguntó mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué más tienes planeado hacerme hoy?

—Todo lo que me dejes hacerte…y mucho más. —me dijo robándome un beso y separándose de mí. —¿Tienes algo para vendarte los ojos?

—En el armario. —le dije rápidamente.

No me iba a oponer, me gustaba que me vendara los ojos. Nunca sabía que era lo que podía hacerme. Y no saber lo que vendría, tenía que reconocer que me excitaba. Christian se bajó de la cama y fue hacia el armario de donde regresó con varios pañuelos que puso sobre la cama. Después se agachó en el suelo buscando algo en sus pantalones. Subió a la cama y se sentó a mi lado con una de sus manos cerradas.

—¿Qué traes ahí? —inquirí con curiosidad.

—Quiero llevarte al borde del placer solamente con esto. —me dijo mientras abría la mano.

Dentro de su mano había una fresa, era pequeña y en la parte superior tenía una correíta, parecía un llavero. Aparté la mirada de su mano y lo miré a los ojos. Christian me miraba con una sonrisa pícara. Cogí el pequeño llavero en mi mano y la examiné por todas partes. Se sentía suave, como de silicona o goma. Entonces de repente comenzó a vibrar haciendo que la soltase.

—¿Eso es un vibrador? —le pregunté mientras la volvía a coger en la mano por la correíta.

Ahora no estaba vibrando.

—Si.

—¿Por qué no está vibrando ahora?

—Lo hace a intervalos irregulares, todo depende de las condiciones.

—¿Las condiciones?

—Si, las condiciones de temperatura. Cuanto más calor sienta, más vibra. Por eso comenzó a vibrar cuando lo tocaste. Tiene un sensor de temperatura integrado sensible al calor humano.

—Pero es tan pequeño.

—Esa es la idea.

—No entiendo. —el solo me sonrió.

Cogió el pañuelo y lo doblo varias veces antes de vendarme los ojos. No podía ver absolutamente nada.

—Al ser tan pequeño, lo puedes llevar a todas partes… —me susurró en el oído mientras me empujaba haciendo que me acostara. —…en el bolso…—sentí sus labios sobre mi vientre. —…en un bolsillo…—comenzó a ascender por mi cuerpo ignorando mis senos. —…en tu interior.

Ya mi respiración estaba acelerada y lo único que quería era que él estuviese en mi interior.

—¿Sabes porque me gusta vendarte los ojos? —me susurró en el oído mientras me subía las manos por encima de la cabeza.

La verdad era que esa pregunta estaba por hacérsela desde hace tiempo.

—Tengo curiosidad, la verdad. ¿Por qué te gusta vendarme los ojos? —le pregunté mientras sentía como ataba algo a una de mis manos.

—¿Has notado algo diferente cuando lo hago? —cambió hacia la otra mano y me hizo lo mismo.

Sí, lo había notado. Cuando tenía los ojos vendados mis sentidos se agudizaban más. Mi respiración se aceleraba en anticipación por no saber lo que haría.

—Sí. —contesté en un jadeo a la expectativa de lo que el me iba a hacer a continuación.

Dejé de sentir su peso sobre mí. Pero yo necesitaba sentirlo. Intenté bajar las manos para tocarlo, pero no podía. Me había atado a la cama.

—Tener los ojos vendados hace que todo sea más intenso. —giré mi cabeza en la dirección que escuché el sonido de su voz. —Hace que anheles un toque o una caricia. Y si además estás atada, indefensa y a mercede d alguien. Esto duplica o triplica las sensaciones. —sentí su voz muy lejos, como saliendo de la habitación.

—¡Christian!

Pero no obtuve respuesta alguna. Agudicé mis oídos para tratar de escuchar algo.

—¡Christian! —llamé una vez más.

Entonces sentí como la cama se movía a mi lado.

—Cuando te rindes voluntariamente a una persona…—me decía mientras deslizaba algo suave por mi piel, casi sin tocarme. —…a un toque, a una caricia, eso provoca sensaciones placenteras en la otra persona…—acariciaba mi cuerpo, casi sin tocarlo, mientras yo me retorcía ligeramente de placer.

Todo esto me hacía preguntarme si alguna vez alguien se lo había hecho a él. Imaginaba que no. No creo que Christian sea un hombre que se someta a la voluntad de otra persona.

Lo que Christian deslizaba por mi piel llegó hasta mis labios que tenía entreabiertos. Ya en este punto respirar me era difícil. Se sentía suave, como la caricia de una pluma, y envió una deliciosa corriente eléctrica hasta mi sexo. Olía deliciosamente a fresa.

—Muerde. —me dijo en un susurro mientras yo hacía lo que él me había pedido.

Fresa.

Delicioso.

Tras un mordisco apartó la fresa de mis labios dejando que el jugo corriera por ellos. Y entonces sentí su lengua deslizándose por mis labios, siguiendo el mismo camino que había tomado el jugo, bajando por mi cuello. Llegó hasta mis senos y se introdujo uno en la boca haciendo que yo me arqueara contra su cuerpo y dejara escapar un gemido de mis labios.

—¿Quieres más? —me preguntó mientras soplaba una leve brisa sobre mi pezón.

¡Oh Dios!

—Sí, quiero más. —le dije en un estremecimiento.

Volví a sentir la leve caricia por mi cuerpo, esta vez se sentía húmeda y fría. Comenzando desde mis piernas. Yo apenas y podía contenerme. Tiraba de mis manos y movía mis piernas y mi cuerpo sin poderlo evitar.

Christian detuvo la caricia.

—Anastasia, intento hacer algo importante aquí. No te muevas.

—No puedo evitarlo.

—Cada vez que te muevas, me voy a detener y comenzar nuevamente.

—No estás hablando en serio, ¿verdad?

—Muévete una vez más y lo verás. —me susurró en el oído haciendo que escalofríos recorrieran todo mi cuerpo.

Me quedé quieta.

Christian comenzó nuevamente a deslizar algo por mi piel. Y mientras mi respiración se aceleraba intenté con todas mis fuerzas no moverme. Pero era sencillamente imposible no hacerlo. Esa deliciosa caricia enviaba una deliciosa corriente por todo mi cuerpo y se arremolinaba en el centro de mi vientre.

Christian se detuvo una vez más mientras yo maldecía en frustración y él se reía.

Comenzó una vez más mientras yo me dejaba envolver por las sensaciones. No me moví. Lo evité a toda costa pues deseaba que el terminara con aquella tortura.

Llegó nuevamente hasta mis labios.

—¡Muerde! —me dijo una vez más.

La fresa estaba fría y deliciosa. Y entonces la remplazó por sus labios que comenzaron a devorar ardientemente los míos. Dejó escapar un gemido contra mis labios que hizo vibrar todo mi cuerpo.

—¡Te necesito! No puedo aguantar más. —le dije en un susurro mientras sentía como el sonreía contra mis labios.

—¿Estás al borde del placer? —me preguntó mientras lamia mis senos.

Y entonces apretó ligeramente un pezón mientras soplaba sobre el otro. Sentí la descarga eléctrica en mi clítoris y mis paredes comenzaron a contraerse de placer en deliciosa anticipación.

—Siii. —le grité mientras tiraba de las manos.

Entonces sentí el cosquilleo del vibrador sobre mis senos. Y como poco a poco iba bajando, lentamente en dirección sur. A medida que descendía por mi cuerpo, mi vientre se retorcía más y más. Cuando llegó al ombligo dejé de sentirlo. No tenía idea de que iba a hacer a continuación. Mi respiración estaba acelerada, todos mis sentidos puestos en su siguiente acción. A la expectativa de su siguiente movimiento. Sentí el vibrador ahora deslizarse por mis costillas, por donde estaba el tatuaje. Apreté mis labios para evitar que escapara un gemido. Al llegar hasta mis caderas dejé de sentirlo.

Ahora lo sentí en una de mis piernas, subiendo hacia la cara interna del muslo y dejé de sentirlo cuando se aproximaba a mi sexo.

Esta era la verdadera tortura.

Creo que si volvía a hacerlo no iba a poder controlar los gemidos.

Volvió a colocar el vibrador en mi otra pierna y lo subió lentamente hacia el muslo.

—¡Christian! —dejé escapar su nombre en un gemido.

Y una vez más lo levantó. Y volvió a comenzar la tortura esta vez por mi vientre. Su boca iba dibujando un camino de besos húmedos por mi cuerpo mientras el vibrador iba detrás. Entonces al llegar a mi vientre dejé de sentir sus labios, y dejé de sentir el vibrador. Entonces sus labios estuvieron sobre los míos, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, solamente a devolverle el beso, con ansia, pasión y fervor. Y entonces sin esperarlo sentí el vibrador sobre mi clítoris. No lo pude evitar. El orgasmo llegó de forma inesperada y sin previa advertencia mientras mis gemidos eran absorbidos por sus labios contra los míos.

Dejé de sentir el vibrador mientras Christian bajaba por mi cuerpo besando mi piel. Mi cuerpo se estremecía de placer mientras el continuaba su recorrido hasta mi sexo.

Casi convulsioné cuando sentí su lengua húmeda y caliente en mi sexo. Intenté cerrar las piernas, pero el me lo impidió con sus manos, manteniéndolas lo más abiertas que podía. Eran demasiadas sensaciones que asimilar en tan poco tiempo. Su boca que estaba devorando la mía hacía apenas un momento, ahora estaba devorando mi cuerpo con avidez.

Aún mi cerebro no había terminado de procesar el reciente orgasmo como para estar pensando en otro.

Pero mi cuerpo, mi cuerpo reaccionaba a todas sus caricias, y ya mis paredes comenzaban a contraerse una vez más. Y entonces dejé de sentir su boca.

No sabía qué vendría a continuación.

¿Sería otra fresa?

¿El vibrador?

¿Su boca?

Habían sido tantas cosas que no sabía que esperar en estos momentos. Y entonces lo supe. Sentí su miembro duro y caliente entrar en mí. Ambos estábamos al límite del placer.

Y por la forma en que él se movía, desesperadamente en mi interior, sabía que no iba a necesitar muchos movimientos para alcanzar el clímax, y yo tampoco.


	28. Capítulo 28

Abrí los ojos lentamente. El sol calentaba mi piel y me molestaba. Me sentía exhausta, como si no hubiese dormido lo suficiente o absolutamente nada. Sentía muy a lo lejos a alguien tocando la puerta. Al mirar el reloj eran casi las 9:00 am.

¡Mierda!

Me quedé dormida.

Miré en todas direcciones. ¿Dónde se metió Christian? ¿Acaso se había marchado sin avisarme? ¿Pero en que se fue? Su auto se lo había llevado Elliot.

Me levanté de la cama y me puse una ropa y casi que corrí hacia la puerta para abrir pues imaginaba quien era la persona que estaba tocando. Al abrir la puerta me encontré con Grace, que me miró frunciendo el ceño. Y sabía que debía darle una explicación.

Maldito Christian y sus poderes de seducción. Por su culpa estoy metida en este lío.

—Lo siento mucho Grace, la alarma no sonó. Me visto rápido y nos vamos. —le dije mientras la invitaba a entrar.

—¿Dónde está Christian?

Esa no era la pregunta que me esperaba. ¿Que se suponía que debía contestarle? Que anoche se había quedado conmigo. ¿O debía decirle una verdad a medias?

—No lo sé. —le contesté sinceramente.

Era la verdad. Me había despertado y no estaba a mi lado, no tenía idea de donde estaba.

—Hablé con él hace un momento, y me dijo que estaba aquí contigo… —hizo una pausa y me miró fijamente. —… desde anoche.

¿No se ha marchado?

¿Dónde está?

—¡En la cocina! —escuché su grito.

Me encaminé hacia allí. Al pasar por la sala vi un cobertor sobre el sofá. Que extraño, no recuerdo haberlo dejado ahí.

Christian estaba terminando de preparar el desayuno. Me le quedé mirando fijamente. ¿Qué estaba planeando?

—Anastasia, se te enfría el desayuno y debemos marcharnos. —me dijo mientras se sentaba en la barra a desayunar.

Me senté frente a él mientras su madre nos miraba a ambos alternadamente.

—¡Christian! —lo llamó mientras este la miraba arqueando una ceja. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine anoche a ensayar algunas escenas con Anastasia. —le contestó mientras me miraba pícaramente.

Sí, ya imaginaba las escenas que habíamos ensayado. Su madre lo miraba esperando que el terminara la explicación.

—¿Dónde está tu auto? No lo vi afuera. —le preguntó mientras yo lo miraba en espera de su respuesta.

Hoy no me iba a meter. Hoy lo iba a dejar que hablara él. Ya tenía suficientes problemas con tener que enfrentar a Greg, como para buscarme otro más.

—Elliot tuvo un contratiempo, y se lo presté. Anastasia me ofreció su sofá para que me quedara, No quise que condujera tan tarde en la noche. —le dijo mientras continuaba con su desayuno.

Ahora entendía porque había un cobertor en el sofá.

—Terminen rápido que ya estamos atrasados, los espero en la sala. —dijo mientras nos dejaba desayunar.

En cuanto estuvimos solos me le quedé mirando fijamente.

—¿Dormiste en el sofá? —le pregunté con curiosidad.

—No precisamente. —me dijo sonriéndome.

Christian estaba sentado de frente a la sala y yo de espaldas. Y entonces lo vi mirar hacia su madre en la sala y comenzó a reírse.

—¿Puedo saber de qué te ríes?

—¿Cuántos muebles hay en la sala para sentarse? —me preguntó mientras continuaba mirando hacia detrás de mí.

—Varios.

—Intenta adivinar donde se sentó mi madre. —me retó mientras yo pensaba.

Comencé a repasar por mi mente los muebles que había en la sala. Y entonces detuve el tren de pensamiento que llevaba. ¿Christian se estaba riendo del lugar donde se sentó su madre? Eso solo podía significar una cosa. No podía girarme. Pero imaginaba que estaba sentada en el sofá.

—¿En tu cama improvisada?

—Exactamente.

—Si ella supiera, no se sentaría allí. —le dije mientras ambos reíamos a carcajadas.

Terminamos de desayunar y me vestí en un tiempo récord. En cuanto estuvimos sentados en el auto, uno al lado del otro Grace se giró hacia nosotros.

—Nos quedaremos hasta tarde en el estudio hoy, tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido. —nos dijo mientras nos dirigíamos hacia allí.

En cuanto llegamos fuimos directamente hacia vestuario. Y allí me dispuse a repasar una vez más la escena que filmaríamos hoy, la que se había quedado pendiente ayer. Me quedé mirando extrañada al ver que la habían cambiado. Eso explicaba porque me habían puesto este vestido.

Hoy filmaríamos la escena de después de la lluvia. En cuanto terminé en maquillaje y vestuario me dirigí hacia el estudio y me senté en mi silla esperando que terminaran los preparativos en el set.

Christian se sentó a mi lado y me sonrió perversamente. Tomó mi mano entre una de las suyas y me puso algo dentro cerrándola.

—Ve al baño, y usa esto, no es una sugerencia. —me dijo mientras soltaba mi mano.

Me quedé mirando mi mano fijamente antes de abrirla lentamente. El no estaba hablando en serio. Cerré nuevamente la mano y lo miré fijamente.

—¿Es una broma? —le pregunté mientras el me miraba fijamente.

—¿Crees que estoy bromeando? —me preguntó levantando una ceja y sonriéndome.

—No puedo usar esto Christian.

—Carpe diem, Anastasia.

—Si hubiese sabido que ibas a utilizar la frase que tengo tatuada en las costillas en mi contra, no me la hago.

—Pensaba que tenias sed de conocimientos, que tenías curiosidad.

—Una cosa es curiosidad por conocer un mundo desconocido para mi hasta el momento y otra muy diferente es usar esto durante la filmación.

—Nadie va a saber que lo traes, solo tu y yo.

—¿Y que voy a hacer cuando no pueda soportarlo más? ¿Venirme?

El no contestó solamente me sonrió perversamente. Pero será cretino.

—Olvídalo Christian, no pienso usarlo. —entonces se acercó para susurrarme en el oído.

—Si lo haces, dejaré que me hagas lo que deseas esta noche. —me dijo mientras se separaba de mí.

Entonces pude ver que su madre se acercaba en nuestra dirección. Lo miré fijamente.

—¿Lo que yo desee?

—Lo que tu desees. —me dijo mientras yo meditaba.

—¿Listos? —nos preguntó su madre mirándonos alternadamente.

—Sí. —le contesté mientras apartaba mi mirada de Christian. —Solo necesito ir al baño un momento. —le dije mientras me levantaba de mi silla y casi que salía corriendo hacia el baño.

Cerré la puerta y me recosté a ella. Abrí mi mano y me quedé mirándola fijamente. No puedo creer que esté a punto de hacer esto. Pero por otra parte el poder hacerle lo que yo desee a Christian, eso me hacía sonreír. Y sin pensarlo dos veces me bajé la ropa interior y me puse lo que Christian me había dado.

Salí del baño en dirección al set. Pero mientras caminaba hacia allí me percaté que había algo mal. No estaba funcionando.

Llegué donde estaba Christian sonriéndome burlón.

—¿Dónde está el truco? ¿Por qué no funciona? —le pregunté mientras lo miraba fijamente.

—Olvidé mencionarte un detalle anoche con respecto a eso.

—Ya sabía yo que eso del sensor de temperatura integrado no existía.

—Si existe, lo que puedes pasarlo a modo manual también.

—Entonces en este momento está en modo manual. ¿Y que lo hace funcionar? —le pregunté mientras el se tocaba un anillo en el dedo anular que no había visto antes y lo giraba un poco.

Y entonces lo sentí. Cerré los ojos y me mordí el labio fuertemente. Abrí mis ojos cuando dejé de sentirlo.

—Yo lo controlo. —me dijo mientras yo abría mis ojos y lo miraba fijamente.

Lo iba a matar. Juro que si sobrevivo a esto lo voy a torturar hasta que me suplique que me detenga.

Nuestro intercambio fue interrumpido por Grace que llegó junto a nosotros en ese momento.

—Todo está listo, comenzamos contigo Anastasia parada junto al capo del auto mientras el te sostiene por los brazos y con las ultimas dos líneas de la escena anterior. ¿De acuerdo? —ambos asentimos. — _"Comenzamos en un minuto"_ —gritó mientras se alejaba.

—Lista para elevar un poco la temperatura. —me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí.

—Controla el anillo. —le dije muy bajo mientras él me sonreía y lo giraba un poco.

—" _Todos listos"_ —gritó su madre mientras las luces se apagaban y el agua comenzaba a caer sobre nosotros.

Christian pegó su cuerpo al mío mientras me agarraba por los brazos. Lo miré fijamente y el me devolvió la mirada. Solo tenía que dejarme llevar. No era una escena complicada de filmar, y mucho menos cuando el y yo nos conocíamos íntimamente.

—" _Escena 70, toma 1, Acción"_

—Suéltame Max, te dije que lo nuestro terminó. —le grité mientras él me sonreía.

—Nena, lo nuestro no termina hasta que yo lo diga.

Y pegó sus labios a los míos. Introdujo la lengua en mi boca haciendo que yo perdiera la cordura. Me olvidé literalmente de todo, de que estábamos en un set, de que esto no era real.

Subí mis manos hacia su camisa y tiré de él hacia mí. La vibración en mi interior combinada con el calor de su cuerpo pegado al mío, y su lengua explorando mi boca hacía que pensar coherente fuera imposible. Subí mis manos y abrí su camisa mientras el me sentaba en el capó del auto. Y mientras sus manos me acariciaban por la espalda, por debajo de la blusa pude sentir como aumentaba la vibración en mi interior. Y no pude evitar que un gemido escapara de mis labios contra los suyos.

Christian rio contra mis labios mientras me empujaba haciendo que quedara acostada sobre el capó del auto y el casi sobre mí.

—¡Max! —grité en un gemido cuando sentí el frío contra mi espalda.

— _"_ _Corten"_

Las luces se encendieron y el agua dejó de caer sobre nosotros. Me senté sobre el capó del auto mientras Grace se acercaba a donde estábamos.

—Anastasia, necesito ver algo de resistencia, quiero que te opongas a lo que él quiere hacer contigo, recuerda que lo viste engañándote y el aún no te ha explicado lo que sucedió en realidad. —me dijo mientras yo asentía.

Eso podía hacerlo. Ya lo había hecho cuando lo conocí en el VIP.

—Christian, quiero ver deseo y desesperación. —Christian asentía mientras me miraba fijamente.

Y yo no aparté mi mirada de sus manos. El vibrador continuaba en mi interior, ahora no estaba vibrando. Pero mi respiración continuaba estando acelerada.

— _"_ _Todos a sus puestos, comenzamos desde el inicio, en el beso.."_

Retomé mi posición frente al capó del auto. Christian se detuvo frente a mí, giró un poco el anillo antes de agarrarme por las manos y pegar su cuerpo al mío.

—Le estás cogiendo la costumbre a esto, ¿verdad? —le dije mientras Christian pegaba su rostro al mío, sonriéndome.

—Si por mi fuera te tuviera completamente desnuda en mi casa permanentemente. —susurró contra mis labios mientras yo reía.

—¿No estas hablando en serio verdad?

—No me tientes porque te secuestro el fin de semana. —me dijo riendo.

— _"_ _Escena 70, Toma 2, Acción"_

Pegó sus labios a los míos mientras yo hacía un esfuerzo por resistirme a sus caricias. Christian me recostó sobre el capó del auto mientras yo trataba de empujarlo por el pecho.

—No te resistas Elizabeth, sabes que me deseas. —me susurró en el oído.

—No puedo Max, te deseo, pero no puedo. —le dije mientras lo empujaba por el pecho.

Nos quedamos allí mirándonos fijamente a los ojos. Se separó de mí y me ayudó a bajarme del capó mientras me tomaba por las manos, sin separar su cuerpo del mío.

—Salgamos de la lluvia, déjame explicarte Elizabeth, lo que viste tiene su explicación. —me pidió con ojos suplicantes.

—Te voy a dar cinco minutos para que expliques y trates de aclarar lo que vi.

—Gracias, salgamos de la lluvia. —me dijo entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

Y tiró de mi mano mientras corríamos hacia la puerta de mi edificio.

— _"_ _Corten."_

Las luces se encendieron en el set y Grace se acercó donde estábamos nosotros.

—¿Quieren tomar un descanso, o quieren continuar?

Miré a Christian fijamente. Aún no había apagado el vibrador y necesitaba urgentemente deshacerme de él.

—Continuemos, así no tenemos que mojarnos nuevamente después. —le contestó a su madre mientras ella nos miraba fijamente.

Y entonces me percaté de lo que ella estaba mirando. Nuestras manos unidas. Me solté de la mano de Christian, no me había percatado que aún estaba sosteniendo mi mano.

—Tómense cinco minutos y continuamos. —nos dijo mientras se alejaba de nosotros.

—Necesito ir al baño. —le dije mientras me alejaba de él.

Entré al baño rápidamente dispuesta a deshacerme del vibrador, no podía soportarlo más. Entonces la puerta se abrió de repente detrás de mí.

¡Mierda!

¿Y ahora en que lío me he metido?


	29. Capítulo 29

—¿Sucedió algo? —le pregunté con la respiración acelerada.

—Necesitamos hablar. —me dijo mientras le pasaba el seguro a la puerta.

Esto no era nada bueno.

—¿Por qué has cerrado la puerta?

—Para tener privacidad.

—¿De qué necesitamos hablar?

—De lo que estás haciendo en estos momentos.

—No sé de qué estás hablando. —le dije haciéndome la desentendida.

—Crees que no sé lo que está sucediendo. Viniste al baño para quitarte el vibrador.

Se quedó mirándome fijamente. Y entonces hizo girar el anillo. Cerré los ojos y me agarré de la pared.

—Por favor, márchate. Alguien puede vernos juntos.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso, todos saben que entré aquí.

—¡Que!

—Relájate Ana, le dije a mi madre que necesitaba discutir algo contigo.

—¿Y ella que te dijo?

—Que no formara un escándalo.

—Así que decidiste "discutir" en el baño.

—Precisamente. —dijo acercándose hacia donde yo estaba.

—¿Algo en particular que quieras discutir? —le pregunté mientras el se acercaba peligrosamente en mi dirección.

Me acorraló contra la pared del baño, sin tocarme, solamente su cuerpo contra el mío. Su nariz casi rozando la mía, sus ojos mirándome fijamente.

—Comencemos por tu desobediencia.

—¿Desobediencia? —le pregunté enarcando una ceja.

—Sí. ¿Por qué te lo ibas a quitar?

—Porque no puedo soportarlo más Christian. Tu no sabes lo que es tratar de concentrarse en algo y no poder hacerlo al mismo tiempo.

—Si lo sé.

—¿De veras? —inquirí con curiosidad.

—Sí. Siempre que estás a mi lado en él set, me es imposible concentrarme del todo, por eso a veces cometo alguna estupidez. —me dijo mientras subía una mano hacia mi rostro y acariciaba un mechón de pelo de mi rostro.

—No te he visto equivocarte en ninguna de las escenas que hemos filmado.

—Se te olvida lo que hice en la escena anterior a esta que estamos filmando. —soltó el mechón de pelo y deslizó a hora un dedo por mis labios.

—¿Pensaba que habías modificado el guión?

—No precisamente, olvidé lo que tenía que hacer o decir, así que me puse creativo. —me dijo con una sonrisa lasciva.

—¿Improvisaste?

—Sí. No te he contado el sermón que me dio mi madre después por teléfono. —bajó la mano hacia mi cuello y la colocó allí mientras continuaba acariciándome.

Su cercanía, en conjunto con sus leves caricias y el vibrador aún en mi interior estaban llevándome al borde del abismo.

Subió su otra mano hacia mi cuello y la deslizó desde allí pasando por mi hombro y recorriendo ligeramente, sin apenas tocarme casi, todo mi brazo. Su contacto enviaba alertas a mi cerebro que decidí ignorar mientras cerraba los ojos. Su mano continuó bajando por el costado de mi cuerpo.

—Christian. —le dije en un jadeo que escapó de mis labios. —Termina con esta tortura, no puedo soportarlo más. —le dije mientras el detenía sus caricias.

Abrí mis ojos cuando sentí que separó su cuerpo del mío.

Tomó una de mis manos entra la suya.

—¿Christian? ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le pregunté cuando lo vi caminar tirando de mi hacia la puerta.

—Vamos. —me dijo con un rostro muy serio, casi molesto diría yo. —Tenemos una escena que filmar.

—Déjame quitarlo.

—No. Y no hay más discusión. —dijo en alta voz mientras abría la puerta.

En cuanto salimos del baño todas las miradas se posaron en nosotros. Imaginaba que alguno de ellos de seguro estaba con la oreja pegada a la puerta para ver si escuchaba parte de la conversación.

¿Habrán escuchado algo?

Christian tiraba de mí rumbo al set donde filmaríamos a continuación.

Mi apartamento.

Al llegar allí me senté en mi silla y crucé las piernas mientras me retocaban el maquillaje.

Ya no sabía en que posición me iba sentar. Todas eran incómodas. Incluso estar de pie, me resultaba incómodo.

—Anastasia. ¿Te encuentras bien? —me dijo mientras subía una mano hacia mi rostro para acariciarme.

Y sin darme cuenta lo abofetee. Todas las personas que estaban cerca de nosotros vieron lo que hice. Christian se me quedó mirando fijamente mientras llevaba una mano a su rostro.

¡Mierda, que he hecho!

—¿Me acabas de abofetear?

—Lo siento mucho Christian, no sé qué me pasó.

Se acercó donde yo estaba, pegando su rostro al mío.

—Yo lo siento mucho más. —me dijo en un susurro dando media vuelta y alejándose de mí.

Me quedé mirando a Christian mientras se alejaba de mí. Dejé de sentir el vibrador en mi interior. No sé si para mi suerte o mi desgracia. No tenía idea de lo que Christian estaba haciendo.

—Se lo tiene merecido por intentar sobrepasarse. —me dijo una voz detrás de mí.

Me giré. Grace me miraba sonriéndome tiernamente.

— ¿Estás lista Anastasia? —me preguntó mientras yo asentía. —Vamos. —me tomó por le brazo mientras caminaba conmigo hasta mi lugar. —Ya era hora de que alguien le hiciera frente y le parara los pies.

—¿No te entiendo?

—Christian no está acostumbrado a que le digan que no. Ninguna de las chicas con las que alguna vez ha filmado, han detenido sus coqueteos.

Ahora entendía porque este cambio en el trato conmigo.

—El hecho de que no lo hayas dejado tocarte va a resultar algo difícil para él.

—¿Qué tan difícil? —Grace me sonrió.

—Imagínate a Christian como un niño pequeño encaprichado con algo, no se va a detener hasta lograr su objetivo.

Y me lo podía imaginar. Sonreí mientras por mi mente pasaba una imagen de un pequeño niño de ojos verdes y sonrisa radiante.

—¿Todo listo? —su voz sonaba fría y distante.

Su madre se había marchado dejándonos a los dos parados frente a la puerta de mi apartamento. Christian me miraba muy serio.

—¿Estás molesto conmigo?

—No. —me contestó escuetamente sin mirarme a los ojos.

—¿Te vas a comportar como un niño pequeño? —le pregunté mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

Christian me miró fijamente sin decir nada.

— _"_ _Comenzamos en un minuto"_

Me acomodé en mi posición mientras nos rociaban a ambos agua por encima. Su indiferencia me estaba matando. Ni siquiera había tomado mi mano para comenzar a filmar. Las luces bajaron.

— _Escena 71, toma 1, "Acción"_

Saqué la llave del bolso y abrí el apartamento invitándolo a entrar. Me dirigí hacia la cocina mientras sentía sus pasos detrás de mí. Me senté en una banqueta.

—Tus cinco minutos comienzan ahora. —le dije mientras el se sentaba en otra banqueta.

—Sé lo que viste, y entiendo como te debes estar sintiendo. No fue mi intensión herirte.

—Pero lo hiciste Max. —le dije interrumpiéndolo.

—Yo no tuve la culpa, alguien puso algo en mi bebida.

—¿Te drogaron? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Porque ya había probado esa droga antes Anastasia. —dijo haciendo una pausa.

— _"_ _Corten"_

Las luces aumentaron su intensidad.

¿Christian se acaba de equivocar en una línea?

—Christian, recuerda que ese no es su nombre. —le gritó su madre.

Christian le contestó con un asentimiento.

—Comenzamos con Anastasia en la línea anterior.

Christian tenía sus manos sobre sus piernas, y entonces lo sentí. La vibración nuevamente. ¿Cómo lo había hecho sin tocarse el anillo?

— _Escena 71, toma 2, "Acción"_

—¿Te drogaron? ¿Cómo lo sabes? —le pregunté ahora con mi respiración algo acelerada.

—Porque ya esa droga la había probado antes. —dijo haciendo una pausa.

Dejé de sentir la vibración y por un momento olvidé lo que debía decir.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Se levantó de la banqueta mientras caminaba por la habitación. Apartándose de mí.

—No siempre fui esta persona que soy ahora. —volvió a sentarse frente a mí. —Antes era un drogadicto. —me contestó mientras yo me quedaba impactada.

¿Esta era la historia de su vida o la de la película? En estos momentos no sabía diferenciar una de otra. Recordaba la novela. Y en esta vagamente te daban a entender que él había sido drogadicto. Pero él nunca lo decía.

— _"_ _Corten"_

¡Mierda!

Olvidé lo que debía decir. En ese instante Grace se acercó donde yo estaba. Y el vibrador comenzó a funcionar nuevamente, ahora a una velocidad mayor.

¡Oh Dios!

—Anastasia. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Disculpa, por un momento se me olvidó lo que debía decir.

Entonces miró a Christian y después a mí.

—¿Sucede algo con ustedes dos?

Ninguno de los dos contestó.

—Retomamos en la última línea de Christian. —dijo ella mientras se alejaba.

Miré fijamente a Christian.

—¿Este libro tiene algo que ver con tu vida? —le pregunté muy bajito mientras apretaba mis piernas.

—Es solo una coincidencia. —se detuvo.

—No recuerdo que en el libro contaran que él había sido drogadicto.

—En la primera parte no.

¿Primera parte? ¿Acaso había una segunda? Tenía que indagar en este tema más tarde.

En ese instante las luces se apagaron nuevamente.

— _Escena 71, toma 3, "Acción"_

—Antes era un drogadicto. —me contestó mientras yo me quedaba impactada.

—¿Consumías drogas?

—De todo tipo. Puede que ahora me veas como alguien exitoso en su trabajo, pero era más el tiempo que estaba drogado que el que no, no podía vivir sin ellas.

—Imagino que alguien te ayudó.

—Sí, una persona desinteresada me ayudó. Actualmente es mi mejor amigo.

Christian tenía ambas manos sobre la encimera, una separada de la otra y entonces sentí el vibrador una vez más.

¿Cómo lo estaba haciendo?

—¿Tienes idea de quien te drogó? —le pregunté de repente.

—No, pero imagino que lograron su objetivo.

La vibración aumentó. Cerré mis ojos y me mordí el labio inferior.

— _"_ _Corten"_

Abrí los ojos y dejé de morderme el labio inferior. Grace se acercó a donde yo estaba.

—¿Anastasia te sucede algo?

—No. —le dije mientras la vibración se detenía nuevamente.

—Luces incómoda.

—Siento todo mi cuerpo acalambrado. —le dije mientras miraba a Christian brevemente.

—Será mejor si dejamos esta escena para otro momento, cámbiense de ropa los dos y dentro de quince minutos retomamos en la escena 40.

Las luces del set se encendieron y el vibrador también. Comencé a caminar hacia mi camerino. Juro que si sobrevivo a este día Christian me las va a pagar.


	30. Capítulo 30

Estoy exhausta.

Hoy ha sido un día extremadamente agotador. Y no solo por el hecho de que estuvimos filmando hasta casi las 8:00PM.

Eso no había sido tan difícil como soportar el vibrador. Eso si había sido toda una hazaña.

Me dejé caer en la cama.

Al menos he sobrevivido a su tortura.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo busqué a tientas en la cama. Al mirar la pantalla me senté de repente en la cama.

Era José.

Tenía varias llamadas perdidas suyas, que no había podido atender pues fueron durante la filmación. Pero no creo que pueda continuar postergando más esto.

Respiré profundamente antes de contestar.

—Hola José. —contesté con mi mejor tono de voz.

—Hola Anastasia, me sorprendió ver tu mensaje. Te he llamado varias veces, pero no me has contestado. ¿Sucedió algo?

—Disculpa, no pude atenderte pues estaba en el estudio grabando, acabo de regresar.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí. —hice una pausa antes de ir al tema en cuestión. —Este fin de semana voy a quedarme con mi hermano y me preguntaba si te apetecía que hiciéramos algo juntos.

La línea se quedó en silencio por un momento.

—¿Ya tuviste el tiempo necesario para pensar lo nuestro Anastasia? —me dijo mientras yo me quedaba de piedra.

¿Acaso él pensaba que aún estábamos juntos?

—Vivir en L.A me ha hecho replantearme muchas cosas.

—¿Como nuestra relación?

Me quedé en silencio. No podía contarle la verdad. No podía decirle que él iba a ser una tapadera en mi relación con Christian.

—Me he dado cuenta que nunca debí pedirte ese tiempo en nuestra relación.

No puedo creer que esté diciéndole esto. Sé perfectamente porqué le pedí el tiempo en nuestra relación. El es el del problema de celos y temperamento controlador. Sé que fui yo la que le pidió un tiempo, pero debería haberle dicho la verdad, que no quería que continuáramos juntos.

—¿Tienes planes para esta noche? —me preguntó de repente.

—No. —le dije sin pensar.

No creo que mis encuentros con Christian sean "planes" para esta noche o ninguna noche. Nunca sabía en qué momento Christian se iba a aparecer en mi casa.

—Estoy aquí en L.A hasta mañana que salgo hacia Chicago por una semana y después hacia New York. ¿Ya cenaste?

—No. —lo único que he comido hoy han sido algunos aperitivos en el set.

—Dame tu dirección te recojo para ir a cenar y hablamos.

—¿Ahora? —dije levantándome rápidamente de la cama.

—Que mejor momento, me acabas de decir que no has cenado y que querías verme.

—De acuerdo. —le di mi dirección.

—Estoy cerca, nos vemos en media hora —y colgó.

Solté el teléfono y salí corriendo hacia el baño. Me bañé lo más rápido que pude y salí después hacia la habitación envuelta en una toalla. Abrí el armario y comencé a buscar una ropa para la cena.

Y encontré el vestido perfecto.

Era blanco, con pliegues, las mangas de encaje, ceñido en la cintura y corto.

Comencé a vestirme mientras miraba la hora. Ya había pasado casi la media hora. José debía estar por llegar. Me maquillé y dejé mi pelo suelto. Estaba terminando de ponerme los zapatos cuando tocaron a la puerta.

Casi que salí corriendo rápidamente hacia allí.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro, que se esfumó en cuanto la abrí.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

—Pensaba que te ibas a desquitar de mi esta noche. —me dijo pasando por mi lado y entrando en la casa.

Cerré la puerta mientras él se giraba en mi dirección y me miraba de arriba a abajo.

—¿Vas a salir?

—Voy a cenar. —en ese mismo instante el comenzó a caminar en mí dirección. —Ni se te ocurra regarme el maquillaje Christian. —le dije poniendo ambas manos en su pecho.

—¿Puedo saber con quién cenaras que es más importante que yo?

—Un amigo que está en la ciudad. —le contesté a la defensiva.

El solamente me sonrió.

—No me darás ni siquiera un piquito antes de irte. —me dijo haciendo un puchero.

Tuve que reírme ante su comentario.

—No. —en ese instante tocaron a la puerta. —Compórtate. —le dije como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Él se sentó en el sofá. Caminé con paso decidido hacia la puerta y abrí con mi mejor sonrisa.

—Hola José. —le dije mientras veía como él se quedaba mirándome de arriba a abajo.

—Guau, Anastasia, estás preciosa.

—Gracias, entra, solo recojo mi cartera y nos vamos. —le dije mientras me dirigía hacia la habitación.

¡Mierda!

Había olvidado que Christian estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar. Lo miré fijamente.

—José, este es Christian. —le dije presentándolos.

Christian se levantó del sofá y le tendió la mano. Ambos tenían la misma estatura y el porte imponente, y se miraban fijamente.

—¿Eres el jugador de futbol, ¿cierto?

—Y tú el actor. —le contestó este mientras le sonreía y ambos estrechaban las manos.

¡Oh Dios!

—¿Eres el novio de Anastasia? —le preguntó Christian de repente.

Y yo me quedé blanca como un papel. Si no lo maté por lo del vibrador, juró que lo voy a matar por esto.

José lo miró frunciendo el ceño, sin entender a que venía su pregunta. Pero le contestó después de unos segundos.

—Lo soy, y eso no va a cambiar por mucho tiempo. —dios, que arrogante.

Tengo que salir de aquí antes de que estos dos me compliquen más la vida.

—Voy por mis cosas. —le dije mientras los dejaba a los dos solos y caminaba, lo más rápido que me permitían los tacones que estaba usando, hacia la habitación.

Busqué una cartera a juego y eché en ella todo lo necesario. Después de comprobar que no me faltaba nada regresé rápidamente a la sala. Creo que no pasaron ni dos minutos solos.

—Nos vamos. —le dije deteniéndome junto a José al llegar a la sala.

Ambos estaban donde mismo los había dejado.

—Un gusto en conocerte Christian. —le dijo despidiéndose de él.

—Un placer conocerte. —le contestó el con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sabía muy bien lo que significaba esa sonrisa. _"Tú la llevas a cenar, pero yo la llevo a la cama"_

—Vamos.

Y para mi sorpresa tomó mi mano entre la suya entrelazando nuestros dedos. Cerré los ojos. Esto no iba a salir bien. Tiró de mi mano hacia la puerta. Me giré brevemente y miré a Christian.

Ya no estaba sonriendo.

Sabía que no le había gustado para nada que José tomara mi mano.

José abrió la puerta del auto y me ayudó a entrar. Me puse el cinturón de seguridad mientras él se montaba y salíamos de la casa.

—¿Por qué me pediste un tiempo Anastasia?

Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. De todas las cosas que él podía preguntarme, no me esperé que me preguntara eso.

—Porque necesitaba hacer una pausa en mi vida. Llevábamos seis años juntos José, creo que tanto tiempo juntos hizo que todo se volviera monótono.

Le acababa de contar una verdad a medias. Omití la parte que él era un obsesivo del control y extremadamente celoso.

—¿Monótono eh? —me dijo mientras me miraba brevemente sonriéndome.

Habíamos estado seis años juntos. Y lo conocía a la perfección. Esa sonrisa significaba solo una cosa. Estaba tramando algo.

Puso una música en el reproductor y aceleró el auto.

Iba tan distraída con la música que ni me percaté cuando el aparcó el auto.

—Hemos llegado. —me dijo haciendo que yo mirar a mi alrededor.

—¿Me has traído a un McDonald's? —le pregunté entrecerrando los ojos y mirándolo fijamente.

—Me acabas de decir que nuestra relación era muy monótona, así que pensé que sería mejor cenar aquí que en un restaurante. —me dijo sonriendo.

Y entonces me miré la ropa que llevaba puesta. Me he vestido pensando que el me llevaría a un restaurante y ahora voy a cenar en un McDonald's.

—Sé lo que te dije. Pero ahora me arrepiento. Me he vestido para cenar en un restaurante.

—Da igual Anastasia, estás preciosa. Además, recuerdo que esta es tu comida preferida.

El me conocía muy bien. Le sonreí.

José se bajó del auto y dio la vuelta. Me abrió la puerta y me tendió su mano. Ahora que me fijaba bien estaba vestido de traje negro, con camisa blanca, sin corbata y traía el pelo perfectamente peinado. Algo extraño en él.

Me tomó nuevamente de la mano y me condujo hacia el McDonald's. Al entrar, todas las personas se nos quedaron mirando. Definitivamente estábamos fuera de lugar aquí.

Ambos nos miramos y nos echamos a reír. Nos apresuramos hacia una mesa y nos sentamos.

—¿Qué tan hambrienta estás? —me preguntó mientras él le hacía señas a una camarera para que tomara nuestra orden.

—Famélica, honestamente, no he comido casi nada en todo el día. —le contesté.

La camarera llegó rápidamente a nuestro lado.

—¿Qué van a ordenar?

—Dos hamburguesas dobles con papas fritas y dos sodas grandes. —le dijo el mientras la chica tomaba nota y después se marchaba.

Cuando estuvimos solos él se me quedó mirando fijamente.

—¿Sucede algo? —le pregunté al ver que no apartaba la mirada de mí.

—Llevamos tres semanas separados y no recuerdo que lucieras tan hermosa Anastasia.

Eso es porque nunca me habías prestado tanta atención. ¿Qué debía contestar ante su cumplido?

—Gracias. Debe ser el vestido.

Se quedó nuevamente mirándome fijamente.

—Sé que no me estás contando todo con respecto a porque me pediste un tiempo.

¿Acaso él lo sabía todo?

—Se que me pediste un tiempo por mis celos y mi comportamiento dominante. —y yo que pensaba que él estaba ajeno a todo. —Y te entiendo.

—¿De veras?

—Sí, por eso cuando me pediste tiempo, te lo di. —hizo una pausa mientras me miraba. —Este tiempo separado de ti me ayudó a mí también a pensar y replanteármelo todo.

—¿Replanteártelo todo? ¿Con respecto a qué? —le pregunté con curiosidad.

—A nosotros, a mí mismo. Y he tomado una decisión.

—¿Una decisión?

—Si. Sé que me he comportado como un estúpido y un idiota celoso y dominante. Y eso va a cambiar a partir de ahora.

—¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?

—Preocupándome más por tus intereses y ahora tu carrera en ascenso. —me contestó sonriéndome.

No puedo creer que esté escuchando esto. Tuve que dejarlo durante tres semanas para que se percatara de lo que sucedía en nuestra relación.

—Cuéntame de la filmación.

—En realidad, no puedo contarte nada de lo que sucede en el set de filmación.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque he firmado un contrato que me lo prohíbe.

—¿No sabía que podían hacer eso?

—Eso y mucho más.

—Christian….—dijo su nombre como un susurro he hizo una pausa.

—¿Qué hay con él?

—¿Se está quedando contigo?

Sabía que él no podía dejar los celos a un lado. Pero, por otra parte. El tono en que lo había preguntado no era el mismo de hace tres semanas. Me había preguntado cómo mismo lo haría Kate, con curiosidad.

—¿Y si lo hiciera? ¿Algún problema?

—No. Ya te dije que he decidido cambiar. Y la mejor forma de hacerlo es dándote un voto de confianza.

—No, no se queda conmigo. Llegó unos minutos antes que tú para que ensayáramos unas escenas.

—Sabes que fue lo primero que hice cuando supe que te habían dado el protagónico.

—No lo sé.

—Buscar información sobre la película, y no te voy a negar que me puse celoso cuando vi con quien trabajarías.

—Aja.

—Pero después comprendí, que ese había sido exactamente el motivo por el que me habías pedido tiempo, ese y por no apoyarte en tu carrera.

Podía ver la sinceridad en sus palabras. Nunca en mi vida lo había visto de esta forma. Parecía una persona completamente diferente.

—Sabes qué me ha ayudado.

—No lo sé si no me lo dices. —le contesté sonriéndole.

El me miró fijamente, mientras me devolvía la sonrisa.

—Leer.

En los seis años que estuvimos juntos, jamás lo vi con un libro en la mano.

—Eso me ha ayudado a comprenderte mejor sabes.

—Si. ¿Cómo es posible que leer te ayude a entenderme? —le pregunté mientras él me sonreía burlón.

—Me leí la novela Anastasia. —me imaginaba que novela, pero le pregunté, para confirmarlo.

—¿Qué novela?

—La novela de la cual eres la protagonista.

Ahora si se iba a poner buena la conversación. Sabía que sus celos aparecerían en algún momento. Y ese momento era ahora. La novela estaba clasificada como erótica. Y la película, más fiel a ella no podía ser.

Estaba a punto de ver un ataque de celos clásico de José.


	31. Capítulo 31

—¿De verdad te leíste la novela? —le pregunté con curiosidad.

—Sí. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo respecto a eso?

—Sí.

—¿Qué tan fiel a la novela es la película?

—Se aleja bastante de la realidad. —le contesté sinceramente.

Al menos para mí era así. Había muchas escenas de las que habíamos filmado que diferían con las escenas del libro. He incluso había algunas que no estaban en el libro.

Podía ver en su rostro que tenía cientos de preguntas. Preguntas que no podía contestar porque había firmado un contrato.

—No puedo contare nada de lo que hemos filmado José.

—No iba a preguntar. —me dijo sonriéndome.

En ese instante fuimos interrumpidos por la camarera con nuestra orden.

—No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me comí una hamburguesa. —dije mientras le daba una mordida.

—A partir de mañana lo recordarás. —me dijo mientras yo reía.

Continué comiendo la hamburguesa. A medida que transcurría la cena, más me percataba que esto había sido una mala idea. Nunca debía haber mentido con respecto a la relación que no tenía con José. Y en estos momentos estaba ideando una forma de darle vuelta a esta situación. Desde que le había pedido tiempo, sabía que nunca iba a regresar con él. Pero no sé porque nunca le dije nada.

José y yo nos mirábamos por instantes, y él me sonreía. Pero la verdad era que no estaba prestándole mucha atención. Estaba pensando en Christian y en que estaría haciendo, si se habría marchado a su casa o continuaría en la mía. Y en que esto había sido una estupidez.

—Anastasia. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo más? —me dijo mientras yo dejaba la soda a un lado.

—Adelante.

—¿Quieres continuar esta relación?

Me quedé mirándolo fijamente. No sabía que contestar.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque te veo distante, con la mirada perdida, pensando en otras cosas pudiera decir.

—No lo sé José, en realidad no lo sé. —le mentí.

Sabía exactamente lo que quería. Y no, no quería continuar una relación con él.

—Recuerdo que me dijiste que estabas enamorada de mí, que me amabas. ¿Aún me amas Anastasia?

¿Por qué el me preguntaba eso en este momento?

Lo miré fijamente a los ojos. No podía mentirle. No con respecto a mis sentimientos. Esto había sido una mala idea. José no se merecía que lo engañara. Habíamos estado juntos durante seis años y a pesar de sus defectos, sabía que él me amaba como mismo yo lo había amado en una ocasión. No se merecía que yo jugara con sus sentimientos de esta forma.

—Cuando te pedí tiempo, fue para aclarar mis sentimientos. Y como te dije, ya los tengo claros. —hice una pausa mientras tomaba un sorbo de la soda y después lo miraba a los ojos fijamente antes de hablar. —Ya no estoy enamorada de ti. Lo siento, pero ya no te amo. —le contesté mientras el no apartaba la mirada de mí.

—¿Estás enamorada de Christian? —me preguntó de repente.

—Entre Christian y yo no puede existir nada más que una relación profesional.

—¿No contestaste mi pregunta?

—No sé porque has metido a Christian en esta conversación José.

—Porque es obvio que te gusta. Además, acabas de decir que _"no puede existir nada",_ no que no exista.

¡Mierda!

Acabo de meter la pata hasta el fondo.

—Se te olvida que te conozco Anastasia. Sé que cuando evitas una cuestión es porque estás involucrada en ella. Así que, por favor, al menos sé sincera y respóndeme lo que te pregunté.

—De acuerdo. Sí, estoy enamorada de Christian. —le contesté mientras él se ponía serio y me miraba fijamente.

—Por qué sencillamente cuando me llamaste, no me dijiste que no querías más nada conmigo, que estabas enamorada de alguien más.

—No podía hacerlo por teléfono José. —hice una pausa evaluando su reacción. —Christian y yo tenemos una buena química en pantalla, y la directora de la película cree que hay algo entre nosotros, y cometí el error de decirle que tú eras mi novio y que estábamos prometidos.

—¿Hay algo entre Christian y tu Anastasia? —me preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí. —le contesté sinceramente.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

Bueno si le quitamos los encuentros que teníamos sin que el supiera quien yo era, en realidad nuestra relación había comenzado hace dos días.

—Desde el día que te llamé, quería dejar las cosas claras.

—¿Y qué pensabas hacer? ¿Utilizarme de tapadera para tu beneficio?

—Lo siento José, de verdad que sí. Cuando acepté la cena esta noche, tenía la idea de utilizarte.

—¿Por qué cambiaste de idea?

—Porque tu no te lo mereces. —le dije mientras me levantaba del asiento. —Será mejor que me marche, no tiene sentido que continúe aquí contigo. —comencé a caminar hacia la puerta y salí.

Christian tenía razón. Debíamos enfrentar a su madre y después afrontar las consecuencias.

—Anastasia, espera. —gritó José llegando a mi lado. —Déjame llevarte.

—No creo que sea una buena idea. —le dije mientras continuaba caminando.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —me preguntó haciendo que me detuviese en medio del parqueo.

—¿Con respecto a qué?

—A tu relación prohibida con Christian. —me dijo haciendo que yo lo mirara levantando una ceja.

—No lo sé. Por el momento mantenerlo en secreto. Pero no sé por cuanto tiempo podamos mantenerlo oculto. Sé que al final nos van a descubrir y se arruinará para siempre mi carrera. —José se me quedó mirando pensativo.

—Ya que has sido honesta conmigo, yo también voy a serlo. Te he mentido Anastasia.

—¡Qué! ¿Cuándo?

—Quince días atrás. Yo sabía que no volverías conmigo.

—¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?

—En la fiesta que dio Kate para celebrar que te habían dado el papel. Sé que el mayor culpable en nuestra relación he sido yo Anastasia, sé que tuve la culpa de que lo nuestro después de tanto tiempo haya dejado de funcionar. —hico una pausa mientras se acercaba donde yo estaba. — Así que quiero compensarte.

—¿Compensarme?

—Sí, déjame hacer algo por ti. Déjame llevarte de regreso a casa.

Me quedé mirándolo fijamente. Sus palabras sonaban sinceras. Así que acepté.

—De acuerdo, llévame a casa. —le dije mientras caminaba ahora en dirección hacia su auto.

José caminaba a mi lado.

Iba en silencio.

Pensativo.

Llegamos al lado de su auto y me detuve en el lado del copiloto esperando que el abriera la puerta para yo entrar. Pero en lugar de eso se paró frente a mí.

—¿Sucede algo? —le pregunté al ver que no abría la puerta.

—No. Nada. Una tontería. Déjame llevarte a casa. —me dijo abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

Entré en el auto y dejé que me llevara de regreso a casa. El cielo se estaba tornando gris. Los truenos retumbaban a lo lejos en la distancia.

Esta noche iba a llover.

Cuando bajé del auto frente a mi casa, el aire soplaba con mayor intensidad. La tormenta estaba cerca. Los relámpagos alumbraban el cielo completamente oscuro. José bajó del auto y me acompañó hasta la puerta.

—Gracias por entenderme. —le dije mientras tomaba sus manos entre las mías.

—Gracias por contarme la verdad. —me dijo sonriendo.

Y no pude evitarlo, tuve que reír también.

La noche no había salido del todo como lo había planeado, pero había terminado bien.

—¿Buenas noches Anastasia? —me dijo mientras se acercaba donde yo estaba.

Y entonces sin darme tiempo a reaccionar me dio un beso en los labios.

Me separé de el y lo miré frunciendo el ceño.

—Disculpa, es la costumbre. —me dijo sonriendo. —Debo irme, tengo que coger un avión temprano. —me dijo dando la vuelta al auto.

Caminé hacia la puerta de la casa.

—¡Anastasia!

Me giré hacia él. Estaba de pie junto a su auto con las manos sobre el techo.

—Espero que puedas resolverlo todo. —se montó en el auto y desapareció mientras las finas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer.

Me apresuré dentro de la casa y cerré la puerta. me recosté contra la puerta mientras cerraba los ojos por un momento. Respiré profundamente y los abrí.

—¡Christian! —grité mientras me quitaba los zapatos. —¡Estás aquí! —volví a gritar mientras caminaba hacia la habitación.

Nada.

Christian se había marchado.

Busqué el teléfono, pero no tenía ninguna llamada suya, ni siquiera un mensaje. Necesitaba hacerle saber cómo había resultado todo.

Marqué su número y comencé a sentir el sonido muy cerca. Busqué hasta que encontré el rastro. Había dejado su teléfono en el sofá. Necesitaba desesperadamente saber que estábamos bien.

Finalicé la llamada y me dejé caer allí mismo. Miré hacia las ventanas.

La lluvia arreciaba afuera.

No puedo salir con esta tempestad.

Mañana se lo devolvería y arreglaríamos todo.

Miré el guión sobre el sofá. Sabía exactamente que escena era la que filmaríamos mañana, pero no tenía ánimos en estos momentos para ensayar una vez más.

Me levanté y fui a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con el sonido de la alarma de mi celular. Sonaba insistentemente. La apagué y me levanté de la cama.

Cuando terminé en el baño y me vestí, fui hacia la cocina a preparar algo para desayunar. Era extraño no tener noticias de Christian en toda la noche, no dormir a su lado.

Salí de la casa, me monté en mi auto y me dirigí hacia el estudio.

Al llegar allí fui directo a mi tráiler, pero antes de entrar toqué en el de Christian.

—¡Christian! ¿Estás ahí? —pregunté mientras abría la puerta y me asomaba.

Adentro estaba vacío.

—Si buscas a Christian está en vestuario. —me dijo una chica que pasaba por allí.

—De acuerdo, gracias. —le dije mientras cerraba la puerta.

Y me encaminé hacia allí. Comencé a vestirme con la ropa que habían dispuesto para mi hoy. No había ni rastro de Christian por ninguna parte. Terminé allí y fui hacia maquillaje y después hacia el set donde filmaríamos hoy.

Cuando llegué al set me dirigí hacia mi silla.

Y allí estaba él.

Sentado en la silla junto a la mía.

Sonreí mientras caminaba a paso rápido hacia donde el estaba. Lo había extrañado mucho. Nunca pensé que pudiese extrañarlo tanto. Llegué donde él estaba.

—Hola Christian. —le dije muy sonriente.

El solamente me miró muy serio y volvió la mirada hacia el guion que estaba estudiando.

—¿Estás molesto porque no pudimos ensayar anoche? —le pregunté mientras le me miraba fijamente.

Esa mirada la conocía. Era una mirada de furia, de rabia contenida.

—Molesto no es exactamente la palabra. —fue lo único que dijo mientras retomaba lo que estaba haciendo.

—Dejaste tu teléfono en mi casa. Lo dejé en el auto si lo necesitas…—pero el me interrumpió.

—Anastasia, no estoy de humor hoy, así que por favor limítate a lo que tenemos que filmar solamente. —me dijo mientras se levantaba furioso de la silla y se alejaba de mí.

¿Pero que mierda le pasa hoy?

—Hola Anastasia. ¿Qué tal pasaste la noche? —me preguntó Grace llegando a mi lado con unos papeles en sus manos.

—Bien. ¿Qué le sucede a Christian? —le pregunté para saber si ella tenía conocimiento de lo que sucedía con él hoy.

—No lo sé, llegó aquí furioso y no quiso hablar del tema.

—Le pregunté y no me quiso contestar.

—Ya se le pasará. —me dijo mientras me sonreía y se me quedaba mirando fijamente. —Quisiera disculparme por no haberte creído cuando me dijiste que tu novio era el jugador de futbol.

—No hay problema Grace. —pero entonces una pregunta vino a mi mente. —¿Qué te lo confirmó?

—¿No viste la EW que salió esta mañana?

—No.

—Pues creo que deberías hacerlo. Ese vestido te quedaba maravilloso. —me dijo mientras me tendía una revista y se marchaba.

Cogí la revista en mis manos y casi la dejo caer. Era una revista de chismes, de farándula. Y sabía por experiencia que nada de lo que contaban aquellas revistas era cierto.

Mis ojos se dirigieron hacia la esquina inferior, donde había una foto mía y de José de la noche anterior. La foto tenía un escrito. _"Anastasia y su novio en McDonald's anoche"._ Junto a la foto un número de página.

Busqué la página que indicaba la revista. Mis manos me temblaban. Abrí la página seis y mis ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas.

No solo había fotos nuestras de la noche anterior en McDonald's, también había otras fotos de unos años atrás. Junto a ellas un escrito que no me atrevía leer completo pues sabía que la mayor parte de lo que decía, era mentira. Giré la página hacia donde continuaba la historia.

Pero no debí hacerlo.

La foto ocupaba toda la página. Tenía muchos corazoncitos a la redonda y se leía en letras grandes: "ANASTASIA Y JOSÉ"

Cerré la revista y la puse a un lado.

Ahora entendía porque Christian estaba tan enfadado. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que nos habían tomado esas fotos. ¿Me pregunto si José lo sabía?

Pero como fuera, tenía que solucionarlo todo con Christian. El no podía creer lo que esas revistas decían. Todo era mentira.

José y yo no estábamos juntos.

No había amor en nuestras miradas.

No nos tomamos las manos con cariño.

Y mucho menos nos habíamos besado con pasión en la foto que ocupaba completamente la página ocho y que habían tomado la noche anterior frente a mi casa.


	32. Capítulo 32

Ahora entendía la reacción y el comportamiento de Christian esta mañana. Estaba segura que había visto la revista.

Tengo que hablar con él. Hacerle saber que nada de lo que sale en la revista es cierto. Me levanté de la silla y salí caminando hacia donde lo había visto desaparecer, rumbo al set. Al llegar allí me interceptó Grace.

—¿Lista? —me preguntó mientras yo miraba en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar a Christian.

—Sí. —le dije cuando lo localicé dirigiéndose hacia el apartamento.

—Todos a sus puestos. —gritó ella mientras yo me dirigía a mi puesto.

Hoy filmaríamos en mi apartamento. Una escena intensa y nueva que no había tenido tiempo a procesar. La escena de la ducha que Christian había agregado al guión. Me dirigí hacia el corredor de mi apartamento, allí estaba él.

Me acerqué hasta donde él estaba.

—Christian, tenemos que hablar.

—¿De lo que salió en la revista? —dijo sarcásticamente sin mirarme.

—Christian, por favor. Tu mejor que nadie sabes que las historias de las revistas están llenas de mentiras.

—La foto de la página ocho no miente Anastasia, ese era el mismo vestido de anoche. —me dijo en un susurro mirándome fijamente.

Podía ver como apretaba la mandíbula tratando de contener su enfado.

—No puedes sacar conclusiones sencillamente por una foto que se tomó en el momento preciso.

—Lo besaste Anastasia. —casi me gritó.

—No es así, el me beso y yo me aparté. Pero claro, esa foto no la pusieron en la revista. —le contesté mientras el me miraba fijamente.

Christian se me quedó mirando fijamente, estaba analizando si le decía la verdad o no.

— _"_ _Comenzamos en un minuto"_ —dijo la directora.

—Veo que todo salió como lo planeaste Anastasia, felicidades. —dijo apartando la mirada de mí.

—Que no planee nada Christian, al final le conté todo a José. —le grité.

—Y al parecer el aceptó prestarse para todo.

¡Mierda!

¿Por qué él no podía entender?

Las luces se apagaron.

— _Escena 34, Toma1, "Acción"._

No podía pensar en nada coherente.

Las líneas que debía decir se me habían olvidado. Recordaba vagamente lo que debía hacer. Pensar en que Christian estuviese molesto conmigo no me dejaba pensar en la filmación.

Comencé a caminar rumbo a la puerta de mi apartamento para ver si así recordaba lo que debía hacer. Estaba a medio camino cuando alguien tiró de mi mano.

Y entonces choqué contra su pecho. Levanté la vista para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le grité tratando de escapar de su abrazo.

—Arreglando la situación entre nosotros. —dijo mientras tomaba mi otra mano y me pegaba contra su cuerpo.

Ojalá y esto fuera verdad y no solamente una actuación. Quería en verdad que arregláramos las cosas. Pero había algo diferente en su forma de hablar. No era como antes, era más fría. Lo podía notar en la forma en que me agarraba por las manos.

—No hay situación que arreglar, no va a suceder lo mismo otra vez. —dije zafándome de su abrazo. —No voy a dejar que entres a mi apartamento.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no puedo estar contigo Max, no puedo involucrarme con el detective que está atendiendo mi caso.

—Eso no es un motivo convincente, además ya nos hemos acostado una vez.

—Va en contra de mis principios.

Me zafé de su mano mientras me dirigía hacia mi apartamento. Abrí la puerta y cuando fui a cerrarla el me lo impidió.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Déjame entrar Elizabeth.

—Ni loca. —le dije empujando la puerta en su dirección.

Pero él era más fuerte que yo y abrió la puerta haciendo que yo retrocediera.

Y allí me quedé mirando como el cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

—Max, márchate por favor. —le pedí suplicante.

Pero el no cedió. Tenía que resistirme a él, sabia que si me tocaba o ponía sus labios sobre los míos no me iba a poder contener. Él era mi perdición.

—"¡ _Corten!"_

¿Qué había sucedido?

Grace se acercó a donde estábamos.

—Christian. ¿Qué sucede contigo hoy? —le preguntó ella mientras yo me apartarme de allí para darles más privacidad en la conversación. —Quédate Anastasia. —me pidió ella.

Y allí me quedé.

—Y bien. ¿Me vas a contestar? —le preguntó su madre mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—No me sucede nada.

—Tomémonos cinco minutos, ustedes dos vengan conmigo. —nos dijo dando media vuelta.

La seguimos ambos en silencio hasta que llegamos a un camerino. Entramos y ella cerró la puerta después de entrar.

—Christian, deja de actuar como un adolescente celoso. —le gritó ella mientras él la miraba fijamente. —Tienes cinco minutos para arreglar el problema que tengas con Anastasia. —dijo ella mientras salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta nuevamente.

Y allí me quedé mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Pero él no me devolvía la mirada.

—Christian, lo de la revista.

—No me menciones la maldita revista nuevamente Anastasia. —me gritó.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga entonces si no me escuchas?

—Nada, no digas nada. —dijo dando media vuelta para salir de la habitación. Pero entonces se quedó parado en la puerta. —¡Genial! —gritó mientras se giraba en mi dirección.

—¿Decidiste escucharme?

—No puedo marcharme de aquí, aunque quiera, mi madre ha cerrado la puerta.

—Sí, me besó Christian, no te lo voy a negar, pero me separé de él. Estuvimos seis años juntos Christian, eso no se borra de la noche a la mañana. —hice una pausa mientras el me escuchaba. —Él sabe que no lo amo, sabe que estamos juntos y que estoy enamorada de ti. —le confesé mientras el me miraba alzando una ceja.

El no se movía de su lugar, recostado a la puerta.

—Pensaba que a estas alturas estabas acostumbrado a que lo que decían los tabloides eran verdades a medias o fotos que no decían lo que en realidad había sucedido.

—Uno nunca termina de acostumbrarse a eso Anastasia. —dio un paso en mi dirección. —Me han mentido y engañado tanto durante mi vida que ya no sé qué creer. —dijo deteniéndose frente a mí.

—Pensaba que confiabas en mi Christian.

—Confío en ti Anastasia, pero no puedo evitar sentir celos, mucho más sabiendo que tenían una relación.

—Lo has dicho, teníamos. Ya el lo tiene claro. No hay nada entre José y yo Christian.

Dio otro paso más hasta estar casi pegado a mí. Subió la mano hacia mi mejilla. Y la acarició dulcemente haciendo que yo cerrara los ojos.

—¿Estás enamorada de mí?

Abrí los ojos. Él me estaba sonriendo.

—¿Eso es lo único que has captado de esta conversación?

—He asimilado lo más importante. —subí mis manos hacia su rostro

—Cualquier persona que te conozca como eres en realidad se enamoraría de ti en los primeros cinco minutos. —le dije mientras el pegaba su frente a la mía.

—Vas a tener competencia con el resto de las mujeres que están enamoradas de mí. —le sonreí.

—Y los hombres también. —le dije mientras el reía. —Se que el mundo entero te adora Christian. —le dije haciendo una pausa mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

No puedo creer que esté a punto de decirle esto. Pero tengo que aprovechar las oportunidades. No sé si tendré otra oportunidad de confesarle mis verdaderos sentimientos.

—Pero yo te amo.

Christian acercó sus labios a los míos y me besó tiernamente.

Había anhelado tanto sentir el calor de sus labios contra los míos. Entonces se separó rápidamente de mi mientras la puerta se abría.

Grace se quedó mirándonos fijamente a los dos.

—Todo está solucionado Grace. —le contesté mientras ella miraba a Christian fijamente.

—Sí, estoy muy estresado hoy, solo necesito un poco de música para relajarme.

—Muy bien, has lo que desees y volvamos a la filmación. —dijo ella dando media vuelta mientras nosotros la seguíamos.

Christian iba a mi lado. Ya no estaba furioso, ahora sonreía levemente. Pero yo no lo hacía. Le había confesado mis sentimientos y el no había dicho nada. ¿Acaso no correspondía los míos? Sabía que el me deseaba y que teníamos una fuerte conexión. Pero el no me había dado indicios de que estuviese enamorado de mí. O que me amara.

Se separó de mí y fue hacia los técnicos con su teléfono en la mano.

—Comenzamos con Christian cerrando la puerta. ¡Todos a sus puestos! —gritó la directora.

Me paré en mi posición mientras Christian se paraba junto a la puerta de la habitación.

— _Escena 34, Toma2, "Acción"._

Christian cerró la puerta y se quedó mirándome fijamente.

—Max, márchate por favor, estoy cansada, necesito una ducha. —le pedí suplicante mientras el daba un paso en mi dirección.

—Primero vamos a arreglar las cosas. —me dijo mientras yo retrocedía hacia detrás y chocaba contra la pared.

Christian llegó rápidamente donde yo estaba y me acorraló contra la pared. Y entonces sus labios fueron rápidamente hacia los míos dejándome sin aliento.

Y en ese mismo instante comenzó a sonar una canción de fondo a la cual no podía prestarle mucha atención mientras una de sus manos iba hacia mi cuello y comenzaba a bajar hacia mis senos y después hacia mi vientre. Su lengua explorando dentro de mi boca.

Lo había extrañado mucho la noche anterior.

Subí mis manos hacia sus hombros y mientras el me soltaba me deshice de su chaqueta. Y volvió a unir sus labios con los míos. Yo lo necesitaba, y el a mí. Su forma de acariciarme me lo decía.

Comenzó a empujarme hacia mi habitación entre besos y caricias. Y después hacia el baño. Sabía que estábamos en el baño, pero no porque fuera consiente de ello. Había perdido la noción de donde estábamos en cuanto sus labios estuvieron sobre los míos.

Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras nos besábamos desesperadamente y los abrí cuando sentí el agua caer sobre nosotros.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le grité mientras intentaba zafarme de su agarre.

—Me acabas de decir que necesitabas una ducha. —dijo mientras sus labios bajaban hacia mi cuello.

—Si, pero no con agua helada. —le grité mientras intentaba cerrarla.

—De eso nada, ya me encargo yo de hacerte entrar en calor. —me dijo mientras ambos nos quedábamos mirándonos fijamente a los ojos.

Y entonces la desesperación que teníamos hasta el momento desapareció. Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos. Solo entonces pude prestarle atención a la canción que se escuchaba de fondo. _Only de Imagine Dragons_. Era uno de mis grupos preferidos. Y ese tema en particular, no sabía porque evocaba escenas de sexo salvaje y desesperado en la ducha.

Que coincidencia.

Eso era lo que estábamos a punto de hacer.


	33. Capítulo 33

Dirigió sus manos hacia los tirantes de mi vestido y deslizó uno lentamente por mi hombro mientras depositaba un beso allí, después hizo lo mismo con el otro y después se deshizo de él vestido y las bragas. Sus labios fueron hacia mi cuello y comenzó a besarme a medida que bajaba dando besos por mi cuerpo. Apoyé mis manos contra las paredes de cristal de la ducha mientras lo dejaba que bajara por todo mi cuerpo.

Mi respiración se fue acelerando poco a poco y cuando sentí el calor de su boca sobre mi sexo eché la cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos mientras dejaba escapar un jadeo.

Christian cogió una de mis piernas y la subió hacia su hombro. Apoyé las manos fuertemente contra los cristales mientras le daba más acceso y dejaba que él me devorara.

Y entonces abandonó mi sexo y comenzó a dar besos por la pierna que tenía sobre su hombro.

—Abre los ojos. —hice lo que me pidió.

Y bajé la mirada hacia él. Su ropa estaba completamente mojada y a él no parecía importarle en lo absoluto. Bajé mis manos hacia su rostro y tiré de él hacia mí haciendo que se pusiera de pie. Rápidamente me acorraló contra la pared.

—Solo somos tu y yo. —dijo pegando su frente a la mía.

Y entonces sus labios estuvieron sobre los míos.

Pero no había prisa en su beso.

Era un beso muy diferente a los que estaba acostumbrada que nos diéramos.

Nuestros besos siempre eran salvajes, violentos. Nuestros encuentros siempre estaban cargados de pasión y lujuria, de violencia se podía decir.

Pero esta forma de besarme era completamente diferente a la que yo conocía y me había acostumbrado de él. Era un beso tierno, de esos que suelen darse los adolescentes enamorados.

Sabía que Christian me deseaba y que yo era para el alguien especial con quien tenía una conexión. Pero nunca me había confesado que estuviese enamorado de mí, o que me amase.

¿Acaso Christian estaba enamorado de mí?

Christian me acorralaba contra la pared de la ducha, ya no recordaba ni lo que debía hacer en la escena o si debía hacer algo en lo absoluto. Solamente sentía sus manos deslizándose por mi cuerpo lentamente. Coloqué las manos en su cuello, separé mis labios de los suyos, y comencé a desabotonar su camisa.

—" _Corten"_

No, no, no, no. Esto no puede estar pasando. No en este momento.

Christian se me quedó mirando fijamente.

—Recoge el vestido, creo que vamos a comenzar nuevamente.

—¿Es una especie de tortura psicológica?

—No creo que mi madre piense eso. —me contestó sonriendo.

Recogí el vestido y la ropa interior del suelo para ponérmelo y en ese instante entró Grace.

—Anastasia. ¿Qué sucedió? Olvidaste por completo lo que debías decir.

—Lo siento. —fue lo único que pude decirle.

Christian solamente se reía, el sabía perfectamente que perdía la capacidad de pensar coherentemente cuando estaba a su lado.

—¿Puedo hacer una sugerencia? —dijo Christian mientras su madre apartaba la mirada de mí.

—Adelante.

—Por qué no dejamos que improvise.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Pensaba que te habías percatado a estas alturas que se le da muy bien improvisar. —le dijo mientras ambos se retaban con la mirada.

Ella miró en mi dirección y después a Christian nuevamente.

—Si eso es lo que quieres hacer, pero te haces responsable de lo que suceda. Retomamos la escena con ambos vestidos debajo de la ducha, justo antes de sacarle el vestido. —nos dijo mientras se alejaba de nosotros.

—Recuerdo muy bien la escena Christian, solo se me fue de la mente por un momento. —le dije mientras me vestía.

— _"_ _Comenzamos en dos minutos"_

—Sí, recuerdo cuando es que se te van de la mente las cosas, por eso es que vamos a hacer la escena improvisada. Solo es sexo en la ducha Anastasia.

—No he tenido mucho tiempo de practicar la escena. —dije muy bajito.

—Pues ahora vas a practicarla. —me dijo parándose frente a mí.

—¿Estás seguro de querer improvisar?

— _"_ _Comenzamos en un minuto"_ —se escuchó en el fondo.

—Quiero que te olvides de todo, solo somos nosotros. —me dijo poniendo ambas manos en mis hombros.

—¿La canción continúa sonando? —le pregunté con curiosidad.

—Le pedí que la pusieran en repetición.

—¿Por qué escogiste esa canción?

—Por ningún motivo específico, me gusta Imagine Dragons.

—Esa canción me hace pensar en sexo. —le confesé.

—De veras.

—Sí. Me hace pensar en sexo salvaje en la ducha. —le dije mientras él me sonreía.

—Escena 34, Toma 3, _"Acción"._

Las manos de Christian fueron hacia los tirantes de mi vestido una vez más, pero esta vez sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos. Bajó cada tirante lentamente y después dejó caer el vestido al suelo. Y se quedó mirándome. Dirigí mis manos hacia su camisa, se la zafé lentamente y las deslicé por sus hombros dejándola caer al suelo junto a mi vestido. Deslicé mis manos por sus hombros y las bajé por su torso hasta su pantalón. Lo zafé y lo bajé por sus piernas junto a sus boxers negros. Y me quedé arrodillada frente a él. Su miembro delante de mí. Creo que era un buen momento para invertir los papeles.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces lo metí en mi boca.

Sentí a Christian maldecir en voz alta mientras se recostaba a la pared. Y yo sonreí.

Comencé a chupar una y otra vez hasta que enredó una mano en mi cabello. Sabía que estaba a punto de perder el control. Y sabía exactamente lo que sucedería cuando lo hiciera. Sentí el sabor salado del líquido pre-seminal en mi boca y esto solo hizo que continuara chupando, lamiendo, mordiendo ahora con más fuerza.

Y entonces de repente tiró de mi hacia arriba, me recostó a la pared y unió sus labios con los míos.

A diferencia de mí, Christian si sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Desde el comienzo se había parado de espalda a la cámara principal, su cuerpo cubriendo completamente el mío.

—Nunca he sentido lo que siento por ti con nadie. Te necesito a todas horas y en todo momento. —me decía mientras continuaba besándome desesperadamente.

Su cuerpo apretaba el mío contra la pared. Su miembro entre los dos más que listo para mí. Christian se moví a contra mi cuerpo haciéndome jadear de placer. Los besos lentos y sensuales de antes, habían sido remplazados por estos. Esto si eran los besos y las caricias a las que él me había hecho adicta. Era urgencia, deseo y desesperación mezclado todo con puro placer.

Subió una de mis piernas hacia su cintura mientras se pegaba más a mí.

—¿Estás lista para mí?

—Siempre.

Y diciendo esto se acomodó en mi entrada y con un movimiento estuvo en mí interior. Había extrañado tanto esto. Han pasado más de 24 horas desde que habíamos tenido sexo, y toda la frustración sexual de la filmación de ayer me estaba pasando factura en estos momentos.

Entonces Christian deslizó la mano por la otra pierna. Sabía lo que iba a hacer. Y me cargó mientras me presionaba ahora más contra la fría pared de la ducha. Sus labios se unieron a los míos mientras se moví una y otra vez en mi interior. Enredé las piernas en su cintura y una mano en su cuello mientras apoyaba la otra contra los cristales de la ducha totalmente empañados. Sus movimientos eran rápidos y certeros y era imposible controlar los gemidos que escapaban de nuestros labios.

Lo bueno de esta posición, era que los que nos estaban viendo por el monitor, no sabrían nunca que esto era real. Christian le daba la espalda al monitor y a menos que estuviesen desde otro ángulo, jamás lo notarían.

Teníamos dos cámaras, una filmaba por detrás de Christian y a cuerpo completo y la otra filmaba el perfil de ambos desde afuera de los cristales de la ducha, y esta filmaba del torso para arriba. Y con lo empañados que estaban los cristales en estos momentos lo único que verían era una imagen distorsionada de ambos.

Christian separó sus labios de los míos y comenzó a besar mi cuello mientras apretaba más sus manos en mis nalgas. Sabía que este era su límite, que no podía controlarse más y yo tampoco.

Sus movimientos se volvieron más salvajes, más rápidos, más descontrolados. Y nuestros gemidos eran imposibles de contener.

—¡Elizabeth! —me dijo entre jadeos.

—¡Max! —dejé escapar en un susurro ahogado.

Y no necesitó nada más. Lo sentí llenándome completamente mientras dejaba escapar un jadeo contra mis labios. Y mientras yo mordía su labio inferior me dejé ir también.

Mi cuerpo temblaba completamente después de un orgasmo estremecedor, mi corazón latía descontrolado contra mi pecho. Podía sentir el corazón de Christian desbocado también.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con los suyos mirándome fijamente. Christian pegó su frente a la mía.

— _"_ _Corten. Muy bien terminamos con esta escena vayan a sus camerinos y en media hora continuamos"_

Solo entonces fui consciente de la realidad y de donde nos encontrábamos. Desenredé las piernas de su cintura y cogí un albornoz del baño.

Christian me miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Esto es nuevo. ¿Te avergüenzas de que te vea desnuda? —me preguntó mientras ataba las cintas a mi cintura.

—Sabes que no, pero todos deben pensar que sí. —le dije muy bajito mientras salía del baño.

Pero antes de salir, miré hacia los cristales del baño donde estaban las marcas de mis manos y sonreí.

—Estaré en mi camerino. —le dije mientras salía de allí y me dirigía hacia mi tráiler.

Al llegar al tráiler pude sentir mi celular sonando, y dejó de hacerlo cuando abrí la puerta. Me puse una ropa y después lo busqué para ver quien llamaba. Tenía casi diez llamadas perdidas de mi hermano. Que extraño.

Me senté en la cama, marqué su número y comenzó a sonar, al segundo tono contestó.

—¿Sucedió algo?

—Usted es Anastasia, la hermana de Jake.

—Sí. ¿Quién habla?

Este no era mi hermano, pero era su teléfono.

—Le habla el doctor Lewis Cross del Orange County Global Medical Center, llevamos toda la mañana localizándola, su hermano tuvo un accidente.

—¿Un accidente? —me levanté de repente de la cama.

—Si, él estaba en un semáforo y otro auto perdió los frenos y lo golpeo.

—¿Está bien? —pregunté angustiada.

—Está fuera de peligro, tuvo una contusión, algunos golpes y una fractura. Pero se encuentra bien.

—Gracias por avisarme doctor, enseguida salgo para allá. —le dije mientras colgaba el teléfono.

Salí del tráiler con el teléfono en mi mano en busca de Grace. La encontré dando unas instrucciones en el set de le escena que debíamos filmar a continuación.

Llegué donde ella estaba y me miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Anastasia. ¿Estás bien?

—Debo regresar a Santa Ana, mi hermano tuvo un accidente.

—¿Está bien?

—El médico dice que sí, pero necesito estar con él.

—Está bien, tomate el resto de la semana, yo les avisaré a todos los de la producción.

—Gracias. —le contesté mientras daba media vuelta y salía del estudio rumbo a mi auto.

No me crucé con Christian en ningún momento, pero no podía perder más tiempo. Lo llamaría más tarde y le contaría todo. Subí a mi auto, me puse el cinturón y aceleré a toda velocidad rumbo a Santa Ana mientras las lágrimas caían de mis ojos.

Solo espero que no sea tan grave.


	34. Capítulo 34

Conduje todo el camino con el corazón en la boca hasta que llegué al hospital. Me dirigí a información, di los datos de mi hermano y me indicaron donde se encontraba. Tomé el ascensor hacia su piso. A cada segundo que me acercaba más a donde se encontraba, mi corazón se aceleraba más.

Llegué a la habitación donde se encontraba mi hermano y abrí la puerta rápidamente. Y allí estaba. Acostado en la cama. Tenía una venda en la cabeza y un brazo enyesado.

Estaba dormido, había un médico a su lado.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—Recuperó el conocimiento hace unas horas, y volvió a dormirse. Dejémoslo descansar. —me dijo caminando rumbo a la puerta y saliendo de la habitación.

Me senté en el sofá a esperar que despertara una vez más. La puerta se abrió y entró Corrine.

—¡Jake! —exclamó mientras corría hacia su lado.

Se sentó junto a él, y con cuidado tomó su mano entre las de ella y le daba un beso. Al parecer no me había visto.

—Hola Corrine. —le dije mientras ella por primera vez me veía.

—¡Oh Anastasia! —dijo mientras venía donde yo estaba y me abrazaba llorando.

—Ya todo está bien, tranquila. —le dije consolándola.

—En cuanto bajé del avión supe lo que había sucedido y salí de allí directo hacia a aquí. —me decía entre sollozos.

—Ya verás que va a estar bien, el es fuerte. —le dije mientras sin poderlo evitar comenzaba a llorar también.

—Lo sé, pero es que nunca lo había visto así, tan indefenso.

Una hora más tarde estábamos las dos sentadas en el sofá. Jake aún no despertaba.

—Porque no vas a la casa, te cambias y dejas el equipaje, yo estoy aquí con él.

—¿Segura?

—Si, anda. Yo me quedo con él.

Corrine se acercó a Jake, le dio un ligero beso en los labios y después cogió su equipaje.

—Si hay algún cambio antes que yo regrese me lo haces saber.

—Te llamaré en cuanto despierte. —le dije mientras ella salía por la puerta.

Y me quedé allí acurrucada en una esquina del sofá. Media hora más tarde, mi hermano comenzó a moverse en la cama con quejidos. Abrió los ojos, miró en mi dirección y me sonrió levemente.

—Hola —me dijo con voz rasposa.

Me levanté, casi que corrí hasta su lado y me abracé a él.

—Con calma. —dijo quejándose.

—Lo siento. —le contesté con lágrimas en los ojos mientras aflojaba mi agarre.

—No llores Ana, estoy bien. —me dijo pasando la mano por mi cabello.

Pero no puede evitar pensar en nuestros padres. Ellos fallecieron en un accidente de auto. Y por un momento pensé que a mi hermano le sucediese lo mismo que a ellos.

—Mírame, estoy bien. —me dijo levantando mi rostro y limpiando mis lágrimas.

Levanté mi rostro y miré por primera vez a mi hermano. Tenía un pómulo algo hinchado, un corte sobre una de sus cejas donde tenía varios puntos.

—No sabes lo angustiada que he estado durante todo el trayecto hasta a aquí. Y la espera a que despertaras.

—Cuando llegué al hospital les dije que no te llamaran.

—Hicieron bien en llamarme, soy tu hermana Jake, y me necesitas a tu lado.

—De acuerdo, ya estás aquí. ¿Qué tiempo te quedarás?

—Hasta que estés en la casa.

—¿Y Corrine? —preguntó mientras miraba en todas direcciones buscándola.

—Fue a la casa a dejar el equipaje, debe estar al regresar.

En ese instante se abrió la puerta y entró un médico que me pidió salir para examinarlo. Esperé afuera mientras el médico lo examinaba. Diez minutos más tarde la puerta se abrió nuevamente y el médico caminó en mi dirección.

—¿Usted es su hermana?

—Sí. ¿Cómo está él?

—Está bien, lo mantendremos 48 horas en observación y si está bien después de ese tiempo le daremos de alta.

—Gracias.

—Puede pasar nuevamente.

Y sin perder tiempo entré nuevamente en la habitación. Corrine llegó unos minutos más tarde y nos pusimos de acuerdo para turnarnos. Esa noche me quedé yo y la segunda ella. Pero a pesar de que ella estaba dentro, me fue imposible irme de allí. Y me quedé dormida en uno de los sillones del pasillo.

Desperté con el ajetreo de las enfermeras a la mañana siguiente. Todo mi cuerpo dolía por la posición en la que había dormido. Me levanté y entré en la habitación. Corrine estaba dormida, recostada a la cama. La moví y ella se despertó. Mi hermano aún dormía.

—Vamos por algo de comer. —le dije mientras ambas salíamos de la habitación.

Fuimos por un café y algo para desayunar y después regresamos junto a mi hermano. Cuando llegamos allí había un doctor en la habitación examinándolo.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —preguntó Corrine mientras llegaba a su lado y lo tomaba por la mano.

—Su evolución ha sido como esperábamos, le vamos a dar de alta con algunas prescripciones médicas. —nos dijo el médico mientras ambas reíamos de felicidad. —Si aparece algún síntoma de dolor de cabeza o pérdida repentina de memoria, es necesario que regrese nuevamente.

—De acuerdo. —le dijo ella.

El médico salió de la habitación y ambas comenzamos a recoger las cosas que habíamos traído. Dos horas más tarde estaba aparcando en casa de mi hermano.

—No es necesario que me mimen tanto. —dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la sala.

Era casi la hora de cenar. Cuando llegamos a la casa mi hermano se había acostado a descansar y en estos momentos nos sentábamos en la sala a esperar que estuviese la cena.

—Acabas de estar en un accidente, necesitas que te mimen. —le contesté sentándome a su lado.

—Y tu necesitas volver a tu vida, estoy bien. —me dijo mientras me tocaba la pierna.

Mi vida. Ni siquiera recordaba donde había dejado el teléfono. La última vez que lo había visto fue en algún lugar del auto.

—¿Cuándo regresas a L.A.? —me preguntó mientras yo lo miraba fijamente.

—Debo regresar mañana, pero vendré a verte entre semana si puedo.

—Estoy bien Ana, Corrine cuidará de mí.

—Entonces vendré el fin de semana. —le dije con una sonrisa mientras me levantaba del sofá.

Fui hacia mi auto en busca del teléfono. Y después de diez minutos buscándolo, lo encontré debajo del asiento. Completamente muerto. Cogí el cargador de la guantera del auto y entré nuevamente a la casa.

—Ve a darte un baño. —me dijo Corrine mientras me daba una ropa para ponerme. —Sé que dormiste en la sala de espera anoche. —me dijo mientras yo cogía la ropa de su mano.

—De acuerdo, gracias. —le dije mientras me dirigía hacia la habitación.

Entré al baño y comencé a desnudarme. Conecté el teléfono a la corriente y al mirar la pantalla tenía diez mensajes de voz.

Comencé a escucharlos a medida que me bañaba.

Los dos primeros eran de Jade.

" _Supe lo de tu hermano, espero que se mejore pronto, el domingo voy a verlo."_

" _Si necesitas algo avísame, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea."_

Y el resto, eran de Christian.

 _"_ _Supe lo de tu hermano. ¿Está bien? Llámame"_

 _"_ _El set de filmación luce vacío sin ti. ¿Cómo sigue tu hermano?"_

 _"_ _¿Porque no me llamas, estoy preocupado por ti?"_

 _"_ _Espero que tu hermano se recupere pronto y puedas regresar, te extraño. Espero tu llamada."_

 _"_ _Hoy le he gritado a mi madre. Estoy frustrado porque no estás aquí. ¿Cuándo regresas?"_

 _"_ _Ana, necesito escuchar tu voz y saber que estás bien, por favor llámame."_

 _"_ _Si no me llamas en las próximas 12 horas voy a ir a cerciorarme que estás bien."_

 _"_ _No he sabido nada de ti, o de tu hermano. No sé dónde estás y no me importa, voy a buscarte."_

El último mensaje de voz lo había enviado esta mañana. El no sería capaz de venir a Santa Ana solo para verme. ¿O sí?

Me vestí con la ropa que me había dado Corrine y salí hacia la cocina.

—¿Te ayudo con la cena? —le pregunté mientras me asomaba allí.

—Ya lo tengo todo preparado, ve a hacerle compañía a tu hermano. —me dijo mientras yo salía hacia la sala.

Me senté al lado de mi hermano y en cuanto lo hice alguien tocó a la puerta.

—¿Esperamos a alguien? —le pregunté mientras el se encogía de hombros.

Me levanté del sofá y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

—Seguro es Jade. —me gritó él.

Pero yo sabía que ella no era, me había dicho que venía el domingo así que imaginé que sería algún compañero del trabajo de Jake que venía a ver como se encontraba. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con una radiante sonrisa, un pelo negro revuelto y unas gafas aviador que ocultaba unos preciosos ojos verdes

—Hola Ana.

—¡Christian! ¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté sin dejarlo entrar.

—Vine a verte. ¿No escuchaste los memos que te dejé?

—Los acabo de escuchar en realidad, mi teléfono estaba muerto y con todo lo de mi hermano, ni siquiera sabía dónde lo había dejado.

—¿Cómo está tu hermano?

—Está bien. ¿Cómo me encontraste?

—No gracias a mi madre. Se negó a darme tu dirección.

—¿Entonces?

—Llamé a Jonathan y él le preguntó a Jade.

Por supuesto que había sido ella.

—Pero cuando llegué a tu casa uno de los vecinos me dijo que no estabas allí, me contó lo del accidente de tu hermano y amablemente me dio la dirección.

—Aja.

—Resulta que las personas se muestran muy amables cuando un famoso les pregunta una dirección.

—Me imagino que sí.

—¿No me vas a invitar a entrar?

—Ana. ¿Quién está ahí? Hazlo pasar. —dijo mi hermano desde la sala.

—Ya lo escuchaste. Adelante. —le dije invitándolo a entrar.

Me aparté a un lado para que Christian entrara. Y fue entonces cuando me percaté de como estaba vestido. Botas, jeans, chaqueta de cuero negra y traía en la mano un casco y unos guantes. Miré hacia él garaje y detrás de mi auto había parqueada una hermosa y elegante moto roja y negra. Igual a las de las competencias. Por mi mente jamás pasó que Christian manejara una moto.

Cerré la puerta y caminé junto a él hacia la sala. Mi hermano se le quedó mirando fijamente.

—Jake, este es Christian. Christian, mi hermano Jake. —los presenté mientras Christian caminaba hacia donde el estaba y le tendía la mano para saludarlo.

—Supe lo de tu accidente. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Adolorido. —contestó mi hermano mientras le estrechaba la mano y lo miraba de arriba a abajo. —Tu rostro me suena ¿Eres corredor de MotoGP?

—No. —le contestó riendo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Al verte con el casco por un momento pensé que lo eras. —le dijo mientras ambos reían.

—No, no lo soy. Soy actor.

—Ah, eso tiene más sentido. —dijo mi hermano mientras miraba en mi dirección.

—La cena está casi lista, porque no…—Corrine llegó a la sala y se interrumpió a media frase cuando vio quien estaba sentado al lado de su esposo.

—Corrine, este es…—le estaba diciendo, pero ella me interrumpió.

—Christian Grey. —dijo ella en un susurro.

Al menos ella si lo conocía. Pero se había quedado congelada en medio de la sala. Christian se levantó con una sonrisa y caminó hacia ella.

—Un gusto en conocerla. —le dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Corrine tomó su mano, nerviosa, aún sin podérselo creer.

—Creo que llegué en mal momento. —dijo Christian mirando en mi dirección. —Mejor me voy y regreso en otro momento. —dijo el mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

—Te puedes quedar a cenar. —le dijo Corrine de repente muy emocionada mientras se sentaba al lado de Jake.

¡Oh por dios!

—No quiero molestar.

—No es molestia. —le dijo ella mientras se levantaba. —Es muy amable de tu parte preocuparte por Jake.

—No hay de qué.

—Ana, porque no vas poniendo la mesa en lo que termino la cena. —me dijo ella mientras desaparecía en la cocina.

—Déjame ayudarte, es lo menos que puedo hacer. —me dijo el acerándose a mi lado.

—Muy bien, deja el casco en la butaca y sígueme. —le dije mientras me dirigía hacia el comedor.

Christian dejó el casco a un lado y caminó detrás de mí.

Esto estaba por ponerse interesante.


	35. Capítulo 35

Busqué los platos y se los alcancé para que los pusiera en la mesa mientras yo buscaba los cubiertos.

Y por un momento me quedé mirándolo embobada, como mismo lo miraban todas las mujeres, como lo había mirado Corrine hacía unos minutos.

—¿Qué? —me dijo llegando a mi lado y sacándome de mi trance.

—Nada, nunca pasó por mi mente que vendrías a Santa Ana. —le dije mientras comenzaba a poner los cubiertos.

—Anoche mientras estaba acostado en mi cama, solo, todo estuvo muy claro para mí.

—¿Cómo hiciste para que no te siguieran los paparazzi? —le pregunté con curiosidad.

No había visto ninguno apostado afuera de la casa de mi hermano.

—Eso, fue toda una hazaña. Elliot vino en la moto con Kate y nos cambiamos de ropa. Tuve que salir de la casa con el casco puesto para que no se dieran cuenta del truco. Deben estar pensando que la chica sigue conmigo en la casa.

—¿La moto no es tuya?

—Sí, pero no la guardo en mi casa, y no salgo mucho en ella.

—No sabía que manejaras motos.

—Lo hago, Elliot y yo de vez en cuando corremos en el Speedway.

—¿Corren?

—Sí. Aunque nadie sabe que soy yo. ¿Te imaginas si lo descubren?

—Lo imagino.

—Creo que es una de las pocas cosas que puedo hacer libremente sin que nadie sepa quién soy.

—¿Te gustaría hacer más cosas sin que te molestaran?

—Hay momentos en que me gustaría no ser una persona famosa, ser una persona normal, y hacer cosas normales.

—Como tener una cena familiar sin ninguna personalidad sentada a la mesa pendiente a todo lo que haces.

—Exactamente.

—La mesa ya está lista Corrine. —le grité mientras miraba fijamente a Christian.

Llevé a Christian hacia la sala y lo dejé con mi hermano mientras ayudaba a Corrine a poner la comida en la mesa. Cinco minutos más tarde me dirigí hacia la sala. Y me encontré a Christian y a mi hermano riendo. Me recosté al marco de la puerta y me quedé viéndolos como se reían y conversaban.

Christian miró en mi dirección, y me sonrió. Caminé hacia donde ellos estaban.

—La cena está lista. —les dije mientras Christian se levantaba y ayudaba a mi hermano a ponerse de pie.

Christian se sentó a mi lado mientras cenábamos. Mi hermano y Christian conversaban animadamente. Christian encajaba en mi familia como si los conociera de toda la vida y no hacía apenas unos minutos. Cuando terminamos de cenar fuimos hacia la sala. Corrine se sentó junto a mi hermano mientras Christian y yo nos quedamos de pie. Busqué las llaves de mi auto y las separé de las de la casa de L.A y las de aquí. Caminé hasta mi hermano y le tendí las llaves del auto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —me preguntó cuando vio mis intenciones.

—Prestándote mi auto.

—Anastasia no es necesario.

—Si lo es. No sabes cuando terminarán la reparación del tuyo y ambos lo necesitarán.

—¿Cómo regresarás a L.A.?

—Christian me puede llevar. —le dije mientras Christian me miraba entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Y no lo necesitarás allí?

—Ya me las arreglaré.

—Si van a regresar a L.A. será mejor que vayan saliendo así no les coge más tarde. —me dijo mi hermano mientras yo miraba hacia afuera.

Ya el sol se había puesto y estaba comenzando a oscurecer.

—Te llamo en cuanto llegue. —le dije mientras iba donde él estaba y le daba un beso.

—Un placer conocerlos. —le dijo Christian a mi hermano mientras le daba la mano. —Gracias por la cena, estaba deliciosa. —le dijo a Corrine, que se puso color escarlata. —¿Nos vamos? —me dijo mientras cogía el casco.

Salimos de la casa y Christian me tendió el casco.

—Póntelo. —me dijo mientras movía la moto hacia la calle.

—¿Y tú? ¿No va usar ninguno?

—Solamente tengo uno y en estos momentos me preocupa más tu seguridad. ¿Has montado en moto alguna vez Ana?

—No.

—Pues déjame explicarte algo. —me dijo mientras se montaba en la moto y la arrancaba.

El motor comenzó a ronronear con una suave cadencia.

—Esto no es una moto normal. —me decía mientras yo me ponía el casco. —Esto es una Fireblade.

—No sé nada de motos Christian. —le dije mientras me subía a la moto detrás de él.

—Esto no es una moto normal, es una moto de carreras que alcanza una velocidad de 300 km/h.

—¿Estás de broma cierto?

—Yo tu me agarro fuerte. —me dijo mientras yo enredaba mis manos en su cuerpo y me aferraba a él fuertemente. —¿Lista? —me dijo mientras reía.

—Sí. —le dije mientras él aceleraba la moto y esta lentamente se alejaba de casa de mi hermano.

Christian conducía despacio por la ciudad. Al menos eso me parecía a mi porque nunca me atreví a mirar él cuenta-millas.

Pero mientras Christian se detenía en un semáforo se me ocurrió algo.

—¿Te gustaría hacer algo más como una persona normal?

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

Lo fui guiando por el camino hasta que nos detuvimos en el parqueo afuera del Regency Theatres. Christian apagó la moto y me ayudó a bajar.

—¿Esta es tu idea de algo normal?

—Créeme, será algo normal. Además, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que entraste a un cine a ver una película que no fuera tuya? —Christian se quedó pensativo por un momento. —Ya lo sabía.

—¿Y si alguien me reconoce?

—Eso será un poco difícil a esta hora. —le dije mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la ventanilla.

Mientras nos acercábamos pude ver las películas que estaban poniendo.

—Tenemos dos opciones. —le dije mientras leía la pancarta. —Romántica o Acción. —le dije mientras el leía los títulos de las películas y después me miraba.

—Me quedo con Romántica. —me dijo sonriéndome.

Nunca imaginé que a el le gustaran las películas románticas.

—Muy bien, ve y saca dos entradas. —le dije mientras el se detenía en medio del parqueo.

—De verdad quieres complicar mi vida. ¿Sabes que si me reconocen en menos de cinco minutos estaremos rodeados de paparazzi?

—Ya te lo dije, a esta hora, no te reconocerán. —lo alenté. —Anda ve y saca las entradas para la película. Te espero en la entrada. —le dije mientras lo dejaba allí y caminaba hacia la entrada del cine.

Y desde allí me quedé observando a Christian que me devolvía la mirada. Y entonces se giró en dirección a la taquilla. Y regresó rápidamente donde yo estaba con las dos entradas en la mano.

—¿Cómo te fue? —le pregunté cuando llegó a mi lado.

—No me ha reconocido. —me contestó impresionado.

—Te lo dije. —le contesté con una sonrisa mientras entrábamos al cine.

No venían muchas personas a este cine, pero no se lo dije. Dentro de la sala solamente había unas pocas personas sentadas en las primeras filas. Cuando Christian iba a bajar los escalones lo detuve.

—¿A dónde vas? —le dije mientras el se giraba hacia mi y me miraba frunciendo el ceño.

—A sentarme en nuestros asientos.

—De eso nada. —le dije tirando de su mano hacia la última fila. —Para vivir la experiencia a tope, debes sentarte en la última fila.

Me senté en un asiento y Christian se sentó a mi lado. Ya la película había comenzado.

Una hora más tarde, Christian no apartaba la mirada de la pantalla.

—¿De verdad nunca habías entrado a un cine "normal"? —le pregunté mientras el apartaba la mirada brevemente de la pantalla.

—No, solamente a los estrenos de las que he protagonizado.

—No puedo imaginar cómo fue tu niñez. —le dije mientras el me miraba frunciendo el ceño.

—Entre sets de cines y alfombras rojas. Ni siquiera asistí a una escuela normal, tenía un tutor en la casa.

—Debe haber sido toda una tortura pasar tu infancia encerrado en la casa.

—La adolescencia fue peor. —me dijo mientras volvía la mirada hacia la pantalla.

Solo puedo imaginar cómo debió haberse sentido. La frustración de no poder salir sin tener la atención de las cámaras sobre él. O hacer algo indebido y que fuera publicado al otro día en primera plana. Siempre conteniéndose, nunca pudiendo ser quien es en realidad. Siempre ocultándose de las cámaras.

Miré hacia la pantalla.

La película la he visto cientos de veces.

Sé cómo termina.

Miré hacia Christian, concentrado en la película.

Y la imagen estuvo muy clara en mi mente de lo que debía hacer a continuación.

Estiré mi mano hacia su torso y la bajé hasta el cierre del pantalón.

—Anastasia. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —me dijo apartando la mirada de la pantalla por un momento.

—Haciendo de tu primera vez en un cine "normal" algo inolvidable.

—¿Y si alguien nos ve Anastasia?

—¿De veras estás preguntando eso? ¿Pensaba que te gustaba el sexo en público? —le dije mientras deslizaba la mano por su miembro que crecía cada vez más dentro de los jeans.

—Hay lugares para eso, no creo que un cine lo sea.

—¿Has visto cuantas personas hay aquí? Aquí detrás solo somos tu y yo, no creo que ellos se giren hacia atrás. —le dije mientras zafaba el botón y abría los jeans.

—¡Anastasia! —exclamó entre dientes cuando tuve su miembro en mi mano

—¡Christian! Solo disfruta del espectáculo. —le dije mientras comenzaba a deslizar mi mano por su miembro lentamente.

Christian volvió a mirar hacia la pantalla.

Comencé a mover mi mano sobre su miembro, apretándolo levemente a medida que subía y bajaba. Pude sentir como la respiración de Christian se aceleraba poco a poco, como entreabría los labios para respirar mejor. Sus ojos jamás se apartaron de la pantalla, pero en un momento los cerró absorbiendo la sensación de placer que le estaba provocando.

Esta era mi oportunidad.

Bajé de mi asiento y me senté en el suelo entre sus piernas.

Y entonces lo metía en mi boca.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó mientras ponía una mano sobre mi cabeza.

Contuve una risa mientras continuaba con mi labor chupando y succionando su miembro caliente, duro y palpitante. Mi respiración se aceleró cada vez más a medida que continuaba y no pude contener un gemido que escapó de entre mis labios cuando Christian enterró sus manos en mi pelo.

Jamás en mi vida había hecho esto. Christian hacía aflorar en mi una parte salvaje que no conocía.

Su miembro se endurecía más en mi boca a cada instante. Podía sentir su sabor dulce y salado en mis labios, un indicio de que estaba cerca. Dejé escapar un gemido contra su miembro que hizo que Christian aferrar más la mano en mi cabeza.

Estaba cerca, muy cerca. Y esta vez no me iba a detener.

Continué chupando.

—¡Anastasia! ¡Detente! —me dijo en un gemido ahogado.

Pero yo no podía detenerme.

Ya había perdido el control y la cordura. Necesitaba todo de él. Continué succionando ahora con más intensidad hasta que sentí como el semen bajaba por mi garganta. No dejé que nada escapara y tragué todo lo que él me daba. Sentí como la mano de Christian aflojaba el agarre en mi cabeza.

Saqué su miembro de mi boca y volví a dejar todo como estaba antes. Dentro de sus bóxers, y detrás de los jeans.

Me levanté del suelo y me senté nuevamente en mi asiento, con una sonrisa en mi rostro, como si no hubiese sucedido nada.

—Creo que voy a recordar esto cada vez que entre a un cine. —me dijo mientras ambos reíamos.

—Esa es la idea. —le contesté con una sonrisa.

Terminamos de ver la película y Christian me tomó de la mano mientras me conducía afuera, hacia donde había dejado estacionada la moto. Me colocó el casco y después de el montar me senté detrás de él. Arrancó y a diferencia de cuando habíamos venido hacia acá salió a toda velocidad.

Me aferré fuertemente a él, mientras lo sentía reír. Creo que incluso cerré los ojos, no quería ni ver por donde íbamos. Y con la misma velocidad con que salió del parqueo, se detuvo. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de donde había estacionado.

Frente a mi casa.

—¿Pensaba que regresábamos a L.A.? —le pregunté bajándome de la moto.

—¿Y yo que íbamos a ver una película? —me dijo mientras se bajaba también.

—¿Me vas a castigar por lo que hice? —le pregunté como si fuese una niña pequeña, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la casa.

—Venía todo el camino pensando en el tipo de castigo que te mereces por lo que hiciste. —me dijo mientras parqueaba la moto en el garaje.

—¿Y qué decidiste? —le dije con la llave en la puerta, sin abrir.

—Abre la puerta Anastasia. —me dijo con una sonrisa. — No muerdo.

Abrí la puerta lentamente. A Christian no le gustaba perder el control de la situación. Y había hecho que lo perdiera.

Ahora tenía que afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos.


	36. Capítulo 36

**Gracias por seguir mis historias, espero sus comentarios.**

 **BirdsandStars**

Entré seguida de cerca por Christian. Sentí como la puerta se cerró y me giré hacia él.

Se quitó los guantes y los metió en un bolsillo de la chaqueta. Y después se la sacó lentamente colgándola en un butacón de la sala.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —le pregunté nerviosamente mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

—¿Qué tienes de beber? —me preguntó mientras yo abría la nevera.

No había mucho en la nevera, solamente algo de queso, huevos, y algunas cervezas.

—¿Cerveza? —le pregunté alzando una ceja.

—No vendría mal. —me dijo mientras yo sacaba una cerveza y se la ofrecía.

Christian me quitó la cerveza de la mano, la abrió, y rápidamente se la bebió completa sin detenerse. Solamente se detuvo cuando la lata estuvo vacía. Y se quedó mirándome fijamente.

—¿Tenías sed?

—Tengo calor en realidad. ¿Puedo usar tu baño? —me preguntó mientras me miraba fijamente.

—Por el pasillo al final. —le dije mientras el daba media vuelta y se dirigía hacia el baño.

Quien me iba a decir que Christian estaría un día en mi casa, en mi baño. Después de él desaparecer busqué el teléfono y le envié un mensaje a mi hermano diciéndole que nos quedaríamos en Santa Ana y en la mañana saldríamos hacia L.A.

Ya sabía lo que estaría pensando él. ¿Dónde iba a dormir Christian? En ese instante mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Era Kate.

—¿Cómo está tu hermano? —me preguntó en cuando le respondí.

—Está bien, ya está en la casa.

—Mañana Elliot me va a llevar a verlo. —me dijo mientras yo caminaba hacia la habitación.

—Le dije que irías a verlo.

—Christian me pidió tu dirección, me dijo que iba a buscarte.

—Lo sé, fue a buscarme a casa de mi hermano, un vecino amablemente le dio la dirección.

—¿Dónde estás?

—En mi casa, regreso mañana. Pensaba regresar hoy, pero no quiero ir de noche. —le dije sentándome en el borde de la cama.

—¿Dónde está Christian?

—En el baño.

—Espera, espera. ¿Christian está en tu casa? —preguntó asombrada.

—Si. ¿Dónde más va a estar Kate?

—No lo sé, en un hotel.

—A diferencia de lo que podrías pensar, él quiere pasar desapercibido. Algo difícil para alguien con su fama.

—¿Pasar desapercibido o estar en tu cama?

—Creo que las dos. —le dije muy bajito.

—Creo que si fuera en otro tiempo estarías gritando de emoción al tener a Christian en tu casa. —puedes ser que grite, aún no sé cómo piensa desquitarse de mí.

Sentí un ruido en el pasillo y entonces miré hacia la puerta donde estaba Christian parado.

—Kate, te tengo que dejar. —le dije mientras comenzaba a formarse un nudo en mi estómago.

—¿Imagino que Christian ya salió del baño? —me preguntó mientras yo lo miraba fijamente.

—Mmm-hum. —fue lo único que pude articular.

—Por tu escases de palabras me puedo imaginar cómo está vestido, te dejo con tu tortura personalizada. —eso fue lo último que me dijo antes de colgar.

Y ella tenía razón.

Christian era mi tortura personalizada.

Ahora mucho más.

Cuando me había preguntado donde estaba el baño, pensé que era para hacer sus necesidades. Jamás pasó por mi mente que él se estuviese bañando.

—¿Te has dado una ducha? —le pregunté sin moverme de mi lugar.

—Necesitaba refrescar las ideas. —me dijo dando un paso dentro de la habitación.

Traía el pelo y el torso mojado, y las gotas de agua se perdían en los jeans que tenían el botón desabrochado.

¡Mierda!

¿Acaso se podía estar más caliente?

Creo que no.

—Mientras me bañaba he estado pensando en lo que te iba a hacer. —me decía mientras llegaba frente a mí.

El cierre de los jeans quedó a la altura de mis ojos. Y en lo único en que podía pensar era en terminar de zafarlo y sentirlo en mi interior.

—¡Anastasia! —me dijo en una suave cadencia mientras subía una mano hacia mi rostro.

Su mano acarició mi mejilla mientras yo cerraba los ojos ante la sensación del calor de su mano contra mi piel. Y lentamente Christian levantó mi rostro.

—Abre los ojos. —me pidió dulcemente y yo obedecí. —Antes de hacer lo que tengo pensado hacer, necesito que me respondas algo.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Por qué me hiciste una felación en el cine?

—Porque te necesitaba, cuando estoy a tu lado olvido el lugar donde me encuentro. —no iba a decirle nuevamente que estaba enamorada de él.

He aprendido de mis errores. Él no me había respondido nada cuando se lo dije. Así que no lo iba a repetir.

—¿Solo me necesitabas? —me preguntó enarcando una ceja.

Él quería que lo repitiera, pero no lo iba a conseguir.

—Christian lo que te dije el otro día, no lo voy a volver a repetir.

—¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste?

—No te voy a seguir el juego Christian, ya te lo dije. —sus repetidas preguntas estaban haciendo que perdiera la paciencia.

—¿Qué me dijiste?

—No, lo siento, no harás que lo repita.

—No quiero que lo repitas Jaime.

—¿Entonces qué quieres que te diga Christian? —casi le grité al borde de la locura.

—La verdad, solo dime la verdad.

—Te amo, estás feliz. —en cuanto lo dije llevé mis manos a mi rostro y me cubrí la boca.

Maldito sea Christian y sus poderes de convencimiento.

—¿Entonces me amas y estás enamorada de mí?

—Ya lo sabes. —le dije poniéndome de pie. —Y esta vez no me vas a hacer repetirlo una vez más. No me hagas humillarme una vez más. —le dije mientras me alejaba de él.

Christian tomó mi mano rápidamente y me giró haciendo que chocara contra su cuerpo mojado.

—¿Humillarte por qué?

—Por no corresponder mis sentimientos. —le dije con un nudo en la garganta mientras agachaba la mirada.

—¿Quién te dijo que no correspondo tus sentimientos? —me dijo mientras levantaba mi rostro.

Creo que mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al escucharlo decir eso.

—¡Que!

—¿Acaso lo que sucedió en la ducha después no te convenció de la intensidad de mis sentimientos? —me dijo mientras se pegaba más a mi, si era posible.

—¿Pensaba que esa era la escena que estábamos filmando? Y no es como si no tuviésemos sexo de ese tipo normalmente.

—Es verdad, pero también te estaba demostrando lo que sentía por ti.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Fui a buscarte a tu tráiler y te habías marchado, no me diste tiempo a nada. —me dijo mientras enredaba las manos en mi cintura.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste por teléfono?

—Confesarle tus sentimientos a alguien, no es algo que se haga por teléfono Anastasia.

—¿Y lo vas a hacer ahora? —inquirí con curiosidad.

Christian me sonrió. Esa sonrisa que desarmaba a cualquiera. La que guardaba para las cámaras, para los paparazzi, para las alfombras rojas y para todas las mujeres.

—No soy una persona muy abierta con respecto a mis sentimientos Ana. No me involucro sentimentalmente con nadie, en realidad, no creo que haya hecho esto nunca. —me dijo mientras soltaba mi cintura.

—¿Qué no has hecho nunca? —le pregunté nerviosamente.

—Nunca he tenido una novia Ana, no sé cómo hacer esto. —me dijo nervioso mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo y se sentaba en la cama.

Si me lo dicen no lo creo. Christian Grey nunca ha tenido novia.

—¿Por qué? —fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntarle.

—Porque nunca me ha interesado nadie lo suficiente para involucrarme en una relación.

—¿Y yo te intereso? — le pregunté mientras me sentaba a su lado.

Christian tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

—Desde el instante en que pusiste un pie en el set, supe que serías mi perdición Anastasia.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

—Porque quería comprobar hasta donde llegaba la intensidad de mis sentimientos por ti.

—¿Y ya lo comprobaste?

—Creo que necesitaré más tiempo para comprobarlo. —en ese instante sentí algo de decepción. —Hasta donde he podido comprobar…—me dijo mientras subía una mano hacia mi rostro y la deslizaba lentamente por mi mejilla—… te deseo en cada momento…—bajó la mano hasta acariciarme los labios, casi sin apenas tocarlos. —… y te necesito a cada instante. —cerré los ojos mientras el cosquilleo que había comenzado por mis labios se extendía por todo mi cuerpo. —Pero todo eso se puede resumir en varias emociones.

Una de sus manos me aferraba por la cintura mientras la otra iba deslizándose por el cuello y sus labios iban hacia mi mejilla y después hacia mi oído.

—Lujuria. —me dijo haciendo que se me escapara un gemido de los labios. —¿Sabes que es la lujuria Ana? —me preguntó entre besos mientras yo negaba con la cabeza.

Si lo sabía, pero no podía articular palabra alguna en estos momentos.

—Es el deseo sexual desesperado e incontrolable que siente una persona por otra... —su mano ya bajaba por mi cuello mientras sus labios ahora besaban mi piel siguiendo el mismo camino que habían transitado sus dedos. —…es la necesidad de estar con esa persona sin importar las consecuencias.

Me empujó levemente haciendo que yo quedara acostada en la cama mientras el continuaba su seducción.

—Pasión. Esa explicaría los sentimientos tan intensos, desesperados e irrefrenable que tengo por ti. —Christian levantó mi blusa mientras comenzaba a dar besos por mi vientre.

Cerré los ojos una vez más mientras absorbía el calor de sus labios sobre mi piel.

—Amor. —me dijo mientras zafaba el botón de los jeans y metía una mano dentro. — Creo que el amor explicaría mi comportamiento hacia ti, las locuras que he cometido, el que no me importe nada ni nadie. Solo tu. Explicaría todas estas emociones diferentes que siento incluso cuando estás lejos de mí. —y en ese instante introdujo un dedo en mi interior.

Me arquee contra su mano mientras me aferraba de sus hombros desnudos. Mi cuerpo se había vuelto adicto de sus caricias, de su boca caliente deslizándose por él, pero sobre todo de su toque. Su toque enviaba señales de placer por todo mi cuerpo. Christian sabía dónde tocarme, como tocarme. En tan poco tiempo me conocía mejor que yo misma.

Comenzó a subir sus labios por mi cuerpo hasta que estuvieron sobre los míos. Y entonces retiró el dedo de mi interior y separó sus labios de mí. Abrí los ojos. Christian me miraba fijamente, sus ojos verdes queriendo ver en mí interior.

—Ana, debes tenerme paciencia.

—¿Por qué? —le pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

—Porque nunca he estado en una relación seria y porque soy extremadamente posesivo.

—Y celoso. —añadí mientras el me miraba entrecerrando los ojos.

—Lo admito, es la primera vez que experimento ese sentimiento, es algo nuevo y frustrante para mí.

—Seguro que sí. —le dije mientras acariciaba su rostro. —¿Pensaba que me ibas a castigar? —le pregunté de repente.

—Mas bien, torturar. —me dijo en un susurro mientras mordía mi labio inferior y tiraba de él.

—¿Y con que piensas torturarme? —pregunté con curiosidad mientras enarcaba una ceja.

Christian me sonrió, llevó una mano hacia el bolsillo de los jeans, y sacó una bolsita.

—Con esto.

—¿Puedo saber lo que contiene? —le pregunté mientras él me sonreía y se sentaba en la cama.

Me senté yo también y lo observé como lentamente abría la bolsita y sacaba dos objetos de ella. Todo mi cuerpo convulsionó de placer al ver lo que contenía la bolsita.

—¿No sabía que anduvieras con todo eso?

—No lo hago, lo cogí antes de salir. Pensé que si te encontraba podríamos ponernos al día y divertirnos un poco.

—Una diversión que piensas convertir en tortura. —le dije con la respiración entrecortada.

—Sí, aunque para eso voy a necesitar también otras cosas. —me dijo mientras metía la mano en el otro bolsillo y sacaba algo más.

—¿Eso también lo cogiste antes de salir?

—No, esto lo cogí de tu baño. —me dijo mientras ponía la cinta a un lado de la cama. —y también voy a necesitar tu blusa. —me dijo mientras me sacaba la blusa y después rápidamente la enrollaba y me vendaba los ojos.

Esto era típico de él.

Hacía tiempo que no me vendaba los ojos y mucho menos me ataba. Me acomodó en la cama mientras ataba mis manos a la cama. Mi respiración ya se estaba acelerando en anticipación.

Sabía lo que el vibrador y las bolas podían hacer por separado, pero no tenía idea que el fuera a utilizar los dos al mismo tiempo mientras me tenía vendada, atada y sometida a su merced.


	37. Capítulo 37

**Espero que la espera haya valido la pena.**

 **birdsandstars**

Christian me sacó los jeans y el resto de la ropa y sentí como la lanzaba y caía al suelo en algún lugar de la habitación.

—Acuéstate y estira las manos hacia atrás. —me susurró en el oído.

Hice lo que me pidió mientras sentía como mi corazón golpeteaba en mi pecho. Estiré las manos hacia atrás mientras sentía a Christian moviéndose en la cama. Unió ambas manos y pasó la cinta por encima de ellas, y después las ató ambas juntas y las estiró para atarlas al cabecero de la cama suponía.

—¿Pensaba que no ibas a atarme nunca más?

—¿Te gusta estar atada Anastasia? —me dijo mientras deslizaba un dedo ligeramente por mi piel.

—He descubierto, que estar sometida a la voluntad de alguien y dejar que esa persona te posea y te seduzca, puede resultar placentero. —le dije mientras sentía su dedo deslizándose por mi pecho.

—En realidad, solo estaba esperando la oportunidad perfecta, además, no siempre puedo hacerlo, me gusta sentir tus manos recorriendo mi piel.

—Pero hoy no. —le dije con la respiración entrecortada mientras el hacía girar el dedo sobre uno de mis pezones y yo me retorcía de placer.

—Ahora solo deseo que grites de placer. —me dijo mientras continuaba deslizando el dedo ahora por mi vientre.

Se me escapó un gemido cuando lo sentí bajando hacia mi sexo. Pero entonces separó el dedo de mi piel. Sentí sus manos recorrer mis piernas y abrirlas lentamente mientras las subía un poco. Sus dedos continuaron recorriendo el contorno de las piernas hasta que sentí uno de sus dedos acariciando mi clítoris mientras el otro entraba en mí. Tiré de las manos.

—¿Alguna vez te han atado? —le pregunté mientras él movía el dedo en mi interior.

—No. ¿Quieres atarme Ana?

—Quiero…Mmmm. —es difícil concentrase en esta situación.

—¿Qué quieres Ana? —me decía mientras movía el dedo en círculos.

Sacó el dedo de mi interior y lo remplazó con algo. No tenía idea si lo que había puesto dentro de mi eran las bolas o el vibrador. La cama se movió y después Christian bajó mis piernas y se acostó sobre mí. Podía sentir su cuerpo cálido contra el mío, su miembro duro presionando contra mi vientre. Estaba desnudo.

Rápidamente sus labios estuvieron sobre los míos mientras él se movía contra mi cuerpo, haciendo que yo me moviese también.

Entonces lo sentí.

El movimiento en mi interior.

Pero este se detuvo. Christian volvió a moverse contra mi cuerpo y lo volví a sentir.

No era el vibrador, eran las bolas.

Christian separó sus labios de los míos, y bajó dando besos por mi cuerpo. Cuando su lengua rozó uno de mis pezones me moví contra él, y el movimiento de las bolas en mi interior hizo que se me escapara un gemido audible. Sus labios iban sobre mi vientre haciendo que yo arqueara mi cuerpo contra su boca y que las bolas se movieran más.

Era una deliciosa tortura.

Entonces separó sus labios de mi cuerpo. Dejé de sentir su peso sobre mí. Y entonces sentí algo deslizarse por mi cuello y comenzar a vibrar. Eso solo hizo que me moviera en la cama buscando su cuerpo.

Separó el vibrador de mí, y entonces lo sentí sobre mis labios enviando un delicioso hormigueo por todo mi cuerpo que me hacía reaccionar a su contacto y moverme en la cama, y el movimiento hacía que las bolas que tenía en mi interior se movieran.

—Necesito que te quedes quieta. —me susurró en el oído.

—Es imposible hacerlo cuando no sé dónde me vas a tocar. —le dije mientras el reía.

Y entonces sentí sus labios bajar besando mi piel hasta tomar uno de mis senos en su boca y entonces sentí el vibrador en el otro. Incliné mi cuerpo hacia arriba buscando el suyo, pero él no estaba sobre mí. Separó sus labios y el vibrador una vez más y esta vez lo puso sobre el seno que había estado en su boca al mismo tiempo que deslizaba la lengua cálida por el costado de mi cuerpo.

—¡Christian! —grité de placer al sentir mis paredes apretarse alrededor de las bolas.

—Aún no. —me dijo separando el vibrador una vez más de mi cuerpo.

Sus dedos se deslizaban suavemente por mi piel mientras yo me arqueaba contra su cuerpo buscándolo. Entonces sentí sus manos abrir mis piernas. Sus labios comenzaron a deslizarse por uno de mis muslos, en dirección a mi sexo. Y entonces sentí el vibrador sobre mi clítoris.

—¡Maldito seas Christian! ¡Termina de una puñetera vez con esto! —le grité mientras el alejaba el vibrador de mi cuerpo y su boca también.

Sentí la cama moverse.

¿Y ahora qué?

—¿Christian? —lo llamé, pero no obtuve respuesta. —¡Christian! —grité una vez más.

—Solo un poco más. —sentí que me susurró al oído.

Volví a sentir sus manos por mis piernas mientras las levantaba levemente. Y entonces metió algo en mi interior, junto a las bolas. Subió dando besos por mi cuerpo, y entonces sentí el vibrador dentro de mí, lo cual hizo que me moviera y entonces las bolas se movieron también.

Esto era muy intenso.

Sus labios subían dando besos por mi cuerpo mientras el vibrador hacía que yo me moviese, y mi movimiento hacía que las bolas se movieran dentro de mí. Apenas y podía concentrarme en una sola cosa. Apenas y fui consciente de los labios de Christian bajando sobre mi cuerpo, llegando a mi sexo, ni de su lengua deslizándose sobre mi clítoris.

Y casi convulsioné. Arquee mi cuerpo contra su boca.

—¡Por Dios! ¡Voy a morir! —grité mientras sentía su lengua caliente sobre mi sexo.

—No, no lo harás. —me dijo mientras se separaba brevemente y soplaba una leve brisa sobre mi sexo.

Debo recordar que Christian sabe cómo torturar a alguien sexualmente.

Mis paredes se apretaron aún más alrededor de las bolas y del vibrador. Ya no podía aguantar más. Estaba literalmente al borde de un abismo al cual sabía que iba a caer muy pronto y del cual no iba a haber retorno. Entonces dejé de sentir el vibrador. Las manos de Christian aferraron mi cuerpo evitando que me moviera, evitando que las bolas se movieran y vibraran en mi llevándome al precipicio.

—¡Pero serás cabrón! —le grité tratando de moverme.

Pero el me inmovilizó con su cuerpo sobre el mío. A cada instante que pasaba podía sentir como el orgasmo que estaba a punto de alcanzar se tornaba inalcanzable.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvo reteniendo mi cuerpo, solo sé que cuando sus manos liberaron mis piernas se deslizaron por estas hasta mi sexo. Sentí el vibrador una vez más, como el orgasmo comenzó a crecer nuevamente en mi interior y entonces sentí como rápidamente el vibrador salía de mi interior.

¡Mierda no!

Arquee mi cuerpo contra él buscando el placer que necesitaba, ese toque que me llevara al éxtasis. Pero él no me dejó moverme, y detrás del vibrador rápidamente salieron las bolas haciendo que casi alcanzara el orgasmo. Y entonces lo sentí. Sentí como su miembro entraba en mí, como mi cuerpo convulsionaba de placer, como llegaba a un orgasmo estremecedor mientras él se enterraba profundamente en mí.

Mi cuerpo no podía más. Había aguantado demasiado el orgasmo. Me había llevado al borde del placer y no pude aguantar más.

Christian comenzó a moverse en mi interior mientras se aferraba a una de mis piernas con una mano y con la otra tiraba de uno de mis pezones.

Intenté resistirme, intenté contener el gemido, intenté controlar mi cuerpo. Pero fallé. No podía controlar nada de lo que mi cuerpo hacía cuando el me tocaba. Era una marioneta a su merced. El hacía lo que quería conmigo, le exigía a mi cuerpo lo que yo creía que no lo podía dar.

Y Christian Grey siempre conseguía lo que quería.

Y en estos momentos estaba exigiéndole a mi cuerpo un orgasmo más. Podía sentir como mis paredes comenzaban a apretarse, involuntariamente, a su alrededor una vez más. Christian besaba mi cuello y subió sus labios hasta los míos, mordió mi labio inferior e introdujo la lengua en mi boca imitando los mismos movimientos de su miembro en mi interior.

—¡Anastasia! —me dijo en un gemido contra mis labios mientras detenía el movimiento en mi interior.

Soltó mi pierna y dejó de torturar el pezón. Y sentí como me quitaba la blusa de los ojos. Entrecerré los ojos ante la molesta claridad y los fui abriendo poco a poco.

Cuando pude enfocarlos bien Christian me miraba fijamente.

—¿Por qué me has descubierto los ojos?

—Porque quiero verte a los ojos cuando terminé dentro de ti… —me dijo mientras comenzaba a moverse una vez más. —…quiero mirarte fijamente mientras te lleno completamente, mientras te hago mía. —sus movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos.

Y el orgasmo llegó rápidamente a mi mientras el pegaba su frente a la mía. No cerré los ojos, no podía. No cuando veía su rostro descomponiéndose de placer sobre mí.

—Quiero mirarte a los ojos cuando te diga que te amo…

¡Oh dios mío! El no acaba de decir esas palabras.

Sentí como me llenaba completamente y entonces Christian se dejó caer sobre mi cuerpo. Quería enredar mis dedos en su pelo, tomar su rostro entre mis manos y decirle que también lo amaba.

—Te amo Christian Grey. —le dije mientras sentía su risa ahogada contra mi cuello.

Christian levantó la cabeza y me sonrió.

—Déjame desatarte. —me dijo saliendo de mi interior.

Se inclinó hacia el cabecero de la cama y me desató las manos. Cuando mis manos estuvieron libres las frotó ligeramente en las muñecas y después entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Mientras se acostaba a mi lado y yo me giraba hacia él.

—Me lo puedes decir una vez más, pero mientras me miras a los ojos. —me dijo mientras pegaba ahora su frente a la mía.

Sonreí mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

—Lo repetiré todas las veces que necesites escucharlo. Te amo Christian Grey. —le dije mientras él me sonreía y me besaba ligeramente.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Que te pareció la tortura?

—Una tortura. —le dije mientras el reía a carcajadas. —Nunca imaginé que se pudiera sentir tanto placer y menos de esa forma. ¿Lo habías hecho antes? —le pregunté con curiosidad.

—No. —me dijo mientras pegaba su cuerpo al mío.

Se inclinó sobre mi haciendo que me acostara de espalda en la cama una vez más mientras el pasaba una pierna por encima de las mías. Deslizó una mano por mi rostro apartando un mechón de cabello a un lado.

—Ven a vivir conmigo. —me dijo de repente.

—¡Que!

—Lo que escuchaste. Ven a vivir conmigo.

—Ahora si te has vuelto loco.

—¿Por qué?

—No puedo irme a vivir contigo Christian, recuerda que supuestamente estoy comprometida. Además, que si lo hiciera tendríamos a los paparazzi sobre nosotros, por no decir que tu madre se opondrá.

—¿Y si logro convencerla?

—No quiero ni imaginar como la convencerías de que debo mudarme contigo. —le dije mientras subía una de mis manos hacia su rostro. —Pero si la convences, si ella lo permite, lo haré, me mudaré contigo.

—Pues está hecho. Déjalo todo en mis manos yo me encargo.

—Te gusta hacerte cargo de todo, ¿verdad?

—Pensaba que lo sabías. —me dijo entrecerrando los ojos. —Me gusta llevar el control de todo.

—Ah, no sabías que eras un controlador compulsivo.

—Solo cuando se trata de lo que es mío por derecho.

—¿Lo que es tuyo por derecho? ¿Yo soy tuya por derecho? ¿Derecho de qué?

—Tengo derecho a besarte cuando me plazca, y siempre que lo desee…—me decía mientras me besaba. —…a tocarte cuando quiera y donde quiera…—me decía mientras bajaba una mano e introducía un dedo en mi interior. —…a poseerte todas las veces necesarias hasta que tengas mi marca en tu piel…—me dijo mientras podía sentir como su miembro crecía entre los dos.

—No sabía que el contrato que firmé involucraba todo esto.

—¿Qué acaso no leíste todo él contrato?

—Completamente, y no decía por ningún lado: _"Al firmar este contrato usted pasa a ser propiedad de Christian Grey y el hará con usted lo que desea"_

—¿No lo decía?

—No.

—Creo que voy a tener que echarle una hojeada a tu contrato, porque supuestamente ambos deben ser iguales y el mío si tiene esa especificación.

—¡Ah sí!

—Sí. Dice que desde el instante en que firmé el contrato soy propiedad de mi coprotagonista.

—¿De veras?

—Si. Así que puedes hacer conmigo lo que desees.

—¿Lo que desee? Recuerdo que me prometiste eso mismo si usaba el vibrador durante la filmación.

—No pensé que lo fueras a utilizar.

—Así que…puedo hacer contigo lo que desee…dos veces.

—Todas las veces que lo desees. Soy todo tuyo.

—Eres todo mío. —le dije mientras lo empujaba por el pecho y hacía que quedara acostado en la cama.

Pero no pensaba desquitarme con él esta noche, ya tendría mi oportunidad de hacerlo cuando llegáramos a L.A. Y quería hacerlo como mismo había comenzado todo. En el club y con las máscaras puestas.


	38. Capítulo 38

**Disculpen la demora, he estado complicada.  
espero disfruten este capítulo.  
BirdsandStars**

—¡Mierda!

Un grito hizo que me despertara y me sentara en la cama. Miré hacia mi lado, Christian no estaba. Salí de la cama hacia el baño y después de lavarme la boca y ponerme algo de ropa salí de la habitación buscándolo.

—¡Christian! —grité tratando de localizarlo.

—En la cocina. —escuché su grito y fui hacia allí.

Christian estaba en la cocina terminando de preparar el desayuno.

—Siéntate, hice un omelet de queso. —me dijo sin girarse en mi dirección.

Hice lo que me pidió. Me senté y lo observé terminar de preparar el desayuno. Y poner varios platos frente a mí, además del omelet de queso. Tostadas, jugo, mantequilla. Todo lo que no había en la nevera ayer.

—¿De dónde ha salido todo esto? —le pregunté con curiosidad mientras él se giraba en mi dirección y solo entonces lo miraba bien por primera vez. —Traes un delantal?

—Se supone que para cocinar necesito uno si no quiero arruinar la ropa. —me dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

—Pensaba que no te preocupaba mucho la ropa que llevabas puesta. Que tenías dinero suficiente para comprar otra.

—Lo tengo, pero eso no quiere decir que deba arruinar la ropa que traigo puesta cocinando y después desecharla.

—Hum. —le dije mientras cogía una tostada. —¿De dónde salió todo esto?

—Del mercado, de donde si no.

—¿En qué momento fuiste de compras?

—Temprano, estabas dormida y no quise despertarte. —me dijo mientras me miraba sonriendo. —Desayunemos, aún debemos regresar a L.A.

No era la primera vez que Christian me preparaba algo de comer, pero creo que podía acostumbrarme a esto. Y como mismo comenzamos, rápidamente terminamos y recogimos las cosas.

—Nos vamos, pero antes. —me dijo caminando hacia la sala y cogiendo dos cascos me daba uno. —La seguridad primero.

—¿También me compraste un casco?

—Y una chaqueta. —me dijo alcanzándome la chaqueta de cuero negra que no había visto sobre el sofá. —Los vas a necesitar. —me dijo mientras salíamos por la puerta.

Sacó la moto del garaje y se subió elegantemente sobre ella, presionó un botón y el motor cobró vida. Me puse el casco y la chaqueta y subí detrás de él mientras me sujetaba de su hombro.

—Te recomiendo que te agarres fuerte. —me dijo mientras aceleraba suavemente por dentro de la ciudad.

Y así lo hice me agarré con todas mis fuerzas de su cintura. Christian conducía prudentemente dentro de la ciudad. Pero en cuanto estuvo en la autopista, fue totalmente diferente. Si ya me estaba agarrando con fuerza, ahora tenía que hacerlo con más fuerza. Los autos pasaban a nuestro lado como un borrón difícil de distinguir. Bueno pasaban no, Christian los pasaba. Y el viaje a L.A me pareció mas corto de lo que debería ser. Cuando dejamos la autopista atrás, Christian redujo la velocidad y me vi en la carretera rumbo a mi casa. Christian detuvo la moto frente a mi casa y solo entonces me solté de él.

Bajé de la moto, me quité el casco y se lo tendí.

—Es tuyo. —me dijo rechazándolo mientras se bajaba de la moto.

—Creo que no lo necesitaré más. —se lo di nuevamente.

—Sí, lo necesitarás.

—No estarás pensando en venir a buscarme en la moto para llevarme al estudio. —dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la casa.

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Acaso no disfrutaste el viaje?

—No pude disfrutarlo mucho cuando apenas y veía el paisaje que dejábamos detrás. ¿A qué velocidad veníamos?

—A una prohibida. —me dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Venías a más de 100 km/h?

—No. No estoy tan loco Anastasia. —me dijo mientras se caminaba en mí dirección. —Venía a más de 200km/h.

—¡Pero estas loco! —le grité lanzándole el casco que el atrapó en el aire.

—No, no lo estoy.

—¿Qué hubiese pasado si nos caíamos?

—No nos íbamos a caer, a menos que hubiese habido algo en la carretera. Estoy calificado para manejar a esa velocidad.

—¡Eh!

—¿No sabes que se necesita una licencia especial para conducir motos de más de 1000cc?

—No lo sabía.

—Pues yo la tengo, así que no debes preocuparte. —dijo llegando frente a mí. —Mientras estés conmigo estás a salvo.

—Lo sé.

—A salvo de todos excepto de mí. —me susurró en el oído mientras yo reía.

Entonces un ruido detrás de nosotros hizo que nos separáramos y ambos nos giramos hacia la puerta de mi casa. Por la puerta salían dos hombres vestidos con máscaras y con unos tanques de fumigación en la mano. Solo entonces me percaté de una camioneta blanca parqueada más delante de donde Christian había estacionado.

Me dirigí hacia los dos hombres que salían de mi casa. ¿Cómo habían entrado a mi casa?

—Disculpen. ¿Puedo saber porque tienen una llave de mi casa? —les pregunté mientras ellos se quitaban las máscaras.

—Esta casa es propiedad de Grace Grey, ¿cierto?

—Si.

—Tenemos un contrato con ella y cada seis meses inspeccionamos sus propiedades. Le avisamos que lo haríamos ayer y ella nos dio la llave para entrar pues dijo que su residente no estaba.

—Acabo de regresar. —me quedé viendo como el otro hombre cerraba la puerta con llave. —¿Cuándo puedo entrar?

—Siento decirle que no podrá entrar hasta dentro de una semana.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

—Porque detectamos una plaga en su casa y durante una semana debemos fumigarla para exterminarla completamente.

—¿Y qué sucederá con mis cosas?

—Sus cosas fueron retiradas y trasladadas desde ayer hacia la casa de la señora Grey.

Y allí me quedé viendo cómo se marchaban y dejaban mi casa cerrada.

—¿Necesitas que te lleve?

Me giré hacia Christian que me tendía el casco y me le quedé mirando al casco en su mano.

—Voy a aceptar porque no me queda otra opción. —le dije mientras el reía y yo le quitaba el casco de la mano.

Esta vez condujo despacio hasta la casa de su madre, bueno, al menos eso me pareció. Me bajé de la moto y evité que él se quitara el casco.

—Yo tu no me lo quito.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque si tu madre se entera de que has ido a buscarme a Santa Ana se va a enredar la cosa.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo sabe? Te llamo luego. —me dijo mientras arrancaba la moto.

—¿Estás apurado?

—Sí, por ahí viene mi madre. —me dijo mientras yo miraba brevemente hacia el camino y la veía acercarse en mi dirección.

Christian aceleró la moto y salió a toda velocidad perdiéndose rápidamente por la carretera. Me giré nuevamente hacia Grace.

—¿Dónde está tu auto?

—Se lo dejé a mi hermano, en estos momentos le hace más falta que a mí. Acabo de llegar y enterarme de la plaga. —le dije mientras caminaba junto a ella dentro de la casa.

—Si, al parecer utilizaron alguna madera infestada en la construcción. —me dijo tendiéndome la llave del apartamento nuevamente. —¿Qué tal el viaje de regreso?

Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa y le contesté con algo de duda.

—Bien. —algo borroso.

—Christian tenía mucha prisa. ¿Fue el quien te trajo desde Santa Ana?

¡Mierda!

Se había dado cuenta.

Incluso con el casco puesto lo había reconocido.

—Sí. —confesé. — Fue a ver cómo me encontraba y se ofreció a traerme cuando vio que le había dejado el auto a mi hermano.

—¿Qué amable de su parte?

—Si. Greg está en New York y mi hermano insistió mucho para que no cogiera un taxi.

—¿Tu hermano está bien?

—Si. —le contesté escuetamente.

—Tus cosas están en el apartamento, imagino que debes estar cansada del viaje y de los días en el hospital.

—Si.

—Te dejo para que descanses entonces, mañana te recojo para salir hacia el estudio.

—De acuerdo. —le dije despidiéndome de ella.

Y seguí mi camino hacia el apartamento.

Y me dejé caer en la cama en cuanto entré. Ha sido demasiado estrés para un solo fin de semana. Necesito descansar.

Fui hacia el baño, me di un relajante baño y después fui hacia la cama y me dejé caer en ella. Cerré los ojos y no me percaté del momento en que me quedaba dormida.

El sonido de mi celular sonando a lo lejos insistentemente me sacó de mi dulce y relajante sueño. No tenía idea de que hora era, pero si imaginaba quien estaba llamando insistentemente.

Me levanté y busqué el teléfono. Y mientras le sonreía a la pantalla contesté.

—¿Es que no te cansas de invadir mi privacidad?

—De eso nunca me cansaré. ¿Me puedes abrir la puerta?

—¿Pensé que tenías las llaves?

—Al parecer mi madre cambió las cerraduras.

—Enseguida te abro. —le dije mientras caminaba hacia la sala.

—Estoy en la puerta oficial, mi madre me ha enviado a buscarte para cenar.

Fue lo ultimo que me dijo antes de colgar. Eran casi las 8:00 pm y ni siquiera me había percatado. Llegué a la puerta y la abrí parándome detrás, para que el no me viese, y lo invité a entrar.

En cuanto cerré la puerta Christian se giró en mi dirección.

—¿No me digas que te estabas duchando? —preguntó caminando en mi dirección.

—No, estaba durmiendo.

—¿Duermes muy a menudo con solo las bragas? —dijo parándose frente a mí.

—En realidad, últimamente duermo desnuda. —le contesté con una sonrisa.

—Si no fuese porque mi madre nos espera para cenar…—dijo dejando la frase a medias mientras ponía las manos en el borde de las bragas.

—Imagino lo que puedes hacer. —le dije mientras me apartaba de él y caminaba hacia la habitación. —Dejaré que me lo muestres más tarde.

Después de la cena regresé al apartamento y me quedé solamente en bragas esperando a que Christian viniera y me demostrara, como tantas veces ya, sus habilidades en la cama. Pero el no lo hizo. Imaginé que había sucedido algo serio para que el no hubiese venido como sabía que lo haría.

Comencé a teclear un mensaje para enviárselo, pero decidí no hacerlo. No sabía si estaría con su madre. Así que me acosté en la cama a estudiar las escenas que filmaríamos mañana.

A la mañana siguiente Grace tocó a mi puerta cuando terminaba de vestirme y salimos hacia el set. En cuanto llegamos fui hacia vestuario y después a maquillaje donde me encontré con Christian. Intercambiamos una mirada cómplice, un saludo, y nada más que alguna que otra pregunta referente al trabajo. En cuanto terminamos nos dirigimos hacia nuestras sillas en el set mientras terminaban de preparar las cosas para la escena que filmaríamos.

—¿Cómo dormiste anoche? —me preguntó de repente.

—Incómoda. —y era la verdad, me había acostumbrado a dormir con él a mi lado.

—Yo no pude dormir. —me contestó mientras yo lo miraba fijamente.

—¿Sucedió algo?

En ese instante Grace se acercó donde estábamos.

—¿Listos?

Ambos contestamos con un asentimiento mientras la seguíamos al set.

—No pude pegar ojo sabiendo que me esperabas en bragas en la cama. —me susurró en el oído.

Y yo solo reí.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba en bragas en la cama?

—No lo sabía, pero, lo imaginé. —me contestó con una sonrisa.

Llegamos al centro de la habitación en la que íbamos a filmar, justo en la sala de estar del apartamento de él. Miré todo a mi alrededor. Era la primera escena que filmábamos en su apartamento.

—" _Comenzamos en cinco minutos chicos."_ —gritó Grace.

Caminé por el apartamento familiarizándome con las cosas para la escena que íbamos a filmar. Memoricé las cosas lo mejor que pude y regresé a mi posición.

— _"_ _Comenzamos en un minuto"_

Me quedé mirando a Christian fijamente, perdiéndome en su mirada, como mismo lo hacía el en la mía. No sabía si sería prudente preguntarle porque no había ido anoche. Aunque imaginaba que el motivo principal había sido su madre.

—Después. —me contestó leyendo mi mente.

—" _Escena 180, Toma 1, ¡Acción!"_

Caminé furiosa y con paso decidido hacia la habitación, abrí furiosa el armario y saqué una maleta que puse sobre la cama.

—¡Elizabeth! ¡Espera!

—¿Qué es lo que debo esperar Max? ¿Qué me des otra de tus explicaciones?

—Se que va a sonar absurdo, pero déjame explicarte.

—No creo que haya mucho que explicar. Estás casado y según creo entender eso no va a cambiar en un futuro próximo. ¿O sí?

Pero el no contestó. Solamente nos mirábamos fijamente.

—Eso pensé. —le contesté mientras comenzaba a echar la ropa en la maleta.

—Detente por favor. —me dijo tomándome por las manos y haciendo que la ropa se me cayera de las manos.

—Déjame en paz por favor. —le pedí implorante con lágrimas en los ojos. —Déjame continuar con mi vida como si nunca nos hubiésemos conocido.

—No puedo hacer eso y lo sabes perfectamente, no puedo dejarte ir, no cuando te llevarías una parte importante de mi contigo.

—Suéltame por favor, me estás haciendo daño. —pero Christian no me soltaba.

— _"_ _Corten"_

—" _Christian olvidaste soltar sus manos, retomamos en la última línea"_

— _"_ _Escena 180, Toma 2, ¡Acción!"_

—Suéltame por favor, me estás haciendo daño. —y solo entonces el me soltó.

Terminé de meter la poca ropa que tenía aquí en la maleta y la cargué hacia la sala. Podía sentir sus pasos mientras me seguía.

Abrí la puerta.

—Por favor, no te marches, no me dejes. —me imploró arrodillándose en el suelo.

—Lo siento, de verdad, pero no puedo seguir contigo, no después de todo lo que me has ocultado todo este tiempo después de prometerme que no me mentirías más.

—Lo hice por tu seguridad, no podía contártelo, entiéndeme. No me hagas tomar una decisión que no depende de mí.

—No te estoy pidiendo que decidas Max, porque yo ya lo he hecho por los dos. Entiendo porque lo hiciste y agradezco que hayas querido protegerme. Te amo, pero no puedo estar contigo, no de esta forma. —caminé hacia la puerta y la abrí.

—No te marches.

Lo miré por ultima vez. Respiré profundamente con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Adiós Max. —le dije mientras salía por la puerta.

— _"_ _Corten"_


	39. Capítulo 39

Después de esa escena siguieron otras. Una antes de almorzar y otras en la tarde. A las 7:30 pm me encontraba en mi tráiler, descansando para la escena que venía a continuación. Teníamos que hacer horas extras, además que la escena que filmaríamos era de noche. Una en la cual necesitaríamos muchos extras. Y mientras releía la escena, fui planeando algo para esta noche. Apenas y había hablado con Christian. No habíamos podido estar solos ni un minuto. Y por la mirada que me lanzaba de vez en cuando sabía que me necesitaba, igual que yo a él. Busqué el teléfono y le marqué a Kate. No tenía idea si estaría en L.A o en Santa Ana.

—¿Pensaba que Christian te había hecho olvidar a tus amigas?

—Aún no. —le contesté riendo.

—Fui a ver a tu hermano ayer, está bastante recuperado para lo sucedido.

—Sí, hablo con él todos los días. ¿Aún estas en Santa Ana?

—No, estoy en L.A, en casa de Elliot. ¿Necesitas algo de allá?

—No, en realidad necesito que me ayudes con algo.

—¿Algo que involucra a Christian?

—Sí. No hemos tenido mucho tiempo juntos y quiero hacer algo desde hace unos días.

—¿Que está planeando esa cabecita tuya?

Y comencé a contarle mi plan.

Media hora más tarde, alguien tocaba a mi puerta.

—Adelante.

Levanté la vista hacia la puerta por la que se asomaba la asistente de Grace.

—Anastasia, ya te puedes marchar, hubo un problema con los extras de la escena del cual la directora se está encargando.

—Gracias, espera. —le grité antes que desapareciera por la puerta.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, ya ella había desaparecido. ¿Y ahora como regreso? Solamente tenía una opción, y la tenía muy cerca. Me levanté de la cama, cogí el celular y salí del tráiler. Iba a tocar en su puerta cuando esta se abrió.

—¿Necesitas algo? —inquirió con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Sí, esta mañana Grace me trajo, pero ahora no tengo como regresar.

—Sí, mi madre acaba de llamarme pidiéndome que te lleve hasta la casa, que está ocupada.

—Gracias.

—Vamos. —me dijo indicándome el camino.

Christian caminó junto a mi hasta el parqueo. Lo vi sacar las llaves del bolsillo de los jeans mientras me sonreía. Y me perdí en su mirada mientras llegábamos junto a su auto.

Y entonces la sonrisa se borró de mi rostro.

Su auto se había encogido y había cambiado de color. Volví a mirar a Christian que no quitaba su estúpida sonrisa del rostro.

—Estaba esperando un auto. —le dije enarcando una ceja.

—Y yo no pensaba llevarte a casa, así que anda, monta. —me dijo después de montarse él y darme el casco.

Monté detrás de Christian y me aferré a su cintura mientras el aceleraba la moto.

—No me lo tienes que decir, ya estoy agarrándome fuertemente.

Sentí su risa debajo de mis manos mientras conducía hacia la casa de su madre. O eso pensé yo cuando lo vi conducir en una dirección completamente diferente, y unos minutos más tarde entrábamos a su casa. Afuera habían apostados varios paparazzi que comenzaron a disparar fotos en cuanto nos vieron.

—No te quites el casco hasta que no entremos a la casa. —me dijo mientras parqueaba la moto en el garaje.

Me bajé de la moto y me quité el casco cuando estuve fuera de la vista curiosa de los paparazzi.

—¿Pensaba que me llevabas a casa de tu madre? —le pregunté mientras el bajaba de la moto y yo le daba el casco.

—Eso será después. —me dijo poniendo el casco a un lado y aproximándose a mí.

—¿Después? —le pregunté mientras mi respiración se aceleraba.

—Sí, después que nos duchemos y cenemos.

—¿Solamente eso? —Christian se acercó más donde yo estaba.

—¿Quieres hacer algo más Ana? —se detuvo frente a mí, sus labios muy cerca de los míos.

—¿Pensé que eras más creativo?

—Puedo ponerme creativo, pero eso será después que me des un beso.

—¿Te lo tengo que dar yo?

—¡Mierda Ana no me tientes más! —dijo separando la distancia entre nosotros y pegando sus labios y su cuerpo al mío.

Su beso era desesperado y yo se lo devolví con la misma desesperación y ansiedad que él. Sus manos acariciaban mi cuerpo mientras yo enredaba las mías en su cuello y el me empujaba dentro de la casa. Choqué contra algo detrás de mi y caí sobre el sofá mientras Christian devoraba mis labios y descendía por mi cuerpo. Entonces el celular de él comenzó a sonar. Christian lo sacó de los jeans, rechazó la llamada y lo dejó caer en la alfombra del suelo sin apartar sus labios de mi cuerpo.

El celular volvió a sonar insistentemente.

—¿No deberías contestar? —le pregunté mientras el me sacaba la blusa.

—Es solo Elliot, no hay nada más importante en este momento que tú. —me dijo mientras bajaba sus labios lentamente hacia los míos.

Y el tenía razón.

No importaba nada más.

Solo nosotros.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar nuevamente y Christian separó los labios de los míos. Buscó el teléfono y respondió.

—Estás en speaker Elliot, si no es de vida o muerte voy a colgar.

—Hola también para ti. ¿Estás de mal humor? Se de algo que te bajará esos humos.

—Estoy de mal humor porque estás interrumpiendo algo importante. —dijo mientras bajaba sus labios hacia mi cuello.

Y no pude evitar que escapara un gemido de mis labios cuando sentí sus manos jugueteando dentro de los jeans.

—Siento interrumpir tu jugueteo con Anastasia, hola Anastasia, pero estoy en camino a tu casa a recogerte.

—¿Que es tan importante como para que vengas a recogerme?

—Vamos a ir a ver el local del que hablamos el otro día, el dueño nos está esperando.

En ese instante Christian separó sus labios y manos de mi cuerpo.

—Estoy llegando en diez minutos, ponte presentable. —eso fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de finalizar la llamada.

Christian se sentó en el sofá y yo hice lo mismo.

—Lo siento mucho, pero es un compromiso pendiente desde hace tiempo, no puedo posponerlo.

—Lo entiendo. —le dije mientras recogía la blusa y me la ponía.

—Vamos a bañarnos y vestirnos. —me dijo mientras se ponía de pie y tiraba de mi mano rumbo a su habitación en el piso superior.

—¿Vestirnos? —le pregunté a medio camino de las escaleras.

—¿No pensarás que te voy a dejar aquí sola?

—Christian, no voy a ir a una reunión de negocios contigo, no haría nada ahí más que estorbar, mejor me quedo aquí y preparo algo delicioso para cenar.

—No quiero dejarte sola. —me dijo sosteniendo mi rostro entre sus manos. —No sé cuánto demoré.

Me le quedé mirando fijamente.

—Le puedo pedir a Kate que venga a hacerme compañía.

—Llama a Kate… —me dijo entre besos por mi rostro. —…tengan una divertida noche de chicas…—me quitó la blusa y la tiró a alguna parte. —…porque cuando regrese con Elliot nos vamos a divertir los cuatro juntos.

La ultima vez que habíamos estado los cuatro juntos en una habitación había sido excitante. Pero sabía que el observar solamente, no era lo que Christian tenía planeado para esta noche.

No voy a negar que me había excitado al ver a Kate y a Elliot, pero de ahí a participar activamente en un intercambio. Creo que Christian iba a necesitar barias botellas de vodka o unas cuantas jarras de margarita si quería que yo me atreviese a hacer algo de eso.

Veinte minutos más tarde Christian se había marchado con Elliot y Kate llegó unos minutos después en su auto.

—¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? —le pregunté cuando le abría la puerta.

—Estaba dejando todo listo. —me dijo sentándose en el sofá.

—¿Me acompañas a cenar?

—Sí.

Una hora más tarde habíamos terminado de cenar y estaba terminando de alistarme para salir.

—¿Tienes todo lo necesario? —me preguntó desde la puerta de la habitación.

Y por un momento me quedé mirando fijamente a Kate. Lo que me había dicho Christian antes de irse, estaba dando vueltas en mi mente.

—¿Te sucede algo? —me dijo llegando donde yo estaba y sacándome de mi ensoñación.

—No es nada, solo algo que me dijo Christian antes de salir.

Kate caminó hasta donde yo estaba y se sentó a mi lado.

—Y me imagino que tiene algo que ver con lo que sucede en el club.

—Christian dijo algo de divertirnos los cuatro juntos cuando regresara.

—Nunca hemos hablado de lo que sucedió aquella noche. ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Me quedé callada. Lo que menos necesitaba en estos momentos era perturbarme más con esos recuerdos. Pero entonces una idea comenzó a formarse en mi mente. Una idea pervertida que me hizo sonreír.

—No quiero ni saber lo que esta pasando por tu mente. —no le contesté, solamente le sonreí.

—Vamos.

Hacia tiempo que no venía al club, pero continuaba igual que siempre. Cuando llegamos a los vestidores todas las chicas comenzaron a gritar antes de saludarme.

—¿Vas a bailar con nosotras hoy?

—Lo siento, pero no. No es que no quiera, es que no puedo.

Y no podía. Había entrado a escondidas y si alguien me veía y me reconocía, sabía que los paparazzi no tardarían en llegar.

—Chicas ya es hora de salir al escenario.

Todas se despidieron de mí y salieron a hacer la función de todas las noches mientras Kate se sentaba a mi lado.

—¿No vas a bailar esta noche? —le pregunté con curiosidad.

—No.

—¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer?

—Dímelo tu Ana. —y se quedó mirándome fijamente. —¿Te atreverías a hacer lo que estás pensando desde que salimos de la casa?

¿Cómo sabe lo que estoy pensando? Es imposible que lo sepa. Y me repetí la pregunta a mí misma.

¿Podría hacerlo?

En las veces que habíamos bailado juntas, ella había deslizado sus manos por mi cuerpo y yo por el de ella. Habíamos bailado sensualmente una con la otra. Pero nada más.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Kate solamente me sonrió.

—La respuesta a tu pregunta es si.

—¿Sí?

—Sí, he estado con mujeres, Ana. Y no, no es algo de gustos, no me gustan las mujeres. Solamente lo he hecho por placer.

—Ni siquiera voy a preguntar con cuantas. —dije muy bajito.

—Tres o cuatro, no llevo la cuenta.

Me quedé en silencio por un momento. No sabía como preguntarle. Tenía curiosidad. Quería saber que se sentía.

—¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan tímida hablando de sexo Ana? —me preguntó con una sonrisa.

—No es timidez Kate, es solo que no sé cómo preguntarte.

—El sexo es diferente, por supuesto que lo es. Pero las sensaciones, si tuviese que compararlas con mis experiencias con otros hombres, son mucho más profundas. No sé si me explico bien.

—Creo que no.

—¿Cómo te explico? —Kate hizo una pausa mientras buscaba un término comparativo para explicarme mejor. —¿Qué tan bien conoces tu cuerpo, sexualmente hablando?

—Perfectamente.

—Exacto. Sabes exactamente donde debes tocarte, cómo debes tocarte, y el punto exacto que te lleva al borde del placer.

—Hum. —fue lo único que pude decir.

—Los hombres nunca llegan a conocer el cuerpo de una mujer a la perfección ni tan profundamente como ellas mismas. Para ellos las zonas eróticas no existen, solamente existen dos cosas esenciales. —me dijo mirándome muy seriamente. —Vagina y tetas. —me dijo mientras ambas nos reíamos a carcajadas.

Creo que Christian no entraba en el listado de esos hombres. Es probable que Christian me conozca mejor que yo misma.

—Nunca me imaginé pidiéndote esto.

—No es como si no te hubiese visto desnuda nunca. —me dijo mientras yo reía. —Además, ya te he visto masturbándote y teniendo sexo con Christian.

—Lo había olvidado.

En ese instante tocaron a la puerta y unos segundos más tarde Elliot entraba muy sonriente. Kate se levantó de mi lado y corrió hacia sus brazos.

—Hola J.—le dijo dándole un beso.

Y yo me reí muy bajito ante la forma en que ella se refirió a Elliot.

—Ya todo está listo, Christian está arriba en una habitación. Y debe estar furioso. —lo ultimo lo dijo muy bajito.

—Eso ha sido rápido. ¿Cómo salió el negocio?

—Todo bien, dentro de poco tendremos otro local igual a este.

—Será mejor que te sientes, tenemos un ligero cambio en los planes de esta noche.

—¿Un cambio? —dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado y Kate sobre sus piernas.

—Sí. Ana quiere meterse de lleno en esto del intercambio de pareja.

—¿Exactamente qué es lo que quieres hacer?

—Estaba pensando comenzar con un trío.

— ¿Para tu disfrute o el de él?

—El de él.

—Y me imagino que lo quieres hacer con Kate. —por dios que acaso mis pensamientos escapaban de mi mente sin yo percatarme.

—Sí. Confío en ella, es mi mejor amiga.

—Además de que ya la he visto desnuda. —añadió Kate con una sonrisa.

—Solo hay un problema con eso. Ningún hombre que no sea yo puede tocar a Kate sin estar yo presente.

—Por eso no debes preocuparte, Christian no la va a tocar. Solamente lo haré yo.

¡Mierda! ¿Yo acabo de decir eso?

Esta conversación se está volviendo demasiado excitante.

—Bueno, si están listas podemos ir subiendo. No quiero que Christian me mate por lo que le hice.

—Pues vamos entonces. —dije poniéndome de pie.

—Imagino que quieres una máscara. —me dijo Kate mientras iba hacia un armario.

Había olvidado coger la máscara con la que todo había comenzado.

Kate regresó un minuto más tarde y me tendió una máscara exactamente igual a la que yo conservaba.

—Gracias. —le dije mientras me la ponía y salíamos hacia los VIP.

Esta noche es la definitiva. Hoy me convierto en una persona completamente diferente. Voy a hacer cosas que nunca imaginé que haría y de las que sé que no me arrepentiré. Y lo hago por amor. Porque quiero integrarme a el en todos los sentidos. Quiero que vea que soy capaz de hacer locuras por él.


	40. Capítulo 40

Sali del camerino detrás de Kate y Elliot con mi máscara puesta, mezclándome entre la multitud que bailaba o estaba prestando atención a las chicas que bailaban en la pista y no me reconocía. Subimos hacia el VIP y Elliot nos condujo por un pasillo y se detuvo frente a la puerta del fondo.

—Christian está detrás de esa puerta. —me dijo mientras yo miraba la puerta fijamente. —Diviértanse. —nos dijo con una sonrisa mientras le daba un beso a Kate. —Te espero al lado.

Y desapareció por donde mismo habíamos venido.

—Ponte esto. —me dijo tendiéndome una pulsera que me puse en la mano.

—¿Para qué es? —le pregunté con curiosidad.

—Ya verás. ¿Lista? —me preguntó mientras me mostraba una llave.

—¿Para tener sexo? Para eso siempre estoy lista. —le contesté con una sonrisa mientras ella introducía la llave en la puerta.

Giró la manilla y empujó la puerta hacia adentro mientras entraba en la habitación y yo detrás de ella. Kate cerró la puerta y yo me quedé parada a su lado. La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, excepto por una tenue luz que había sobre la cama la cual iluminaba levemente a Christian allí sentado.

—¿Quién está ahí? ¡Elliot, eres tú!

—No puede vernos mientras estemos aquí paradas. —me susurró Kate en el oído. —La cama está justo en el centro de la habitación, si caminas con la mano por la pared como guía, él nunca te verá. Solo te podrá ver si te paras a un metro de la cama. —terminó de decirme mientras yo reía para mis adentros.

—Bien, no te muevas de aquí.

Estiré la mano hacia la pared. Y entonces me fijé en la pulsera, era de neón. Comencé a caminar alrededor de la habitación. Los tacones que llevaba puestos retumbaban en la habitación y llamaban la atención de Christian. A medida que le daba la vuelta a la habitación podía ver como Christian se giraba en mi dirección tratando de saber quién yo era.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Quiénes son? —corrigió.

Pero yo no le contesté. Solamente terminé de dar la vuelta y me detuve nuevamente cuando llegué al lado de Kate. Pude saber que estaba a su lado por la pulsera que ella traía.

—¿Quieres mantener tu identidad oculta? —me susurró Kate en el oído.

—Sí. —le contesté en un murmuro apenas inaudible.

Kate tomó mi mano y me condujo a un lugar específico de la habitación donde nos detuvimos. Ella presionó un interruptor en la pared y se iluminó una luz muy tenue desde el suelo hacia arriba entre nosotras dos. Nuestros rostros se veían tenuemente casi irreconocibles podía decir.

—¡Le dije a Elliot que no quería celebrar! —gritó.

Kate se inclinó hacia la pared nuevamente y presionó otro botón. Y comenzó a sonar _Lost Control_ de _Alan Grey._ A Kate le gustaban mucho sus canciones y esta me la había puesto en incontables veces.

—Solo déjate llevar por la música. —me susurró en el oído.

Y entonces colocó las manos en mis hombros mientras las deslizaba hacia abajo por mi cuerpo a medida que me daba la vuelta. Y comenzó a bailar alrededor de mí. Utilizándome como si fuera un poste.

Era como si estuviésemos bailando en la pista y me dejé llevar por el ritmo pegajoso de la música. Y comencé a mover mi cuerpo al ritmo de la música mientras deslizaba mis manos por el cuerpo de Kate. Kate me sonrió mientras llevaba sus manos a mis hombros y dejaba caer al suelo el sobre todo que yo traía puesto. El conjunto que llevaba puesto cubría el tatuaje de mis costillas. Así que Christian no me reconocería hasta que no me lo quitara. Y continuamos bailando sensualmente.

Kate pegó su frente a la mía mientras nos mirábamos fijamente y ella deslizaba sus manos hasta acariciar levemente mis senos.

—¡Elliot! —gritó Christian mientras intentaba zafarse

Y no sé porque, pero en ese instante no pude hacer otra cosa que reír y Kate siguió mi risa. Kate movía su cuerpo contra el mío mientras bajaba hasta el suelo meneando su cuerpo mientras se sostenía de mis caderas. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por la locura que estaba cometiendo. Y entonces sentí la boca de Kate por mi vientre.

Abrí los ojos mientras miraba hacia abajo. Esto no me lo esperaba. No esperaba que ella hiciera esto, y tampoco esperaba excitarme a medida que ella subía lamiendo mi cuerpo. Mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse y cuando sentí su lengua deslizándose por encima de mi pezón dejé escapar un Jadeo de mis labios.

Kate continuó subiendo por mi cuerpo. Llegó a mi cuello y yo cerré los ojos. Nunca había pasado por mi mente que podía excitarme esto. Kate separó los labios de mí. Abrí los ojos y la miré ahora fijamente. Coloqué las manos en sus hombros mientras movía mi cuerpo al ritmo de la música. Y le saqué el sobre todo de ella. Y entonces bailé alrededor de su cuerpo, bajando hasta el suelo y subiendo nuevamente. Me quedé mirando su vientre a medida que subía.

Esto no estaba en los planes. Pero tenía que saber que se sentía, moría por saberlo. Acerqué mis labios hacia su vientre y deslicé la lengua de un lado al otro mientras daba pequeñas mordidas. Separé los labios de su vientre y subí moviendo mis caderas hasta mirarnos a los ojos.

Kate tenía una sonrisa estúpida en los labios. Y conocía el significado de esa sonrisa. Me estaba desafiando.

—Nunca pensé que te atreverías a hacer eso. —me susurró muy bajo.

—Ni yo tampoco pensé hacer esto. —le dije mientras bajaba las manos hasta sus senos y los acariciaba suavemente.

Kate solamente me sonreía y dejaba escapar algún que otro gemido. Y entonces no pude controlarme.

El escuchar a Kate gemir hizo que me excitara aún más y perdí todo el control que me quedaba, y todo pensamiento racional se fue a la mierda. Me olvidé de todo y solo pensé en obtener placer. Acerqué mis labios a los suyos y tiré de su labio inferior.

Pero Kate me detuvo.

—Creo que te estás olvidando de lo importante. —susurró contra mis labios.

Y entonces lo recordé. Me había olvidado de Christian.

—Vamos, creo que es momento de que te diviertas con él. —me dijo mientras se separaba de mi cuerpo.

Recogió el sobretodo de ella del suelo y después de coger algo, me tomó de la mano y me condujo hacia donde estaba Christian. Cuando nos detuvimos frente a él Christian nos miró a ambas.

—Kate, le dije a Elliot que no quería celebrar, suéltame por favor, tengo que salir de aquí. Tengo algo importante que hacer.

—Nosotras también tenemos algo importante que hacer. —le dijo Kate mientras el se me quedaba mirando.

Al parecer entre la máscara y la poca iluminación, Christian no me reconocía.

—Kate, no quiero tener sexo contigo ni con nadie que no se Ana.

—¿Estás seguro que no quieres? —le preguntó Kate mientras yo me acercaba a él.

Christian estaba sentado en el borde de la cama. Tenía una mano esposada al cabecero de la cama. Me detuve frente a él. Kate tomó la mano que tenía suelta y le colocó otra esposa mientras tiraba de él hasta que quedó acostado en la cama.

—Lo mejor será que no te resistas Christian. —le dijo Kate.

Le zafé la camisa que llevaba puesta dejando su pecho descubierto.

—Ana te va a matar cuando se entere de lo que hiciste. —dijo mientras yo aguantaba la risa.

Kate bajó de la cama y me ayudó a sacarle los zapatos y los jeans.

—Adelante. —me dijo Kate mientras yo subí hacia la cama y comenzaba a besar su pecho.

Deslicé la lengua por todo su pecho en dirección sur y cuando llegué a los bóxers, metí una mano dentro. Su miembro estaba duro, caliente y palpitante. Saqué la mano y me senté a horcajadas sobre él, sintiendo la dureza de su miembro debajo de mi.

—Creo que mi trabajo aquí ha concluido. —dijo Kate mientras yo la miraba brevemente.

La cogí por la mano y le sonreí levemente. Esta era mi forma de agradecerle por ayudarme. Kate subió a la cama y me sorprendió con un beso en los labios.

—Después me cuentas como terminó todo. —me dijo mientras me colgaba una cadenita en el cuello con la llave de las esposas.

Se bajó de la cama y salió de la habitación.

—No te ofendas cariño, pero no puedo tener sexo contigo. —me dijo mientras yo deslizaba la lengua por mis labios.

Me moví sobre él sintiendo su miembro duro debajo de mí. Me bajé y saqué su miembro de adentro de los jeans, y deslicé la mano arriba ya bajo por su extensión mientras lo miraba a los ojos fijamente. Y entonces bajé mi boca hacia su miembro, deslicé la lengua por la punta, dando vueltas en círculos, casi sin apenas tocarlo.

—¡Por dios! —exclamó Christian.

Continué haciendo lo mismo mientras sentí sus manos tirar de las esposas. Bajé la lengua hasta la base y volví a subir para repetir los mismos movimientos una y otra vez. Quería que el suplicara. Y lo hizo después de varios minutos en mi tortura.

—Acaba conmigo de una puta vez para que me pueda marchar. —gritó desesperado.

Peor yo no iba a darle lo que él deseaba. No esta noche. Esta noche el iba a hacer lo que yo quisiera y cuando yo lo quisiera. Me saqué las bragas y me senté sobre su pecho, de espalda a él. Me incliné hacia adelante y esta ves introduje solo un poco su miembro en mi boca. Y sentí como a Christian se le escapó un gemido. Deslicé mi lengua por su miembro mientras levantaba mis nalgas de su pecho, dejando mi sexo cerca de su boca, tentándolo.

Me deleité saboreando su miembro una y otra vez, disfrutando de cada instante. Podía sentir su aliento sobre mi sexo, pero el no se atrevía a acercar sus labios. Me incliné más hacia atrás y entonces introduje su miembro completamente en mi boca y lo mordí levemente mientras lo sacaba.

—Lo siento Ana. —escuché que dijo.

Eso había sido suficiente para que el acercara sus labios a mi sexo y comenzara a devorarme. Y yo comencé a chupar más rápidamente su miembro. Cuando lo sentí endurecerse aún más, supe que estaba cerca. Me bajé de encima de su cuerpo dejándolo al borde del placer.

—¡Pero que mierda! —gritó enfurecido mientras yo le sonreía.

Me senté sobre abdomen y coloqué mis manos en su pecho. Deslicé las manos por su cuerpo hasta llegar al mío. Y entonces comencé a deslizar las manos por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis senos. Cerré los ojos y comencé a acariciarme como mismo lo hacía el. Apretando y tirando de los pezones a medida que masajeaba.

—¿Esto es una especie de tortura? —preguntó el mientras yo sonreía.

Tiré de un pezón y se me escapó un gemido. Creo que estoy llegando a mi límite de placer. Esto no es solo una tortura para él, lo es también para mí. Llevé mis manos hacia detrás y zafé el conjunto, para después deshacerme de él lanzándolo a algún lugar de la habitación. Y rápidamente me acosté sobre su cuerpo, dirigí mis labios hacia su cuello, besando, mordiendo, como mismo lo hacía el. Tiré de el lóbulo de su oreja.

Me corrí hacia detrás hasta que estuve sobre su miembro nuevamente. Llevé una mano hacia su miembro y lo coloqué en mi entrada.

—¡Espera! No puedo hacer esto sin preservativo. —gritó mientras yo lo introducía en mi interior.

Y no pude aguantar más la tentación de decirle algo. El tenía que saber que era yo.

—Sí, si puedes. —susurré en su oído antes de sentarme a horcajadas sobre él.

Su miembro entró completamente en mi y yo dejé escapar un gemido audible mientras cerraba mis ojos y absorbía las sensaciones.

Abrí los ojos y Christian me miraba fijamente. Llevé las manos hacia la máscara y me la quité lanzándola a un lado de la cama.

—¡Ana! —exclamó asombrado.

Bajé mis labios sobre los suyos y lo besé con todo el amor que tenía por él. Christian me devolvió el beso mientras yo me movía sobre él. Separé nuestros labios y me senté nuevamente sobre él. Coloqué mis manos en su pecho y comencé a bajar y subir sobre su miembro. No necesitábamos mucho. Ambos estábamos al borde del placer. Pero yo aún no había terminado con lo que tenía planeado para esta noche. Saqué su miembro de mi interior y me senté sobre él, frotando su miembro contra mi sexo.

—¿Me amas Christian? —le pregunté mientras él me sonrió.

—Te amo más de lo que pensé que podría hacerlo.

—¿Y eres mío? —le pregunté mientras continuaba moviéndome sobre él.

—Soy todo tuyo. —me contestó mientras yo le sonreía.

—Eso es exactamente lo que quiero, que seas todo mío y yo ser completamente tuya. —le dije mientras cogía su miembro y lo posicionaba en la entrada de mi ano.

—No Ana, esta no es la mejor forma de hacerlo.

—Quiero que sepas que por ti soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Y te quiero entregar mi cuerpo completamente.

—Ya sé que eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa Ana, me lo acabas de demostrar, pero el sexo anal no es algo que haces sin preparación. Eso lleva su tiempo si quieres que sea placentero. Quiero hacerlo contigo, pero no quiero que sientas dolor.

Retiré su miembro de donde estaba y lo introduje nuevamente en mi interior.

—Ya tendremos tiempo para prepararte, ahora comienza a moverte que no aguanto más esta tortura. —me dijo mientras yo reía.

Y comencé a moverme. Necesitaba terminar con esto, no podía aguantar más. Mis paredes rápidamente se apretaron a su alrededor y rápidamente me vi gritando su nombre y gimiendo de placer cuando lo sentí llenándome completamente.

Me dejé caer sobre su pecho. Su corazón latía a la misma velocidad que el mío.

—No te olvides de zafarme. —me dijo mientras yo comencé a reír.

Me levanté, le zafé ambas manos del cabecero de la cama y después me dejé caer a su lado nuevamente.

—Tenía pensado hacer algo diferente esta noche. —me dijo deslizando una mano por mi cabello.

—¿Era algo como esto?

—No, definitivamente mis planes no involucraban un baile erótico, mis planes eran más privados, solo entre tu y yo.

—Podemos posponer lo que tenías pensado para otro día. —le dije mientras el detenía el movimiento de su mano en mi pelo.

—He estado posponiéndolo desde el sábado. —me dijo muy bajito.

Levanté la cabeza y lo miré a los ojos fijamente.

—¿Qué estas planeando Christian? —le pregunté mientras el me sonreía y se sentaba en la cama.

—Mejor te muestro mis planes, después de lo de esta noche no puedo seguir posponiéndolo ni un segundo más. —me dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Me senté en el borde de la cama mientras lo observaba recoger sus jeans del suelo y buscar algo en el bolsillo. Christian estaba de espalda a mi y no supe que fue lo que sacó del bolsillo. Solo sé que se giró hacia mí con una mano cerrada.


	41. Capítulo 41

**Gracias a todos los seguidores de mis novelas.  
Este es el último capítulo que tengo escrito, y no podré hacerlo durante un tiempo pues debo hacer reposo.  
pero les prometo que en cuanto pueda los actualizaré.  
Si aun no me sigues, ni a mis novelas en fanfiction, síguelas.  
gracias.  
BirdsandStars.**

Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse en anticipación. La última vez que había hecho esto, tenía un vibrador en su mano. Y solo de pensarlo mis paredes se apretaban en deliciosa anticipación. Pero entonces Christian puso una rodilla en el suelo y me tomó la otra mano.

¡Mierda!

—No voy a aburrirte con un discurso y palabras bonitas que ya tú sabes. —en ese instante abrió la mano.

Dentro de su mano había una pequeña cajita roja, la abrió dejando ver un hermoso y sencillo anillo de diamantes entretejidos.

—Te amo como nunca pensé amar a alguien. ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Esto no me lo esperaba. Esperaba una experiencia de deliciosa tortura, de placer, de sexo interminable. Pero en lugar de eso Christian me estaba pidiendo matrimonio.

—Se supone que debes contestarme.

Me había quedado impactada, en shock y no le había contestado.

—No es lo que me esperaba. —le contesté sin pensar lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que no te esperabas? —me preguntó mientras se levantaba del suelo y se sentaba a mi lado.

—No me malentiendas, cuando abriste la mano lo que menos pensé que había dentro era un anillo.

—¿Qué pensabas que tenía en la mano Ana? —me preguntó sonriendo burlón.

—El vibrador.

—Por dios, te he corrompido completamente. —me dijo mientras ambos reíamos. —Aun no me has contestado.

—Sí. —le contesté con una sonrisa.

—Bien. —dijo dándome un beso en los labios y bajándose de la cama para buscar nuevamente dentro de los jeans.

—¿No me digas que tienes ahí una botella de champagne? —le pregunté mientras reía a carcajadas.

—No, pero si tengo algo para celebrar. —me dijo mientras me mostraba un vibrador pequeño.

—No quiero ni saber porque está en tus jeans.

Christian subió hacia la cama, sobre mi cuerpo, sonriendo burlón.

—Este, es nuevo y viene como complemento del anillo. —me dijo mientras me ponía el anillo en el dedo.

—Ya tienes el anillo puesto. Ahora déjame ponerte el complemento.

Me dijo sonriendo mientras me besaba.

Esa noche salimos del club bien entrada la noche. Elliot nos llevó hacia casa de Christian y después Christian me acompañó caminando por la orilla de la playa hasta la casa de su madre. Caminábamos por la orilla de la playa como dos típicos enamorados. Nos mirábamos y nos sonreíamos como idiotas.

El camino hacia el apartamento de su madre fue rápido y muy pronto nos encontramos frente a mi puerta despidiéndonos.

—Buenas noches Christian. —le dije con una sonrisa.

—Buenas noches Ana. —abrí la puerta. —¿No me das un beso de buenas noches?—me dijo recostado a la puerta.

—¿No han sido suficientes los de esta noche?

—Nunca serán suficientes. —me dijo mientras yo miraba en todas direcciones. —Son casi las 2:00 am, creo que somos los únicos despiertos a esta hora. —me dijo mientras yo volvía mi mirada hacia él.

—Ven, te daré uno rápido. —le hice señas con un dedo para que se acercara donde yo estaba.

Pegó su frente a la mía y lentamente sus labios. Pero yo sabía que un beso con Christian nunca era lento ni sensual. Presionó su cuerpo contra el mío mientras me acorralaba contra la puerta y el beso lento y sensual se convertía en uno apasionado y desbordante de lujuria.

Cuando separó sus labios de los míos yo estaba excitada y lista para él una vez más.

—Buenas noches Ana. Sueña conmigo. —me dijo separándose de mí y alejándose por la orilla de la playa.

—Siempre. —le contesté mientras entraba en el apartamento.

Entré en el apartamento con mis sentidos atolondrados mientras me miraba el anillo en el dedo. Kate se va a morir cuando se entere. Me dejé caer en la cama mientras lo último que Christian me había dicho en el club regresaba a mi mente.

— _"_ _Debemos mantenerlo en secreto, al menos por unos días, yo se lo contaré a mi madre y después todos podrán saber que te amo y que eres mía"_

Christian me ama. Me repetí una vez más mientras cerraba los ojos y me dejaba vencer por el sueño.

Apenas y dormí unas horas cuando el sonido de la alarma hizo que me levantara. Para cuando Grace vino a recogerme ya estaba lista. Cuando íbamos en el carro Grace se me quedó mirando.

—Anastasia, tienes unas ojeras. ¿No dormiste anoche? —escondí la mano del anillo.

—No mucho, me acosté tarde hablando con mi hermano.

—¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Está bien, pero está teniendo algunos dolores de cabeza.

—Si necesitas marcharte solamente me lo dices.

—De acuerdo.

Llegamos al set y me dirigí hacia mi tráiler. Había un problema con los camarógrafos y debía esperar que me llamaran. Así que cogí el guion y comencé a repasar las escenas que filmaríamos hoy. Media hora más tarde la puerta de mi tráiler se abrió de repente. Grace entró por ella muy seria.

—¿Sucedió algo? —le pregunté escondiendo la mano del anillo mientras ella llegaba a mi lado.

—No sé Anastasia, dímelo tú. —me dijo mientras me lanzaba una revista a la cama.

Cogí la revista y miré la portada.

Una foto mía y de Christian, la noche anterior mientras nos besábamos apasionadamente en la puerta trasera de la casa adornaba la primera plana de la revista. Debajo de la foto decía: _"La pasión del set traspasó las cámaras, entérese de más en esta edición especial."_

¡Oh Mierda!

¡Edición especial! Esto era malo, muy malo.

Comencé a ojear la revista y desde la primera página hasta la última había fotos mías y de Christian. Fotos en mi casa, sentados en la arena viendo el atardecer, fotos en Santa Ana, fotos de los dos en la moto. La hoja del centro de la revista era una ampliación nuestra. Christian arrinconándome contra la puerta mientras nos besábamos apasionadamente. Esta era la misma foto de la portada y sabía exactamente cuando la habían tomado.

Anoche.

 _"_ _La pareja del momento"…"Se nota en la forma en que se ríen que se aman"… "Se nota la pasión en sus miradas"…"no pueden mantener las manos lejos del otro".._

Ni siquiera me atreví a leer lo que decían los artículos, pero quien quiera que fuera el que había tomado las fotos y escrito los artículos, estaba contando la verdad. Y se había tomado su tiempo en acumular todas las fotos y tener la historia completa.

Cerré la revista y la tiré sobre la cama. Y me quedé mirando fijamente a Grace.

¿Y ahora que le decía?

—¿Desde cuando te estás acostando con Christian?

Ella sí que iba directo al grano. Sabía que no podía negarle lo obvio. Lo que gritaban las fotos.

—Desde hace poco. —le dije mientras ella se sentaba en la cama a mi lado.

—¿Tienes sentimientos por él? —me preguntó mientras yo me quedaba de piedra.

No podía contestarle esa pregunta.

—Imagino que sí. —hizo una pausa. —Ya una vez te advertí que no te involucraras con mi hijo.

—Lo sé.

—Y veo que ignoraste mi consejo. No conoces bien a mi hijo Anastasia, pero yo sí. —me dijo con voz calmada.

—Lo conozco lo suficiente. —le dije muy bajito.

—¿De veras? —inquirió con curiosidad.

—Si, entre nosotros no hay secretos.

—En serio. ¿Te contó lo que le sucedió a Jolinne Stevens?

Jolinne Stevens. Por qué ese nombre me sonaba conocido.

—Imagino que tu silencio significa que no te lo ha contado. Deberías haber investigado un poco más antes de haberte involucrado en una relación con Christian. Te lo advertí con tiempo Anastasia, Christian es peligroso, no es un hombre que se comprometa con nadie.

—Pues lo ha hecho conmigo. —le dije mientras le mostraba la mano con el anillo que tenía escondida a mi espalda.

Grace se quedó con la boca abierta mirando mi mano. Al parecer ella no creía que Christian pudiese comprometerse con nadie. Pero claro, ella no conocía a Christian como lo conocía yo.

—No debía ser yo quien te lo dijera, Christian me hizo prometer que no te contara nada.

—Felicidades Anastasia, de veras que sí. No tengo nada en contra tuya. Pero antes de dar un paso tan importante deberías conocer todo su pasado. Investiga y busca lo que le sucedió a Jolinne Stevens. —me dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía hacia la puerta. —Ya puedes ir a vestuario. —me dijo saliendo del tráiler.

Me pasé el día completo con la mente ida. Apenas y me podía concentrar en las escenas que tenía que filmar. Christian se ofreció a llevarme y le pedí que me llevara a su casa. Teníamos que hablar, tenía que contarle que su madre lo sabía todo. Pero en cuanto puse un pie en su casa, como sucedía siempre me olvidé de todo y solo me concentré en Christian.

Esa noche no podía dormir. Christian estaba dormido a mi lado. Pero yo no podía conciliar el sueño. No le había contado a Christian sobre el encuentro con su madre, pero lo que ella me había dicho había estado rondando mi mente y no me dejaba dormir. Me levanté de la cama tratando de no despertarlo y fui en busca de la computadora. Tenía que saberlo. Tenía que investigar y salir de dudas.

Abrí el buscador y tecleé Jolinne Stevens.

Y las primeras imágenes que aparecieron me dejaron helada.

— " _Trágica muerte de Jolinne Stevens arruina por completo una filmación y deja a cientos de fanáticos destrozados"_

Continué leyendo. Pero a medida que avanzaba todo era peor.

— _"_ _Jolinne Stevens quedó irreconocible después de que su auto se saliera de control por un acantilado. El cuerpo fue reconocido por un tatuaje que tenía en la pierna. Su familia está destrozada. Las causas preliminares arrojan que estaba bajo la influencia de drogas mientras conducía. Su actual pareja Christian Grey está siendo investigado como principal sospechoso por su muerte. Todos conocen que hace unos meses Christian fue arrestado conduciendo bajo el consumo de drogas y alcohol…"_

Abrí otra noticia más abajo.

— _"_ _Christian queda absuelto. Todo concluyó en un desperfecto de la dirección del auto y se comprobó que Christian no estuvo con Jolinne la noche del accidente. Aunque algunos aún creen que el si tuvo que ver con las drogas que ella ingirió, la investigación se ha dado por terminada a petición de los padres de Jolinne..."_

No pude leer más. Cerré la computadora. No podía creer nada de lo que estaba leyendo. Todo tenía que ser mentira. Christian no podía tener nada que ver con la muerte de Jolinne.

Sentí unos pasos bajando las escaleras y me giré hacia allí. Christian se quedó mirándome fijamente.

—¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?

—¿Dime que no es verdad Christian?

—Anastasia, ¿qué sucedió?

—Dime que no tuviste nada que ver con la muerte de Jolinne.

—¿Jolinne? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en estos momentos?

—Hablé hoy con tu madre y me dijo que yo no te conocía bien, que tu no eras un hombre que se comprometía con nadie y que antes de dar un paso tan serio contigo que averiguara lo sucedido con Jolinne.

—¿Qué acaso mi madre no puede entender que he cambiado?

—Christian…—respiré varias veces antes de continuar. —No creo ni una sola palabra de lo que acabo de leer en internet. Nunca he creído nada de lo que dicen los medios con respecto a los famosos, porque sé que tienden a exagerar las cosas. Pero quiero saber la verdad. Prometimos no que no abrían secretos entre nosotros. Así que te lo voy a preguntar una sola vez. ¿Tuviste algo que ver con la muerte de Jolinne?

Christian se quedó mirándome fijamente. Terminó de bajar los escalones que le faltaban y se paró frente a mí. En ningún momento aparto su mirada de la mía. Me miraba muy serio. Quería escucharlo, necesitaba que dijera esas palabras. Quería que me mirara fijamente y confirmara o negara mi pregunta.

Agarró mis manos entre las suyas y en ese momento entendí lo que su mirada me estaba diciendo sin necesidad de hablar.

—Sí.

Y todo mi mundo se vino abajo.

Su madre había tenido razón todo el tiempo. Christian no era bueno para mi

Aparté mi mano de entre las suyas.

—¡Anastasia!

—Lo siento Christian, pero no puedo. —le dije mientras me sacaba el anillo del dedo y lo ponía sobre la mesa.

—¡Anastasia!

—No puedo quedarme aquí Christian. Lo siento, no puedo estar con una persona que me ha mentido y no ha sido del todo sincera conmigo. —le dije mientras salía corriendo escaleras arriba en busca de mi teléfono. No tenía en que marcharme. Sobre la mesita estaban las llaves de su auto. Las cogí. Estaba saliendo de la habitación cuando me crucé con Christian nuevamente.

—No lo entiendes Anastasia, déjame explicarte. —me dijo agarrándome por el brazo.

—¿Qué me vas a explicar Christian? Me acabas de confirmar que tuviste que ver con su muerte. —le dije deshaciéndome de su agarre y corriendo escaleras abajo.

—Sí, pero no sabes toda la historia Anastasia. —me gritaba detrás de mí.

Continué corriendo abrí la puerta y salí en busca de su auto.

—¡Anastasia! Por favor, escúchame.

Abrí el auto y me monté en el poniéndole el seguro, no quería escucharlo más.

—¡Anastasia! ¡No te vayas!

Escuché su voz mientras golpeaba el auto. Limpié una lágrima que caía por mi rostro y arranqué. Salí de su casa a toda velocidad. Necesitaba estar en un lugar donde no tuviese recuerdos de él, donde nada a mi alrededor me lo recordara.

Y sabía perfectamente hacia donde tenía que ir. Aceleré el auto mientras la luna me alumbraba el camino y las lágrimas caían sin cesar.


	42. Capítulo 42

**Disculpen por la demora, espero que haya valido la pena. Dejenme sus comentarios, me ayudan a seguir escribiendo.**

 **BirdsandStars**

No me gusta mentir, ni me gustan las mentiras. Sé que lo he hecho, pero habían sido mentiras a medias, más bien fue ocultar información no necesaria, que al final, no hacía daño a nadie. Pero después de que Christian me confesara lo que había hecho, no tuve otra opción. Grace había tenido razón todo este tiempo y necesitaba alejarme de él por un tiempo. Necesitaba procesar mis sentimientos y mis emociones.

Necesitaba olvidarlo y sacarlo por completo de mi mente y de mi corazón. Olvidar las caricias de sus manos por mi cuerpo, olvidar lo que me hacía sentir.

Así que le mentí a Grace sobre hacia donde me dirigía y utilicé el accidente de mi hermano como tapadera.

El teléfono lo apagué, no quería ni podía escucharlo sonar pues sabía que sería Christian intentando en vano que lo escuchara.

Aún no había amanecido cuando cogí el camino accidentado que me llevaría hacia mi lugar de descanso.

No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que vine hacia aquí, pero sabía que en este lugar encontraría la paz y tranquilidad que necesitaba.

Los árboles casi que abrazaban el auto mientras transitaba hasta divisar mi objetivo en la distancia.

Me detuve a unos veinte metros donde acababa él camino y apagué el auto. Sonreí mientras me bajaba.

La cabaña continuaba justo como la recordaba.

Nuestros padres nos traían en el verano cuando éramos niños. Después de eso el que más la utilizado ha sido mi hermano que venía cada dos o tres semanas. Solo anoche cuando salí de casa de Christian pensando en un lugar donde ir, vino a mi mente su imagen.

Caminé hacia la cabaña mientras sentía el sonido del agua de la pequeña cascada que había a un lado de esta caer incesantemente. La cascada estaba oculta por la espesura de los arbustos y árboles que la rodeaban y escondía a un costado de la cabaña. Las hojas y las ramas crujían debajo de mis pies al pasar, quejándose por mi interrupción. Deslicé la mano por las hojas de algunos arbustos, mojadas por el rocío de la mañana que estaba por llegar.

Respiré profundamente el olor a tierra y hierba húmeda mientras continuaba caminando. No tenía la llave, pero sabía que no la necesitaría. Me acerqué a un abeto y aparté un pedazo de corteza, detrás de la cual estaba oculta la llave de repuesto.

Continué evadiendo las raíces y sonreí acercándome a la cabaña. Fui hacia un costado y accioné el panel de corriente antes de dirigirme hacia la puerta frontal. La cabaña se fundía con la espesura de los árboles y se mezclaba con el ambiente. Era como si fuera una parte inseparable del bosque.

Introduje la llave y la giré. Tiré de la puerta y esta se abrió con un dulce crujido.

Entré mientras iba encendiendo las luces a mi paso. Al parecer Jake había hecho algunas remodelaciones, pero había mantenido su atractivo. El piso y las paredes de madera. Me dirigí hacia la habitación principal. Necesito descansar. No he pegado ojo en toda la noche y el viaje en estos momentos me está pasando factura.

Encendí la lámpara de la mesita de noche y me dejé caer en la cama. Miré la luz centellante varias veces mientras sentí mis ojos pesar cada vez más.

Sentí un ave cantar a lo lejos. Abrí mis ojos.

Sabía donde me encontraba, pero no tenía ni idea de que hora era, y tampoco me importaba.

Me levanté de la cama y fui hacia la nevera.

Mi hermano había dejado provisiones para al menos una semana. Me preparé un rápido desayuno-almuerzo y después salí hacia la cascada.

Cuando regresé de la cascada comencé a preparar la cena y busqué mi teléfono. Miré mi reflejo en la pantalla negra y me atreví a encenderlo. No estaba segura de si tendría recepción aquí. Pero para mí desgracia rápidamente comenzaron a entrar varios mensajes de textos y otros de voz.

Todos eran de Christian.

No los eliminé, pero tampoco los escuché. No podía hacerlo.

Estaba mirando fijamente el teléfono cuando este comenzó a sonar. Por suerte para mí, no era él.

Era Kate.

Pero sabía que detrás de su llamada, o mejor dicho a su lado debía de estar Christian.

No podía colgarle a Kate, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a decirle donde estaba.

—Hola Kate.

—Hola. ¿Puedo saber dónde estás?

—No, no puedes.

—¿Por qué no quieres decirme donde estás? Estoy preocupada por ti.

—Si, imagino que Christian a tu lado debe estarlo.

En ese instante escuché una maldición y a Kate resoplando por algo.

—¡Anastasia!

Y en cuanto escuché su voz colgué el teléfono.

Aún no ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para que me recupere de todo lo que he descubierto y le de una oportunidad para hablar. Aún estoy en una especie de shock.

El teléfono volvió a sonar nuevamente. Pero como sabía que era él, no lo cogí.

Me senté afuera, en una piedra a la orilla de la cascada, mientras dejaba que el poco sol que quedaba bañara mi cuerpo. La brisa fresca hacía que cerrara mis ojos y aspirara fuertemente. El sonido de las hojas de los árboles moviéndose me hacía sonreír.

Cuando regresé a la casa ya el teléfono no sonaba. Por suerte. La cena ya estaba casi lista. Llamé a mi hermano y sin decirle donde me encontraba conversé con él mientras cenaba.

Pero sabía perfectamente que la tranquilidad duraba poco, y el teléfono comenzó a sonar nuevamente.

En la pantalla se leía Kate. Lo cogí temerosa, bien podía ser Christian insistiendo del otro lado.

—No te preocupes, ya se fue. —me dijo ella reconfortándome.

Dejé escapar el aire de los pulmones que no sabía que estaba reteniendo.

—¿Qué sucedió Ana?

—Christian me mintió. —le dije mientras me sentaba en la cama.

—Todo el mundo miente, está en nuestra naturaleza Ana, no puede ser tan grave.

—Christian está involucrado con la muerte de Jolinne Stevens.

—¿La actriz?

—Sí, la actriz con la que él tenía una relación.

—Ya sabes como son los medios Ana, tienden a exagerar las situaciones y…

—El me lo confirmó Kate, me miró a los ojos y me lo confirmó. —le dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

Kate se quedó en silencio por un momento.

—No sé lo que te contó, pero lucía destrozado.

—Me confesó sus sentimientos Kate, me dijo que me amaba y me pidió matrimonio…y no me contó su oscuro pasado por completo.

—¡Te pidió matrimonio! —gritó del otro lado de la línea.

Había olvidado mencionárselo. Pero ahora eso no importaba, no en realidad.

—No creo que eso sea relevante en estos momentos Kate. Nuestra relación desde el comienzo fue algo imposible. Tu misma leíste el contrato, no puede existir nada entre nosotros.

—Un contrato que ambos firmaron y violaron, creo que ese contrato necesita una segunda revisión. ¿Por qué no lo escuchas?

—Olvídalo Kate…—hice una pausa. —…sé que me va a doler muchísimo, ya que he estado toda mi vida esperando una oportunidad como esta…

—No estarás pensando hacer lo que me imagino. —me dijo del otro lado de la línea.

—Sí, Kate. Voy a terminar el contrato y me voy a marchar de L.A. no quiero saber nada de actuación ni de Christian Grey.

Y le colgué mientras lanzaba el teléfono a la cama con manos temblorosas. Necesito descansar para afrontar las consecuencias de lo que voy a hacer cuando regrese a la civilización.

Necesito una ducha.

Mientras me bañaba mi teléfono me alertó de un mensaje entrante.

Cuando salí del baño, dudosamente me acerqué hasta el teléfono y vi el mensaje. Era de Kate.

—" _Salió para la casa de tu hermano, está determinado a averiguar dónde estás."_

Me reí mientras miraba fijamente el teléfono, decidí contestarle.

—" _Le deseo buena suerte averiguándolo."_

Apagué el teléfono y comencé a reírme, mi hermano no sabía donde yo estaba, y aunque lo supiera, no se lo iba a decir a Christian.

Los días comienzan a pasar, uno tras otro.

El murmullo del agua en la cascada hace que duerma plácidamente toda la noche. Kate me llama en las tardes, pregunta cuando regresaré y no le contesto. Es probable que lo haga cuando se me acaben las provisiones.

Hoy desperté bien temprano y decidí hacer una caminata por el bosque. Me preparé una merienda y después de ponerla en una mochila, además de un pomo con agua, salí a caminar.

Mi hermano y yo solíamos recorrer estos bosques con nuestros padres cuando éramos niños. Nos habían enseñado como sobrevivir solamente de la naturaleza, mi padre decía que nunca se sabía cuando ibas a necesitar esos conocimientos, pero era mejor conocerlos.

Llevo casi una semana aquí, me quedan provisiones para dos días más. Respiro profundamente. Creo que llegó el momento de regresar y enfrentarme a Christian nuevamente, y a Grace.

Grace va a poner el grito en el cielo cuando le cuente mi decisión. Al final no será Christian quien arruine la filmación, al menos no directamente.

El sol estaba bien alto cuando regresé a la cabaña. Tenía mucho calor. Y para eso no había nada mejor que un baño en la cascada.

Dejé la mochila en la cabaña, cogí una toalla y me dirigí hacia la cascada. Puse la toalla sobre una piedra y comencé a desvestirme. No necesito usar un biquini, al menos no debo preocuparme por eso en estos momentos. No cuándo soy la única persona aquí. Terminé de sacarme la ropa y me metí en el agua mientras nadaba hacia debajo de la cascada.

Esto sí que era vida.

Creo que cuando de por terminada la filmación vendré a vivir aquí permanentemente. Me acosté en el agua mientras la cascada salpicaba sobre mi cuerpo.

El sonido de unas ramas rompiéndose cerca de donde yo estaba hizo que me pusiera en alerta. Esta zona se caracterizaba por la presencia de osos y ciervos.

Entrecerré los ojos y miré entre las ramas de los árboles para ver si detectaba el invasor de mi privacidad. El sonido de las ramas rompiéndose cambió de dirección y comenzó a alejarse.

Seguro que era algún animal perdido.

Continué con mi relajante baño hasta que el rugido de mi estómago hizo que saliera del agua a preparar el almuerzo. Comencé a nadar hacia la orilla dispuesta a salir del agua cuando volví a sentir el sonido de las ramas partiéndose.

Y me quedé congelada. Esta vez el sonido no se alejó. Los arbustos comenzaron a moverse y apartarse alrededor de la bestia que asomaba la cabeza y el cuerpo lentamente entre las hojas. No me podía mover, no podía hablar, no podía hacer nada mientras miraba fijamente hacia la criatura que me observaba a unos metros de mí.


	43. Capítulo 43

**Dejenme sus comentarios, me ayuda a seguir escribiendo.**

 **BirdsandStars**

La criatura abandonó por completo la espesura de los arbustos y se detuvo, con su tamaño imponente, a la orilla del agua de la cascada. Era enorme y de color marrón oscuro. No sabía qué hacer. Me quedé inmóvil en medio del lago. El oso levantó la mirada brevemente y me miró fijamente antes de comenzar a beber agua.

¿Y si entraba?

¿Y si se le ocurría tomarse un baño?

Un ruido detrás del oso hizo que este levantara el hocico y dejara de beber. Lanzó un gruñido al aire que hizo que todo el bosque se estremeciera, incluida yo. Ya podía ver el titular de mañana en la prensa. " _Actriz devorada por un Grizzly"._ Bueno, al menos mañana todos iban a saber dónde yo me encontraba. El oso dio media vuelta y se marchó por donde mismo había venido.

Me quedé un rato ahí en el agua, esperando a ver si el oso regresaba o no. Después de unos minutos decidí que era momento de volver a la casa. Y salí del agua lo más rápido que pude. Estaba llegando a la orilla cuando un movimiento entre los arbustos, por donde mismo se había marchado el oso recientemente, hizo que me detuviese en seco.

Mi corazón latía frenéticamente. No tenía idea de si sería el oso una vez más y sin embargo me quedé allí congelada, esperando. Las ramas de los arbustos se movieron, mi respiración se aceleró aún más. Y entonces un rostro familiar se asomó entre los arbustos.

Un rostro familiar y no bienvenido.

Lucía ligeramente demacrado, como llevara días sin dormir. Las facciones de su rostro estaban ocultas por una barba oscura. Pero sus ojos verdes continuaban haciendo que mis piernas temblaran.

—¡Pero serás imbécil! —le grité corriendo en su dirección mientras buscaba algo a mi lado para lanzárselo.

Cogí lo primero que me encontré y se lo lancé, una rama, y después cogí otra y se la lancé también mientras el intentaba evadirlas.

—¿Así es como me agradeces el haberte salvado de un grizzly? —me gritó mientras agarraba mis manos evitando que cogiera algo más para lanzarle.

—Prefería ser comida por el grizzly que tenerte aquí. —le dije soltándome de su agarre y caminando de regreso a la cabaña.

Me envolví en la toalla y recogí la ropa de la piedra mientras caminaba rápidamente. Esto no me puede estar sucediendo.

¿Cómo me encontró?

Caminé rápidamente hacia la cabaña. Tenía que poner distancia entre nosotros. Y entonces eché a correr. Entré y cerré la puerta rápidamente. Solté la ropa y fui hacia la puerta de atrás para pasarle el seguro también.

—¡Ana! —gritó desde afuera furioso.

—Nadie te dijo que vinieras. ¡Márchate! —le grité con todas mis fuerzas.

—No me marcharé hasta que no hablemos.

—Pues quédate afuera con el grizzly entonces. —le grité enojada una vez más.

Y entonces me alejé de la puerta del frente mientras la miraba fijamente.

—Anastasia, necesitas escucharme, hay cosas que no te he contado porque no puedo contarlas.

—No me interesa otra de tus mentiras Christian, márchate con ellas a otra parte. Ve y cuéntaselas a otra. —le grité nuevamente mientras me dirigía hacia la habitación.

—¡Mierda Anastasia! ¡Jolinne no está muerta!

Me detuve a medio camino y di media vuelta. Lo que me acababa de decir me había hecho reaccionar. Pero bien podía ser otra de sus mentiras.

—¿Cómo sé que no estás mintiendo? —inquirí con curiosidad.

—Porque tengo la prueba de ello en mis manos. —me dijo mientras yo comenzaba a acercarme lentamente hacia la puerta.

—Esta no es una artimaña tuya para que te abra la puerta, ¿verdad?

—No Anastasia. —su voz había cambiado de tono. Ahora sonaba arrepentida. —No voy a mentirle ni ocultarle más cosas a la persona que amo y que había aceptado casarse conmigo.

Abrí la puerta.

Christian estaba sentado a un lado de la puerta. Levantó la mirada hacia mi y yo lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.

—Y bien, donde está la prueba de que no mientes. —le exigí cruzándome de brazos.

Christian se puso de pie, sacó el teléfono del bolsillo de su chaqueta y me mostró una foto. En la foto estaba Christian junto a un chico. Christian tenía la misma ropa que traía hoy, en realidad lucía exactamente como ahora.

—Esta es tu prueba, una foto junto a un chico que ni conozco.

—Pasa hacia el otro lado para que veas la otra foto. —me pidió dulcemente.

Pasé hacia la otra foto. Era el mismo chico ahora con una peluca, vestido con ropa de mujer y sonriendo. ¡Mierda! Era Jolinne. Lucía diferente por completo, y sin la peluca no la había reconocido.

—¿Cuándo te tomaste esta foto?

—Hace dos horas aproximadamente. Si lo deseas puedes llamarla y confirmarlo, o podemos ir para que ella te lo cuente todo y veas que no miento.

—No creo que eso sea necesario. —dije devolviéndole el teléfono. —Pero aún te queda mucho por explicar. Pasa. —le dije invitándolo a entrar.

Christian entró y se sentó en la sala. Respiré profundamente. Aún estaba mojada, el agua goteaba de mi cuerpo y se pegaba al suelo haciendo un charquito. Caminé hacia la sala y me senté frente a él apretando fuertemente la toalla.

—¿No te sentarás junto a mí? —me dijo lanzándome una mirada seductora.

—En estos momentos no creo que eso sea lo más prudente.

—¿Para mi o para ti?

Solamente le sonreí de medio lado.

—Comienza a hablar.

—Hay cosas que no te puedo contar, porque no me corresponde a mi hacerlo, pero trataré de aclararte toda esta situación para que trates de ponerte en mi lugar.

—De acuerdo.

—Jolinne y yo estábamos juntos, eso no tengo que contártelo. Ni tampoco el hecho de que yo andaba en las drogas en ese entonces. Pero lo que no sabes es que Jolinne odiaba la actuación.

—¡Que! ¡No te creo!

—Solamente actuaba obligada por sus padres. Ella era de Misisipi y en cuanto cumplió la mayoría de edad me pidió que la ayudara a desaparecer.

Christian se levantó y fue hacia la nevera por un vaso con agua. Y se sentó nuevamente en el mismo sitio mirándome fijamente.

—¿Y?

—Además de que salíamos juntos, éramos muy buenos amigos. Y la ayudé. La ayudé a desaparecer, a que todos creyeran que ella estaba muerta, incluso acepté que me culparan por su muerte, aunque al final no pudieron probar nada. Y ella me ayudó más tarde a mí con mi problema de drogas. Aunque eso nunca nadie lo supo. Ella se cambió el nombre, la apariencia física y se convirtió en otra persona.

—No puedo creer nada de lo que me estás contando.

—Esa es toda la verdad Anastasia, al menos la parte que puedo contarte.

—¿Y a que se está dedicando ahora? ¿Pensaba que la actuación era su pasión?

—En realidad, su pasión es otra, y se está dedicando a ella a tiempo completo.

—¿No me has contestado a que se dedica?

Christian solamente me sonrió.

—Eso no es algo que me corresponda contarte. Le prometí mantener el secreto, creo que te he contado demasiado ya.

—Si, pero era necesario que me lo contaras solo así podría entender porque lo habías hecho.

—¿Vas a perdonarme por haberte mentido todo este tiempo? —me preguntó suplicante mientras yo me levantaba de la butaca.

—No lo sé Christian, necesito procesar todo lo que me estás contando. —le di la vuelta a la butaca en la que él se encontraba sentado.

Christian no apartaba la mirada de mí. Y me miraba con deseo, como si quisiera devorarme completamente. Su mirada era más peligrosa que la del grizzly. Él era más peligroso que un grizzly.

—Necesito un baño relajante para pensar. —dije mientras caminaba rumbo al baño.

—¿Eso no era eso lo que estabas haciendo en la cascada?

—Sí, hasta que mi paz fue interrumpida. —hice una pausa mientras lo miraba fijamente y dejaba caer la toalla al suelo. —Y ahora necesito liberar tensiones y endorfinas. —le contesté mientras daba media vuelta y caminaba hacia el baño.

Entré en el baño dejando la puerta abierta. Pero a diferencia de lo que yo pensaba que sucedería, Christian jamás fue hasta el baño. Salí del baño hacia la sala y me detuve frente a él que no se había movido del lugar.

—¿Que la toalla cayera al suelo fue muy sutil para ti? —le pregunté entrecerrando los ojos.

—Demasiado, necesito escucharte decir que me perdonas Anastasia. —me dijo levantándose y caminando en mi dirección.

Se detuvo frente a mí, me miró fijamente a los ojos, y se arrodilló en el suelo mientras se abrazaba de mis piernas y recostaba la cabeza contra ellas como si fuera un niño pequeño abrazado a su madre.

—Si es lo que necesitas, de acuerdo. Te perdono, y me disculpo por no haberme quedado, por no escucharte. Entré en pánico.

—Lo comprendo, y puedes arreglar la situación de una manera muy sencilla.

Agaché la mirada cuando Christian apartó la cabeza de mis piernas. Metió la mano en un bolsillo de los jeans y sacó el anillo que unos días atrás él me había ofrecido y yo había dejado en su casa hace una semana. Levantó la mano con el anillo mientras me miraba fijamente esperando que yo tomara la decisión.

Extendí mi mano hacia el para que me colocara el anillo una vez más.

Christian sonrió mientras se levantaba del suelo.

—Vamos, te voy a ayudar a liberar tensiones y endorfinas. —me dijo entrelazando su mano con la mía.

Me condujo hacia el baño y se quitó toda la ropa rápidamente mientras yo no dejaba de mirarlo.

—No te molesta si pongo música.

—No, para nada.

Christian sacó el teléfono del bolsillo de los jeans y deslizó el dedo por la pantalla buscando una canción.

—Sabes que después de escuchar cientos de canciones, creo que he encontrado nuestra canción.

—Ah sí, no sabía que tuviésemos una canción. —esto era algo nuevo en nuestra relación.

—Oh sí, es perfecta para nosotros. —dijo mientras presionaba y ponía el teléfono a un lado.

Y Christian comenzó a cantar la canción sin apartar la mirada de mí. De todas las canciones que él podía escoger, esta es la que menos me esperaba. Pero él tenía razón. Era perfecta para nosotros.


	44. Capítulo 44

**Déjenme sus comentarios.**

 **BirdsandStars**

Y mientras Christian cantaba _Animals de Maroon Five_ , me empujó hacia debajo de la ducha y me acorraló contra la pared. Abrió la ducha y el agua comenzó a caer sobre nosotros mientras el lentamente comenzaba a dar besos por mi cuerpo, comenzando por el cuello y bajando por todo este.

Sus labios se deslizaban por mi piel suavemente mientras su barba arañaba mi piel hipersensible. Christian había dejado de cantar, y la música se volvió casi imperceptible para mis oídos. Apenas y era consciente de nada que no fueran sus labios y sus manos por mi piel, acariciándome lentamente, excitándome, devorándome.

Al llegar a mi vientre subió nuevamente hacia mi cuello. Una de sus manos me agarró por el cuello, su pulgar deslizándose por mi mejilla mientras tiraba de mi rostro hasta el suyo y unía nuestros labios en un beso voraz.

Esto era algo que no iba a cambiar nunca.

Nuestros besos siempre eran feroces, salvajes llenos de necesidad y de deseo. Sus labios mordían y tiraban de los míos y yo hacía lo mismo mientras enredaba mis manos en su espalda y dejaba escapar un gemido ahogado.

—Te he extrañado tanto. —dijo haciendo una breve pausa en nuestro beso.

Y no pude contestarle.

Yo también lo había extraño, y la necesidad por él era tan fuerte que no atinaba a lo que iba a hacer.

Bajé una de mis manos por su cuerpo y comencé a masajear su miembro, suavemente, haciendo que se le escapara un gemido contra mis labios.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo?

—Sé perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo. —le dije mientras continuaba con mi masaje.

—Sí, torturándome. —dijo mientras yo reía contra sus labios y el también. —Llevo una semana sin sexo Anastasia, no creo que dure mucho si continuas así.

Pero no le hice caso.

Continué masajeando suavemente.

Y entonces se separó de mi de repente.

—Espera, no quiero terminar antes de empezar. —lo miré frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres Christian?

Y entonces se me quedó mirando fijamente mientras me sonreía perversamente. Ya había aprendido a leer lo que pasaba por su mente cuando me miraba de esta forma. Cuando me miraba así estaba pensando en sexo.

Pero no en cualquier sexo.

En sexo alucinante.

—¿Por qué estabas desnuda en la cascada? —me preguntó de repente.

Ah. Por ahí andaba su mente.

—Porque nadie me va a ver desnuda aquí. —le dije mientras pasaba por su lado y salía del baño. —A menos que sea un grizzly o un intruso. —le contesté sonriente mientras continuaba caminando y salía por la puerta.

—Ana. ¿Dónde vas? —me gritó desde la cabaña.

Y yo solamente sonreí mientras salía de la cabaña rumbo a la cascada sin mirar atrás. No sentía los pasos de Christian, pero no me interesaba. Llegué a la cascada y me sumergí en el agua lentamente. Nadé hasta que el agua cayó sobre mi cuerpo y después me giré hacia el lugar por donde había entrado.

Y allí estaba él.

Completamente desnudo y mirándome fijamente. Y como un animal salvaje, entró en el agua caminando hasta donde yo estaba. Y yo retrocedí hasta detrás de la cortina de agua de la cascada donde había una piedra evitando que escapara algún lado.

—¿Vas a alguna parte? —me dijo cuando me tuvo arrinconada entre él y la piedra.

—Al parecer no puedo escapar de ti ni intentándolo. —le dije con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí en vez de estar teniendo sexo en la ducha? —inquirió con curiosidad mientras enredaba las manos en mi cuerpo y me apretaba contra la piedra.

—¿No era esto lo que querías? Sexo en la cascada. —le dije con una sonrisa enredando mis manos en su cuello.

—Nunca se me hubiese ocurrido. —replicó con una sonrisa.

—Por favor, te conozco muy bien Christian. Tu cuerpo gritaba por todas partes que querías sexo aquí.

—Tienes razón. Me conoces muy bien. —dijo mientras bajaba las manos hacia mis nalgas y me apretaba contra su miembro duro y listo para mí.

—No sabes cuánto te he extrañado Ana. —me decía mientras entraba en mi con un gemido.

Y entonces comenzó a moverse lentamente en mi interior. Esto no era algo usual en él, en nosotros.

—Demuéstramelo. Demuéstrame cuanto me has extrañado. —le pedí mientras me apretaba más contra él.

Entonces comenzó a acelerar sus movimientos, y ambos comenzamos a gemir extasiados de placer. Me aferré con más fuerza a su cuello y subí mis piernas hasta enredarlas en su cintura.

Y entonces tomé el control de la situación. El me necesitaba a mí, y yo lo necesitaba a él. Ambos estábamos desesperados y necesitábamos saciar nuestros cuerpos sedientos de placer.

El orgasmo nos llegó rápidamente a ambos, más rápido de lo que hubiese deseado. Y me quedé agarrada a su cuerpo con manos y piernas temblorosas mientras trataba de acompasar mi respiración acelerada. Christian besaba mi cuello mientras aferraba mi cuerpo fuertemente.

—No me voy a separar de tu cuerpo jamás. —me decía entre besos.

—En algún momento nos tendremos que separar Christian.

—Eso nunca. —dijo aferrándose aún más a mi cuerpo.

—Pero tengo que preparar algo para almorzar. —le dije sonriendo mientras el aflojaba el agarre de mi cuerpo, solo un poco, y me miraba fijamente.

—Ya que nos hemos reconciliado, dejemos claro algo en nuestra relación. —me dio muy serio y dejé de reír en ese instante. —Me separo de tu cuerpo en contra de mi voluntad. —dijo mientras se separaba de mí, saliendo de mi interior.

Y volví a sonreír mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la orilla y el me seguía de cerca.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le pregunté mirándolo brevemente.

—No tienes idea. —me dijo mientras me alcanzaba y me abrazaba por detrás besando mi cuello.

Salimos de la cascada tomados de la mano hacia la cabaña. Por primera vez me percaté de su auto estacionado junto al mío. Entramos a la cabaña y enredé una toalla en mi cuerpo mientras le tiraba otra a él. Y después fui hacia la cocina a preparar algo para cenar.

Mientras estaba sacando las cosas de la nevera, me deleité viendo a Christian secándose el pelo y después enredando la toalla en su cintura. Las cosas casi se caen de mis manos.

—Porque no preparas algo ligero mejor. —me djio llegando a mi lado y quitándome las cosas que había sacado de la nevera de la mano.

—Como que. —inquirí mientras lo miraba fijamente.

—¿Puedo? —me dijo pidiendo permiso.

—Adelante. —le dije apartándome a un lado.

Christian volvió a guardar las cosas que había sacado yo y comenzó a buscar en los armarios.

—¿No tienes miel? —me preguntó mientras abría un armario.

—No creo. —le contesté dudando, no sabía si había o no en realidad.

—¿Te gusta? —me preguntó mostrándome la mantequilla de maní.

—Si. —le confirmé mientras el cerraba la nevera.

Puso el bote sobre la encimera y abrió varios estantes más hasta que encontró en donde estaban las ruedas de pan.

—¿Vas a preparar un sándwich? —le pregunté cruzándome de brazos mientras me recostaba a un lado de la encimera.

—Sí. —me dijo mientras me miraba de arriba abajo. —Ven. —me dijo tomándome por una mano. —Te mostraré como los preparo. —puso las manos en mi cintura y me sentó sobre la encimera. —Es una receta secreta, quedan deliciosos. —me dijo con una sonrisa.

Y allí estaba yo, con solo una toalla, sentada sobre la encimera, viendo como Christian preparaba los sándwiches. Cogió un plato y lo puso en un extremo de la encimera, después sacó varias rodajas de pan y las puso sobre el plato. Abrió el bote de mantequilla de maní y se quedó pensativo.

—¿Sucede algo? —le pregunté al ver la cara de preocupación que tenía.

—Mmm, me falta algo. —me dijo mientras se giraba hacia mí.

Dio un paso hasta donde yo estaba deteniéndose frente a mi.

—Pensaba que estabas preparando los sándwiches.

—Estoy en eso, solo es una pequeña distracción. —me dijo con una sonrisa.

Metió un dedo dentro del bote de mantequilla de maní y lo llevó hasta mi boca.

—Chupa. —me dijo seductoramente.

Abrí mi boca mientras yo agarraba su mano con la mía acercando su dedo hasta mis labios. Introduje el dedo completamente en mi boca, chupándolo y deslizando la lengua por él hasta que al sacar el dedo de mi boca estaba completamente limpio.

—Me encanta la mantequilla de maní. —le dije con una sonrisa.

—Eso veo. —me dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa.

Subió sus manos hacia la toalla anudada a un costado de mi cuerpo y lentamente la soltó dejando que cayera hasta el suelo. Volvió a meter el dedo dentro del bote de mantequilla y lo acercó nuevamente hacia mi boca, pero esta vez no lo llevó a mis labios. Bajó el dedo hasta mis senos y esparció la mantequilla haciendo un camino entre ambos rumbo a mi vientre.

Apoyé ambas manos sobre la encimera mientras echaba mi cabeza hacia atrás y dejaba escapar un gemido. El dedo se separó de mi cuerpo, solo un instante, para regresar con más mantequilla. Esta vez hizo círculos sobre mis senos y líneas a lo largo de mi cuello.

Cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por el delicioso cosquilleo que se estaba acumulando una vez más en la parte más baja de mi vientre.

—Necesito un mejor acceso. —dijo muy bajo como para que no escuchara, pero lo había escuchado perfectamente.

Y entonces sentí sus manos tomar las mías. Abrí los ojos mientras Christian me recostaba sobre la encimera. Mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse aún más. Giré el rostro hacia Christian que en ese momento estaba sacándolo del pote lleno de mantequilla. Acercó el dedo hasta mis labios y lo deslizó sobre estos.

—No te la comas. —me advirtió mientras terminaba de pintarme los labios con ella. —Creo que he terminado. —me dijo mientras ponía el pomo a un lado.

—¿De embadurnarme de mantequilla? —inquirí sarcásticamente.

—No. —dijo mientras se soltaba la toalla y acercaba sus labios a mi oído.

—He terminado de preparar mi sándwich. —me susurró apartándose levemente de mí. —Y ahora voy a devorarlo.

Esto no me lo esperaba.

Christian acercó sus labios hacia mi cuello y comenzó a lamer la mantequilla de maní, lentamente. Bajó por mi cuerpo por el camino que había trazado entre mis senos hacia mi vientre.

Y volvió a subir hacia mis senos. Y no lo pude aguantar más. Se me escapó un gemido cuando su lengua se deslizó sobre un pezón y después por el otro. Y siguió su camino hasta mis labios cubiertos completamente por mantequilla de maní.

—Delicioso. —dijo mientras mordía y lamía y tiraba suavemente de mis labios.

Cerré los ojos, absorbiendo todas las sensaciones y entonces sentí todo su peso sobre mi cuerpo. Sus manos abriendo mis piernas y su miembro entrando en mí.

Sabía que no necesitaba mucho, y rápidamente mis paredes se apretaron alrededor de su miembro mientras los gemidos, audiblemente, escapaban de mis labios.

Sus movimientos eran rápidos, y certero. Mi cuerpo se movía al ritmo del suyo, ambos sincronizados. Mi orgasmo crecía cada vez más en mi interior. Cerré los ojos mientras con un gemido me dejaba ir. Christian fue deteniendo sus movimientos poco a poco hasta quedar inmóvil sobre mí.

—¿Vas a tomar tu sándwich ahora o después de un baño? —me djio mientras se bajaba de encima de mí.

Abrí los ojos rápidamente y me senté en la encimera.

—Ahora. —Christian me sonrió y me ayudó a bajar de la encimera. —Y al igual que tu…—le dije tomando su mano. —…lo comeré donde quiera y como quiera. —le dije mientras lo conducía hacia la habitación.

Tiré al suelo todas las sábanas y después le pedí que se acostara. Y el obedeció muy sonriente.

Claro, a el se le estaba olvidando algo importante.

Hoy estaba en mi territorio.

—¿Puedo vendarte los ojos? —le pregunté mientras me paraba delante del armario.

El me miro frunciendo el ceño. Dudoso.

—Sí. —me dijo con una sonrisa.

Abrí el armario y saqué una vieja camiseta, la enrollé y la utilicé para vendarle los ojos.

Y después busqué en el fondo del armario lo que necesitaba en verdad. Lo puse a un lado de la cama.

—¿Christian, puedo hacerte lo que yo quiera? —le pregunté mientras comenzaba a hacer los nudos fijos a los extremos de las dos sogas.

—Soy todo tuyo. —me contestó sonriendo.

Entonces cogí una soga, la coloqué en un tobillo, la enredé en la pata de la cama y la llevé hacia el otro extremo. Le di la vuelta a la pata de la cama y la coloqué en el otro tobillo.

—¿Me estas atando a la cama?

—Me dijiste que podía hacerte lo que quisiera.

—Sí, pero no me esperaba esto. —me contestó mientras yo le subía un brazo y lo ataba al cabecero haciendo el mismo procedimiento que con los pies.

Pero entonces le desaté la camiseta y dejé que me viera.

—Listo. —le contesté con una sonrisa. —Te tengo completamente a mi merced. No te muevas, voy por mis ingredientes para el sándwich. —le dije con una sonrisa.

—Prometo no hacerlo. —me gritó cuando salía de la habitación.

Llegué a la cocina y busqué todo lo necesario. Jalea de fresa, mantequilla de maní y sirope de chocolate.

Hoy me voy a desquitar con Christian. No iba a quedar ni un milímetro de su cuerpo que yo no recorra completamente una y otra vez hasta haberlo memorizado y que el me suplique.

Lo iba a hacer que suplicara, pero no para detenerme. Iba a hacer que me suplicara por más.


	45. Capítulo 45

**Disculpen por la demora, estaba de vacaciones y no tenía conexión.  
Déjenme sus comentarios  
BirdsandStars**

—¿Cuántas veces has utilizado estas sogas? —me preguntó cuando llegué a la habitación.

—Muchas veces. —le contesté con una sonrisa mientras ponía las cosas en una mesita a su lado.

—¿Muchas veces? —dijo repitiendo lo mismo que yo le había dicho.

—Sí, creo que acabo de dejarlo claro. —le dije señalando sus manos.

—¿A cuántas personas has atado con ellas? —me preguntó mientras yo reía.

—He atado a…dejémoslo en bastantes personas. —le dije mientras le sonreía.

—Debo recordar eso, creo que te he menospreciado. —me dijo con una sonrisa. — ¿No sabía que supieras hacer nudos? —me dijo mientras movía las manos.

Me le quedé mirando fijamente mientras lo veía forcejear. Esto era algo digno de ver y que creí que nunca vería.

Christian estaba nervioso.

—Son ideas mías, o estás nervioso.

—Estoy nervioso, como no estarlo. Me tienes desnudo y maniatado a una cama.

—No sabía que eso fuera un problema para ti. ¿Pensaba que ya te habían hecho esto antes?

—Eres la única que ha hecho conmigo lo que desea. Eres la primera que me tiene completamente a su merced.

—¿De veras?

—Sí, y ni siquiera te conozco lo suficiente, bien podrías ser una asesina en serie. —esta conversación se está poniendo interesante.

Christian nervioso se veía lindo, y hablaba muy deprisa.

—¿Una asesina en serie? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Estamos en una cabaña en el medio de la nada, eres extremadamente sexy, y me tienes a tu merced, y ni siquiera conozco a tus padres. —me dijo rápidamente.

Sonreí por un momento, pero el recuerdo de mis padres hizo que me pusiera nostálgica. Pero le volví a sonreír apartando los tristes recuerdos de mi mente, y decidí gastarle una broma, una que el mismo había comenzado sin saberlo.

—No creo que eso sea posible, están muertos. —le dije muy seria.

—¿Tus padres están muertos? —me preguntó nervioso.

—Sí, tuvieron un accidente. —le dije mientras lo miraba fijamente.

—Me puedes desatar, he cambiado de idea. —me decía mientras continuaba forcejando con las ataduras de las manos.

—No creo que estés en posición de pedir peticiones. —le dije mientras abría la mantequilla de maní. —Y será mejor que dejes de hacer eso, o te quedará una marca.

Me acerqué hasta donde él estaba, y me senté a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo con el bote de mantequilla en una mano. Su miembro debajo de mí, caliente y palpitante rozando mi sexo y haciendo que se me acelerara la respiración y el pulso.

—Cuando termine con esto. —le dije mientras comenzaba a deslizar el dedo con mantequilla de maní por su cuerpo.

—Te voy a matar. —le dije muy seria, con la voz más fría que pude encontrar.

Quería ver cuál era su reacción ante mis palabras.

Y fue exactamente la que yo me esperaba.

De pánico.

Ya Christian no reía, estaba serio.

Me incliné sobre él hasta que mis labios llegaron a su oído.

—Te voy a matar de placer lentamente. —susurré en su oído.

Me separé de él mientras le sonreía y el me devolvía la sonrisa.

—Yo y mi hermano practicábamos alpinismo, nuestro padre nos enseñó a hacer nudos y a atar correctamente a alguien en un rescate. —le dije dando por terminada la broma.

—¿Te vas a dar un atracón? —me dijo al ver todas las cosas sobre la mesita.

—No. Esta, es la cena…—le dije mostrándole la mantequilla de maní. —…y eso es el postre. —le dije señalándole la jalea de fresa y el sirope de chocolate.

—¿Por qué no se me ocurrió a mí? Yo solo tuve cena.

—Tuviste tu oportunidad. —le dije mientras continuaba deslizando el dedo con mantequilla de maní por su cuerpo. —Ahora es mi turno. —le dije con una sonrisa.

Cogía la mantequilla y deslizaba el dedo, lentamente por todo su pecho. Su abdomen se tensaba cada vez que pasaba el dedo por él. Tenía unos músculos firmes y bien definidos y no veía el momento de deslizar mi lengua por ellos. Él frasco estaba casi vacío, cogí por ultima vez y lo deslicé por su mejilla rumbo a su cuello.

Puse el frasco vacío a un lado y acerqué mi rostro al suyo tratando de que mi cuerpo y el suyo no se tocasen. Deslicé la lengua por sus labios entreabiertos y después la introduje en su boca deleitándome con su sabor. Nuestras lenguas se rozaban, nuestros alientos se mezclaban. Mordí suavemente sus labios mientras Christian dejaba escapar un gemido ahogado.

Separé mis labios de los suyos y comencé a quitar toda la mantequilla de su cuerpo. Comencé desde su mejilla bajando por su cuello, hacia su pecho, sin separar ni un momento mis labios de su cuerpo.

Mientras deslizaba la lengua por todo su pecho, podía sentir su corazón latiendo desbocado. Cuando terminé con su pecho, bajé hacia su torso. Y en cuanto deslicé la lengua por su abdomen, dejé escapar un gemido. Esto era más excitante de lo que yo había imaginado en un principio. Y aún no había llegado a la mejor parte. El postre.

Quitaba todo el rastro de mantequilla de su cuerpo muy lentamente. A cada instante me excitaba más. Creo que, a este ritmo, la que iba a suplicar iba a ser yo. Había echado una enrome cantidad de mantequilla por su abdomen. Y entonces por un instante, despegué los labios de su abdomen para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Esto está delicioso. —le dije mientras deslizaba la lengua por mis labios.

Y sin apartar la mirada de la suya, bajé nuevamente hacia su abdomen. Y mientras lo miraba a los ojos, saqué la lengua y la deslicé desde la parte más baja de su abdomen en dirección a su pecho.

—¡Ana! —exclamó en un gemido.

Que solo hizo que yo continuara hasta que no quedó ni un rastro de mantequilla de maní sobre su cuerpo.

—Listo. —le dije mientras me bajaba de su cuerpo. —He terminado con la cena. —le dije mientras cogía la jalea de fresa y el sirope de chocolate.

Me senté nuevamente a horcajadas sobre él.

—¿Fresa o chocolate Christian? Cual te gusta más. —le dije mostrándole los dos frascos.

Christian miraba ambos frascos sin saber porque yo le estaba preguntando aquello.

—Fresa. —contestó dudoso.

Puse el chocolate a un lado y abrí la jalea de fresa.

—Para que veas que no soy tan mala. —le dije mientras vertía un poco de jalea en mi mano.

Puse el pomo a un lado y después repartí la jalea en las dos manos.

—Te voy a preparar un delicioso postre. —le dije mientras le sonreía.

Y entonces bajo su atenta mirada llevé las manos hacia mis senos y esparcí la jalea por ellos. Cuando estuvieron cubiertos completamente de jalea, acerqué uno de mis senos hacia su boca.

—Te recomiendo comerte todo el postre. —le dije con una sonrisa.

Acerqué el seno un poco más hasta que estuvo dentro de la boca de Christian. Esta vez me tocó gemir a mi mientras el deslizaba la lengua, mordía y chupaba hasta que no quedaban restos de jalea. Cambié hacia el otro y rápidamente lo degustó todo.

Me incorporé nuevamente mientras él me sonreía.

—Muy delicioso el postre. —me dijo mientras deslizaba la lengua por sus labios quitando los restos de la jalea que le quedaba.

—Mi turno. —le dije con una sonrisa mientras me sentaba a su lado en la cama.

Abrí la botella del chocolate y mientras sostenía su miembro con una mano, con la otra vertí el sirope sobre su miembro hasta que estuvo cubierto completamente. Puse la botella a un lado y le sonreí a Christian un momento antes de acercarme hasta su miembro.

Pero no hice lo que él se esperaba.

Deslicé la lengua, lentamente desde la base hasta la punta y después desde la punta hasta la base.

Podía escuchar los gemidos de Christian mientras continuaba con mi postre.

Cuando terminé con todo el chocolate, levanté la vista y le sonreí mientras cogía nuevamente la botella.

—¿No estás hablando en serio? —me dijo con la respiración acelerada mientras yo volvía verter chocolate sobre él.

—Te avisaré cuando termine. —le dije mientras bajaba nuevamente la boca sobre su miembro.

—¡Por dios Ana!

—No hasta que supliques. —le dije mientras continuaba chupando y saboreando su miembro cubierto de chocolate.

Y cada vez que quedaba poco chocolate, hacia una leve pausa y volvía a echar más. Su miembro se iba poniendo cada vez más duro y yo no podía contener los gemidos que escapaban de mis labios. Pero tenía que controlarme, no podía perder el control.

Y entonces sucedió lo que estaba deseando que sucediera. Lo que estaba en mis planes desde que comencé.

—¡Por favor! ¡Acaba de una vez! —me dijo suplicante.

—¿Me estas suplicando? —le pregunté mientras lo miraba fijamente.

—Sí, móntame, quiero estar en tu interior, no puedo soportar más esta tortura. —me dijo mientras yo le sonreía.

Terminé de quitar los restos de chocolate que quedaban sobre su miembro y después me senté sobre el mientras introducía su miembro en mi interior muy lentamente.

Christian estaba al borde del orgasmo y yo también. Y no necesité muchos movimientos para ver su rostro descomponerse de placer. Mi orgasmo llegó al igual que el suyo y me dejé caer sobre su cuerpo.

—Tienes pensado desatarme, ¿verdad?

Abrí los ojos y volví a la realidad.

Estaba acostada sobre el pecho de Christian, después de haber saboreado su cuerpo, de diferentes e incontables formas. Levanté un poco mi cabeza y le sonreí. Me levanté, bajo protesta y lo desaté, dejándome caer nuevamente en la cama a su lado.

Me giré hacia él mientras deslizaba un dedo por su pecho que bajaba y subía lentamente.

—Me he percatado que conoces muy poco de mi Christian. —le dije mientras él me miraba fijamente.

—Lo sé, y tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para conocernos. —me dijo mientras yo detenía el movimiento de mi mano y me quedaba pensativa. —¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó cogiendo mi mano entre la suya.

—¿Qué haremos cuando regresemos a L.A?

—¿A qué te refieres? —me dijo inclinándose sobre mi y mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

—A nuestra relación.

—Tengo pensado hacerlo público, basta de ocultarse.

—¿Y el contrato?

—¿Qué hay con él?

—Acaso tengo que recordarte las cláusulas especiales del contrato donde prohíben una relación entre los protagonistas.

—Pues tendremos que cambiarlas.

—¿Tu tienes esa clase de poder? —le pregunté mientras el se quedaba en silencio momentáneamente.

—No, ese poder lo tiene totalmente mi madre. —me dijo pensativo.

—Entonces no hay mucho que podamos hacer, ¿verdad?

—Solo veo una opción.

—¿Y esa es?

—Demostrarle a mi madre que vamos en serio. Que nos amamos y no dejaremos que un contrato nos separe.

—¿Y si se opone?

—Creo que, llegados a este punto, ella solo tiene dos opciones. —me dijo sonriéndome burlón. —O cambia las cláusulas del contrato o nos despide a los dos. —me dijo robándome un beso y levantándose de la cama. —Y no creo que quiera arruinar la película, ¿vamos? —me dijo tendiéndome la mano.

—No tengo energías para levantarme. —le dije con voz cansada.

—No seas perezosa. —me dijo mientras se acercaba y me cargaba sobre su hombro.

—¡Christian! —le dije mientras gritaba. —¡Bájame!

—Vamos a bañarnos y preparar algo para cenar. —me dijo mientras me bajaba en el baño.

—Mmmm, ¿Preparar algo para cenar dices? —le pregunté mientras lo miraba enarcando una ceja y él me sonreía.

—No me refiero a algo ligero Ana, cena de verdad, estoy hambriento. —me dijo mientras me abrazaba y me metía en la ducha.

—Tu siempre estás hambriento. —le contesté riendo mientras el agua comenzaba a caer sobre nosotros.

Salimos de la ducha envueltos cada uno en una toalla en dirección a la cocina. Abrí la nevera y comencé a sacar las cosas para preparar la cena, mientras Christian se recostaba a la encimera.

—Mmmm, creo que estoy teniendo un déjà vu. —me dijo mientras yo reía y casi dejaba caer las cosas.

Puse las cosas sobre la encimera y me le quedé mirando fijamente.

—Christian, te lo advierto. —le dije levantando una cuchara de madera en su dirección. — No me interrumpas, déjame preparar la cena.

—¿No puedo verte preparar la cena tampoco?

—No. ¡Largo de aquí! —le grité.

—Dame un buen motivo para hacerlo. —me dijo sonriente.

—Porque me pones nerviosa. —le dije mirándolo fijamente.

—Me marcho si me das un bolígrafo y un papel. —me dijo mientras yo abría una gaveta y buscaba lo que él me había pedido.

—Ahí tienes, ahora aléjate de mí. —Christian se alejó de la cocina riendo y negando con la cabeza.

Y mientras comenzaba a preparar la cena, lo observé sentarse en la sala. Mirando en mi dirección. Me sonreía, y yo le sonreía también.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le pregunté al verlo mirándome y moviendo su mano con el bolígrafo sobre el papel.

—Dibujando.

—¿Dibujando? —inquirí con curiosidad.

—Dibujando. —me contestó una vez más.

—Ah, los talentos ocultos de Christian Grey. —le dije con una sonrisa.

Y continué preparando la cena, tratando de no prestarle atención a Christian sentado en la sala, dibujando.


	46. Capítulo 46

**Déjenme sus comentarios. BirdsandStars.**

—No sabía que tenías otro auto.

Salimos caminando de la cabaña rumbo a nuestros autos. Hoy regresábamos a L.A. y la noche anterior habíamos hablado mucho con respecto a lo que íbamos ha hacer cuando llegáramos allí.

—En realidad no es mío, es de Elliot, no podía salir a buscarte en la moto. —Christian se giró en mi dirección y se acercó a mi tomando mis manos. —No te preocupes por nada Anastasia, de mi madre, me encargo yo. —me dijo con mucha confianza.

—Esta vez, hablaremos los dos, y debes contarle lo de Jolinne ella debe saber quien es en verdad su hijo. —le dije mientras le sonreía y el asentía.

—Veremos que hago. —me dijo mientras acercaba sus labios a los mío y me daba un beso de despedida. —Nos vemos en casa de mi madre.

Nos montamos cada uno en su respectivo auto y salimos de regreso a L.A.

Parqueé afuera de la casa de Grace y me bajé del auto, Christian me tomó de la mano y me sonrió para darme fuerzas. Respiré profundamente y entramos a la casa.

Grace estaba en la zona de la piscina, y en cuanto nos vio caminó en nuestra dirección.

—A mi despacho los dos. —nos dijo mientras pasaba por nuestro lado.

La seguimos hacia su despacho.

Grace se sentó detrás del buró y ambos nos sentamos en un sofá frente a este, aún tomados de las manos. Grace abrió varias carpetas frente a ella y después nos enfrentó.

—Los dos saben que han violado el contrato que firmaron.

—Sí, estamos conscientes de eso. —contestó Christian mientras me apretaba levemente la mano.

—¿Y saben cuáles son las consecuencias?

—Lo sabemos. —le dije firmemente.

—¿Entonces ambos están dispuestos a arruinar su carrera y la filmación por un romance?

Nos miramos fijamente ambos antes de contestarle al unísono.

—Lo estamos.

Grace me miró fijamente por un momento antes de enfrentarme.

—Anastasia. ¿Le pediste que te contara lo que sucedió con Jolinne?

—Sí, sé todo lo sucedido.

—Sé que eres una buena chica Anastasia y que te mereces a alguien bueno a tu lado… —hizo una pausa. —…no a un asesino.

Christian a mi lado cerró los ojos con fuerza ante sus palabras. Por dios su madre pensaba que él la había matado de verdad.

—Grace, yo…

—No digas nada, imagino que debes estar muy enamorada de él como para creerle todo lo que te diga.

Christian apretó mi mano fuertemente. Sabía que se estaba conteniendo porque había prometido no revelar el secreto de la muerte de Jolinne. Pero era su madre, ella tenía que saber que su hijo no era un asesino.

—Más vale que esta relación dure hasta que termine la filmación. —le dijo a Christian señalándolo con un dedo. —No pienso dejarte arruinar otra película entre drogas y…accidentes. —dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—Grace, estás equivocada con respecto a Christian, el no es un asesino. —le grité cuando ella tenía la puerta abierta.

—Déjala Ana, estoy cansado ya de intentar contarle la historia, pero ella nunca quiere escucharme.

—Mañana los quiero a los dos bien temprano en el set. —dijo saliendo del despacho.

—¿Nunca se lo has podido contar?

—No, bueno en teoría si, pero ella no me cree. Y tiene sus motivos para hacerlo. —dijo mientras se tiraba hacia atrás en el sofá.

—No te entiendo.

—Cuando era joven y drogadicto, le mentía mucho con respecto a donde pasaba las noches, o lo que estaba haciendo en verdad. Con el tiempo, imagino que ella perdió la confianza en mi. Cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad y me fui a vivir por mi cuenta, dejó de importarme que ella no me creyera. Podía hacer lo que quisiera, donde quisiera, cuando quisiera sin rendirle cuentas a nadie. —se quedó pensativo por un momento. —Pero ahora necesito que ella me crea. —me dijo mientras se giraba hacia mi y me miraba fijamente. —Necesito que me crea cuando le digo que he cambiado, que encontré a la mujer de mi vida y que la amo de verdad. —me dijo con una sonrisa.

—La haremos entender, ya verás que todo se solucionará. —le contesté con una sonrisa mientras le robaba un beso.

—Vamos a recoger tus cosas, ya no tenemos que escondernos. —me dijo levantándose del sofá mientras tiraba de mi mano.

Montamos las cosas en el auto de Christian y después nos dirigimos hacia la casa de Elliot a devolverle el suyo. Le devolví las llaves de su auto, y Christian condujo rumbo a su casa. El frente de la casa estaba rodeado por cientos de paparazzi. La reja del frente se abrió en cuanto el auto de Christian estuvo frente a esta, y algún que otro paparazzi entró en la residencia rodeando el auto.

El auto tenía los cristales tintados por lo que no podían ver quienes iban dentro.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —le pregunté mientras miraba a los ansiosos paparazzi afuera.

—No tenemos nada que ocultar. —me dijo mientras me sonreía dulcemente y detenía el auto fuera de la casa.

—¿No vas a entrarlo al garaje? —le pregunté cuando lo vi apagar el auto y los paparazzi rodearnos.

—Es hora de que tomen una buena foto para la portada de la revista, solo sonríe y yo haré el resto. —me dijo mientras se bajaba del auto.

Dio la vuelta y me abrió la puerta tendiéndome la mano. En ese mismo instante los flashes comenzaron a dejarme ciega. Podía ver a Christian sonreír abiertamente como si esto fuera lo más normal del mundo. Y traté de seguirle la corriente.

Christian tiraba de mi mano hacia la puerta del frente, y por un momento me perdí en su mirada, más verde que de costumbre. Y entonces sin avisarme, ni darme tiempo a reaccionar, sus labios estuvieron sobre los míos. Y esa fue mi perdición.

Enredé las manos en su cuello y me dejé llevar devolviéndole el beso que se estaba intensificando sin haber entrado a la casa. Su lengua exploraba mi boca mientras yo contenía un gemido contra sus labios. Y con la misma intensidad separó sus labios de los mío, y volvió a sonreírle a las cámaras mientras yo me quedaba desorientada por su asalto.

—Ya tomaron sus fotos, ahora les agradecería algo de privacidad. —les dijo mientras pasaba un brazo por mi cintura y me encaminaba hacia adentro de la casa.

—Christian, es cierto que están saliendo juntos o esto es solo promoción para la película.

Christian giró nuevamente hacia las cámaras sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Chicos, ya me conocen, no soy alguien que se comprometa. —decía mientras me aferraba fuertemente por la cintura. —Solo estamos ensayando algunas escenas. —contestó mientras le hacia una seña a un guardia de seguridad y este se acercaba a nosotros. —Hazte cargo de esto y después que lleven las maletas que están en el auto hacia mi habitación. —le dijo mientras entrábamos en la casa.

Christian me condujo dentro de la casa y cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada me giré hacia él y lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿No eres alguien que se comprometa? —le pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

—Debo mantener mi apariencia de mujeriego, no quiero romper tantos corazones el mismo día. —me dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Pensé que ibas a contarle lo del compromiso?

—No puedo hacerlo, al menos no hasta que hable con mi abogado. —me dijo mientras se separaba de mi y marcaba un número en su celular. —Ell, necesito que revises los contratos de la filmación y que me des tu consejo. —decía mientras me miraba fijamente. —Si estoy en mi casa, te espero. —y colgó.

—¿Tu abogado viene para acá?

—Sí, le pedí que revisara los contratos, hay algo que no hemos pensado Ana.

—¡Eh!

—No hemos pensado en la peor de las opciones. Ambos hemos violado el contrato y legalmente quiero saber si pueden demandarnos por esto.

—¿Demandarnos? ¿Quien? ¿Tu madre?

—Mi madre no me preocupa mucho, no creo que ella haga algo para arruinar la película, me preocupa mucho más El estudio.

—¿El estudio?

—Si, si ellos tienen la menor sospecha de que violamos el contrato no sé qué podría suceder.

—¿Pensaba que con cambiar las bases del contrato era suficiente?

—Para cambiar el contrato, que ya está firmado por nosotros y por el estudio, deben revisarlo ellos nuevamente, y eso conllevará preguntas con respecto al porqué de los cambios. —me decía mientras se acercaba nuevamente a mí.

—¿Nos meterán presos? —le pregunté con miedo.

—No creo que llegue a eso, pero si a una demanda por daños y perjuicios, lo cual significaría pagarles unos cientos de miles.

¿Cientos de miles? No creo que pueda afrontar esa demanda, ni siquiera vendiendo mi casa en Santa Ana.

—Pero no pensemos en eso ahora, vamos te voy a hacer un espacio en el armario para tus cosas. —me dijo mientras tiraba de mi mano hacia el piso superior.

Ya mis cosas estaban en el piso superior. Christian cargó mis cosas hacia el armario-vestidor y yo lo seguí. Me detuve viendo por primera vez su enorme armario. Christian cogió unas camisas de un extremo y las colocó en el otro. Hizo lo mismo con los pantalones y las americanas. Y acomodó todo en un lado del armario dejándome el otro lado completamente vacío.

—Listo, ya puedes poner tu ropa ahí. —me dijo mientras me abrazaba. —Puedes acomodar las cosas de las gavetas en otras para que los utilices para ti. —me dijo mientras me robaba un beso y salía del armario.

—¿Dónde vas?

—A preparar el almuerzo. —me dijo levantando las cejas sugerentemente con una sonrisa.

Y reí también mientras el se marchaba. Comencé a abrir las maletas. Fui sacando la ropa y acomodándola en el armario. Saqué los bóxer que estaban en la primera gaveta y los coloqué en una de las dos gavetas en el extremo opuesto que estaba vacía. Y los calcetines los acomodé en la otra gaveta.

En la primera gaveta estaban las corbatas, miré hacia las gavetas donde había colocado las otras cosas, pero en esa parte solamente había dos. Me levanté y comencé a abrir las otras gavetas, buscando alguna vacía donde reacomodarle las corbatas.

Comencé a abrir las gavetas superiores del extremo más alejado del armario. Relojes, gemelos, gafas. Abrí con energía la cuarta gaveta y me llevé una enorme sorpresa. Con la misma energía que la había abierto la volví a cerrar rápidamente.

Allí no había ropa interior, no había calcetines, ni siquiera había corbatas o pañuelos. Quizás mi mente me estaba engañando. Abrí nuevamente la gaveta, esta vez muy despacio. Y mientras miraba impresionada lo que había dentro, mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse.

Acerqué mi mano a las bolas chinas y las cogí entre mis dedos mientras mi mirada se desviaba hacia otras cosas que no tenía ni idea que eran.

—La curiosidad mató al gato.

¡Mierda!

Di un salto que hizo que las bolas cayeran al suelo. Christian se acercó, las recogió y caminó hasta donde yo estaba. Cogió un paño que había en un extremo y las limpió antes de colocarlas nuevamente en su lugar.

—El almuerzo está listo. —me dijo con una sonrisa mientras yo miraba nuevamente la gaveta.

—¿Qué es todo eso?

—¿Pensaba que lo sabías?

—Juguetes, pero me refería a para que son.

—Bueno, todos son para el mismo propósito, más tarde te hago una demostración.

—Y porque no ahora. —le dije mientras la sangre se aceleraba en mis venas.

—Se nos va a enfriar el almuerzo.

—¿Estás rechazando sexo por comida?

—Mi abogado está al llegar. —me dijo mientras yo me acercaba a él.

Le quité la chaqueta por los hombros y la dejé caer al suelo.

—Siempre puede esperar. —le dije con una sonrisa mientras tiraba de su camiseta hacia mí y el reía.

—Bien, te voy a hacer una demostración. —me dijo con una sonrisa. —Pero será breve.

Pegó sus labios a los míos y me robó un beso para después separarse de mí. Se paró frente a la gaveta, evitando que yo mirara, y fue sacando varias cosas que colocó en una bolsita de seda roja, que después cerró. También cogió algo que metió en un bolsillo pero no pude ver que era. Estaba prestando atención a la gaveta.

—Vamos. —me dijo mientras me tendía su brazo. —Como usted no tiene tantos conocimientos de este mundo…—me decía mientras yo reía. —le voy a hacer una breve introducción e instrucción. —me dijo mientras llegábamos a la habitación.

Me dio la vuelta hasta que quedamos uno frente al otro mirándonos fijamente.

—Lo primero que necesita saber es que para hacer una demostración como es debida, se necesitan dos cosas. La primera, y más importante, debes estar desnuda. —dijo mientras yo reía.

Christian se acercó a mí y comenzó a desvestirme rápidamente, lanzando la ropa detrás de él.

—Y la segunda, pero no menos importante, música. —dijo mientras sacaba su teléfono y ponía una canción. —Ya podemos comenzar, a la cama. —me dijo mientras ponía el teléfono y la bolsita en una mesita.

Subí a la cama y me senté en el centro de esta, con la respiración acelerada y los nervios a flor de piel.

Christian se quitó la camiseta y los zapatos. Cogió la bolsita nuevamente y se sentó junto a mí, con las piernas cruzadas. Colocó la bolsita entre las piernas y la abrió lentamente. No podía apartar la mirada de allí mientras el abría las cintas.

—Vamos a jugar a algo. —me dijo misteriosamente volviendo a cerrar la bolsita.

Aparté la mirada de la bolsita y lo miré fijamente. Christian me sonreía con sus ojos fijos en los míos.

—A jugar?

—Sí. —me dijo mientras sacaba una venda para los ojos de su bolsillo. —Te voy a vendar los ojos… —me decía mientras me colocaba la venda. —…vas a meter la mano en la bolsita y sacar algo, yo te lo pondré y tu adivinarás que hace, y solo después te diré el nombre.

—De acuerdo. —le contesté tratando de apartar el nerviosismo de mi voz.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —me preguntó con curiosidad.

—No. —le dije negando con mi cabeza.

—No haremos nada que no hayamos hecho ya Ana, no te preocupes. —me susurró en el oído mientras mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera toda mi piel.

Christian había echado muchas cosas en la bolsita que tenía entre las piernas, y no tenía ni idea ni que eran, ni lo que me haría con ellas.


	47. Capítulo 47

DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA...HE ESTADO OCUPADA Y LA MUSA NO APARECÍA. ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN Y DÉJENME SUS COMENTARIOS.

BIRDSANDSTARS

—Pon tu mano al frente.

Hice lo que me pidió, Christian tomó mi mano y la condujo hacia dentro de la bolsita. Mis dedos tocaban varias cosas. Cosas que no podía identificar. Cosas redondas, puntiagudas, planas y con formas que no pude reconocer. No sabía identificar que era qué. Mis dedos tocaron algo redondo completamente y lo saqué.

—¿Segura que quieres comenzar con esto? —me preguntó mientras yo asentía nerviosa.—Acuéstate, sube las piernas y ábrelas. —me dijo mientras yo lo obedecía.

Y entonces sentí su boca entre mis piernas, su lengua deslizándose sobre mi sexo. Aferré las manos a la sábana de la cama. Christian se detuvo, separó los labios de mí y comenzó a meter algo en mi interior.

—Siéntate. —me dijo mientras yo lo obedecía.

Y sentí el movimiento en mi interior, esto lo conocía bien.

—¿Qué hace? —sonreí.

—Me excita y sé que cosa es, son las bolas chinas.

—Bien, veo que ese no fue tan difícil. Saca otro. —me alentó.

Estiré la mano hacia delante y cogí lo primero que mis dedos tocaron.

—Buena elección—me dijo mientras me lo quitaba de la mano.

Y entonces sentí su boca sobre uno de mis senos. Chupando, mordiendo y tirando de él. Lo sacó de su boca y después sopló sobre él antes de colocarle algo que lo apretaba ligeramente. Hizo lo mismo con el otro.

Lo que había colocado en mis pezones hacía que se pusieran más sensibles, aumentando el placer en esa zona.

—¿Y este? ¿Qué hace?

—Aumenta la sensibilidad.

—Si eso también, pero sabes que sucede si los tocas y los mueves. —me dijo mientras sentía como algo se movía en mis pezones enviando un corrientazo directo a mi vientre.

—Sí, aumenta el placer. —le dije en un jadeo.

—Aprendes rápido Ana. Son pinzas para pezones. —me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y la llevaba hacia la bolsita nuevamente.

Solamente quedaban dos cosas en la bolsita. Una de ella parecía como un frasco, y la otra era más pequeña, parecía como un pequeño chupón. Saqué la más pequeña.

—Para usar esto…—me dijo quitándomelo de la mano. —…necesitaras lo que queda en la bolsa. —me dijo mientras yo sacaba lo otro.

—Acuéstate boca abajo. —me dijo mientras yo me movía con lentitud.

—Ahora voy a ponerte lo último que sacaste.

Las pinzas en mis pezones se apretaban contra el colchón volviendo mis pechos aún más sensibles. Me apretó ligeramente las nalgas mientras las movía y el movimiento hizo que se me escapara un gemido.

—No te muevas. —soltó mis nalgas y sentí como el colchón se movía.

Unos segundos después, volvió a moverse. Sentí como pegaba su cuerpo al mío. Se había quitado los jeans. Se sentó sobre mis piernas. Y sentí sus manos comenzar a masajear mis hombros. Sus manos estaban húmedas y resbaladizas.

—¿Eso es aceite de masajes?

— Te acercaste bastante, se puede utilizar para masaje. —me dijo con una sonrisa contenida mientras sentía sus dedos masajeando.

Sus manos bajaron por toda mi espalda liberando toda la tensión de mi cuerpo. Sus manos masajeaban ahora mis nalgas. Cada vez que movía mis nalgas, las bolas en mi interior enviaban un delicioso hormigueo por todo mi cuerpo, que se intensificaba más en los pezones apretados por las pinzas contra el colchón. Dejó de masajear, inclinó su cuerpo sobre el mío y sentí sus labios mordiendo mi cuello.

— Es lubricante. —me susurró en el oído.

Y entonces en un movimiento rápido me cogió por los muslos y los levantó quedando mi trasero al aire y mis pechos contra el colchón.

¡Dios! ¡Las bolas!

Su miembro duro rozaba mi sexo, haciendo que perdiera la poca concentración que tenía en estos momentos.

—¿Lubricante? —le pregunté tratando de concentrarme. — ¿Necesito lubricante Christian?

—No, en realidad no lo necesitas, siempre estás lista y húmeda para mí. —me dijo mientras deslizaba un dedo por toda mi columna y después ambas manos entre mis piernas.

Introdujo un dedo en mi interior y movió las bolas haciéndome gemir audiblemente. Cerré los ojos y me dejé envolver por el creciente orgasmo en mi interior. Podía sentir como mis pezones se ponían cada vez más sensibles por su caricia en mi interior. No creo que pueda aguantar mucho más.

—Pero no es precisamente para esta parte que lo necesitaremos. —me dijo mientras sacaba el dedo y lo deslizaba hacia el ano.

Entonces abrí los ojos y me percaté de que estaba hablando. Su dedo se deslizaba lentamente entre mis nalgas. Pasaba sobre el ano, tentándome. Mi respiración era más que errática. Apenas y podía respirar. Su dedo daba vueltas en círculos, y volvía hacia mí sexo. Una y otra vez repetía la misma operación.

—Te dije que para hacer esto se necesitaba preparación. —me decía mientras sentía más lubricante entre mis piernas. —Y eso lleva su tiempo.

Una de sus manos apretaba una nalga mientras el deslizaba la otra entre mis piernas. Y entonces sentí la punta de su dedo entrar ligeramente en mi ano. Y mordí mis labios extasiada de placer.

Intenté concentrarme en algo que no fueran sus manos sobre mi cuerpo para contener un poco más el orgasmo que sentía muy cerca. La canción que estaba sonando de fondo terminó y comenzó una vez más. Y entonces me percaté que era la misma. Solo entonces le presté atención a quien cantaba. La canción tenía un ritmo pegadizo y me sonaba muy familiar.

—¿Jonas Brothers? —le pregunté en un gemido mientras el reía.

—Pensé en ponerte una canción que represente como me siento cuando estoy junto a ti.

Y él había escogido _Sucker._

Christian sacó el dedo y volvió a hacer lo mismo. Introducía un poco el dedo, dando vueltas y volvía a sacarlo. Me estaba volviendo loca. Nunca había imaginado que esto fuera tan excitante.

—¡Christian! —gemí audiblemente. —No creo poder aguantarlo más. —le dije casi al borde del orgasmo.

Sacó el dedo de mi interior, bajó la mano de la nalga entre mis piernas y me sacó las bolas remplazándolas rápidamente por su miembro. Pero Christian no se movía, y yo necesitaba que lo hiciera.

Así que comencé a moverme contra él y rápidamente mis paredes comenzaron a apretarse a su alrededor ante el inminente orgasmo. Y entonces sentí el dedo en mi trasero nuevamente. Cada vez que me movía contra él, podía sentir como el dedo entraba un poco.

Pero no me detuve, no podía hacerlo, porque ese ligero dolor que sentía en mi trasero se mezclaba con el placer que estaba sintiendo y hacía que deseara más.

Mis movimientos se volvieron salvajes. La mano de Christian deslizo la mano, que me aferraba fuertemente por la cintura, hacia mis senos y retiró las pinzas de los pezones con un leve tirón.

Y eso fue todo lo que necesité.

El orgasmo llegó a mí devastadoramente. Y no pude moverme más. Los temblores en mis piernas y en mis manos evitaron que pudiera pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en los deliciosos espasmos que se esparcían por todo mí cuerpo.

Yo estaba más que saciada, pero Christian tenía en mente otra idea. Sentí como el dedo salía de mi interior y como lo deslizaba lubricante nuevamente en mi trasero y entonces metió algo pequeño en mi trasero y lo dejó ahí. Y entonces me aferró por las caderas y se movió contra mi cuerpo nuevamente. El choque de su cuerpo contra el mío envió una descarga directa de placer-dolor por todo mi cuerpo.

—¡Christian! —le grité incorporándome en mis manos.

Volvió a arremeter contra mi cuerpo. Lo hacía con movimientos certeros. Salía muy lento y entraba rápidamente chocando contra lo que fuera que había metido en mi trasero.

No tengo idea de donde saqué fuerzas para incorporarme, pero rápidamente pude sentir el orgasmo crecer nuevamente en mi interior.

—Como no respondías decidí subí a buscarte. —dijo una voz que no supe identificar.

Christian detuvo el movimiento y yo me quedé helada.

—¿Christian quién es? —pregunté intentando moverme para cubrirme, pero Christian no me dejó.

—Sí, discúlpame por hacerte esperar, me distraje un poco y perdí la noción del tiempo. —le contestó a quien fuera ignorando mi pregunta.

—Veo que se están divirtiendo.

—No tienes ni idea.

—Me uniría a ustedes, pero tengo otros compromisos. No te demores, te espero abajo, recuerda que mi tiempo es muy valioso.

—Termino el asunto que tengo entre manos y vemos lo de los contratos.

Pero que mierda era esto. ¿Por qué Christian no me dejaba cubrirme y dejaba que su abogado me viera desnuda? Intenté deshacerme de su agarre, pero él no me dejó. Comenzó a moverse nuevamente en mi interior. Esta vez no lo hacía lentamente, lo hacía con movimientos rápidos.

Mi mente estaba en otra parte. En el extraño que me acababa de ver desnuda mientras Christian me poseía salvajemente. Y no podía concentrarme. Sentí como Christian bajó la mano hacia mi sexo y comenzó a acariciarme el clítoris.

—Ana, vamos, dámelo todo. —me decía entre movimientos y caricias.

Caricias que hacían que pensar coherentemente fuera algo imposible. Y poco a poco mi mente comenzó a nublarse. Ya no recordaba que me acababa de ver desnuda un extraño. Los músculos de mi vientre comenzaron a apretarse alrededor de su miembro en mi interior, alrededor de lo que estaba en mi trasero metido. Y dejé de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el hormigueo que se comenzaba a intensificar rápidamente.

Y muy pronto llegué a un punto de no retorno. Sentí la mano de Christian aferrarse fuertemente a mi cadera cuando dejé escapar un gemido ensordecedor. Y después su mano aflojó el agarre en mi cuerpo. La cadencia de sus movimientos se fue ralentizando poco a poco hasta detenerse completamente.

Y una vez más me dejé caer sobre la cama exhausta de placer. Christian salió de mi interior y se dejó caer en la cama a mi lado. Me giré de lado con la poco a fuerza que encontré y me quité la venda de los ojos.

—¿Por qué dejaste que tu abogado nos viera desnudos? ¿Y cómo el entró a tu casa sin tu autorización?

Christian solamente me sonrió, de la forma que tanto me gustaba.

—Vamos a bañarnos rápidamente y vestirnos que nos está esperando. —me dijo levantándose de la cama como si nada.

—¡Christian! —le grité levantándome de la cama. —¡Mierda! —grité cuando sentí una punzada de dolor en mi trasero.

Christian se me quedó mirando.

—Date la vuelta y dóblate. —me pidió.

Hice lo que me dijo y entonces quitó lo que me había puesto en el trasero y me lo enseñó.

—Te quedaba esto, es un tapón anal, se utiliza para preparar el trasero para la penetración… —pero yo no prestaba mucha atención a lo que él me decía.

—En estos momentos estoy más preocupada por lo que vio tu abogado. —le dije interrumpiéndolo.

—No vio nada que no haya visto ya, vamos a bañarnos. —me dijo tirando de mi brazo hacia el baño.

Por lo que me acababa de decir, solamente podía ser alguien que frecuentaba el mismo club al que el asistía y le gustaba el sexo en público.

Decidí bañarme rápido y dejar de darle vueltas al asunto en mi cabeza. Ya me había metido en este embrollo desde que firmé el maldito contrato con Elliot. Desde aquella noche en que dejé que Christian me hiciera suya sin el saberlo.


	48. Capítulo 48

**Ya saben, dejenme sus comentarios.**

 **BirdsandStars**

Christian terminó de bañarse primero que yo y salió a saludar a su abogado. Yo me demoré un poco más dándole tiempo. Tenía miedo de enfrentar a su abogado. No sabía de que forma iba a mirarlo.

Terminé de bañarme y salí hacia la habitación buscando mi teléfono. Necesito contarle lo que me sucedió a Kate, ella seguro que puede aconsejarme. O quizás conozca al abogado.

Un timbre, dos, y contestó.

—Hola perdida.

—Hola. —le contesté nerviosamente, no sabía cómo contarle lo sucedido.

—¿Sucedió algo?

—Sí, pero no sé cómo contártelo. —le confesé.

—Pues cuéntalo y ya. —me dijo ella como si fuera muy sencillo.

—El abogado de Christian acaba de vernos juntos y no tengo idea de quién es.

—¿Cómo que no tienes idea de quién es?

—No pude saber quién era porque tenía los ojos vendados.

—Espera, espera, espera. ¿Los ojos vendados? ¿Cuándo dices que los vio juntos a que te refieres?

—Nos vio mientras teníamos sexo Kate, no te hagas la tonta.

—Ah eso lo explica todo. No te preocupes, conozco al abogado de Christian.

—Supuse que debías conocerlo, ya que por la forma en que se hablaron el frecuenta el club.

—Sí, lo frecuenta mucho. —me dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. —No te preocupes, cuando lo conozcas te caerá bien.

—¿Porque te ríes? —le pregunté ante su sonrisa.

—Por nada, charlamos más tarde, tengo que hacerme cargo de unas cosas en el club.

—¿Tan temprano? ¿Y Elliot no está ahí?

—No, salió a atender un asunto importante y me dejó a cargo.

—De acuerdo, después hablamos.

—Sí, no olvides llamarme para que me cuentes que te pareció el abogado. —me dijo y colgó.

Qué me va a parecer el abogado, un pervertido seguro.

Después tendré que hablar muy serio con Christian con respecto a las personas que tienen libre acceso a su casa. Me vestí y bajé lentamente las escaleras. Estaban sentados en la sala, conversando y riendo animadamente. Me acerqué lentamente hacia la sala, ambos estaban de espalda a mí. Pero la voz de su abogado me resultaba extrañamente familiar. Y supe por qué cuando llegué a la sala y él se giró en mi dirección.

—Hola Ana, disculpa la intromisión. —me dijo a modo de saludo.

—Si…mmm, olvidé algo arriba. —dije dando media vuelta y subiendo nuevamente las escaleras.

Voy a matar a Kate, esta vez si lo voy a hacer. Cogí el teléfono y le timbré. Pero ella no contestaba el teléfono así que le dejé un mensaje de voz.

—¡Maldita seas Kate! ¿Por qué no me dijiste quien era el abogado? Seguro que te debes estar divirtiendo mucho con esta broma. Juro que te voy a matar por esto. —y le colgué enfadada por que no me dijera nada.

Respiré varias veces antes de bajar las escaleras nuevamente y dirigirme a la cocina a calentar el almuerzo. Cuando estuvo listo fui hacia la sala y me senté junto a Christian mientras miraba fijamente a su abogado.

—No te enfades con Kate, le pedí que no te contara nada. — me dijo mientras reía.

Muy tarde ya le eché la regañina. Christian pasó un brazo por mis hombros y yo lo miré fijamente. Debo recordar la conversación pendiente con Christian.

—Elliot me estaba explicando lo de los contratos. —dijo mientras yo miraba fijamente a Elliot que ahora no sonreía.

—¿Puede haber algún problema?

—Sí. Si confirman que existe una relación entre ustedes, el estudio puede demandarlos por haber violado las cláusulas del contrato.

—¿Qué es lo peor que podría suceder? —preguntó Christian mientras apretaba levemente mis hombros?

—Que le prohíban a Ana volver a trabaja en el cine o la televisión.

—¿Solo a mí?

—Sí, verás, es el primer papel que haces, no tienes tanta fama, apenas y comienzan a saber quien eres. Para ellos sería más fácil desaparecerte completamente. En el caso de Christian no creo que pase de una demanda por daños y perjuicios de unos cuantos miles de dólares.

—Ya veo. ¿Y qué podemos hacer? —pregunté con ansiedad.

—Mi consejo. —dijo mientras miraba fijamente a Christian y después a mi alternadamente. —Es que vivan separados.

—¡Que! —gritamos los dos al unísono.

—La única forma de que esto se solucione sin ninguna consecuencia es que vean que ustedes no tienen ninguna relación, que la foto solo fue un ensayo, que estaban haciendo en la casa y les sacaron la foto en ese instante.

—Hablando de eso, cuando llegamos montamos una pequeña escena para los paparazzi. —le dijo Christian mientras Elliot levantaba las cejas.

—¿Qué hicieron exactamente?

—Nos besamos frente a ellos y Christian les dijo que no estábamos juntos, que solo estábamos ensayando algunas escenas.

—Mmm, puede que funcione, pero lo mejor sería que no hagan demostraciones de afecto en público, al menos no hasta que cambien el contrato o finalice la filmación.

—¿Entonces no podemos vivir juntos? —preguntó Christian mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo.

—No, lo mejor sería que no.

—Tendré que alquilar un apartamento. —dije pensativa.

—Tu casa ya debe estar lista. —me dijo Christian mientras yo lo miraba fijamente.

—Entonces lo mejor será que recoja mis cosas nuevamente. —dije mientras me levantaba del sofá. —Elliot, gracias por tu consejo, discúlpame con Kate por el mensaje que le dejé. —le dije con una sonrisa mientras caminaba escaleras arriba.

Abrí la maleta y comencé a guardar nuevamente mis cosas. Esta vez muy, muy lentamente dejando las cosas de las gavetas para el final.

—No tienes porque estar triste.

Me encontraba sentada en el suelo mientras miraba fijamente la maleta frente a mí, llena con mis cosas, pero sin cerrar. Christian estaba de pie recostado a la puerta del armario. Caminó hasta donde yo estaba y se sentó junto a mi.

—¿Ya se fue Elliot? —le pregunté con curiosidad.

—Sí, hace unos minutos. Todo se solucionará, ya verás.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Siempre encontraremos una forma de estar juntos Ana. —me dijo mientras deslizaba la mano por mi mejilla. —Pero por el momento, creo que lo mejor sería que actuáramos como buenos amigos frente a los demás.

—De acuerdo. —le dije pues sabía que él tenía razón.

—Incluso frente a mi madre.

—¿Tu madre? ¿Pero no acabamos de contarle todo? —le pregunté sin entender nada.

—Confía en mí, lo mejor será que todos crean que no estamos juntos. Incluyéndola a ella.

—¿Y qué le diré a tu madre mañana?

—Que ella tenía razón todo el tiempo, que yo no soy el hombre indicado para ti.

—No creo que ella se trague esa historia, pero haré el intento. —le dije con una leve sonrisa.

Cuando estaba poniéndose el sol, Christian me ayudó a llevar el equipaje hasta su auto. Afuera había varios paparazzi que observaban todo. Nos montamos en el auto, dejando que los paparazzi nos siguieran rumbo a mi casa. Christian me ayudó a entrar el equipaje, y después de darme un beso, fuera de la vista de los paparazzi, se marchó hacia su casa.

Me dejé caer en la cama algo triste. Y en ese mismo instante tocaron a la puerta. Me levanté con una sonrisa y caminé rápidamente hacia la puerta deseando que fuera Christian que había cambiado de opinión.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con dos cajas de pizza frente a mi.

—¿Me dijeron que no habías comido nada en todo el día?

—¿Pensé que estabas ocupada en el club?

—Elliot me dijo que me necesitabas mas que los clientes del club. —contestó con una sonrisa.

—Entra. —le pedí mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

Caminé hacia la sala y me senté al lado de Kate que ya estaba abriendo una de las cajas de pizza.

—Disculpa por el mensaje que te dejé. —Kate me miró fijamente sin entender lo que le estaba diciendo.

—¿Qué mensaje? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido. —No he revisado el teléfono.

—Una tontería, estaba enfadada contigo por no decirme quien era el abogado. —le dije quitándole importancia.

—Ya que tocas el tema…—oh no que he hecho. —¿Que fue exactamente lo que vio Elliot? —preguntó mientras cogía un trozo de pizza y me miraba fijamente.

Y por mi mente pasaron rápidamente imágenes de lo que estábamos haciendo cuando Elliot entró.

—¿Te estás ruborizando? No puedo creerlo.

—No vio nada que no hubiese visto antes. —contesté mientras intentaba ignorar a Kate.

Pero no lo conseguí.

—¿No me vas a contar los detalles? —continuó ella.

—Debes entenderme Kate, no estoy acostumbrada a este mundo de intercambio sexual y mucho menos a que alguien llegue cuando estoy teniendo sexo. —le dije mientras cogía un trozo de pizza.

—Si, es más fácil si comienzas con los ojos vendados. —me dijo mientras se quedaba mirándome fijamente las manos. —deberías quitarte el anillo.

Miré fijamente la mano donde tenía el anillo que Christian me había puesto. Más tarde me lo quitaría.

—Creo que nunca te he contado la primera vez que subí a un VIP. —me dijo mientras yo abría los ojos como platos.

—Imagino que es una historia interesante. —le dije ahora intrigada.

—Te lo contaré solamente para que entiendas que al inicio a mi tampoco me atraía nada de esto.

—¿Y porque lo hiciste?

—Le debía un favor a Elliot, y esa fue su forma de cobrarlo. —me dijo medio perdida en sus pensamientos. —Pero también lo hice por un motivo mucho más profundo.

Me quedé mirándola fijamente mientras ella hacía una pausa, esperando que me dijera el motivo verdadero por el que lo había hecho.

—Curiosidad.

—¿Y ahora te atrae este mundo?

—¿Me dejarás contarte la historia?

—Está bien, no hablo más. —le dije cogiendo otra porción de pizza.

Y dejé que Kate me contara el comienzo de toda su historia en el club y como fue que terminó en los VIP y los intercambios sexuales.

Kate se marchó muy tarde esa noche cuando Elliot la recogió. Después de eso fui hacia mi habitación. Al revisar el teléfono, tenía un mensaje de voz de Christian.

 _"_ _Nunca olvides que te amo, todas estas dificultades solamente harán que nuestro amor crezca más, sueña conmigo"_

Y comencé a sonreír. Mientras me acomodaba en la cama para irme a dormir. Mañana iba a ser un día muy complicado.


	49. Capítulo 49

**Ya saben que hacer después de leer. Dejenme sus comentarios.**

 **BirdsandStars**

Desperté cansada. Me había acostado muy tarde leyendo el guion. Había tenido que llamar a Grace para saber qué era lo que íbamos a filmar hoy. Mientras me lavaba la cara en el baño me quedé mirando el anillo. No puedo llegar con él al set. Muy lentamente me lo quité y lo puse en la mesita al lado de la cama.

Cuando estaba preparando el desayuno recordé que no tengo auto. ¿Y ahora como voy al estudio? Entonces algo llamó mi atención. Unas llaves de auto sobre la encimera de la cocina.

El sonido de mi celular interrumpiendo el silencio hizo que pegara un salto. Al cogerlo tenía un mensaje de Christian.

" _No te demores mucho, ya te extraño"_

Su mensaje me hizo sonreír. Y le contesté.

 _"_ _Yo también te extraño, ya voy saliendo"_

Cogí las llaves y las examiné detenidamente. ¿De quién son estas llaves?

Abrí la puerta del frente. Afuera estaba oscuro y me encontré con una sorpresa. Había un auto parqueado afuera de mi casa, y se parecía al auto de Christian. Miré nuevamente las llaves en mi mano, presioné un botón en el mando y las luces de este flashearon.

No puedo creerlo.

Di la vuelta y abrí la puerta montándome en él. Sobre la pizarra había un sticker pegado con algo escrito. Lo despegué y lo leí.

" _Tu lo necesitas más que yo" Christian._

Sonreí como idiota mientras arrancaba el auto y conducía hacia el estudio.

Pude divisar la moto de Christian en el parqueo y me estacioné junto a ella. Y con una sonrisa de idiota caminé hacia el tráiler. Cuando estaba llegando me encontré con la chica de vestuario.

—Ni entres, te estamos esperando. Vamos. —y la seguí hacia vestuario.

Y por la ropa que me tuve que poner, no entendí que era exactamente lo que íbamos a filmar. Según Grace me había dicho que filmaríamos la escena de la amenaza. Pero en estos momentos tenía un conjunto de lencería sexy, cubierto con un vestido extremadamente corto, todo esto debajo de una gabardina que lo cubría todo.

—Si ya estás lista, te están esperando en el parqueo. —me dijo ella mientras yo me miraba la ropa que llevaba puesta.

—¿No tengo que pasar por maquillaje? —le pregunté mientras salía del camerino.

—Lo harán en el set, hoy van a filmar en exteriores. —me dijo mientras yo caminaba hacia el parqueo.

Allí estaba Grace esperándome.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

—Lo siento. —dije disculpándome sin entender porque lo hacía.

—Sube, estamos retrasados.

Aún era de noche, no había amanecido. No entendía cuál era su prisa. Abrí la puerta del auto y me encontré con Christian que me miraba fijamente, muy serio. Subí y me senté lejos de él, sin siquiera mirarlo, ignorándolo completamente. Pretendiendo que lo odiaba cuando lo que más deseaba, era saltar sobre él, devorar sus labios y pedirle que me hiciera suya.

Cuando Grace subió al auto se sentó en su asiento, y después se giró hacia atrás frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos hoy?

—Nada. —respondí sin mirar a Christian.

Grace nos miró alternadamente y no preguntó nada más. Y salimos hacia donde filmaríamos hoy. Habían cerrado varias calles para la filmación. Pero no pudieron evitar que los fans se aparecieran para tratar de ver lo que se iba a filmar. Nos bajamos del auto y nos condujeron hacia una cafetería que haría de camerino para maquillaje.

Me sentaron en una silla y comenzaron a maquillarme.

Cuando terminaron me estudié nuevamente las líneas de lo que íbamos a filmar. Christian estaba sentado en el otro extremo de la cafetería y miraba en mi dirección muy serio. Como si de verdad estuviese enfadado o molesto conmigo. Y yo le devolvía la misma mirada. Sin emoción alguna.

—¿Listos? —preguntó Grace mientras todos salíamos hacia el exterior.

Ya estaba amaneciendo.

—¡Todos a sus lugares! ¡Comenzamos en dos minutos!

Una chica me condujo hacia mi posición.

Parecía una eternidad la ultima vez que habíamos filmado una escena. Respiré profundamente mientras cerraba mis ojos y me preparaba para la escena.

—¡Silencio en el set!

—¡Cámara lista!

— _Escena 120, toma 1, "Acción"_

Comencé a caminar con una sonrisa rumbo a su apartamento. Después del malentendido de anoche con Max, me alegraba haber podido arreglar las cosas. Pero quería darle una sorpresa. Era por eso que tenía puesto este conjunto. Solo faltaban unas cuadras para llegar a su apartamento. Un ruido detrás de mi hizo que mirara hacia atrás, pero no había nadie. Desde hacía unos cuantos días me sentí observada, como si alguien me estuviese vigilando. Solo faltaba una cuadra para llegar a su apartamento.

Estaba pasando frente a un callejón cuando una mano tiró de mi hacia allí. Alguien me empujó contra la pared y me puso una pistola en la sien.

—¿Dónde escondiste la droga?

—¡No sé de qué estás hablando! —le dije con pánico.

—Sabes perfectamente de que hablo, de la droga que dejamos en tu auto por equivocación.

En ese momento entré en pánico. Sabía perfectamente de que estaba hablando.

—Me llevó unos días encontrarte. ¿Dónde está? —me preguntó apretando la pistola a mi frente.

—Yo no la tengo. —le dije con pánico.

—¡Como que no la tienes! ¿Dónde la metiste perra?

—La policía se la llevó.

—No me creo ni una sola palabra de lo que estás diciendo! —me dijo dudoso.

—¡Es la verdad! ¿Por qué iba a mentir cuando me estás apuntando con una pistola?

—No lo sé. Pero tienes 24h para devolverme lo que es mío.

—¡Pero yo no la tengo!

—Pero tu novio policía debe saber algo. —Abrí los ojos asustada. —Crees que no lo sé. Quería saber quien se había quedado con mi material. Y tiene mucho sentido ahora. Mañana quiero mi material. —me dijo dándome un teléfono desechable. —Te llamaré a este móvil para decirte la hora y el lugar.

En ese instante me dio un empujón haciendo que cayera al suelo, y salió corriendo. Me levanté y salí del callejón medio aturdida. Y entonces vi a Max. Y el me miró con el ceño fruncido, preocupado. Caminó rápidamente en mi dirección y me sostuvo por los antebrazos.

—¿Sucedió algo? —me preguntó mientras yo apretaba el teléfono fuertemente en mi mano.—¡Elizabeth! ¿Qué pasó? —me dijo haciendo que yo levantara la vista y lo mirara a los ojos.

—Ya encontré al que dejó las drogas en mi auto.

—¡Que! ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó una vez más.

—No, no lo estoy. —le dije mientras el solamente me miraba fijamente.

—Vamos a mi apartamento y me lo explicas todo. —me dijo mientras pasaba un brazo por mis hombros.

—" _Corten"_

Christian y yo nos quedamos así, abrazados por un momento. Era el primer contacto que teníamos en todo el día, y no quería que me soltara. Nos extrañábamos en silencio. En ese instante Grace comenzó a acercarse a nosotros y nos separamos.

—Christian, porque te comportas tan distante con Anastasia, no es como si no estuviesen juntos en verdad.

—Lo siento. —dijo mientras apartaba la mirada de mi.

Grace nos miró alternadamente a los dos. Ninguno de los dos nos mirábamos.

—¿Me van a explicar que sucede con ustedes dos? Será mejor que arreglen sus cosas antes de que arruinen la película.

—Disculpa, no sucederá de nuevo, intentaré llevarme bien con Anastasia.

—¿Llevarte bien? ¿Qué pasó anoche?

—Pasó que tenías razón Grace. Un adicto siempre será adicto no importa que suceda. —le contesté mientras miraba a Christian con odio.

—Pues será mejor que se comporten en mi set como profesionales. ¡Entendido!

—De acuerdo. —contestó Christian mientras yo lo miraba fijamente.

—Bien, retomamos cuando sales del callejón, Christian, recuerda que la amas, así que demuestra algo más de amor.

 _—_ _¡A sus puestos!_

Caminé hacia el callejón y respiré profundamente una vez más.

— _Escena 120, toma 2, "Acción"_

Salí del callejón medio aturdida mirando en todas direcciones y me encontré con la mirada de Max. Y el me miró con el ceño fruncido, preocupado. Caminó rápidamente en mi dirección y me sostuvo por los antebrazos mientras me examinaba completamente.

—¿Sucedió algo? —me preguntó mientras yo apretaba el teléfono fuertemente en mi mano.

—¡Elizabeth! ¿Qué sucedió? —me dijo haciendo que yo levantara la vista y lo mirara a los ojos.

—Ya encontré al que dejó las drogas en mi auto.

—¡Que! ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó una vez más.

—No, no lo estoy. —le dije mientras él me estrechaba entre sus brazos y me apretaba fuertemente contra su pecho.

—Vamos a mi apartamento y me lo explicas todo. —me dijo mientras me daba un beso tiernamente en la frente y así abrazándome me conducía hacia su apartamento.

 _—"_ _Corten"_

—Muy bien chicos, vayan a descansar y a maquillaje para las próximas escenas.

Christian y yo nos separamos y cada uno fue hacia un lugar diferente a filmar las siguientes escenas. No coincidimos más en ninguna de las otras escenas que filmamos el resto del día. En los descansos solamente lo veía en la distancia, y él me devolvía la mirada. Nada más.

Regresamos cerca de las cuatro de la tarde al set y nos dejaron marchar temprano pues teníamos que descansar para mañana madrugar nuevamente pues comenzábamos a filmar a las 3:00 am.

Cuando me senté detrás del volante del auto mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Tenía un mensaje de Christian.

—"A las 8:00 pm en el club, lleva la máscara y póntela después que entres, no te preocupes, los paparazzi no pueden entrar."

Sonreí mientras terminaba de leer el mensaje. Y entonces sentí que entraba otro.

—"Te dije hoy que te amo"

Le contesté.

—"No, hoy no"

Su respuesta llegó rápido.

—"Tengo el casco puesto pero te estoy viendo, Te amo"

Y levanté la mirada. Christian estaba sentado en la moto, con el móvil en la mano. Le sonreí levemente antes de enviarle otro mensaje.

—"Yo también, nos vemos esta noche"

Christian guardó el teléfono, arrancó la moto y salió del parqueo. Y yo hice lo mismo. Conduje hacia mi casa con una sonrisa estúpida en mi rostro. Afuera había varios paparazzi que comenzaron a sacar fotos en cuanto bajé del auto. Así que me apresuré y entré rápidamente.

En el club había comenzado todo, y creo que a partir de ahora se iba a convertir en nuestro lugar de encuentros a escondidas. Busqué mi teléfono y llamé a Kate, que me contestó rápidamente.

—¿Estás lista para esta noche? —me dijo a modo de saludo.

—¿Cómo sabes que voy esta noche al club? —le pregunté con curiosidad.

—Elliot me lo dijo.

—¿Elliot? Espera. ¿Qué quieres decir con que si estoy lista para esta noche?

—¡Mierda! Creo que metí la pata. —dijo ella en una maldición.

—Ahora suéltalo. —le grité demandante.

—Se suponía que Christian había hablado contigo sobre lo que planeó para esta noche.

—Kate, no estoy para jueguitos a esta hora. ¿Qué planeó Christian para esta noche?

—Un trío, o algo así. —dijo muy bajito.

—¿O algo así?

—O es un trío o no lo es. —le pregunté intrigada ahora.

—Bueno literalmente un Menage a Trois es entre tres personas ya cuando son más se denomina una orgía. —decía ella rápidamente y yo apenas y podía entenderla.

—¡Kate! —le grité llamando su atención y ella dejó de hablar. —¿Cuántas personas estarán en la habitación?

—Solo nosotros cuatro.

—Nos vemos esta noche. —y le colgué.

Esto no me lo esperaba. Sabía que en algún momento Christian me pediría que participara con el en algún intercambio, pero no me lo esperaba tan pronto y mucho menos que fuera sin el haberme avisado. En ese instante me llegó un mensaje al celular. Era de él.

— _"_ _Tengo una sorpresa para ti esta noche, quiero continuar pervirtiéndote un poco, si me dejas"_

Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente en mi pecho. Y decidí contestarle el mensaje.

—" _Yo también te tengo una sorpresa esta noche"_

Eso fue lo único que le contesté. Lancé el teléfono a un lado y fui hacia la habitación a prepararme para esta noche. Iba a necesitar mucha preparación mental para lo que Christian estaba planeando.


	50. Capítulo 50

**Dejenme sus comentarios, me ayudan a seguir escribiendo.**

 **BirdsandStars**

Como mismo había dicho Christian los paparazzi me siguieron hasta el club y rodearon mi auto. La máscara estaba dentro de una pequeña bolsa de satén. No quería que nadie la viera. Cogí la bolsita, y bajé del auto mientras los flashes me dejaban ciega por momentos. Me apresuré dentro del club. A ninguno de ellos se le permitió entrar.

En cuanto entré, antes de que alguien notara mi presencia, me coloqué la máscara y me dirigí hacia el piso superior donde me estaba esperando Kate. Al verme me abrazó y tiró de mi hacia una mesa. La mesa quedaba en el fondo, pero teníamos una perfecta vista del piso de abajo. Tenía un asiento en forma de U, acolchado y de color rojo oscuro. Sobre la mesa ya había dos tragos preparados. Me senté junto a ella, crucé una pierna sobre la otra y Kate se me quedó mirando.

—¿Qué traes puesto? —me dijo mientras miraba la gabardina y los botines negros que traía puestos.

Cogí el trago en la mano y le sonreí.

—Una sorpresa. —le dije mientras tomaba de la bebida y me la bebía toda de un golpe.

—Estás consciente de que eso era vodka, ¿cierto?

—Sí. —le dije mientras sentía como el líquido bajaba quemando por mi garganta. —Trae más, voy a necesitar al menos tres de estos. —le dije mientras ella alzaba las cejas y se levantaba con una sonrisa.

Kate regresó rápidamente, esta vez con la botella en la mano.

—Toma todo lo que necesites, pero no te pases. —me dijo con una sonrisa mientras yo me servía. —Borracha no creo que disfrutes mucho de esta noche. —dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

—No tengo intenciones de pasarme de tragos, solo necesito desinhibirme un poco para lo que tengo pensado hacer esta noche. —me bebí el segundo trago, ya este no quemaba tanto como el primero.

—¿Para lo que tienes pensado hacer? —preguntó con curiosidad. —¿Qué estás tramando?

—Nada. —le dije mientras me servía el tercer trago.

—¿Cuántos tequilas te vas a tomar?

Levanté la mirada de mi trago y puse la botella a un lado. Christian estaba de pie frente a mí. En cuanto nuestros ojos se encontraron todo mi cuerpo de la cintura para abajo se estremeció en anticipación. Mi cuerpo lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentir su cuerpo junto al mío, complementándome, llenándome.

Traía una máscara puesta, una camisa blanca, con las mangas recogidas a la altura de los codos y un pantalón negro.

Se sentó a mi lado sin apartar la mirada de la mía. Estiró la mano y la deslizó por mi pelo lentamente, echando un mechón hacia atrás. Ese simple roce de su mano en mi cabello hizo que me comenzara a acalorar y que un hormigueo comenzara a recorrer todo mi cuerpo acelerando mi respiración.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó rozando su nariz con la mía.

—Si. —le contesté en un jadeo deseosa de sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

Él sabía lo que yo quería, lo podía ver en su mirada. Pero también pude ver que no me iba a dar esa satisfacción tan fácilmente, el me iba a hacer suplicar. Se separó de mí, y me sonrió.

—Vas a tener que esperar un poco más para eso. —pasó un brazo por encima de mis hombros. —Hola Kate. —cogió el trago que había preparado para mi y se lo tomó de una sola vez.

—¿Tu también lo necesitas? —le preguntó Kate con una sonrisa traviesa.

—No. —le contestó con una sonrisa de regreso. —¿Elliot no ha llegado? —preguntó cambiando de tema.

—Debe estar al llegar. —contestó ella mientras se apartaba de mi hacia el extremo del asiento para mirar al piso inferior.

Y se quedó allí sentada con la mirada perdida en la multitud del piso inferior.

—Creo que ya llegó. —le susurré a Christian mientras veía como Kate sonreía como una idiota.

Definitivamente estaba enamorada de él.

—¿Estás lista para esta noche? —me susurró Christian de repente haciendo que apartara la mirada de Kate y la dirigiera a él.

No sabía que contestarle. Tenía una ligera idea de que era exactamente para lo que tenía que estar preparada. Kate había comentado algo. Y también sabía que Christian no me iba a obligar a hacer nada que yo no quisiera, o para lo que estuviese preparada. Pero esta noche, se iba a llevar una sorpresa.

—¿Cas…? —pero él puso un dedo sobre mis labios.

—Sin nombres, somos dos extraños esta noche. —me dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Para que debo estar preparada esta noche? —le pregunté con voz seductora mientras deslizaba la lengua por su dedo en mis labios y ponía una mano sobre su muslo.

Christian apartó el dedo de mis labios y dirigió su mirada hacia mi mano sobre su muslo y después nuevamente hacia mis ojos.

—Para un poco de perversión. —me dijo con una sonrisa perversa mientras deslizaba la mano sobre mi hombro en una leve caricia. —¿Qué traes debajo? —preguntó con curiosidad. — Me tienes intrigado.

—Es una sorpresa. —le dije mientras deslizaba mi mano por su muslo hasta su miembro y pude ver como Christian reprimía un gemido cuando mis dedos rozaron su miembro por encima del pantalón.

—Estás atrevida esta noche. ¿Cuántos tragos te has tomado ya? —me dijo mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de mi cabello.

—Solo dos, pero creo que aún no son suficientes. —le dije muy bajito mientras apretaba ligeramente su miembro.

—Creo que ya te están haciendo efecto. —me dijo pegando sus labios a los míos, pero sin tocarlos.

—¿No vas a besarme? —le pregunté sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos.

—¿Quieres que te bese? —me miró fijamente a los ojos. —Pídeme que te bese y lo haré. —me exigió mientras yo deslizaba la lengua inconscientemente por mis labios.

—Bésame. —le pedí mientras el con una sonrisa pegaba sus labios a los míos.

Un día.

Llevo 24h sin sentir sus labios sobre los míos y los necesito como el aire para respirar. En cuanto sus labios tocaron los míos, dejé escapar un jadeo contra los suyos, apreté ligeramente su miembro y Christian entreabrió más los labios, lo cual aproveché para intensificar el beso. Introduje mi lengua en su boca, y me dejé llevar por el calor de su boca sobre la mía olvidándome de donde me encontraba.

Christian me recostó sobre el asiento acolchado, colocó la otra mano sobre mi muslo y comenzó a subirla por mi cuerpo. Y entonces me separé de él.

—¿No quieres que te toque? —me preguntó de repente.

—No quiero arruinarte la sorpresa. —le dije con una sonrisa.

—¡Por dios! ¡Busquen una habitación! —nos gritó Kate.

Empujé a Christian por el pecho y me senté nuevamente acomodándome la ropa. Había olvidado donde estaba y también que había más personas a nuestro alrededor. Pero me había olvidado principalmente de Kate. Y no solo de ella. A su lado estaba Elliot sentado y ambos nos miraban muy divertidos.

—Por mi, no se corten, está muy entretenido el intercambio que están teniendo a la vista de todos.

¡Mierda!

Miré a Christian que me sonreía divertido.

—¿Es tu culpa? —le dije mientras lo señalaba con un dedo.

—Yo no he hecho nada. —dijo inocentemente levantando ambas manos.

Y entonces tiró de mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

—Yo no tengo la culpa que pierdas el control de tu cuerpo y tus acciones cuando te beso. —me susurró en el oído separándose de mí.

Me quedé mirándolo fijamente por un momento. Acerqué mis labios a los suyos, pero sin besarlo.

—Pero si serás el culpable de todo lo que suceda esta noche. —le dije con una sonrisa separándome de él.

Cogí la botella de vodka me serví un último trago y lo bebí de golpe. El vodka bajó por mi garganta calentando mi cuerpo. Me levanté del asiento y me acerqué a Kate tomándola de la mano mientras le sonreía.

—¿Vamos? —le pedí tirando de su mano.

—¿A dónde se supone que van? —preguntó Elliot mientras nos separábamos de ellos.

Entrelacé mis dedos con los de Kate. Ella me miró sonriendo y comenzamos a caminar hacia uno de los VIP. Mientras caminábamos, pude ver que Elliot y Christian nos seguían sin podernos de vista.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —me susurró Kate en el oído.

—No tengo idea, nunca he hecho nada parecido. —le contesté sinceramente mientras le sonreía. —Voy a improvisar, eso se me da bastante bien. — o al menos es lo que Christian me ha dicho ya en incontables ocasiones.

Kate sonrió junto conmigo mientras continuamos caminando. Llegamos a una puerta del final del pasillo y entramos directamente en la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotras.

La habitación era amplia y tenía varios muebles en la habitación. El centro lo dominaba una enorme cama. En un extremo había una mesa, con varias sillas. Sobre la mesa había varios vasos y bebidas. En el otro extremo un enorme sofá de color negro igual que las sábanas de la cama. Y justo al lado había un estéreo. La luz de la habitación era tenue. Debería estar nerviosa por lo que iba a suceder en esa habitación, pero no lo estaba. El vodka había hecho su trabajo. Kate se detuvo frente a la cama y me soltó la mano.

—Primero déjame poner música. —me dijo mientras iba hacia la mesa y cogía el control remoto. —Tengo pensada una canción que nos gustará a ambas.

Presionó un botón y puso una canción que al momento reconocí.

—¿ _Keep Talking_? —pregunté con curiosidad por la elección de esa canción.

—En cuanto supe lo planes de esta noche, pensé en varias canciones. Y la primera que vino a mi mente fue la de Rita Ora y Julia Michael. —me dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa. —Ahora, déjame ver lo que traes debajo.

Me quité la máscara, caminé hasta la mesa y la puse allí. regresé caminando hasta el centro de la habitación. Fui a quitarme el sobretodo y ella me detuvo poniendo sus manos sobre las mías.

—Déjame a mí. —me dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

El pulso golpeteaba fuertemente en mi pecho. Kate comenzó a desabrochar lentamente el sobretodo. En ese instante la puerta se abrió y ambas miramos hacia allí. Elliot y Christian entraron cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Caminaron hasta la mesa de las bebidas y se prepararon un trago. Mis ojos no se apartaron de los de Christian ni un segundo. Seguí todos los movimientos que hizo hasta la mesa donde dejó su máscara junto a la mía. Comenzó a beber el trago sin apartar la mirada de mi mientras Kate, terminaba de zafarme el sobretodo.

—¡Por Dios! —exclamó ella cuando terminó de desabrochar y vio lo que traía debajo.

Estaba de perfil a Christian, por lo que solo Kate, que estaba frente a mi podía ver lo que traía debajo. Kate miró hacia Christian y Elliot y después nuevamente hacia mí mientras cogía el sobretodo por las solapas del cuello.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó una vez más.

La miré fijamente a los ojos y le sonreí.

—Quiero hacerlo. —le dije muy segura. —Quiero ver su reacción cuando vea lo que hay debajo. — y Kate dejó caer lentamente el sobretodo al suelo.

—¡Mierda!

Escuché la maldición de Christian mientras yo me mordía el labio inferior y lo miraba. Había logrado la reacción que quería. Si Christian había pensado que iba a llevar la voz cantante esta noche, se había equivocado. Esta noche le iba a demostrar de lo que era capaz.


	51. Capítulo 51

**Espero que les guste. Déjenme sus comentarios.**

 **BirdsandStars**

Christian continuaba mirándome estupefacto ante el conjunto que traía debajo del sobretodo. Un conjunto sencillo y extremadamente sensual.

—Lo has dejado literalmente con la boca abierta. —me susurró Kate en él oído.

Ella tenía razón. Christian tenía los labios entreabiertos y le costaba respirar. Levante una de mis manos y le hice señas para que se acercara. Pero él no se movía del lugar.

—Creo que entró en shock. —le susurré a Kate al ver que él no se movía.

—Ya se le pasará. —me dijo mientras yo continuaba mirándolo a ver si reaccionaba.

Y entonces Kate me dio un beso en el hombro haciendo que yo la mirara. Sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse por mi cuerpo lentamente mientras ella besaba mi cuerpo lentamente. Sus labios se deslizaron de un lado a otro de mi cuerpo, desde uno de mis hombros hasta el otro, besando mi cuello y la parte superior de mi pecho. Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Cuando sus labios llegaron al otro lado, sus manos fueron hacia mis senos y tiró del pezón de ambos haciendo que yo gimiera audiblemente.

Abrí los ojos cuando sentí unas manos en mi cintura y otros labios besándome el cuello por detrás. Los de Christian. Miré fijamente a Kate frente a mí, que continuaba acariciándome, mientras veía como Elliot comenzaba a desnudarla lentamente a medida que la acariciaba también.

—Dime que no viniste desnuda desde la casa. —me susurró mientras mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja.

—Vine desnuda desde la casa. —le contesté mientras sentía como apretaba el agarre en mi cintura.

Christian pegó su cuerpo al mío, podía sentir su miembro duro dentro de los pantalones, apretándose contra mi trasero. Subió una mano por todo mi cuerpo hasta mi cuello, la colocó debajo del mentón, haciendo que echara la cabeza hacia atrás. Christian comenzó a besarme el cuello mientras bajaba la otra mano por mi cuerpo rumbo a mi sexo. Metió una pierna entre las mías, para que las abriera, y comenzó a deslizar dos dedos sobre mi sexo, haciéndome jadear de placer. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por las sensaciones.

Tenía los dedos de Christian en mi sexo, su otra mano sujetándome por el cuello mientras sus labios me devoraban. Las manos de Kate torturando mis pezones, sin darle tregua.

—Abre los ojos. —me susurró Christian en el oído.

Apenas y podía concentrarme en nada. Ahora su mano agarraba mi rostro para que mirara a Kate que estaba desnuda frente a mi mientras Elliot la besaba y la acariciaba como mismo me estaba haciendo Christian a mí.

—Solo quiero que veas y sientas… —me dijo mientras besaba mi piel lentamente. —…esta noche no te voy a pedir más que eso.

Clavé mis ojos en los de Kate y le sonreí. Él estaba muy equivocado si creía que solo iba a mirar. Y no supe de donde saqué el coraje, imagino que, de los tragos de vodka, levanté mis manos hasta acariciar el rostro de Kate lentamente, una leve caricia por toda su mejilla hasta deslizar el dedo pulgar por su labio inferior. Kate soltó uno de mis senos y agarró mi mano metiéndose el dedo en su boca, chupándolo. La descarga de placer que sentí entre mis piernas fue extremadamente excitante.

Kate me sonreía maliciosamente, como retándome a que hiciera algo más atrevido que eso. Y eso fue exactamente lo que hice.

Acerqué la otra mano hacia su cuerpo y acaricié uno de sus senos, muy lentamente. Exactamente como me gustaba que me los acariciaran a mí. A Kate se le escapó un gemido de sus labios.

—Estás muy atrevida esta noche. —me susurró Christian en el oído.

Había olvidado que el se encontraba detrás de mí.

—Veamos que más te atreves a hacer. —me dijo separándose de mí.

Elliot hizo lo mismo y nos quedamos solamente Kate y yo en el medio de la habitación, desnudas mientras nos acariciábamos una a la otra. Miré fijamente a Kate mientras me congelaba sin saber que hacer. Ella bajó una de sus manos hasta tomar una de las mías y tiró de mi rumbo a la cama. Subió tirando de mi mano para que la acompañara y se sentó en el centro de la cama.

Tenía los sentidos exaltados. Mi piel estaba hipersensible y estaba excitada. Y la música que Kate había escogido me estaba afectando más de la cuenta. La canción terminó y comenzó _Euphoria de Alan Walker y Ellie Goulding._ Creo que Kate planificó esto extremadamente bien.

En ese instante acercó sus labios hacia mi cuello.

—Te será más fácil si tienes los ojos vendados y te dejas llevar. —me dijo mostrándome un pañuelo.

Y yo solo asentí mientras ella me vendaba los ojos.

—Acuéstate y sube las manos por encima de la cabeza. —me dijo en un susurro.

Y yo obedecí rápidamente.

—Solo siente y déjate llevar. —me susurro antes de pegar sus labios a mi piel y comenzar a besarme nuevamente.

Hice lo que ella me dijo y me dejé llevar mientras sus manos comenzaban a deslizarse suavemente por mis brazos y sus labios comenzaban a recorrer mi cuerpo lentamente. Los sentía deslizándose por todo mi cuerpo, besando, mientras sus manos me acariciaban ligeramente, casi sin tocarme. Llegó a mis piernas y me quitó la única prenda de vestir que me quedaba, los botines. Sentí un movimiento en la cama, pero no presté mucha atención, estaba perdida en el recorrido de los labios de Kate por mi cuerpo. Y entonces sentí sus labios llegar a uno de mis senos y comenzar a chuparlo.

—Mmmm—dejé escapar mientras entreabría los labios.

Y entonces sentí unos labios sobre los míos.

—¿Christian? —pregunté contra sus labios dudando si era él o no.

—Solo yo puedo besarte aquí. —me dijo tirando del labio inferior.

Y no me resistí a su beso, dejé que sus labios devoraran los míos. Y entonces lo sentí bajar besando mi cuerpo lentamente hasta llegar a el otro seno.

Tenía dos bocas chupando mis senos, tirando de los pezones, devorándome y acariciándome. Christian dejó el seno y continuó bajando por mi cuerpo. Y mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse aún más. Su mano bajaba delante de sus labios y cuando sus labios iban por mi vientre ya sus dedos estaban acariciando mi sexo lentamente.

Esto era demasiado intenso, no creo que aguante mucho más. Bajé una de mis manos y tiré de Christian hacia mi nuevamente. Necesitaba de sus besos. Y él me complació, rápidamente sus labios estuvieron sobre los mío mientras apretaba y tiraba del pezón del otro seno pero sin dejar de acariciar mi sexo.

Gemí contra sus labios cuando sentí cómo introducía un dedo en mi interior.

—Estás muy mojada. —susurró contra mis labios mientras sacaba el dedo de mi interior y acariciaba mi pierna.

Christian bajó sus labios nuevamente hacia mi seno. Kate bajó una mano deslizándola por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi otra pierna y la pasó por debajo del muslo tirando de el hacia ella para que no cerrar las piernas. Christian hizo lo mismo, y entonces sentí otros labios devorando mi sexo.

Elliot.

Esto es demasiado, nunca en mi vida me hubiese imaginado esto. Tenía dos bocas sobre mis senos, y otra entre mis piernas. Las manos de Kate, Christian y Elliot evitaban que cerrara las piernas. Me mordí el labio inferior conteniendo un gemido de placer.

—No te muerdas, déjalo escapar, solo te escucharemos nosotros. —me dijo Christian mientras mordía y tiraba de un pezón.

—¡Dios! —grité en un gemido ahogado mientras los tres devoraban mi cuerpo.

No creo que pueda contener mi orgasmo mucho más. Los músculos de mi vientre se tensaban a cada instante más mientras tres lenguas calientes me daban placer de diferentes maneras.

Me aferré fuertemente con una mano al hombro de Christian, enterrando mis uñas. Christian abandonó mi seno y subió sus labios hasta los míos introduciendo la lengua en mi boca mientras Elliot hacía lo mismo en mi sexo.

—Déjate ir. —me pidió mientras su lengua exploraba mi boca ardientemente.

Y no pude más.

Me dejé ir en un orgasmo arrasador mientras mordía el labio inferior de Christian y enterraba aún más mis uñas en su espalda. Los espasmos que escapaban de mi cuerpo eran incontrolables. Apenas y fui consciente cuando Kate y Elliot dejaron de besar mi cuerpo.

De lo único que fui consciente fue que la canción terminó y comenzó _Let you love me de Rita Ora._ Definitivamente Kate planeo la música con precisión.

Christian separó sus labios de los míos y me quitó el pañuelo de los ojos. Los abrí y miré sus ojos verdes mientras el me sonreía perversamente. Y entonces rápidamente se acomodó sobre mi cuerpo, subió una de mis piernas sobe su hombro. Su erección dura y palpitante rozando contra mi sexo mojado e hinchado. Y mientras el me miraba a los ojos entró de una sola vez en mi arrancándome un gemido.

—¿Lista para más? —me preguntó con una sonrisa sin moverse.

Iba a contestarle cuando un movimiento a mi lado llamó mi atención. Giré la vista hacia el lado de la cama, sin tener idea de lo que me iba a encontrar.

Kate se encontraba parada a los pies de la cama, con las manos apoyadas sobre esta. Su cuerpo se movía con una suave cadencia mientras Elliot la poseía desde atrás. La excitación comenzó a crecer en mi interior mientras veía sus senos moverse ante cada envestida de él. Sabía que si estiraba la mano podía apretar uno de ellos.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hice.

Estiré mi mano hasta coger uno de sus senos, y comencé a masajearlo haciendo que se le escapara un gemido mezcla de sorpresa y excitación ante mi atrevimiento. Y entonces sentí a Christian comenzar a moverse en mi interior. Me había olvidado de él.

Giré la vista hacia el que me miraba excitado por lo que estaba haciendo. Me lo decía sus movimientos rápidos y duros en mi interior.

—¿Te gusta lo que le hago? —le pregunté de repente excitada.

¿De dónde salió eso?

—No tienes ni idea. —me dio con voz seductora mientras aceleraba más sus movimientos.

Podía sentir mis paredes apretarse a su alrededor mientras su miembro comenzaba a endurecerse más dentro de mí. Tiré del pezón de Kate haciendo que se le escapara otro gemido, y eso solo hizo que Christian me embistiera más duro, más rápido perdiendo el control. Los gemidos de los cuatro llenaban la habitación y rápidamente me vi perdida una vez más. Los espasmos comenzaron a sacudir mi cuerpo mientras Christian me llenaba completamente.

Dejé caer mis manos sobre el colchón exhausta y extasiada. Christian bajó mi pierna, salió de mi interior y recostó su cabeza sobre mi vientre. Estiré una mano y acaricié su pelo suavemente.

Esto había sido extremadamente excitante. Jamás me había imaginado que yo pudiese atreverme a tanto. Kate había tenido razón, con los ojos cerrados había sido más fácil. Pero había omitido un detalle, con los ojos abiertos, mirando lo que sucedía, había sido mucho más excitante.

Christian subió una mano hacia uno de mis senos y lo apretó ligeramente, lo cual provocó que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera de placer nuevamente. Y él lo sintió.

Levantó el rostro de mi vientre y mientras me miraba perversamente acercó su rostro al mío hasta rozar mis labios.

—Nunca imaginé que te atreverías a hacer tanto esta noche. —me dijo con una sonrisa

—Yo tampoco. —le confesé mientras él me miraba entrecerrando los ojos.

—Tenía planeado algo completamente diferente para esta noche, algo sencillo, pero esto a superado mis expectativas. —me dijo mientras yo reía contra sus labios.

—Nunca debiste subestimarme. —le dije con una sonrisa.

—Mucho menos después de tres copas de vodka. —dijo Kate a mi lado.

Me había olvidado que ella y Elliot aún estaban allí con nosotros. Ambos la miramos y nos echamos a reír. Kate se me quedó mirando fijamente. Esa mirada la conocía muy bien. Con todo lo que sucedió esta noche, nuestra relación acaba de pasar de un plano de mejores amigas, a mejores amigas íntimas. Siempre que había un cambio tan importante en la vida de alguna de las dos, venía una conversación detrás. Y la que me esperaba iba a ser una de las más excitantes que haya tenido en mi vida.


	52. Capítulo 52

**Disculpen la demora, he estado ocupada en mi trabajo. Déjenme sus comentarios.  
BirdsandStars**

La alarma me despierta bien temprano a la mañana siguiente. Miro el reloj. 5:00 am. Abro los ojos y me quedó mirando el techo. Anoche había sido una locura y hoy me parece como si todo hubiese sido un sueño. Pero sé que no lo fue. Me levanto y voy hacia el baño.

Cuando termino, me envuelvo en una toalla, cojo él guion y voy hacia la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Anoche llegué agotada y no tuve tiempo de nada. En cuanto mi cabeza había tocado la almohada, me quedé rendida. Mientras preparo el desayuno, voy repasando lo que filmaremos hoy. Mi móvil me avisa que tengo un mensaje. No tengo que mirarlo para saber de quién es. A esta hora, es de Christian.

—" _Sé que debes estar cansada, anoche fue…no tengo palabras. Te amo"_

Su mensaje a esta hora, me hace sonreír.

— _"_ _Excitante creo que lo describiría perfectamente, nos vemos en un rato. Te amo xoxo"_

Continué con el desayuno. Una tostada en la mano y el guion en la otra.

…

A las 6:00 am estoy parqueando en el estudio. Para ser tan temprano hay mucho movimiento y ajetreo. Como si fuese a venir alguien importante. Me dirijo a mi tráiler, abro la puerta y una mano tira de mi hacia adentro. Choco con un cuerpo caliente y musculoso.

—Ven ensayemos las escenas de hoy. —me dice sonriendo mientras une sus labios a los míos.

Su beso me toma por sorpresa, pero rápidamente se lo devuelvo con extrema excitación. Siempre ha sido así entre nosotros. Siempre que nos besamos y nos acariciamos, premia este deseo salvaje y primitivo.

Vamos caminando a trompicones por el tráiler, sin dejar de besarnos y caemos en la cama riendo.

—No recuerdo esta escena en la película. —le dije con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días. —me dice con una sonrisa mientras me da un ligero beso en los labios. —Extraño despertarme a tu lado. —me dice dándome ahora besos por el rostro.

—Yo también. —le contesté sinceramente.

Christian se sentó de repente y sacó el guion doblado de sus jeans.

—Ensayemos. —me dijo a modo muy profesional.

—¿De verdad? —le pregunté sin poderlo creer.

—Si. —me dijo muy serio.

—Es la primera vez que lo dices en serio. ¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté intrigada.

—¿No viste el ajetreo que hay hoy?

—Sí. ¿A qué se debe?

—El autor de la novela viene al set hoy, quiere conocernos personalmente y ver como filmamos.

—¿Por qué nadie me dijo?

—Yo me acabo de enterar. —me dijo algo nervioso apartando la mirada de mí, mirando al guion en su mano.

—¿Estás nervioso por conocerlo? —le pregunté ahora curiosa.

Yo quería conocerlo. La novela me había encantado. Pero no salía mucha información personal del autor. Ni siquiera había ninguna foto en internet.

—No. —me dijo haciendo una pausa y mirándome fijamente a los ojos. —Ya lo conozco.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías contado? ¿Cuándo lo conociste?

—Ana. —me dijo tomando una de mis manos entre la suya. —Por favor, no me preguntes nada más, lo entenderás cuando lo conozcas.

—De acuerdo. —le dije con una sonrisa. —Ensayemos. —le dije buscando mi guion.

…

Media hora más tarde alguien tocó y entró en mi tráiler.

—Estabas aquí. —le dijo a Christian.

—Sí, estábamos ensayando unas escenas juntos. —dijo mostrándole el guion.

Grace nos miró a los dos alternadamente, dudando si le estábamos diciendo la verdad o no. Pero al final al vernos a los dos con el guion en la mano y un bolígrafo en la otra, se dio cuenta que no mentíamos.

—Pueden ir pasando por vestuario y maquillaje. —nos dijo mientras salía nuevamente del tráiler.

—Vamos, no los hagamos esperar. —me dijo Christian con una sonrisa mientras me robaba un beso y se levantaba de la cama.

Caminamos juntos y nos separamos en vestuario. Nos volvimos a reencontrar ya ambos vestidos, cuando nos sentamos en nuestras sillas en el set. Cogí el guion y comencé a repasar las dos escenas que íbamos a filmar.

Todos los técnicos caminaban de un lado a otro mientras Grace les daba órdenes.

Hoy íbamos a continuar la filmación de una escena que habíamos dejado a medias. La conversación sobre su vida de drogadicto y la reconciliación.

Grace caminó en nuestra dirección y se detuvo frente a nosotros.

—Si están listos, pasen por la ducha que comenzamos en cinco minutos. —nos dijo mientras se dirigía hacia uno de los camarógrafos.

Christian y yo intercambiamos una mirada, dejé el guion en mi silla y nos dirigimos hacia la lluvia artificial a un lado del set. Después de mojarnos completamente nos maquillaron y nos dirigimos hacia él set.

—" _Comenzamos con Anastasia sentada en las banqueta y Christian de pie con las últimas dos líneas de la toma anterior"._ —gritó Grace a todos los que nos encontrábamos en el set de mi apartamento.

Christian y yo estábamos completamente mojados. Aunque esta vez había una diferencia con la vez anterior. Yo no llevaba el vibrador oculto. Miré a Christian y no pude evitar sonreír al recordar.

—¿De que te ríes? —me preguntó disimuladamente muy bajito.

—De lo que llevaba cuando filmamos esta escena anteriormente. —le dije con una sonrisa.

Christian me devolvió la sonrisa y levantó una mano mostrándome el anillo. Y comencé a ponerme nerviosa.

—Puedes llevarlo nuevamente si lo deseas. —me dijo mientras me miraba fijamente. —Solo debes pedirlo. —me dijo seductoramente.

Había sido divertido, pero recuerdo que no podía concentrarme en lo que tenía que hacer, o decir.

—En otra ocasión. —le dije con una sonrisa.

Christian me devolvió la sonrisa.

— _"_ _Todos a sus puestos"._

Me dirigí hacia la banqueta y me senté mientras Christian se quedaba de pie en medio de la sala. Mirándome fijamente. Y como siempre hacía antes de comenzar a filmar, cerré los ojos, respiré profundamente varias veces y me olvidé de quien era en verdad. Abrí los ojos cuando las luces del set se apagaron.

—" _Escena 71, toma 4, ¡Acción!"_

—¿Tienes idea de quien te drogó? —le pregunté de repente.

—No, pero imagino que lograron su objetivo.

—¿Quién quería que nos separáramos? —pregunté muy bajito más para mí que para él.

—Alguien que se beneficiaría con nuestra separación. —me dijo llegando a mi lado.

Se quedó mirándome fijamente, levantó una mano y apartó un mechón de pelo de mi rostro. En ese mismo instante un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

—Será mejor que te quites esa ropa, no quiero que te resfríes. —me dijo mientras se alejaba de mi dándome la espalda.

—" _Corten"._ —las luces se encendieron en el set nuevamente. — _"Retomamos en cinco minutos en la escena que le sigue."_

Christian se giró hacia mí, no se movió de su posición mientras Grace caminaba hacia el set y se paraba entre ambos para que la escucháramos.

—Vamos a filmar la otra escena, recuerden que esta escena es lenta y sensual. —nos dijo a ambos mientras se retiraba del set.

Christian me miraba fijamente. Creo que el sexo lento y sensual no es lo nuestro y por la mirada de el en este momento, sabía que estaba pensando lo mismo que yo. Deslicé la lengua por mis labios y después me mordí el labio inferior sin apartar la mirada de él.

—" _Todos listos"._ —las luces se apagaron.

Christian se giró de espalda nuevamente.

—" _Escena 72, Toma 1, ¡Acción!"_

Me levanté de la banqueta y lo tomé de la mano haciendo que se girara hacia mí.

—Tu también necesitas quitarte esa ropa mojada. —le dije mientras mi mirada se perdía en su pulóver.

Estaba completamente mojado. Y me quedé mirando su cuerpo fijamente. No me había fijado, pero el pulóver se adhería a su cuerpo mostrando todos sus músculos perfectamente definidos debajo. Di un paso adelante, sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos, él no se movió. Bajé las manos hasta el borde y comencé a subirlo muy despacio. Solamente perdimos contacto con la mirada cuando le saqué el pulóver por la cabeza. Lo lancé al suelo y nos volvimos a mirar fijamente.

Subí una mano y deslicé los dedos ligeramente por su pecho, hacia su abdomen definido que se tensaba ante mi contacto.

—Elizabeth, detente. —me pidió suplicante y detuve el movimiento de mi mano justo en sus jeans.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? —le dije con la respiración acelerada.

— Porque no creo que me gustaría hacer esto en mi estado.

—¿Aún estás drogado?

—La mayor parte del efecto transcurrió en el club y de camino aquí.

—Te deseo. —le dije perdiéndome en su mirada. —¿Acaso no sientes lo mismo?

—Estoy intentando contenerme contigo para no hacer una estupidez. —me dijo mientras aferraba mis manos con fuerza.

—Pues cometámosla juntos. —le dije deshaciéndome del agarre de sus manos.

Dirigí mis manos hacia sus jeans, bajé la mirada hacia ellos y comencé a zafarlos.

— _"_ _Corten"_

Mis manos se quedaron congeladas en los jeans de Christian. Solamente lo solté cuando Grace se acercó a nosotros.

—Anastasia, no apartes la mirada de Christian, y deja que el te desvista primero a ti. ¿Entendido? —ambos respondimos con un asentimiento. —Christian relájate, te noto tenso.

—Puedo poner música, me ayuda a relajarme.

—Si eso te ayuda, habla con el técnico de audio. —dijo ella mientras se marchaba.

— _Listos, comenzamos después de la última línea._ —dijo mientras Christian se separaba de mí.

Fue hasta donde estaba el técnico de audio y desde mi posición lo vi conversar con él. Le sonrió después de un momento y regresó donde yo estaba.

Subí las manos hacia el abdomen de Christian mientras el me sujetaba las manos. Lo miré a los ojos y pude ver en su rostro un atisbo de sonrisa. Fue leve, pero ese simple gesto de él hizo que mi corazón acelerara sus latidos. ¿Qué canción había pedido poner?

—¿Qué vas a poner? —le pregunté intrigada.

—Boyce Avenue. —me respondió con una sonrisa mística.

No conozco ese grupo.

—" _Silencio en el set. Escena 72, Toma 2, ¡Acción!"_

De fondo se comenzó a escuchar una música de piano que me sonaba vagamente familiar. Christian soltó mis manos y yo las dejé caer a ambos lados de mi cuerpo. Christian subió una de sus manos hacia mi hombro. Cogió uno de los tirantes y lentamente comenzó a deslizarlo por mi hombro. Y cuando comenzó la letra de la canción supe por qué me había sonado familiar. La música de _Stay with me,_ inundaba el set de filmación mientras Christian y yo nos mirábamos a los ojos fijamente.

Hizo lo mismo con el otro dejándolos ambos caídos por mis brazos. Pegó su cuerpo al mío y me apartó el pelo del cuello. Depositó un delicado beso allí mientras yo cerraba los ojos brevemente y el dirigía sus manos hacia mi espalda para bajar lentamente el zipper del vestido. Separó sus labios de mi cuerpo y depositó su mirada en la mía. Cogió el vestido por ambos lados y tirando suavemente de él comenzó a deslizarlo hacia abajo por mi cuerpo.

El vestido cayó al suelo y solo entonces subí mis manos y las coloqué en sus hombros. Christian me cargó y me acostó en el sofá. Cada movimiento era lento y sensual. Colocó su cuerpo sobre el mío, sin dejarme sentir su peso. Sus labios vinieron sobre los míos y me besó. Suave, lento, sensual. Al mismo ritmo de la canción que sonaba de fondo. Sus manos acariciaban mi cuerpo suave y delicadamente. Adorándome. Cada toque de sus dedos, enviaba descargas eléctricas por mi piel. Separó sus labios de los míos y apoyó su frente contra la mía. Nuestros ojos abiertos mientras nos perdíamos uno en la mirada del otro.

—Te amo. —me dijo mientras me acariciaba una mejilla.

Y yo tomé su rostro entre mis manos para acercar sus labios a los míos una vez más. Separó sus labios de los míos y apoyó la mejilla en mi pecho mientras nos abrazábamos fuertemente.

Hoy no iba a responderle. Lo amaba. Mucho. Pero lo más probable es que fuera la droga la que estuviese hablando y no su corazón. Esperaría a que pasara completamente el efecto. Y entonces, si el me lo decía una vez más, le confesaría mis sentimientos. Sonreí mientras acariciaba su pelo.

—" _Corten"_

En ese mismo instante estallaron los aplausos y vítores en el set. Esto nunca había sucedido. Christian se sentó en el sofá y me ayudó a incorporarme. Ambos nos miramos sin entender a que se debía todo esto. Las luces se encendieron y entonces vi a Grace caminar en nuestra dirección con alguien a su lado. Mi vista se quedó fija en la persona que caminaba a su lado. A medida que se acercaba, más familiar me parecía su rostro. Cuando Grace se detuvo frente a nosotros me quedé mirando al chico, delgado y atlético que venía a su lado. Y entonces una imagen pasó brevemente por mi mente.

No puede ser.


	53. Capítulo 53

**Hola, disculpen el retraso, he estado complicada los ulimos meses. pero he regresado. dejenme sus comentarios.  
BirdsandStars**

Me quedé mirándolo fijamente, sorprendida por el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer. Miré brevemente a Christian y él estaba muy serio. Grace no tenía ni idea de quién era el autor de la novela.

—Anastasia, Christian, les presento a Joey Taylor, el autor de la novela. —nos dijo mientras nos tendía una toalla a mí y otra a Christian.

Me sequé un poco el agua y enredé la toalla en mi cuerpo.

—Es un gusto en conocerlo Sr. Taylor. —le dije con una sonrisa que el me devolvió. —No imaginé que fuera tan joven. —le dije sinceramente.

—Llámame Joey, por favor. —contestó el con una voz grave. —Ustedes son los primeros que me conocen, imagino que va a ser un impacto para todos cuando lo descubran. —dijo mientras todos reíamos.

Todos menos Christian.

—Un gusto en conocerlo. —le dijo Christian muy serio mientras estrechaban las manos.

—Grace me había comentado que tenían buena química juntos, y esta escena que acaban de filmar me lo acaba de probar.

¿Había visto parte de la filmación? Aunque por suerte no había sido la escena de la ducha, o de la primera vez juntos. No creo que esté muy cómoda filmando una de esas escenas sabiendo quien nos está mirando.

—Grace, quisiera conversar con ellos dos en privado. —Grace se le quedó mirando pensativa. —Quiero comentarles algo de la segunda parte de la novela, que puede que los ayude con sus personajes.

—Ven te acompañaré hacia el tráiler de Anastasia, los puedes esperar allí mientras se cambian de ropa.

Grace se llevó al escritor fuera del set. Y Christian y yo intercambiamos una mirada y nos dirigimos rumbo a vestuario nuevamente. Nos cambiamos con la ropa de la próxima escena que filmaríamos y después nos dirigimos hacia mi tráiler. Christian me abrió la puerta y entré seguida por él.

El autor de la novela estaba de pie en medio del tráiler.

—¿Dónde está Grace? —pregunté al no verla en el tráiler.

—Fue a preparar todo para la filmación.

Había cambiado el tono de su voz, ahora tenía una voz dulce, melodiosa y agradable. Era completamente diferente a la forma en que había hablado frente a los demás.

Christian se acercó dónde estaba y ambos se abrazaron fuertemente. Se podía notar que eran muy amigos. Christian le sonrió, le pasó un brazo por los hombros cariñosamente mientras me miraba fijamente. Se apartó y se sentó en la cama. Me quedé mirándolo fijamente.

—Ana. —me dijo tendiéndome una mano.

Me acerqué a él y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos mientras me sentaba a su lado.

—Christian me habló de ti. —me dijo muy bajito mientras me brindaba una sonrisa.

—Sí, él me contó que te ayudó.

Ver como Christian le sonreía, y la forma cariñosa en que la había abrazado, me hizo sentir celos. Hace mucho tiempo ellos habían sido pareja, habían filmado una película juntos habían sido la comidilla de L.A., la pareja perfecta de Hollywood. Y por la forma en que ella lo miraba, sabía que aún tenía sentimientos por él.

—¿Pensaba que querías mantener en secreto la identidad del autor de la novela? —le preguntó Christian.

—No podía seguir ocultándome por siempre. —le contestó mientras se sentaba en una silla.

—¿Por qué decidiste hacerlo ahora?

—La novela fue un éxito y ahora con la filmación de la película, sabía que tendría que salir del anonimato. Pero no hablemos más de mí, háblame de ti, apenas y hablamos cuando estuviste en mi casa.

—Estoy bien, estamos bien. Volvemos a estar juntos, aunque en secreto. —dijo muy bajito mientras los tres reíamos.

—Nunca pensé que te vería comprometido con alguien.

—Ya ves, ella ha puesto mi mundo de cabeza. —dijo mientras me miraba y aferraba mi mano fuertemente.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo de la novela? —inquiero con curiosidad.

—Pregunta lo que quieras e intentaré contestarte.

—¿En quién te basaste para crear el personaje de Max?

Jolinne se me quedó mirando estupefacta por lo que le acababa de preguntar. Miró disimuladamente a Christian y después nuevamente a mí.

—¿Qué tanto conoces a Christian?

—Creo que mejor que su madre. —le contesté sinceramente.

—Entonces sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Si. Creo que la he sabido todo el tiempo. Christian es Max y supongo que Elizabeth es ella. Ahora mi mente estaba girando y girando. Si la historia de la adicción era verdad. ¿Qué otras cosas de la novela lo serían? Y mi mente se desvió hacia las escenas eróticas. Creo que lo mejor sería que no pensara en eso. Pero no podía evitar pensar en ellos dos juntos.

Habían sido la pareja perfecta. Pero había algo que Christian no me había contado. ¿Por qué se separaron?

—No todo gira en torno a él en la novela. —me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos. —Imagino que lo que quieres saber en realidad es porque no estamos juntos.

¡Mierda! Ella acababa de leer mis pensamientos.

—No eres la primera persona que quiere saber eso. —me dijo mirando a Christian brevemente. —Soy bisexual. —me contestó mientras yo enarcaba una ceja.

Eso explica algunas cosas de la novela desde el punto de vista de Max.

—Podemos dejar de hablar del pasado, les traje algo para que estudien. —nos dijo mientras sacaba de su bolso dos libros y nos entregaba uno a cada uno. —El lanzamiento es dentro de un mes, esas son las primeras copias.

En mi mano tenía una copia firmada de la segunda parte de la novela. La abro inmediatamente, no puedo esperar para leer el desenlace.

—¿Vas a estar mucho tiempo aquí? —le pregunta Christian mientras yo cierro la novela.

—No lo sé. Tengo mañana la primera firma de autógrafos y me gustaría ver algo más de la filmación, quisiera involucrarme más con el proyecto como mismo me pidió tu madre al comienzo.

—¿Mi madre?

—¿No lo sabías? Se pusieron en contacto conmigo, de alguna forma, pidiendo mi participación en la filmación.

—Nunca supe nada de eso. —le contesta Christian pensativo. —Y soy productor ejecutivo.

—Imagino que debes hablarlo con tu madre. —dice ella dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. —¿Imagino que tampoco saben de la cena que está organizando para esta noche?

Ambos negamos con la cabeza.

—Bueno, ya ella se los informará.

Jolinne abre la puerta y se marcha. Y allí me quedo pensando en demasiadas cosas, y ninguna agradable. La novela narraba la relación que ellos habían tenido. Ahora todo comenzaba a quedarme mucho más claro que antes. Pero había cosas en la historia que no cuadraban.

—Dijiste que nunca habías tenido novia.

—¡Que! —me dice sorprendido por mi pregunta.

—Me dijiste que nunca habías tenido novia. —le repito mirándolo a los ojos fijamente.

—Y nunca la había tenido. Nunca le había pedido a una chica que fuera mi novia Ana. Solo a ti, eso lo sabes. ¿Qué sucede?

—Pero los periódicos decían que ustedes eran pareja, que eran la pareja perfecta.

—¿Por qué estamos hablando del pasado ahora?

—Porque quiero saber que tanto de lo que he leído en ese libro es verdad.

Christian toma mi rostro entre sus manos y desliza los dedos por mis mejillas.

—¿Por qué tanta inseguridad ahora Ana? Sabes que hubo otras antes que tú, nunca te lo he negado. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que te molesta? —me pregunta con la mirada fija en la mía. —Acordamos no más mentiras, recuerdas.

—Que ella quiera regresar a tu vida.

—Ella no está interesada en mi.

—Pero acabo de ver como la miras. Tu tienes sentimientos por ella. —le digo mientras siento como el corazón se aprieta en mi pecho.

—Mis sentimientos por ella no pasan más allá de una amistad Ana. La quiero como a la hermana que nunca tuve.

—Pero ustedes se acostaron Christian. Y sé por experiencia propia la adicción que puede crearse al acostarse contigo.

—¿Adicción? No sabía que eras adicta a mí. —me dice con una sonrisa.

—No estoy bromeando Christian.

—Yo tampoco Ana. No te voy a mentir, sí tuvimos sexo, una sola vez. A la mañana siguiente nos dimos cuenta que había sido un error y que no valía la pena arruinar nuestra amistad.

—¿Pero y las fotos de las revistas? Todas esas entrevistas en que decían que estaba juntos, las sesiones de fotos, los besos apasionados.

—Fueron solo eso. Actuaciones para atraer la atención. —me dice haciendo una pausa. —Ana, ella es mi pasado, tu eres mi presente y quiero que seas mi futuro. No te tortures más con algo que nunca fue, ni va a ser jamás. ¿Me lo prometes?

—De acuerdo. —le digo con una sonrisa.

—Regresemos al set no vaya a ser que mi madre venga a buscarnos. —me dice mientras se pone de pie y tira de mis manos.

—Vamos.

El resto del día pasó rápidamente. Y mientras termino de arreglarme para la cena en casa de Grace, pienso en algunas cosas, que sé que no debería pensar. Sé que Christian me ha dicho que me ama, y me lo ha demostrado en incontables ocasiones. Pero también sé que detrás de las historias de los tabloides, siempre hay algo de verdad.

¿Acaso no debía preocuparme por el regreso de Jolinne?

Un mensaje de texto me saca de mis pensamientos. Es de Christian.

 _"_ _La casa está rodeada de paparazzi, sedientos por una buena historia. Te necesito aquí, me estoy poniendo nervioso. No demores"_

Su mensaje ha hecho que me regrese el buen humor y me olvide de todo. Cojo mi bolso y las llaves del auto mientras me dirijo hacia casa de Grace. Como mismo ha dicho Christian, en cuanto parqueo los paparazzi abordan mi auto. Pero puedo distinguir entre los paparazzi un rostro familiar que se acerca hacia mi y me abre la puerta con una sonrisa radiante.

—Te estaba esperando. —me dice mientras me tiende su mano.

Me agarro de su mano sonriéndole mientras salgo del auto. El obturador de las cámaras no deja de disparar hacían nosotros, dejándome ciega por momentos. Puedo ver la mirada de Christian deslizarse por mi vestido, y se queda mirándolo más de la cuenta. Posa una mano en la parte bajad de mi espalda y se me acelera la respiración al sentir el contacto de su mano con mi piel desnuda. Pero no dejo de sonreír mientras nos miramos fijamente.

Christian me conduce entre los paparazzi hacia el interior de la casa y me pone a salvo de los paparazzi.

—La cena será en el patio trasero. —me dice mientras me conduce por la casa. —Cuando termine la cena…nos vemos en la playa. —me dice mientras traza círculos con el dedo en mi espalda.

—No creo que sea una buena idea Christian. —le digo mientras siento como el se aferra a mi cintura.

Estamos fuera de la vista de todos mientras atravesamos la casa hacia el patio trasero. Christian abre una puerta y tira de mi hacia el interior. Cerrándola rápidamente.

—Me importa una mierda si es una buena idea o no, te necesito Ana. —me dice en una súplica poniendo sus labios cerca de los míos.

—Me arruinarás el maquillaje. —nos miramos fijamente.

Sus manos en mi cintura se aferran a mi cuerpo como temiendo perderme.

—No te voy a besar.

Lo miro frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Dime que nos veremos después de la cena?

A quien voy a engañar. Lo necesito también. No me conformo con los encuentros en el set. Le sonrío mientras enredo mis manos en su cuello.

—De acuerdo. —le digo con una sonrisa mientras el abre la puerta.

Mira a ambos lados antes de sacarme de la habitación y conducirme hacia la terraza.

—Estás muy guapo esta noche. —le digo como un cumplido.

Está vestido de traje negro y pajarita. Creo que es la primera vez que lo veo vestido tan elegante. Aunque su pelo no tiene mucho remedio, además que me encanta cuando lo lleva desordenado.

—Gracias, igual tú. —me dice con una sonrisa mientras llegamos a la terraza. —Pero te sobre ropa. —me dice muy bajito antes de separarse de mí.

El no tenía remedio. Estas cosas que me decía, eran las que me hacía enamorarme de él cada día más.

En la terraza hay más personas de las que me imaginaba. Hay diferentes celebridades conversando animadamente.

—Una pesadilla, lo sé.

Me giro hacia el lado donde se encuentra Jolinne. Y le sonrío cordialmente.

—Aún no me acostumbro a esto. —le digo con sinceridad.

—Nunca llegas a hacerlo, créeme. —me dice mientras pasa un camarero con una bandeja de copas de champagne y ella coge dos y me tiende una. —Esta es la mejor solución, hace que te olvides de todo y la noche pase rápidamente. —me dice alejándose de mí.

Le doy un sorbo largo a mi copa de champagne mientras me lleno de valor para la cena.

Jolinne tiene razón, el champagne ayuda a que se me olvide el resto del mundo y la cena trascurre rápidamente. Grace me toma del brazo y comienza a presentarme a varias personas diciendo que soy talentosa.

Todos me halagan y me hacen preguntas a las que intento contestar con total sinceridad. Pero mientras ella lo repite, una y otra vez, me llegan dudas.

¿Soy talentosa?

No recuerdo haber hecho mucho en la audición. Lo único que hice fue improvisar y dejarme llevar por lo que Christian me hacía sentir. Por lo que me hace sentir. Pero sé que no siempre podré improvisar, y aunque Christian y yo estamos comprometidos, tampoco sé si esto durará mucho. Conozco Hollywood, y sé que no seríamos la primera pareja que afirma amarse y después de un tiempo se separan.

A medida que pasa la noche y las copas de champagne, me siento más decepcionada de mi misma. Llego a un punto, en que no sé si Christian me escogió por mi talento de actriz, o porque quería acostarse conmigo. Lo miro fijamente. Está conversando a lo lejos y no se percata que lo observo.

Me disculpo con el grupo donde estoy diciendo que voy al baño. Paso por la cocina, y cojo una botella de champagne sin que nadie me vea. Camino mientras me dirijo fuera de la vista de todos. Cuando me percato, estoy saliendo hacia la arena. Me quito los tacones, los dejo a un lado y camino hacia la orilla. Me siento mientras abro la botella de champagne y relleno la copa.

Quizás el sonido del océano me ayude a pensar con más claridad. Pero sé que la tranquilidad junto al océano no durará mucho. Alguien notará que no estoy y saldrá a buscarme. Solo espero tener claras mis ideas cuando me encuentre.


	54. Capítulo 54

**Disfruten el capítulo y déjenme los comentarios**

 **BirdsandStars**

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa, solo sé que estoy más achispada y desinhibida de lo que debería. Veo una sombra aproximarse hacia donde estoy, me giro brevemente. Para mi sorpresa, no es quien yo imaginaba que era.

—¿Te puedo acompañar? —me pregunta mientras se sienta a mi lado.

—Ya te has sentado. —le digo con una sonrisa.

—La primera fiesta a la que fui, me sucedió lo mismo.

—¿Todos te decían que eras talentosa?

—No. Tenía ganas de escapar de allí lo más rápido que pudiese. —me dice con una sonrisa. —¿Te molesta que digan que eres talentosa?

—Sí. Porque no lo soy.

—No te entiendo. He visto la escena que firmaron hoy, tienes talento Anastasia.

—¿Sabes porque Christian me escogió para el protagónico? —le pregunto mientras ella niega con la cabeza. —Porque quería acostarse conmigo.

—No lo creo. Christian es impulsivo, sí, pero no haría algo así cuando sabe que podría arruinar la película por una estupidez.

—Pues lo hizo. Yo fui preparada para otro personaje, y me hizo audicionar con él para el protagónico en la escena en que Max acosa a Elizabeth hasta el apartamento y se acuestan.

—¡Que hizo que! —grita sorprendida.

—Pensaba que eran amigos, que te lo había contado.

—Somo amigos, pero no me contó el casting como fue. —me dice pensativa. —No puedo creer que haya hecho eso.

—Primero me rompió las bragas en el set, y después me folló en el tráiler.

—¡Dios mío! Se que es impulsivo, pero te juro que ese comportamiento no es normal de él. Debes haberlo afectado mucho para que haya perdido el control de esa forma.

—No fue exactamente ahí cuando perdió el control. —le digo muy bajito, perdida en mis recuerdos.

—Sabes que te ama, ¿cierto?

—Lo sé. —le digo con un poco de decepción en mi voz.

—Y también sabes que tiene una cola de mujeres detrás de él esperando la más mínima oportunidad por entrar en su cama.

—Eso también lo sé. —le digo con la mirada perdida en las olas que rompen en la orilla cerca de mis pies.

—¿Sabes cuantas mujeres darían lo que fuera por estar en tu lugar? ¿Por trabajar con él en una película? Por qué él le dedicara algo de su atención, o porque le pidiese matrimonio.

—No estoy con Christian por su atractivo, o por su dinero o su fama. En realidad, intenté evadirlo e ignorarlo en varias ocasiones. Pero la atracción entre nosotros era demasiado fuerte, y llegó un momento que no me pude resistir más. El hizo que poco a poco me enamorara de él.

Jolinne no dijo nada más, solamente me miró fijamente sin poder creer lo que yo le estaba contando.

—Nadie puede saber que estamos prometidos. —le digo en un susurro.

—Me lo ha contado.

—¿También te ha contado que tenemos que vernos a escondidas? ¿O que tenemos que actuar fuera del set para que nadie sospeche que estamos juntos? —Jolinne me mira frunciendo el ceño, pero no dice nada.

Niego con la cabeza mientras pongo la botella y la copa a un lado.

—Eso es lo que más extraño, no poder ser una pareja normal. No sabes cuanto deseo que acabe todo esto para poder dormir juntos, despertar juntos y hacer todas las cosas que queramos sin necesidad de escondernos por miedo a que un paparazzi nos tome una foto y todo se descubra.

—¿Has hablado con Christian de todo esto?

—No. Apenas y nos vemos fuera del set. Y cuando nos vemos la necesidad premia por encima de todo lo demás.

Jolinne se pone de pie mientras yo la miro.

—Necesitas contarle todos tus miedos e inquietudes a él. —me dice mientras se marcha por donde mismo vino.

Y allí me quedo, abrazando mis piernas mientras el aire golpea mi rostro. Cierro los ojos. Nunca imaginé que pudiese extrañar cosas tan simples como una cita, o una salida al cine. Bueno, al menos habíamos ido al cine en Santa Ana. Sonrío con el recuerdo.

Otra sombra se acerca en mi dirección unos minutos más tarde. No me giro. Seguro que Jolinne viene a darme algún consejo sobre como afrontar las inquietudes en esta relación. Pero esta vez, no es Jolinne quien se sienta a mi lado. Lo miro frunciendo el ceño.

—Alguien me ha dicho que necesitabas hablar. —me dice mientras yo miro hacia la casa.

Jolinne está allí de pie, me brinda una sonrisa y desaparece en el interior.

—Nadie nos va a interrumpir por el momento. —me dice mientras regreso mi mirada hacia el mar.

—No sé por donde comenzar. —le digo sinceramente.

—¿Qué es lo que más te inquieta Ana?

—Todos dicen que soy talentosa.

—Porque lo eres.

—Pero es que no termino de creérmelo Christian. —y sé porque lo digo mientras aparto mi mirada del mar y me pierdo en sus ojos.

Habían sido muchos castings fallidos antes de que él, extrañamente, me escogiera para un protagónico que ni siquiera había preparado.

—¿Crees que, si no lo fueras, estuvieses en la filmación?

—No lo sé, dímelo tú. ¿Acaso no me escogiste porque te sentiste atraído por mí? —le pregunto mientras el me fulmina con la mirada.

—¿Y que si lo hice por eso? —no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando. —Al final resultó bien, la clavaste en esa audición Ana.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —le pregunto incrédula.

—Desde luego. Tienes talento, de no ser así esa audición, por mucha química que tuviésemos, no hubiese salido bien.

Mis oídos no están escuchando lo que el me dice. Al final lo que me imaginaba era cierto. El me había escogido solamente porque quería follar conmigo, que haya salido bien todo, había sido solo una coincidencia.

—¿Por qué estas aquí sola pensando en todo eso y ahogando tus penas en champagne? —me dice mientras señala la botella a mi lado.

—Porque no sé si pueda soportar una relación a escondidas mucho más. —le digo muy bajito mientras aparto mi mirada de él.

—¿Qué quieres hacer Ana?

—No lo sé. Vine aquí a ver si aclaraba mis ideas.

¿Cambiaría mi vida de actriz por una vida junto a Christian?

No lo había hecho por Greg, pero el no se parecía en lo absoluto a Christian. Tengo sentimientos tan intensos por Christian como los que nunca imaginé que tendría por nadie. Christian hace que me sienta sexy y atrevida. Y me gusta como me hace sentir cuando estoy con él.

—Sabes que podemos mandar todo a la mierda y enfrentarnos a todos juntos, ¿verdad? —me dice interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Y sé que lo haría sin pensar en las consecuencias que traería que saliera a la luz nuestra relación. Pero es inevitable pensar en las consecuencias. Lo peor, según Jonathan, que jamás volvería a trabajar en el cine. Eso pudiese afrontarlo mientras Christian esté a mi lado. Pero una demanda de cientos de miles, no creo que mi cuenta bancaria soporte eso.

—Lo sé. —le contesto mientras siento su mano tomar la mía.

—¿Qué quieres Ana?

—Quiero tener una vida normal, que seamos una pareja normal, esta mierda de encontrarnos a escondidas me está matando. —le digo mientras me pierdo en su mirada.

Christian me da una sonrisa radiante mientras se acerca más a mí.

—Pues mandemos a todos a la mierda. —me dice mientras une sus labios con los míos.

Se que debo empujarlo, separarlo de mí, pero no puedo. El deseo me come por dentro mientras sus labios queman contra los míos.

—¡Christian! —gimo contra sus labios.

—Lo que suceda, lo afrontaremos juntos Ana, solo déjate llevar, olvídate de todo, no pienses más en las consecuencias y seamos felices. —me dice mientras toma mi rostro entre sus manos.

Y veo la sinceridad y el amor que siente por mi reflejado en sus palabras y en su mirada. Mientras me pierdo en sus ojos, sé que podremos afrontarlo todo juntos, no importan las consecuencias. No sé si es tanto champagne que afecta mis sentidos y a alterado mis pensamientos, pero lo necesito completamente, no solo en el set.

—Pues a la mierda todo. —le digo mientras me rindo a él.

Christian une sus labios nuevamente con los míos mientras sus manos se deslizan hacia mi cintura. Me inclino hacia él y me siento a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

—Este vestido me ha tenido loco toda la noche. —me dice contra los labios mientras yo río.

—No tiene nada del otro mundo.

—Muestra demasiado.

—¿Pensaba que me querías desnuda?

—Si, pero en mi cama conmigo encima de ti.

—Pues vamos hacia tu cama. —le digo con una sonrisa mientras me levanto.

Christian recoge la botella y la copa que he dejado a un lado y nos encaminamos hacia la casa.

—Nos vemos allá. —me dice mientras me roba un rápido beso antes de entrar.

Entramos y el deja la botella y la copa a un lado mientras nos separamos. Me sacudo un poco la arena y me dirijo hacia la salida. Pero soy interceptada por Grace a medio camino.

—¿Ya te marchas? —me pregunta mientras la veo observando mi ropa.

Y sí, soy consciente de que aún tengo arena encima.

—Sí, estoy agotada. —le digo fingiendo cansancio. —No estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de eventos y debo ensayar para mañana. —le digo mientras ella me brinda una sonrisa.

—Eso me recuerda, mañana tendrán una breve sesión de fotos junto a Joey. —me dice tomándome por sorpresa. —Hemos pensado que sería buena publicidad para que todos lo conozcan.

—Sí, de acuerdo. —le digo mientras camino hacia afuera despidiéndome.

Justo antes de salir hacia el auto, Jolinne se acerca a mi.

—¿Aclaraste tus dudas? —me pregunta con una sonrisa.

—Sí, gracias. —le digo mientras le doy un beso en la mejilla.

—Para eso están los amigos, anda sé que estas apurada por marcharte. —me dice guiñándome un ojo.

Afuera, los paparazzi continúan allí, apostados. Pero no me interesan en estos momentos que me saquen fotos. Subo al auto, y salgo a toda velocidad rumbo a casa de Christian.

Con la misma rapidez que yo subí a mi auto, los paparazzi hicieron los mismo. Puedo ver por el espejo retrovisor como comienzan a seguirme y acelero a fondo todo lo que puedo tratando de perderlos. Cuando estoy acercándome a casa de Christian las puertas se abren rápidamente por lo que no tengo que bajar mucho la velocidad y entro el auto directamente hacia el garaje fuera de la vista de los curiosos paparazis.

Nunca en mi vida había tenido un subidón de adrenalina como este. Me bajo del auto con la respiración acelerada y allí está el. De pie frente a mi. Camino en su dirección pero el me intercepta a medio camino y me besa ardientemente.

Enredo mis manos en su cuello y tiro de su pelo haciendo que gima contra mis labios.

—Te deseo tanto. —le digo contra sus labios.

—Y yo te necesito con urgencia.

Sus manos bajan hacia mis nalgas y rápidamente me veo saltando sobre él y uniendo nuestros labios mientras enredo mis piernas en su cintura y el camina conmigo.


	55. Capítulo 55

**Disfruten y déjenme sus comentarios.**

 **BirdsandStars**

Siento el frio del capó del auto contra mi espalda cuando Christian me recuesta sobre este sin dejar de besarme ni un momento. Sus labios bajan por mi cuello hacia mis hombros descubiertos, mientras sus manos bajan por mi cuerpo, tocando, apretando, explorando. Siento sus manos subir el vestido por mis piernas y deslizar un dedo dentro de mis bragas de encaje haciéndome gemir.

—Lista para mí. —me dice mientras introduce el dedo en mi interior.

—Sí. Tómame. —le suplico.

Siento el sonido de la tela rasgarse y me siento rápidamente sobre el capó. Mis bragas de encaje, están desechas en el suelo y Christian me sonríe perversamente. Cada vez que me sonríe de esa forma, sé lo que vendrá después. Y lo miro de la misma forma. Cojo el vestido que ya él ha subido y lo comienzo a subir por mi cuerpo, lentamente. Christian me sonríe y rápidamente lo veo zafarse el pantalón y sacarse los zapatos. Para cuando me saco el vestido por encima de la cabeza ya él está desnudo de la cintura para abajo. Se acerca y sube en el capó haciendo que yo me recueste sobre este una vez más.

Ya no soy consciente del frío en mi espalda. Eso queda en segundo plano mientras siento su cuerpo caliente sobre el mío.

—Esto va a ser rápido Ana. —me dice mientras entra en mi de una sola vez arrancándonos un gemido a ambos.

Y comienza a moverse desesperantemente en mi interior. Sé que yo tampoco voy a durar mucho cuando mis paredes comienzan a apretarse rápidamente a su alrededor. Enredo mis piernas en su cintura y presiono sus nalgas.

Nos necesitamos ambos desesperadamente. Enredo mis manos en su cuello y tiro de su pelo levemente antes da aferrarme de sus hombros fuertemente.

—¡Ana! ¡Abre los ojos! —hago lo que me pide.

No soy consciente de nada que no sea del movimiento de su miembro entrando y saliendo de mí, de nuestros gemidos y jadeos de placer. Ni siquiera sabía que había cerrado los ojos hasta que el me lo había dicho.

Me pierdo en su mirada, intensa y apasionante mientras muerdo mi labio inferior. Veo el rostro de Christian descomponiéndose de placer encima de mí. Y no aguanto más, me dejó ir con un gemido ahogado mientras él hace lo mismo.

Christian se deja caer sobre mi mientras besa mi cuello y yo sonrío.

—Nunca había hecho esto. —le confieso mientras el se apoya en sus brazos y me mira.

—Creo que habíamos practicado algo ya. —me dice con una sonrisa saliendo de mi interior.

Me siento y lo observo ponerse los boxers negros y el pantalón. Mientras se viste me mira fijamente.

—¿Algún problema?

—Desde luego hay uno muy serio. —le digo mientras le hago una seña para que se acerque hacia mí.

El no lo duda ni un segundo, antes de pegarse al capó y tirar de mis manos, haciendo que quede sentada justo en el borde, con el entre mis piernas.

—Tienes demasiada ropa. —le digo mientras comienzo a quitarle la pajarita y después a desabotonar su camisa.

Mientras lo hago el se deshace de la chaqueta y la deja caer al suelo. Le dejo la corbata colgando en la camisa mientras me bajo del capó. Cojo los dos extremos de la corbata con una mano y comienzo a caminar dentro de la casa mientras Christian ríe detrás de mí.

—¿A dónde me llevas?

—Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos. —le digo con una sonrisa.

Mientras camino siento a Christian gemir. Me imagino la vista que debe tener desde atrás de mí. Voy desnuda y solo en tacones mientras camino por toda su casa. Christian me da alguna que otra nalgada que hace que grite y me ría. Continúo caminando rumbo a la piscina exterior. La piscina de Christian es infinita y climatizada. Al menos eso me había contado él. Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de verla mucho menos de disfrutarla.

Cuando llego allí me quedo asombrada por el tamaño y las vistas que esta ofrece. Me detengo junto a la orilla.

—¿Tienes el móvil contigo? —le pregunto con la mirada perdida en las vistas que hay desde allí.

—No, está en la chaqueta. —me dice sin saber lo que estoy planeando.

Me giro hacia él y enredando mis manos en su cuello lo beso haciendo que el deje de pensar por un momento. Sonrío contra sus labios unos segundos antes de empujarlo hacia la piscina.

Christian sale del agua y me mira fijamente. Sé que se va a desquitar conmigo por lo que acabo de hacer. Y sé exactamente como quiero que se desquite conmigo.

Mientras el me mira ardientemente, comienzo a deshacerme de la única prenda que me queda en mi cuerpo. Los tacones. Y mientras lo hago, lentamente, lo veo deshacerse de su ropa. Para cuando termino y los dejo a un lado, la ropa de Christian flota en el agua transparente de la piscina. Lo miro fijamente antes de corre y lanzarme de cabeza en la piscina y nadar fuera de su alcance. No se lo voy a poner tan fácil.

Nado hacia el lado opuesto en que el se encuentras, pero rápidamente lo tengo pegado a mi sosteniéndome por la cintura.

—No vas a escapar de mi tan fácilmente. ¿Porque me has empujado Ana?

—Me dijiste que nunca habías traído a nadie a tu casa.

—Solo a ti, ya lo sabes. —me dice con una sonrisa.

—Pensé que podríamos estrenar la piscina. —le digo con una sonrisa pícara.

—Para eso no tenías que lanzarme a la piscina Ana.

—Lo sé.

—Y también sabes que vas a paga por eso, ¿cierto?

—Cuento con ello. Y se que quiero como castigo. —le digo mientras deslizo mi mano por su torso.

Sus abdominales se tensan mientras recorro todo el camino hacia abajo hasta coger su miembro en mi mano.

—Mmmm. —gime contra mis labios, —¿Qué quieres de castigo? —me dice en un susurro.

—Sexo, duro, húmedo y pervertido. —le digo mientras uno sus labios con los míos.

El beso, a diferencia del sexo que acabamos de tener, comienza lento, tierno y sensual. Su lengua se desliza por mis labios lentamente y después se introduce en mi boca, explorando. Gimo mientras mi lengua se enreda con la suya. Un escalofrío comienza a recorrer todo mi cuerpo. A medida que el beso sube de intensidad puedo sentir como su miembro va endureciéndose una vez más en mi mano.

—Sí sé que querías sexo húmedo, hubiésemos usado el yacusi. —susurra contra mis labios.

—¿Tienes yacusi? —inquiero con curiosidad.

—Lo instalé recientemente, siempre he querido uno. ¿Aún no te lo he mostrado? —niego con la cabeza. —Lo hice instalar cuando estuvimos separados —me dice sin apartar su mirada de la mía. —¿Quieres conocerlo ahora? —me pregunta mientras me sonríe.

—En estos momentos…—le digo mientras aprieto su miembro ligeramente. —…hay una sola cosa que deseo. —le digo mientras el me sonríe.

—Muy bien, ya tendremos tiempo de estrenarlo también. —me dice apartando mi mano de su miembro.

Christian me acorrala contra la pared de la piscina mientras devora mis labios. Y dejo que haga conmigo lo que mejor sabe hacer. El conoce mi cuerpo mejor que yo, sabe como llevarme hasta los límites y mantenerme ahí por mucho tiempo, hasta que yo le suplique.

Sí.

Porque al final, siempre termino suplicándole.

A la mañana siguiente, despierto con el sonido insistente de la alarma. Estiro la mano y la apago. Estoy exhausta. Vuelvo a girarme hacia el cálido cuerpo de Christian a mi lado. Sonrío. Nunca pensé que pudiese despertar así nuevamente. Me levanto y voy hacia el baño, pero entonces caigo en la cuenta que no tengo ninguna de mis pertenencias aquí.

Abro las gavetas y me encuentro con un cepillo de dientes nuevo. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo cojo. Cuando he terminado regreso a la habitación. Christian aún duerme, aunque ahora no está tapado y me da una espectacular vista de su cuerpo bien formado y su trasero desnudo. Pero me causa gracia la posición en la que duerme. En realidad, me dan ganas de sacarle una foto mientras se abraza a la sábana y la almohada. Hago un gesto con las manos y le hago una instantánea que llevaré en mi mente siempre.

Me acerco a la cama y salto a su lado.

Nada, duerme como tronco.

Estiro mi mano y la deslizo desde su cuello, por toda su espalda hasta sus nalgas. Lo único que obtengo es un gemido que se escapa de sus labios.

—Hum, creo que no me estoy esforzando lo suficiente. —me digo a mí misma mientras me quedo mirando sus nalgas.

Me acerco hacia él, aún está dormido. Acerco mi boca hacia sus nalgas y lo muerdo. Pero en cuento lo hago el me atrapa y me tira en el colchón debajo de su cuerpo mientras yo grito por la sorpresa.

—¿Crees que te iba a dejar salirte con la tuya? —me dice con una sonrisa juguetón.

—Ya me he salido con la mía. —le contestó mientras le robo un beso.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Querías morderme una nalga? —pregunta intrigado conteniendo una sonrisa.

—Quería hincarle el diente a algo y he encontrado eso. —le digo encogiéndome de hombros.

—No te apetece algo más duro. —me dice apretándose contra mí.

Siento su erección matutina clavándose en mi muslo y contengo un gemido.

—Tus nalgas están bastante macizas…—le digo riendo. —Pero si tienes algo más, prefiero sentirlo dentro de mi.

El no necesita que le diga más nada. Rápidamente se acomoda entre mis piernas y unos minutos más tarde ambos estamos gimiendo de placer.

Estoy sentada en la banqueta de la cocina, usando solamente una camiseta de Christian que encontré en el baño, mientras el termina el desayuno y yo me deleito con las vistas de Christian semi desnudo en la cocina.

—Mejor nos apuramos, para no llegar tarde. —me dice mientras pone el desayuno frente a mí.

Y entonces me percato de que no tengo ninguna ropa aquí.

—¿Con que ropa se supone que salga hacia el estudio? —le pregunto mientras el me mira frunciendo el ceño.

—¿No le echaste un vistazo al armario?

Niego con la cabeza mientras el me sonríe y comienza a desayunar. Hago lo mismo que él. En cuanto termino de desayunar Christian tira de mi hacia el piso superior y se detiene frente al armario.

—Deberías haber entrado. —me dice con una sonrisa. —Adelante. —me dice haciéndome una seña, invitándome.

Entro en el armario de Christian. Y me quedo impactada. Ahí colgando está toda mi ropa.

—¿De donde ha salido todo esto?

—Cuando te dormiste fui hasta tu casa y traje toda tu ropa. Imaginé que la necesitarías esta mañana.

—Gracias. —le digo mientras corro hacia sus brazos y lo abrazo.

—Aunque creo que olvidé la ropa interior. —me dice mientras yo río a carcajadas contra su pecho.

—No seria la primera vez que voy sin ella. —le digo con una sonrisa mientras busco una ropa que ponerme.

—Pero si encontré algo que creo que querás. —me dice separándose de mi y caminando hacia la mesita junto a la cama. Y regresa después mostrándome el anillo.

Rápidamente extiendo mi mano para que me lo ponga.

—Perfecto. —le digo mientras uno mis labios con los suyos.

Quince minutos más tarde estamos montando en su auto y saliendo hacia el estudio. Los paparazzi, afuera apostados. Al menos el auto tiene los cristales tintados. Pero sé que en algún momento se darán cuenta que los dos vamos aquí. Mientras Christian conduce hacia el estudio voy pensando en todo lo que hoy podría suceder. Aunque aún no hemos hecho pública la relación, ya no nos vamos a esconder más. Christian entrelaza sus dedos con los míos sobre mi pierna mientras me sonríe levemente.

Ya tengo todo más claro. No me importan las consecuencias que tendrá nuestra relación en el mundo real. No me importa porque sé que suceda lo que suceda, el estará a mi lado.


	56. Capítulo 56

**Dejenme sus comentarios.**

 **BirdsandStars**

Christian abre la puerta y toma mi mano entre la suya mientras caminamos hacia el set de filmación. Puedo ver como todo el mundo nos mira. O mejor dicho, como miran nuestras manos unidas. Cuando llegamos al set después de pasar por vestuario y maquillaje, caminamos hacia Grace.

—Ya era hora que llegaran. —nos dice mientras mira nuestras manos juntas.

—¿Los dos saben lo que están haciendo?

—Perfectamente. —contesta Christian mientras me sonríe y me brinda una mirada cómplice.

—Muy bien, espero que hayan ensayado y esto no afecte la filmación. —dice mientras da media vuelta. —Comenzamos en cinco minutos. — y se dirige hacia uno de los camarógrafos.

Me siento en mi silla y cojo el guion para echarle un vistazo a lo que filmaremos hoy. Anoche no tuve tiempo de nada.

—No vas a necesitar estudiarte el guion para hoy Ana. —me susurra en el oído.

—Necesito repasar las líneas Christian, no siempre puedo improvisar. —le contesto mientras busco la página de la escena que filmaremos hoy antes de que nos llamen al set.

Para mi desgracia, comenzaremos con una escena intensa. Repaso las líneas y rápidamente se van quedando grabadas en mi memoria. No es la primera vez que las leo, así que es más fácil. Cierro el guion. Veo a lo lejos a Jolinne conversando con Grace. Había olvidado que ella iba a estar aquí hoy. No puedo creer que vaya a ver lo que filmaremos.

—No debes preocuparte por ella. —me dice Christian captando mi atención.

Me giro hacia él.

—No lo hago, ya demostró que es una buena amiga tuya.

—Pero sin embargo te noto inquieta y preocupada.

—Como no estarlo. Vamos a filmar una escena de sexo. —se acerca para susurrarme en el oído.

—Pensé que te excitaba que te vieran mientras tenías sexo.

Y rápidamente siento mi cuerpo comenzar a reaccionar ante sus palabras.

—Es diferente. —le digo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—Porque, porque sabes que tuvimos algo. —Christian toma mi rostro entre sus manos. —Recuerda que te amo. —me dice dándome una sonrisa.

—Intentaré tenerlo en mente mientras mi coprotagonista me seduce. —le digo en un susurro mientras acerco mis labios a los suyos. —Es muy hábil en lograr que hagas algo que nunca has hecho.

—No hagas nada que yo no haría. —me dice mientras me roba un rápido beso.

En ese instante nos llaman hacia el set y nos levantamos. Por suerte solo tengo que decir unas pocas líneas, las cuales me sé. Aunque también sé que Christian tiene el poder de hacer que se me olvide hasta el más sencillo de los diálogos.

— _"_ _Todos a sus puestos"_

Me dirijo hacia mi escritorio y me siento. Me retocan el maquillaje.

— _Silencio en el set._

— _Escena 190, toma 1, "Acción"_

Comienzo a revisar los exámenes y pierdo la noción del tiempo. Alguien toca a la puerta y miro hacia allí. Veo a Max detrás del visor.

No entra.

Han pasado varias semanas desde la última vez que nos vimos. Desde que lo dejé por sus secretos y mentiras. Me mira suplicante detrás del cristal. Y sé que no voy a poder contenerme mucho más. Le hago una seña para que entre.

Unos segundos más tarde lo tengo sentado en un pupitre frente a mí.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le digo mientras continúo revisando los exámenes. —¿Qué quieres? —ya no le presto la debida atención a los exámenes.

—Hablar.

—No hay nada que hablar Max.

—No estoy casado Elizabeth. —dejo de mirar los exámenes y alzo la vista hacia él.

—¿Debo felicitarte por tu divorcio? —le pregunto enarcando una ceja.

—Tampoco estoy divorciado. El casamiento era solo una tapadera para una investigación encubierta que llevábamos hacía varios años. —solamente lo miro mientras el continúa. —Debía parecer legal a la vista de todos, así que, a la vista de todos, estoy oficialmente divorciado. —me dice con una leve sonrisa.

—Porque no me lo explicaste hace dos semanas.

—No podía hacerlo. Lo intenté, pero necesitaba autorización para contártelo todo.

—Eso no cambia el hecho de que me mentiste nuevamente cuando prometiste no hacerlo. —le digo mientras unas lágrimas resbalan por mi mejilla.

En ese instante se levanta, le da la vuelta al escritorio y se agacha frente a mí. Toma mi rostro entre sus manos y lo alza.

— No te pido que vuelvas conmigo. —me dice mientras limpia mis lágrimas con los dedos. — Solo quiero que me perdones por no poder cumplir con las promesas que te hice.

Me quedo en silencio mientras me pierdo en su mirada. Y entonces suelta mi rostro y se levanta del suelo. No me pierdo ninguno de sus movimientos mientras se dirige hacia la puerta. Se gira hacia mi antes de abrirla.

—No voy a hacer más promesas que no pueda cumplir. —me dice mientras agarra el pomo de la puerta en la mano.

—¡Max! —lo llamo mientras me levanto y camino hacia el.

Se gira hacia mí.

—Me hiciste mucho daño.

—Lo siento Elizabeth, pero…—le pongo un dedo en sus labios para silenciarlo.

—No te prometo que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Pero no puedo continuar alejada de ti. —le digo mientras dejo caer mi mano de sus labios. —Nunca he dejado de amarte y no creo que mis sentimientos cambien tan rápidamente. —el agarra mis manos entre la suyas.

—Yo tampoco he dejado de pensar en ti Elizabeth. No puedo vivir sin ti. Te amo. Eres la única que existe en mi vida.

Y en ese instante me sorprende uniendo sus labios con los míos. Nunca me voy a cansar de besarlo, de sentir nuestros cuerpos se amoldan perfectamente. Como pertenecemos el uno al otro. Una de sus manos se aferra a mi cintura mientras la otra me aferra por la nuca. Enredo las mías y tiro levemente de su pelo mientras él se mueve conmigo hasta acorralarme contra la pared al lado de la puerta.

— _"_ _Corten"_

Christian y yo dejamos de besarnos, pero nuestros cuerpos continúan pegados. Grace se acerca a nosotros.

—Quiero ver en ese beso los deseos reprimidos de dos amantes que llevan dos semanas separados. —nos dice mientras nosotros asentimos. —Comenzamos desde donde lo dejamos. —Grace se marcha y Christian me sonríe.

—No sé de dos semanas, pero sé lo que se siente una semana lejos de ti.

—Creo que debemos enfocarnos en eso. —le digo con una sonrisa.

— _"_ _Todos Listos"_

— _Escena 190, toma 2, "Acción"_

A cada segundo que nos besamos aumenta la desesperación en nuestro beso. Han sido dos semanas sin tocarnos, sin sentir su cuerpo junto al mío. Y después de todo el discurso que le acabo de dar, sé que no es cierta ni la mitad de él. No me imagino ni un segundo más sin sentir su cuerpo. Me aprieta contra la pared, puedo sentir su erección detrás de los jeans. Sus manos bajan por mi cuerpo, acaricia uno de mis senos en su recorrido hacia abajo hasta acunar mis nalgas y dejar escapar un gemido contra mis labios. Mete una mano debajo del vestido, y la sube hasta mis bragas húmedas por sus caricias. La aparta a un lado y desliza un dedo en mi interior haciéndome gemir. Pero entonces el separa sus labios de los míos, saca el dedo de mi interior y apoya los brazos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo.

—Mejor nos detenemos. —me dice con la respiración acelerada al igual que la mía. —Estamos en tu lugar de trabajo, no creo que sea correcto.

Lo miro enarcando una ceja.

—Estás en lo cierto, es mi lugar de trabajo, pero no te he detenido. —le digo mientras el me mira entrecerrando los ojos.

—Alguien nos puede descubrir y de seguro te expulsarán. —me dice mientras comienza a besar mi cuello.

—No si te apresuras. —le digo mientras dirijo mis manos hacia el vestido y rápidamente me deshago de las bragas.

El no lo piensa nuevamente. Se zafa los jeans y los baja junto con el bóxer antes de pegarse a mí. Su mirada clavada en la mía. Sube el vestido y una de mis piernas que rápidamente enredo en su cintura. Puedo sentir su erección palpitante contra mi sexo. Se aprieta más contra mi y se introduce en mi interior en un solo movimiento. Dejo escapar un gemido.

—Agárrate fuerte nena. —me dice antes de levantar mi otra pierna.

Ya me estoy aferrando fuertemente de su cuello cuando me carga y comienza a moverse contra mí. Rápidamente tengo su boca sobre la mía conteniendo los gemidos que escapan desesperadamente e incontenibles de nuestros labios. Y tan desesperadamente como se mueve en mi interior mis paredes se aprietan alrededor de su miembro. Siento como me llena completamente cuando me dejo ir mordiendo sus labios. Puedo sentir el latido frenético de su corazón contra mi pecho.

—Esto ha sido…demasiado rápido para lo que hubiese deseado. —me dice riendo contra mi cuello.

—Cree que puedas bajarme, no quiero que nos sorprendan así. —le digo mientras el rápidamente me baja y se sube rápidamente el boxer y el pantalón.

Devuelvo la ropa interior a su lugar y me acomodo el vestido mientras el me mira riendo divertido.

—No sé que te causa gracia, pero necesito terminar de revisar estos exámenes. —le digo mientras regreso a mi escritorio y me siento.

—¿Puedo esperarte? —pregunta mientras se sienta nuevamente en un pupitre.

—¿Crees que puedas contenerte? —le pregunto mientras el me mira con una sonrisa.

—Lo intentaré.

—" _Corten"_

Las luces del set se encienden rápidamente dejándome momentáneamente ciega. Pero cuando recupero la visión puedo ver a Jolinne acercarse hacia nosotros y Grace a su lado.

—Ha estado muy intensa esta escena. —nos dice Jolinne con una sonrisa mientras nos mira a ambos alternadamente. —Veo que le hicieron algunas modificaciones con respecto al libro, pero me ha gustado el resultado.

—A mi también me ha gustado. —dice Christian mientras me mira de reojo.

Se que no se refiere a como resultó la escena, sino más bien al orgasmo que acabamos de experimentar y que imagino que nadie sospecha.

—Después continuaremos con la filmación cámbiense para hacer la sesión de fotos. —nos dice Grace mientras los dos nos levantamos y salimos del set hacia camerino.

Cuando me reencuentro con Christian, llevo un vestido corto, de color azul oscuro mientras el va de traje y corbata con el pelo desordenado. Me acerco a él y le sonrío.

—Luces como si acabaras de follar. —le digo muy bajito acercándome a él para que nadie nos escuche.

—No le cuentes a nadie, acabo de hacerlo. —me dice mientras enreda una mano en mi cintura y me conduce hacia donde nos esperan para la sesión de foto.

Haremos la sesión de fotos en la oficina de Max. Jolinne se encuentra sentada detrás del escritorio. Tiene unas gafas puestas y pretende escribir en un papel mientras le sacan fotos.

—¡Ya están aquí! —dice Grace mientras el fotógrafo se detiene.

Caminamos hasta detenernos junto a Grace y el fotógrafo.

—Vamos a hacer unas fotos de los tres juntos y después unas de ustedes dos solos.

Christian y yo asentimos mientras caminamos hacia el escritorio.

—Anastasia siéntate sobre el escritorio, por la parte estrecha. —me dice Grace mientras yo sin dudarlo hago lo que me han dicho.

Jolinne continua allí sentada, y en cuanto me siento sobre la mesa intercambiamos una sonrisa cómplice.

—Christian párate entre sus piernas y coloca las manos sobre la parte alta de sus muslos.

Christian camina en mi dirección. En cuanto sus manos tocan mis muslos me estremezco y él sonríe.

—Muy bien. —aparto la mirada de él y la dirijo hacia el fotógrafo y Grace. —Ahora mientras Joey pretende escribir, ustedes dos se miran de forma apasionada.

Regreso mi mirada hacia Christian. Y el me mira seductoramente. No entiendo como lo hace.

—Anastasia no frunzas el ceño, relájate. —me grita Grace.

—Piensa en sexo. —susurra Christian pegando la frente a la mía.

Y me pierdo en su mirada mientras hago lo que me pidió. Bueno, no exactamente eso. Pienso en el desnudo y en todo lo que me gustaría hacerle en estos momentos.

—Bien, bien, mantengan esa posición. —grita el fotógrafo mientras comienza a disparar contra nosotros. —Sube una mano por su cuerpo hacia su cuello y expone su cuello para tu boca, pero no la beses.

Christian comienza a subir la mano que está frente a la cámara por mi cuerpo, roza ligeramente mi seno en su recorrido. Me agarra por el cuello mientras echa mi cabeza hacia atrás y coloca el pulgar debajo de mi mentón. Siento su respiración contra mi cuello mientras entreabro los labios excitada.

—¡Perfecto! —grita mientras continúa disparando sin cesar. —Recuéstala sobre la mesa y besa su cuello.

Y Christian no pierde tiempo, me acuesta en la mesa y rápidamente tengo sus labios contra mi cuello besando mi piel, pero no se queda ahí. Su beso comienza a subir lentamente por mi mejilla hasta que lo tengo frente a mi mirándome fijamente. Me pierdo en su mirada mientras el acerca sus labios lentamente a los míos. En cuanto sus labios tocan los míos me olvido de todo, como es costumbre. Subo una de mis piernas y la presiono contra sus nalgas mientras dejo escapar un leve gemido contra sus labios.

—¡Eso ha sido malditamente sexy y atrevido! —grita el fotógrafo.

Christian deja de besarme, tira de mí y me sienta en la mesa nuevamente mientras yo escondo mi rostro en su pecho. Puedo ver como Jolinne me mira muerta de risa.

—¿Nunca imagine que te afectara tanto su presencia? —me dice en un susurro.

—Cada vez que lo hace me olvido que no estamos solos. —le confieso con una sonrisa tímida.

Christian me aferra contra su pecho mientras siento los pasos en nuestra dirección. Me aparto de su pecho y me giro hacia Grace y el fotógrafo que se nos acercan.

—Creo que eso será suficiente, regresemos al set para continuar con la filmación.

Christian me toma de la mano mientras me ayuda a bajar de la mesa. Entrelaza sus dedos con los míos, me sonríe y nos dirigimos hacia el set para la filmación del resto del día.


	57. Capítulo 57

**Dejenme sus comentarios.**

 **BirdsandStars**

Ha sido un día agotador en verdad. Estamos sentados junto al resto del Staff, en una mesa del estudio mientras almorzando algo que han ordenado. Ni siquiera sé que hora es. Solo sé que después de la sesión de fotos nos hemos tenido que poner al día con el atraso que teníamos de la filmación. Y según nos informó Grace durante la próxima semana será más de lo mismo. Así que tenía que memorizar muchas mas líneas

Christian está sentado a mi lado, me sonríe de ves en cuando e intercambiamos miradas cómplices.

—Muy bien chicos, se pueden marchar después que terminen de cenar. —nos informa Grace mientras se detiene frente a nosotros. —Ustedes dos, los dueños del estudio quieren verlos.

Christian y yo intercambiamos una mirada. Creo que acabo de perder el apetito. Aparto la comida a un lado y me pongo de pie mientras Christian hace lo mismo. Entrelazamos nuestras manos y seguimos a Grace fuera del set y rumbo a unas oficinas apartadas.

Al llegar a la oficina Grace se marcha por donde mismo vinimos y a nosotros nos hacen pasar. Estamos en un salón de reuniones. En la punta de la mesa hay dos personas sentadas con varios papeles frente. Uno de ellos alza la vista de los papeles.

—Siéntense por favor. —nos indican.

Christian retira una silla para mí y después se sienta a mi lado. Toma una de mis manos por debajo de la mesa. Y la aprieta sobre mi muslo.

—Todo saldrá bien. —me susurra con una sonrisa.

—Ambos saben porque están aquí. —nos dice una voz grave desde la punta de la mesa mientras ambos miramos hacia allí.

—Porque hemos violado el contrato. —dice Christian con voz firme.

—¿Y ambos están conscientes de lo que eso implica?

—Sí.

Los dos hombres vestidos de traje, y muy serios, nos miran a mí y a Christian fijamente.

—Christian…—dice mientras hojea unos papeles. —La cláusula del contrato que han violado, estaba ahí precisamente debido a tu historial. Queríamos asegurarnos que no arruinarías otra película por tener un romance con tu compañera de reparto.

—Discúlpeme, pero esto no es un romance cualquiera.

—¿Qué tiene de diferente esta vez?

—Estamos comprometidos. —dice el mientras levanta nuestras manos juntas mostrándole el anillo en mi dedo.

—Eso no significa nada, teniendo en cuenta tu historial de relaciones. —dice despectivamente. —La ultima vez que estuviste en una relación…estabas usando drogas. —hace una pausa levantando la vista de los papeles. —Vamos a necesitar hacerte unos exámenes para comprobar que no has vuelto a usar drogas nuevamente.

No puedo creer nada de lo que estoy escuchando. Acaso ellos no creen posible que una persona pueda cambiar.

—¿Porque todos asumen que una persona no puede cambiar? —les grito mientras me pongo de pie.

Ambos se quedan mirándome fijamente.

—Señorita Anastasia, por favor siéntese, será lo mejor para usted.

—No puedo hacerlo, no puedo dejarlos que hablen de él de esa forma, cuando no lo conocen. Como se atreven a decir que una persona ha vuelto a su antigua vida, sencillamente porque se ha enamorado y se ha comprometido. Al parecer ustedes son de esas personas que se creen todo lo que sale en las revistas de chismes sobre los famosos. Que al igual que su madre, no cree una palabra de las que su hijo le dice. —les digo furiosa mientras apoyo ambas manos firmemente sobre la mesa.

Ambos se me quedan mirándome fijamente. Christian tira de mi mano haciendo que vuelva a sentarme.

—Ambos deberán hacerse exámenes médicos para probar que no están consumiendo drogas. Dentro de una semana, cuando tengamos los resultados de las pruebas, los llamaremos nuevamente y les comunicaremos la decisión que tomamos con respecto a la violación del contrato que han cometido. Pueden marcharse. —nos dice mientras vuelven su atención hacia los papeles.

Christian se levanta y tira de mi fuera de la oficina. Pro antes de salir vuelven a llamarnos.

—Un momento Anastasia, necesitamos hablar con usted, Christian espera a fuera por favor.

Christian me mira suplicante y a regañadientes, sale cerrando la puerta mientras yo me quedo allí de pie.

—Solo queríamos hacerle una advertencia. —¡mierda! Esto no debe ser nada bueno. —Esta es la primera película en la participa, y su situación financiera no es muy buena que digamos, así que le vamos a dar un consejo. Aléjese de Christian.

—¡Que! —creo que no escuché bien.

—Hemos invertido mucho dinero en él, en mantener su vida lo más privada posible y ocultar las cosas indeseables que hizo a lo largo de su adolescencia.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?

—Solo la estamos aconsejando, aléjese de el ahora que está a tiempo. —hace una pausa analizándome. —Podemos fingir que todo ha sido un malentendido y nada más. No tiene porque verse involucrada en una demanda que su cuenta bancaria no puede afrontar y que arruinaría su carrera que acaba de comenzar. Déjelo, termine su relación y todo quedará en eso, un malentendido.

Intento hablar, pero levanta la mano interrumpiéndome.

—Piénselo, tiene 48 horas para eso, si no tenemos respuesta suya, lo tomaremos como que va a continuar adelante con la situación que han creado. Puede retirarse.

Y salgo tirando la puerta tras de mí.

Christian me está esperando afuera y se queda viendo mi cara de enojo.

—¿Que ha sucedido allí adentro?

—Intentaron chantajearme con mi situación financiera. —le digo mientras no puedo controlar las lágrimas que comienzan a escapar de mis ojos.

Christian pasa un brazo sobre mis hombros protectoramente y con la otra mano limpia las lágrimas de mis mejillas.

—No tienes que preocuparte por nada Ana, yo me encargaré de todo.

—Me dieron 48 horas para que pensara lo que iba a hacer, si iba a continuar adelante con esto.

Christian se detiene cuando doblamos en el pasillo. Me sostiene por los brazos y me pega a una pared mientras me mira fijamente a los ojos. Sube las manos y acaricia mis mejillas.

—¿Quieres continuar adelante con esto Ana? —me pregunta de repente mientras sostiene mi rostro entre sus manos.

Y puedo ver el temor y las dudas en su mirada.

—No voy a dejarte Christian, no otra vez. —le digo mientras el une sus labios con los míos.

—Pues enfrentemos esto juntos entonces. —me dice sin dudarlo.

—Lo haremos, pero tengo una idea para darles en las narices y demostrarle a todo el mundo que nos amamos. —le digo mientras Christian me sonríe.

—Me gusta esa idea. ¿Qué necesitaremos?

—No mucho, voy a llamar a Kate para que se ponga en ello y lo más importante, cuando tengamos la hora y el lugar invitaremos a tantos paparazzi como podamos. —le digo con una sonrisa mientras continuamos caminando.

Al llegar a mi tráiler busco mi teléfono y rápidamente abro el buscador con un objetivo en mente. Buscar donde celebrar una inminente boda. Y al aparecer la primera opción giro el teléfono hacia Christian a mi lado.

—The Long Beach Chapel Weeding Center. ¿Qué te parece?

—Mientras estemos juntos, perfecto. —me dice robándome un beso rápidamente.

—Voy a llamar a Kate para que se haga cargo de los preparativos.

—Voy a tranquilizar a mi madre. —me dice Christian saliendo del tráiler.

Llamo a Kate la cual da gritos de alegría del otro lado de la línea, muy emocionada al enterarse de la noticia. Después de eso regreso al set.

Christian me da una sonrisa cómplice desde el lado de su madre. Pero cuando llego a su lado no hace ni el menor intento de tocarme.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde y comienzos de la noche filmando una y otra vez la misma escena. No habíamos ensayado mucho, y es la primera vez que Grace había gritado corten tantas veces.

—" _Corten"_ —gritó por undécima vez. —Dejémoslo por hoy, todos estamos agotados.

Al fin. Ya era hora. Me cambio de ropa y voy hacia mi tráiler en busca de mi teléfono para llamar a Kate. Ella me contesta rápidamente.

—¿Dime que estás en camino?

—Ya estamos saliendo. —le digo mientras cuelgo y con una sonrisa salgo del tráiler.

Christian me espera afuera y me sonríe mientras caminamos hacia su auto. En cuanto estamos sentados acelera para salir del estudio. Justo afuera del estudio, se detiene junto a los paparazzi que rodean rápidamente el auto. Christian se baja momentáneamente. Y puedo escuchar lo que les dice.

—Si quieres tomar una buena foto esta noche, una por la que les pagarán los medios suficiente dinero, esperen en The Long Beach Chapel Weeding Center. Tendrán las fotos más espectaculares que nunca me han sacado. —y vuelve a montarse en el auto.

—¿Crees que vayan? —le pregunto mientras el se encoje de hombros.

—Algunos irán directamente, otros nos seguirán desde la casa. Pero te aseguro que rápidamente correrán la voz y tendremos más audiencia que en un concierto de Justin Bieber.

Y no puedo evitar reírme mientras el acelera rumbo a su casa. Entra el auto hacia el garaje y en cuanto abro la puerta tengo a Kate tirando de mi brazo.

—¿A dónde te la llevas?

—Aléjate Christian, no puedes ver a la novia hasta que esté frente al altar.

—Buena suerte con eso. —le grita el mientras soy arrastrada hacia la habitación de invitados.

Y entonces lo veo, sobre la cama hay un sencillo vestido blanco de encaje. Junto a este, unos tacones blancos también.

—¿Donde has conseguido el vestido y los zapatos tan rápido?

—Del club. Las chicas se emocionaron tanto con la noticia que rápidamente me ayudaron a organizar todo.

—¿Las invitaste? —le pregunto mientras comienzo a desnudarme y camino hacia el baño.

—Desde luego. Si ves la cara que pusieron cuando Elliot les dijo que esa noche el club estaría cerrado. Pero después se emocionaron al saber el motivo.

—¿Les dijiste con quien me caso?

—No. Eso será una sorpresa para ellas. —me contesta con una sonrisa.

Kate a trasladado todas mis cosas de aseo hacia este baño. La verdad es que se ha esmerado mucho en esto. Una hora más tarde Kate está terminando los últimos toques con mi cabello cuando tocan a la puerta.

—Soy Elliot.

—Entra. —le grita ella mientras siento los pasos en la habitación.

—Lista. —me dice mientras yo abro los ojos.

Pero Kate no me deja mirarme a un espejo.

Elliot está recostado a la puerta vestido con unos jeans y camisa negra.

—Ya está listo, cuando quieran salimos.

—Bien, solo falta el ultimo detalle. —dice Kate mientras busca algo detrás de mí. —Cierra los ojos Ana.

Hago lo que me ha pedido y unos segundos más tarde me está colocando un pañuelo en los ojos evitando que pueda ver nada.

—¿Estás de broma?

—Nop, tu tampoco va a verlo hasta que estén allí. —me dice mientras tira de mi mano hacia afuera de la habitación.

—¿A ti también te han vendado los ojos? —siento la voz de Christian junto a mí.

—Dejen de protestar los dos. —nos regaña Kate mientras reímos.

Kate va sentada entre nosotros dos en la parte trasera del auto mientras Elliot conduce el auto.

—¿Al menos le puedo tomar la mano? —le pregunta Christian nuevamente.

—Ya dije que mantengan las manos quietecitas, tendrán tiempo esta noche.

Estoy nerviosa y ansiosa a la vez. Esta no es la forma en que me hubiese gustado mi boda. Hubiese querido que mi hermano estuviese presente y que Christian y su madre se llevaran bien, y ella aprobara nuestra relación. Pero sé que no todo puede ser perfecto. Así que por el momento me voy a conformar con tener a mi lado a un hombre que me ama y al que amo incondicionalmente.


	58. Capítulo 58

**Dejenme sus comentarios.**

 **BirdsandStars**

El auto se detiene ya asumo que hemos llegado. Siento como se abre una puerta y se vuelve a cerrar. Unos minutos más tarde Kate está quitándome la venda de los ojos. Me cuesta un poco de trabajo que mis ojos se adapten a donde estoy. Christian ya no está en el auto. Solamente estamos nosotras. Kate retoca mi maquillaje un poco y me sonríe.

—Estás preciosa. —me dice con una sonrisa.

Puedo ver afuera los paparazzi. Y me miro el sencillo vestido blanco que llevo puesto.

—Creo que esto fue una mala idea. —ya me estoy arrepintiendo.

Debería haber conseguido un vestido mucho más adecuado, teniendo en cuenta con quien me caso. Uno que dejara a todos con la boca abierta.

—¡Qué estás diciendo!

—Que debería haber conseguido otro vestido teniendo en cuenta que el mundo entero me va a ver.

—Anastasia. —me dice sosteniendo mi rostro entre sus manos y obligándome a mirarla a los ojos. —Estás preciosa con ese vestido, y estoy segura que a Christian le va a encantar. —me dice con una sonrisa.

Vuelvo a mirar hacia la multitud de paparazzi reunida afuera a la espera de que me baje del auto.

—¿Lista? —me pregunta Kate mientras yo asiento.

Ella abre la puerta y después de bajar me tiende la mano para ayudarme. En cuanto salgo del auto los flashes de las cámaras me dejan ciega. Camino sosteniéndome de la mano de Kate rumbo a la capilla donde nos esperan todos.

Justo a la entrada hay varios guardias de seguridad que evitan que los paparazzi puedan entrar. Solo le permiten el acceso a varios de ellos para que saquen las fotos necesarias.

Estoy nerviosa.

Kate abre la puerta y veo a Christian al final de la habitación junto a Elliot y el juez que nos casará. En ese mismo instante dejo de respirar. Christian trae el pelo perfectamente peinado y lleva un traje blanco.

Cuando me fijo bien, veo al resto de invitados, que no son muchos. Kate me da un toquecito en la mano y caminamos hacia donde nos esperan todos. En cuanto llego junto a Christian le sonrío tímidamente mientras él toma mi mano entre la suya.

Todos toman asiento mientras el juez comienza con breve ceremonia. Los paparazzi que han entrado, no dejan de sacar fotos. Me olvido de todo a mi alrededor, ni siquiera escucho al juez hablar sobre el amor y la familia. Solo soy consciente del calor de la mano de Christian en la mía. Del latir desesperado de mi corazón. Contesto mecánicamente, sí, cuando me preguntan si acepto, Christian hace lo mismo mientras me sonríe brevemente cuando nos declaran marido y mujer. Ambos firmamos y después nos miramos fijamente.

—Puede besar a la novia.

Christian me sonríe perversamente. Por su sonrisa sé que estaba esperando esas palabras desde que entramos aquí. Y sé porque las estaba esperando cuando comienza a acercar su rostro peligrosamente al mío.

Sube una mano, acaricia mi mejilla y me sujeta por el cuello mientras enreda la otra mano en mi cintura y une sus labios a los míos. Apoyo mis manos contra su pecho mientras su beso comienza a subir de intensidad.

Sus labios me tientan dulcemente a que los entreabra. Y eso es exactamente lo que hago mientras el introduce la lengua en mi boca y me aferra más contra su cuerpo. Su mano baja desde mi cintura y me acaricia levemente una nalga, haciendo que deje escapar un gemido contra sus labios.

Los silbidos y gritos de júbilo hacen que nos separemos con la respiración acelerada. Puedo ver como su mirada se ha oscurecido de deseo, pero el no me suelta, tira de mi cintura hacia su cuerpo para mantenerme junto a él. Todos comienzan a acercarse a felicitarnos y las chicas tiran de mi hacia un extremo alejándome de Christian.

—¡Por dios! ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que salías con Christian Grey?

—Nunca surgió el tema. —le digo como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Y no se te ocurrió que algo así era extremadamente importante.

—No.

Pero en ese instante todas se quedan mirando a Kate fijamente.

—¿Tu lo sabías? —Kate se puso seria repentinamente.

—Disculpen chicas. —en cuanto lo escucharon hablar todas dejaron escapar un suspiro mientras yo pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Están exagerando. —les digo con una sonrisa mientras Christian me abraza por detrás y me besa el cuello.

—¿Cómo no puedes suspirar cuando te habla en ese tono de voz?

—No le hagan caso, ya Ana es inmune a mis encantos. —dice el haciendo que todas rían a carcajadas.

Me giro entre sus brazos y le sonrío mientras acerco mis labios a los suyos.

—¿De verdad crees que soy inmune a tus encantos?

—No. Sé lo que te sucede siempre que te beso. —me dice muy bajito antes de rozar sus labios ligeramente con los míos. —¿Lista para iniciar nuestra luna de miel Sra. Grey?

Escucharlo decir mi nuevo apellido hace que mi respiración se acelere. Y también sé que vamos a tener que hablar con respecto a este tema después. Quiero seguir llevando mi apellido, no quiero que la gente me reconozca por el suyo. Pero eso será más tarde.

—Todo lo que puedo estarlo Sr. Grey. —le digo con una sonrisa.

Christian tira de mi mano fuera de la capilla y me dirige hacia su auto.

—¡Espera Ana, olvidas algo! —me dice Kate mientras se acerca a mi con un ramo sencillo en la mano.

Cojo el ramo y me giro de espaldas. Cuento mentalmente antes de lanzar el ramo hacia las mujeres reunidas. Ni siquiera presto mucha atención a quien lo cogió, porque Christian tira de mi mano, y me inclina hacia atrás dramáticamente antes de besarme. Me sostengo de su cuello mientras nuestros alientos se mezclan y me olvido del lugar una vez más.

—Ese es mi poder. —me dice separándose brevemente de mi. —Puedo hacer que te olvides de todos. —me da otro beso rápido antes de abrir la puerta del auto y tenderme la mano para ayudarme a subir.

Christian da la vuelta al auto y se sube rápidamente.

—¿Algún lugar para iniciar nuestra breve luna de miel? —le pregunto con una sonrisa mientras el acelera el auto y sale a toda velocidad.

Cuando nos detenemos frente al Intercontinental Downtown, yo no lo puedo creer aún. Christian da rápidamente la vuelta y me abre la puerta sosteniendo su mano para mí. Después abre el maletero y saca una pequeña maleta del interior y mientras entrelaza su mano con la mía, me conduce hacia la recepción.

Debo decir que todos nos miran mientras nos detenemos en recepción. Pero a Christian no parece molestarle en lo absoluto.

—Buenas noches. En que puedo ayudarlo Sr. Grey.

—Quisiera una suite para mi esposa y para mí. —dice el muy sonriente.

Y puedo ver como el rostro de la mujer pasa rápidamente a sorpresa y estupefacción.

—Disculpe, no sabía que estaba casado.

—Acabamos de hacerlo.

—¿Entonces quieren una suite para su luna de miel?

—Si.

—Algún requisito en especial.

—Que tenga un jacuzzi. —le dice mientras me mira de reojo.

—¿Cuantos días se quedarán?

—Solo una noche.

—Aquí tiene su habitación, es en el último piso. —nos dice tendiéndonos la tarjeta.

—Gracias, que nos suban algo para cenar dentro de un rato. También una botella del mejor champagne que tengan y fresas y chocolate.

Se aleja del mostrador tirando de mi con paso acelerado rumbo al ascensor. Presiona el botón insistentemente hasta que las puertas se abren.

—Alguien tiene prisa. —le digo bromeando cuando las puertas se abren.

—No creo que pueda contenerme hasta que lleguemos arriba.

Y en cuanto las puertas del ascensor se cierran Christian me está acorralando contra una pared del ascensor. Su cuerpo presiona el mío contra la fría pared del ascensor, mientras sus labios comienzan a recorrer lentamente mi cuello.

—Mmmm, Christian. Creo que hay cámaras aquí. —le digo mientras el deja de besarme el cuello y mira hacia la parte superior del ascensor.

Y vuelve a regresar la vista hacia mí. Acerca sus labios a los míos, pero no me besa. Solamente los deja ahí, tentándome.

—Prometo no desvestirte hasta que lleguemos a la habitación. —me dice en un susurro mientras los acerca ahora lentamente.

Sus labios rozan ligeramente los míos dejando un cosquilleo sobre ellos. Y después desliza la lengua sensualmente e igual de lento haciendo que mis piernas comiencen a flaquearme.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren y salimos riendo como idiotas del ascensor en busca de nuestra habitación.

Christian desliza la tarjeta de acceso y me empuja dentro de la habitación. En cuanto estoy dentro siento un estruendo detrás de mí. La mochila la a dejado caer al suelo y rápidamente lo tengo pegado a mi cuerpo. Desliza un tirante de mi vestido y después el otro dejándolo caer suavemente por mi cuerpo.

—Esto si no me lo esperaba. —me dice mientras yo salgo del vestido.

Le sonrío mientras lo observo deshacerse del saco y desanudarse la corbata. Doy una vuelta y le muestro el conjunto de encaje que llevo puesto. Más que un conjunto es un poco de tela. Para cuando he terminado de posar el modelito, la camisa está junto a mi vestido en el suelo.

—Considéralo como un regalo de bodas. —le digo mientras el da un paso en mi dirección.

Coloca las manos en mi cintura y las desliza hacia el diminuto tanga de encaje blanco. Las mueve hacia atrás y acaricia mis nalgas lentamente mientras deja escapar un jadeo.

—¿Pensaba que tenías prisa? —le pregunto mientras contengo un gemido de placer al sentir sus dedos recorriendo la parte baja de mis nalgas.

Y eso es todo lo que necesita antes de que me cargue por las nalgas y yo enrede mis piernas en su cintura. Camina unos pasos y me sienta sobre algo frío. Pero no tengo tiempo de pensar en donde estamos, o de ver la habitación. Christian rompe el tanga en un rápido movimiento haciendo que se me escape un grito. Y entonces siento su boca sobre mi sexo, devorándolo todo a su paso. Cierro los ojos y enredo mis manos en su pelo mientras abro mis piernas para darle mejor acceso. Su lengua caliente es una tortura en mi sexo. A cada segundo los gemidos se vuelven más incontrolables. Y entonces dejo de sentir su lengua y su boca caliente. Abro los ojos al tiempo justo que el une sus labios con los míos. Enredo las manos ahora en su cuello y tiro de él más cerca de mi si es posible. Ambos gemimos y jadeamos mientras nuestros labios y lenguas se exploran.

Puedo sentir el sabor de mi propia excitación en sus labios y esto solo hace que lo desee más. Siento el sonido de algo metálico caer al suelo y unos segundos después Christian se entierra en mí. Sus manos bajan y me aferra por las nalgas mientras yo bajo las mías hacia su espalda. Nuestros labios no se separan. Pero nuestros gemidos y jadeo de placer son incontrolables. Siento como el deseo crece y crece en mi interior, siendo imposible de contener. Los músculos de mi vientre se aprietan cada vez más a su alrededor con la misma intensidad en que aumentan los gemidos.

—¡Duro! ¡Fuerte! —le exijo cuando no puedo más. Estoy al límite del placer.

—Como desees amor.

Y eso es exactamente lo que me da. Las embestidas aumentan de intensidad. Con la misma intensidad que aumenta el agarre de sus manos en mis nalgas.

—¡Christian! Christian!

Y mientras gimo su nombre el deja escapar una maldición mezclada con el mío. Lo siento como se derrama en mi interior y no lo puedo contener más. Me dejo ir en un orgasmo explosivo mientras dejo caer mi cuerpo contra el suyo exhausta de placer.


	59. Capítulo 59

**Dejenme sus comentarios.**

 **BirdsandStars**

Estoy exhausta nunca pensé que diría esto. Pero estoy agotada de tanto sexo. Christian me ha agotado. No tengo idea de que hora es, solo sé que estoy acostada en un enorme sofá de la suite, desnuda mientras Christian me da de comer fresas con chocolate.

—No creo que pueda ser más feliz. —le digo con una sonrisa mientras el acerca otra fresa a mis labios.

—Yo tampoco. —me dice mientras lame el chocolate de sus dedos y yo me le quedo mirando fijamente.

—Pero seamos positivos, esta felicidad no nos va a durar mucho. —le digo pensando en lo que sucederá en unas horas cuando todos los periódicos tengan la foto de nuestra apresurada boda.

Christian me mira frunciendo el ceño. Pone la bandeja a un lado y se acuesta a mi lado mirándome fijamente.

—¿Estás preocupada?

—¿Tu no? —no entiendo que no le preocupen las consecuencias de la locura que cometimos anoche.

—No mientras te tenga a mi lado. —me dice tomando una de mis manos entre las suyas y besándola.

Le sonrío brevemente y me inclino sobre él, acurrucándome en su pecho.

—Ahora que estamos oficialmente casados. —le pregunto mientras deslizo la mano lentamente por su pecho desnudo. —¿Puedo preguntarte algo de tema privado?

—Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras Ana.

—¿Continuarás asistiendo al club? —le pregunto sin alzar la vista.

—No veo el motivo por el cual debería asistir, ya no lo necesitamos para vernos a escondidas.

—¿Pensaba que te gustaba ese mundo de intercambio sexual?

Christian sostiene la mano en su pecho y después me acuesta apoyándose en sus brazos y obligándome a que lo mire a los ojos fijamente.

—No te voy a negar que me gusta esa sensación, pero no lo voy a hacer a menos que tu quieras hacerlo también. La base de una relación es la confianza. ¿Tu confías en mi Ana?

—Sí. —le contesto sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Nunca hemos hablado al respecto. ¿Cómo te sentiste esa noche mientras los tres devorábamos tu cuerpo?

—Solo de recordarlo hace que comience a excitarme.

—Mmmm. No te voy a mentir me gusta esa sensación de mirar a otros o compartir a alguien, pero no pienso compartirte más. —lo miro enarcando una ceja. —Al menos no por un tiempo. —me dice mientras acerca sus labios a los míos.

—Te voy a confesar algo. No me imagino compartiéndote con nadie.

Christian me sonríe y lentamente une sus labios a los míos. Y nos olvidamos del resto del mundo y de los problemas a los que nos enfrentaremos a la mañana siguiente.

Alguien acaricia mi rostro dulcemente. Sonrío sin abrir los ojos.

—Si queremos desayunar algo por el camino debemos salir ya. —me dice mientras yo abro los ojos.

Christian está vestido, peinado y tiene una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.

—Buenos días Sra. Grey. —me dice mientras me roba un beso.

—Me encanta despertar así todos los días. —le digo mientras me siento en la cama.

Y entonces caigo en cuenta de cómo acaba de llamarme.

—Christian, quisiera mantener mi apellido. —le digo mientras lo miro fijamente.

—De acuerdo. —me dice mientras une sus labios nuevamente a los míos.

Se separa de mí y lo veo sacar unas ropas de la mochila y guardar otras.

—¿No te molesta que no quiera llevar tu apellido?

—No. Entiendo que quieras tu independencia en Hollywood y que no te identifiquen por ser mi esposa.

Me levanto de la cama en dirección al baño. Sinceramente pensaba que esta conversación iba a resultar peor.

—¿Estabas preocupada por eso? —me pregunta recostado desde la puerta.

—Un poco.

Camina en mi dirección, enreda las manos en mi cintura y me mira fijamente. Cada vez que me mira así, me derrito completamente.

—No debes preocuparte por nada con respecto a nuestra relación Ana. Nunca haré algo que te haga daño, no si te molesta o si puedo evitarlo. —me roba otro beso y sale del baño hacia la habitación.

Termino de asearme y me visto bajo la atenta mirada de deseo de Christian. Pero no voy a ceder en estos momentos. Porque sé que si lo hago no desayunaremos y llegaremos tarde al estudio. Y ya bastantes problemas tendremos en cuanto salgamos de esta habitación.

Christian entrelaza sus dedos con los mío mientras salimos de la habitación y tomamos el ascensor. Caminamos hacia la recepción, Christian entrega la tarjeta y paga el hospedaje con una radiante sonrisa.

Salimos en busca de su auto y camino hacia el estudio paramos por un rápido desayuno en un sitio cerca del estudio. Aún no ha amanecido y estamos sentados en una mesa privada de la cafetería con nuestro desayuno en frente. Christian me sonríe mientras me da de comer waffles. Varias personas entran al local y miran nuestra dirección, pero no se acercan.

Continuamos el desayuno hasta que este es interrumpido por la televisión que hay detrás de la barra, a la cual le han subido el volumen.

— _En la noche de ayer el actor Christian Grey ha roto muchos corazones al casarse con la co-protagonista de su nueva película Sweet Mistake. Anastasia Steele ha encandilado a Christian Grey y se acaba de convertir en la envidia de miles de mujeres. Todos esperamos ver como repercutirá esto en la filmación…_

Dejo de escuchar mientras veo las imágenes que van poniendo en la televisión. Sabía que algo como esto sucedería. Pero no tenía idea de que llegaría hasta este punto. Incluso alguien filmo un video de afuera de la capilla cuando Christian me besaba antes de montar al auto.

—No puedo creerlo. —digo muy bajo. Creo que he perdido el apetito.

—Ambos sabíamos lo que iba a ocurrir Ana. Y decidimos afrontar las consecuencias.

—Pero no imaginé el impacto que tendría. —le digo agachando la mirada.

—Mírame Ana. —me pide mientras se cambia hacia mi lado y me abraza tiernamente. —No escuches nada de lo que digan los medios, olvídate de ellos.

—No sé cómo hacer eso Christian. Puede que tu tengas mas experiencia en ignorar la prensa y los comentarios, pero yo acabo de aterrizar en Hollywood hace poco tiempo. No sé cómo enfrentarme a esto.

—Con amor. —lo miro incrédula por lo que acaba de decir. —Solo piensa en nosotros, en todo lo que hemos pasado para estar juntos. Y en lo que nos falta por enfrentar juntos para salir de esta pesadilla que acaba de comenzar.

—¿Me ayudarás?

—Desde luego amor mío, estaré a tu lado a cada segundo y cada instante. No te dejaré sola con lo buitres a tu alrededor. Ahora que tal si terminamos de desayunar rápido antes de que se corra la voz que estamos aquí y no podamos salir. —Christian me sonríe y yo le devuelve la sonrisa mientras tomo su rostro entre mis manos.

—Te amo Christian Grey.

—Y yo a ti Anastasia Steele.

Terminamos de desayunar apresuradamente y nos dirigimos hacia el estudio. Afuera están los paparazzi como todos los días. A la espera de una foto. Pero no solo están ellos. Puedo ver varias camionetas de diferentes emisoras televisivas. Veo los reporteros agruparse, micrófono en mano para una rápida entrevista. Al parecer Christian ve mi cara de espanto y no hace el intento por detenerse afuera del estudio y darles de que hablar, lo cual le agradezco.

En cuanto estaciona a salvo dentro del estudio donde nadie puede acceder a nosotros se gira en mi dirección.

—¿Estás bien? —me pregunta tomando mis manos entre las suyas y besándolas.

—Todo lo que puedo estarlo sabiendo lo que sucederá de un momento a otro.

—Recuerda en todo momento que te amo. —me dice con una sonrisa antes de soltar mis manos y bajar del auto.

Me abre la puerta y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos mientras caminamos hacia mi tráiler. Cuando estamos allí ambos nos quedamos viendo a Grace que camina como una bestia enjaulada en nuestra dirección.

—Adentro los dos. —nos dice echa una fiera.

Entramos al tráiler y nos sentamos en la cama. Me siento como una niña pequeña otra vez. Sé que viene una regañina y sé cual es el motivo. Pero a diferencia de cuando era niña, me arrepentía de lo que había hecho, esta vez no me arrepiento de nada.

Grace lanza varias revistas en nuestra dirección. En todas estamos en la portada.

—Por el bien de los dos, espero que lo que digan esas revistas no sea cierto. —dice ella mientras se cruza de brazos y nos lanza a ambos una mirada asesina.

—Completamente cierto. —le dice Christian mientras me quita las revistas de la mano y las arroja a un lado.

—¡Acaso están locos! ¿Han perdido la cabeza?

—No, no lo estamos madre. ¿Qué tiene de malo que nos amemos?

—¿Que qué tiene de malo? ¿Sabes que volverán a revolver tu pasado Christian? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

—No me interesa en lo absoluto mi pasado, me he arrepentido de todo lo que hice en esa época.

—¿Incluso de lo sucedido con Jolinne?

—¿Qué tiene que ver ella ahora?

—Que volverán a hablar sobre tus parejas anteriores e inevitablemente tocarán el tema de que estuviste involucrado con su muerte.

—Sabes muy bien que nunca se probó nada.

—No se probó nada porque el estudio y yo pagamos mucho dinero porque muchas cosas no salieran a la luz. —le grita ella muy alterada.

No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le pregunta Christian ahora nervioso.

Grace no habla. Solamente lo mira fijamente. Sé que está pensando si contarle o no lo que ha hecho.

—Le debes mucho a los dueños del estudio Christian, de no ser por ellos tu carrera hubiese terminado y aún estarías cumpliendo sentencia.

—No puedo creer nada de lo que estoy escuchando. —dice el mientras se pasa las manos por el pelo.

Grace se dirige hacia la puerta y se detiene con la mano en el pomo. Se gira hacia nosotros.

—Solo esperemos que las cosas no lleguen a tanto. Porque si revuelven toda la mierda de tu pasado y reabren la investigación nuevamente, sé que vas a tener que preocuparte por muchas más cosas que sobre con quien vas a follar esta noche. —dice mientras abre la puerta y sale tirándola.

—¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

—Que ella se cree que eres un capricho para mí, que en cuanto me canse de ti solo serás otra más. —me dice mientras entierra su cabeza entre sus manos.

Y me quedo pensativa por lo que acaba de decir. Grace acaba de sembrar dudas en mí. ¿Cómo sé que no soy un capricho de Christian? Se que me ha demostrado que me ama, pero. ¿Y si Christian ha interpretado todo mal? Se que yo lo amo. Pero y si el solo está encaprichado conmigo y ha confundido sus sentimientos. Sé lo fácil que se puede confundir el amor con la lujuria, y como el deseo se puede confundir con una pasión momentánea.

—No dejes que las palabras de mi madre te confundan. —me dice el en una dulce voz.

Me giro hacia el que me mira fijamente.

—Ella solo intenta hacerte creer que no vales nada para mi. Que eres como una de las otras que han pasado insignificantemente por mi vida. —hace una pausa antes de acariciar mi rostro y sonreírme. —Te amo Ana, tu eres mi vida, nunca he amado a nadie como te amo a ti.

Puedo ver la sinceridad en su mirada. Puedo ver el amor en la forma en que me mira, en la forma que me acaricia lentamente la mejilla. Cierro los ojos y recuerdo todos los momentos que hemos pasado juntos. Si esto no es amor, no sé qué lo sería. Abro los ojos con todas mis dudas despejadas de repente.

—Lo sé. —le digo con una sonrisa mientras le robo un beso. —Vamos, no quiero que tu madre nos regaña nuevamente, esta vez por llegar tarde.

Christian me sonríe y salimos del tráiler rumbo a un día que sé que va a ser el peor de mi vida.


	60. Capítulo 60

**Chicas disculpen la demora, he querido terminar todo lo que me quedaba pendiente.**

 **Dejenme sus comentarios.**

 **BirdsandStars**

Definitivamente, hoy no es mi día. No sé si es que Grace está molesta con nosotros. Pero llevamos toda la mañana en la misma escena, y no hemos avanzado mucho. Estamos en la pausa para almorzar.

Christian y yo estamos sentados almorzando, riendo, besándonos, acariciándonos. Sonriéndonos como dos idiotas enamorados.

Y sé que se aproximan problemas, cuando me quedo viendo a los dueños del estudio caminar en nuestra dirección.

¡Oh Dios! Otra vez no.

La comida se me acaba de paralizar en el estómago.

Nuevamente.

Se detienen frente a nosotros.

—Hoy no habrá más filmación, por favor abandonen el estudio inmediatamente.

Todos alrededor de nosotros comienzan a levantarse y marcharse. Y sé que la bronca es con nosotros. Así que no hago no el menor intento de levantarme de mi sitio mientras Christian pasa un brazo por mis hombros protectoramente.

Cuando solo quedamos nosotros dos, Grace y los directivos, ellos deciden hablar.

—¿Se puede saber en que estaban pensando anoche?

—En ser felices. —le contesta Christian muy serio.

—En este mismo instante, los dos van a salir y cancelar ese matrimonio.

—¿Cómo dice? —le pregunto estupefacta.

—Como lo están escuchando. Acabamos de dar una declaración de que ambos estaban bajo la influencia de drogas y alcohol cuando contrajeron matrimonio.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —me levanto indignada de furia. —¿Qué acaso no pueden aceptar que nos amamos?

—Srta. Steele, mejor siéntese. Con su situación financiera actual, no creo que sea lo mejor para usted. Mucho menos con el accidente de su hermano.

—Sabe perfectamente que no me drogo desde que salí de rehabilitación.

—Eso no es lo que mostraron los últimos análisis.

—¿Qué análisis? No me he hecho ninguno recientemente.

—Dejemos algo claro Christian. Dentro de dos horas ambos harán una declaración. Aclararán todo este asunto ante la prensa y dirán que estaban bajo la influencia de drogas. Que todo fue un montaje para los fans, para atraer más atención sobre la película.

—Pero…—Christian aprieta mi mano y me hace callar.

—Aquí tienen un guion sobre lo que deben contestar en la entrevista. Y por favor, al menos una vez, apréndanse las líneas que deben decir. —y dan media vuelta y se marchan seguidos de Grace.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —le pregunto a Christian mientras me dejo caer nuevamente en mi silla.

—Lo que nos han dicho que hagamos. —me dice el derrotado.

—¿Vas a anular nuestro matrimonio?

—No creo que tengamos muchas opciones Anastasia.

—Pensé que me amabas. Que lucharíamos juntos contra cualquiera que intentara interponerse entre nosotros.

—Si las circunstancias fueran diferentes, lo haría.

—Pero.

—Pero no quiero que tu vida y la de tu familia se arruine por mi pasado.

—Pero yo…

—¡No Ana! ¡No! He cometido muchas estupideces en mi vida. Esta vez voy a hacer lo que me han dicho que haga. —agacho mi cabeza. —Y voy a protegerte sin importar las consecuencias. —me dice alzando mi rostro por el mentón. —En cuanto demos la entrevista iremos a anular nuestro matrimonio ahora aprendámonos estas líneas. —me dice apartando la mirada de mí.

No puedo creer que esto sea todo. Debo hacer algo. Esto no puede terminar. ¿Pero que hago? Necesito pensar con claridad. Necesito buscar una salida que no sea la de anular nuestro matrimonio.

El estudio está completamente vacío, solo estamos nosotros dos sentados, cada uno en una silla. Christian mira fijamente su guion. Puedo ver que está concentrado en lo que está leyendo. Yo no puedo concentrarme en nada. El sonido de unos pasos hace que alce mi mirada. Grace viene en nuestra dirección.

Se detiene junto a nosotros.

—Christian. —el alza la vista de su papel. —Solo quiero informarte de que han abierto la investigación sobre la muerte de Jolinne nuevamente. Me lo acaba de informar un detective.

—Genial, justo lo que nos faltaba. —le dice frustrado.

—Si no hubieses sido tan impulsivo, nada de esto hubiese sucedido.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera madre? ¿Qué no me enamorara? ¿Qué pusiera mi carrera por delante de mis sentimientos? Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso, no soy como tú.

Su madre alza la mano y lo golpea fuertemente en el cachete. ¡Mierda! Esto no me lo esperaba. Christian se pasa la mano por el rostro y le sonríe.

—La verdad duele escucharla, pero es la verdad.

—Mas te vale terminar con toda esta tontería de una vez por todas. —y entonces me mira a mí. —Sabes que, con la investigación, ahora no te dejarán en paz.

Grace da media vuelta y se marcha, pero saliendo ella del estudio veo a Jolinne que camina en nuestra dirección.

Y entonces lo veo todo muy claro. La respuesta la he tenido frente a mi todo este tiempo. Ella es la que puede aclarar todo esto. La que puede confesar que está viva.

—Los están esperando para la entrevista. —nos dice mientras yo me levanto del asiento.

—Debes contarlo todo. —la asalto antes de que llegue junto a nosotros.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Debes contar que estás viva, aclarar todo esto de una vez.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo. Me costó mucho trabajo cambiar mi vida por la que deseaba en realidad.

—Pero lo van a volver a investigar, puede que lo retengan varios días. O en el peor de los casos que esta vez encuentren pruebas y lo metan preso.

—Lo siento, pero no. —dice mientras da media vuelta.

—Pensé que era tu amigo. —le digo mientras ella se detiene y se gira hacia mí. —Que le debías un gran favor por lo que había hecho por ti.

—Lo es. Pero arruinar la vida perfecta que tengo y que me a costado trabajo, no está en mis planes más próximos. —y da nuevamente media vuelta y se marcha.

Esa era la única oportunidad que nos quedaba. Christian me abraza, me da un beso en el cuello y después salimos hacia la entrevista.

Todo es un desastre. He tenido que mentir frente a las cámaras. ¿Y para qué? Para arruinar nuestro matrimonio y proteger el culo de los dueños del estudio. Todo porque creen que Christian va a arruinar la película nuevamente. Todo porque han invertido millones en él.

Christian va en silencio mientras conduce rumbo a su casa. No ha hablado mucho después de la entrevista. Afuera de la casa hay muchos paparazzi, a los cuales ignora mientras entra directo hasta el garaje. Está pensativo.

—Voy a preparar algo para cenar. —le digo mientras lo veo que sube hacia la habitación sin decir ni una palabra.

Comienzo a preparar la cena hasta que siento sus pasos apresuradamente. Me giro y lo veo con la chaqueta de cuero puesta mientras camina hacia el garaje.

—¡Christian! —le grito pero el me ignora

Dejo lo que estoy haciendo y salgo detrás de él. Llego al garaje en el momento justo en que está montando en la moto.

—¿Dónde vas?

Se baja el visor del casco, arranca y acelera a toda velocidad. Me quedo allí parada viendo como Christian sale de la casa sin tener idea de hacia dónde va. Regreso dentro de la casa. Mejor me tranquilizo y espero un rato. Quizás el aire de la carretera le despeje la mente.

Regreso a la cocina y continúo con la cena.

Media hora más tarde estoy comenzando a preocuparme. Christian no ha regresado. Busco mi teléfono y le marco. Pero lo siento sonando en la sala. Lo ha dejado.

Marco el número de Elliot y este me responde rápidamente.

—¡No encuentro a Christian por ninguna parte! Se marchó sin su teléfono y salió en la moto a toda velocidad. Estoy preocupada por él.

—¡Ana! ¡Cálmate! Christian está aquí en el club.

—¿Que hace ahí?

—Llegó furioso con unos papeles en las manos y en estos momentos está calmando su furia con una botella de Jack Daniel´s.

—Estaba preocupada porque le hubiese sucedido algo.

—Será mejor que vengas a sacarlo de aquí Ana. Porque dentro de media hora estará dando todo un espectáculo.

—Enseguida salgo para allá. ¿Puedes vigilarlo por mi hasta que llegue?

—Eso hago, pero no te prometo que el haga una estupidez.

—Gracias. —le digo mientras cuelgo el teléfono.

Cojo las llaves del coche de Christian y salgo hacia el club.

En cuanto llego al club me encuentro con Kate esperándome justo en la entrada.

—¿Qué sucedió? —le pregunto al ver su cara de enfado.

—Vamos. —me dice tirando de mi mano.

Me conduce por todo el club hacia el piso superior y de allí a una oficina. Al entrar veo a Elliot sentado en una silla, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás mientras presiona un paño ensangrentado contra su nariz.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —pregunto horrorizada al verlo en esas condiciones.

—Christian le rompió la nariz.

—¡Qué hizo que!

—Elliot trató de impedir que continuara bebiendo y este comenzó a decirle cosas y al final se fueron a las manos.

—¿Dónde está Christian? —pregunto al no verlo por ninguna parte.

Elliot baja el paño de su nariz. Además de la nariz rota tiene una ceja partida.

—Lo he encerrado en una de las habitaciones VIP. —dice el mientras vuelve a ponerse el paño en la cara.

—Vamos te llevaré donde está. —me dice Kate sacándome de la oficina. —¿Qué ha sucedido? —me pregunta Kate mientras caminamos hacia la habitación.

—Los dueños del estudio le han exigido que anule nuestro matrimonio, además de que mintiéramos a la prensa en una entrevista que debe salir mañana.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Porque tienen miedo de que Christian arruine la película por tener una relación conmigo. Ya una vez lo hizo.

—Pero eso es totalmente absurdo.

—Y ahora, han abierto nuevamente la investigación sobre la muerte de Jolinne en la cual él se vio involucrado.

—¿Y tuvo algo que ver? — me pregunta Kate deteniéndose frente a una puerta.

—No quiero hablar de ese tema Kate, solo quiero saber si está bien. —le digo en tono suplicante.

—Te advierto, Elliot le ha dado una buena paliza. —me dice mientras me abre la puerta. —Esperaré aquí afuera por si me necesitas para algo.

Entro en la habitación ligeramente iluminada. Esta es totalmente diferente a las otras en las que he entrado. Tiene una cama en un extremo de la habitación, la cual tiene las sábanas algo desordenadas. Christian no está ahí. Siento el sonido del agua cayendo proveniente de una puerta que está en el extremo de la habitación. Por debajo de la puerta sale luz.

Me acerco lentamente allí, intento abrirla. Giro el pomo y esta se abre lentamente mientras empujo hacia el interior. Lo primero que veo en el baño es la ropa de Christian tirada en el suelo. Está manchada de sangre. Veo sangre en el lavamanos. Alzo la vista hacia la ducha de cristales ahumados, empañados por el vapor y puedo ver su silueta dentro. Me desnudo y sin avisar entro en la ducha.

O está muy borracho para percatarse que alguien ha entrado. O no le interesa en lo absoluto quien lo ha hecho.

Está de espalda a mí, todo su cuerpo debajo de la ducha de cascada. Puedo ver como sus hombros se mueven suavemente con una cadente respiración.

—Christian. —lo llamo suavemente.

Entonces se gira hacia mi.

¡Por dios! ¡Que le hizo Elliot!

Tiene, al igual que Elliot, una ceja partida. Pero eso no ha sido lo que más me a impactado. Tiene una mejilla inflamada y el ojo comienza a tomar un color morado. Tiene el labio partido e hinchado. Sigo bajando la vista. Tiene dos golpes más en el esternón. Al parecer Elliot le dio una buena paliza.

Veo sus manos que están junto a su cuerpo. Tiene los nudillos rojos y con cortes. Como si hubiese golpeado una pared en lugar del rostro de Elliot.

Doy un paso en su dirección y me meto debajo de la ducha junto a él. Tomo su rostro entre mis manos con cuidado de no hacerle daño. El se queja un poco, pero no aparta mis manos.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—No lo sé.

—¿Por qué te marchaste? ¿Por qué bebiste tanto? —inquiero con curiosidad.

—Fuí por los papeles del divorcio. —me dice en voz baja. —Llegué aquí y pedí un trago tras otro solo quería olvidarme de los papeles.

Y entonces le pregunto. Necesito saber hasta donde llegó.

—¿Los firmaste?

Christian me mira fijamente antes de contestarme.

—No. No pude hacerlo.

Me acerca más a el y lo abrazo por la cintura. Siento como se queja, pero no me aparta y recuesta su cabeza en mi cuello.

—Por primera vez quiero alejarme de todo esto. —me dice mientras se aferra a mi fuertemente. —Quisiera desaparecer y que nadie me encontrara.

¿Acaso está hablando en serio?

—Aún estás borracho? —le pregunto mientras el se ríe contra mi cuello.

—Solo un poco. —me dice riendo y quejándose.

—Vamos, salgamos de aquí. Regresemos a la casa. —le digo mientras cierro la ducha.

—No quiero regresar a la casa. —me dice mirándome fijamente.

Por un momento, solo un momento pienso en lo que el me está pidiendo. ¿Qué sucedería si ambos desapareciéramos sin dejar rastro? Si estuviésemos fuera del radar de los medios y de todo el mundo.

Y mientras pienso en las consecuencias mirándolo fijamente. Por ese pequeño instante no luce tan borracho. Luce cuerdo.


	61. Capítulo 61

**Déjenme sus comentarios. Gracias por seguirme.**

 **BirdsandStars**

—Vamos a secarte. —le digo mientras busco una toalla y comienzo a secarlo con cuidado.

Los moretones de la pelea están comenzando a aparecer. Y sé que mañana cuando se despierte le va a doler todo el cuerpo. Cuando termino de secarlo le pongo los bóxers y me seco y me visto. Lo llevo hacia la habitación y lo siento en la cama.

—¿Crees que puedas esperar un momento?

El no responde, solo asiente con la cabeza mientras se deja caer en la cama. Voy hacia la puerta y abro cuidadosamente.

—Voy a necesitar algo de ropa de Elliot y la ayuda de los dos. —le digo mientras ella me mira frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué necesitas exactamente?

—Una muda de ropa para ahora y en una mochila dos mudas de ropa para él y para mí.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—No quiere regresar a su casa, así que nos quedaremos en algún lugar.

—Veré si puedo resolver todo eso aquí, si no tendré que ir hasta el apartamento.

—De acuerdo, te espero. —le digo mientras cierro la puerta lentamente.

Regreso hasta la cama y me siento con cuidado a su lado. Deslizo mis dedos por su cabello negro y mojado mientras el deja escapar un suspiro. Su lenta y cadente respiración me hace saber que está dormido. Apenas han pasado 5 minutos cuando alguien toca a la puerta. Eso ha sido rápido. Me levanto y voy hacia allí.

Kate está afuera con una mochila en el hombro con las cosas que le he pedido.

—Espera. —le digo mientras voy en busca de la chaqueta de cuero de Christian. —Voy a necesitar que Elliot se la ponga y que los dos salgan en la moto de Christian para que los paparazzi los sigan. No quiero que sepan dónde vamos.

—Tienes 15 minutos. —me dice mientras da media vuelta y yo cierro la puerta.

Abro la mochila y saco la ropa para Christian. Lo muevo y el se sienta de un golpe en la cama.

—Hey, con calma, vamos a vestirte para marcharnos. —le digo mientras el asiente.

Lo visto con su ayuda. Es una suerte que el y Elliot lleven las mismas tallas. Cuando está completamente vestido lo ayudo a caminar mientras se apoya en mi hombro.

Salimos del club por la puerta trasera.

No veo señales de los paparazzi, así que deben de haber seguido a Elliot y Kate.

Abro la puerta del copiloto y lo ayudo a sentarse. Le pongo la mochila en el suelo entre los pies. Le coloco su cinturón y cierro la puerta. Doy la vuelta y me siento detrás del volante. Lo miro a mi lado. Tiene los ojos cerrados. Así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, arranco el auto y conduzco hacia un lugar donde nadie nos molestará.

Christian despierta cuando aparco el auto afuera de la cabaña. Lo ayudo a salir del auto y lo llevo hacia adentro mientras voy encendiendo las luces por el camino. El se sienta en la cama y le saco los zapatos, los jeans y la camisa con cuidado. Lo dejo sentado en la cama y voy por las provisiones que compré en el camino. Tengo que dar dos viajes antes de entrarlas todas. Las dejo en la encimera de la cocina y voy a ver a Christian. Se a acostado en la cama y se ha quedado nuevamente dormido. No creo que despierte más en el resto de la noche. Apago la luz de la habitación y lo dejo dormir.

Yo necesito comer algo. Estoy hambrienta.

Y comienzo a preparar un sándwich mientras acomodo las cosas en la nevera y en la alacena. Para cuando he terminado estoy exhausta. Voy a hacia la habitación. Christian no se ha movido. Me desnudo y me meto en la cama mientras nos cubro a ambos con el edredón.

Siento calor sobre mi cuerpo. Abro lo ojos. Tengo un brazo de Christian apretándome por la cintura. Aferrándose a mi como si de un talismán se tratase. Sonrío y me giro hacia él. La leve barba comienza a aparecer y deslizo mis dedos cuidadosamente por su mejilla. Christian se retuerce ante mi contacto y después abre los ojos. Bueno, al menos uno. El otro no puede abrirlo mucho. Está inflamado y ennegrecido. Pero sin importarle el dolor, me sonríe.

—Buenos días nena. —me dice con esa sonrisa suya deslumbrante.

—No creo que sean muy buenos cuando sepas lo que hice. —le digo muy bajito.

—¿Qué hiciste Ana?

—¿Hablabas en serio anoche?

—No recuerdo mucho de lo que dije anoche Ana, vas a tener que ser más específica.

—Me dijiste que querías desaparecer donde nadie te encontrara.

—Ah. Eso si lo recuerdo. Y si, por un momento me sentí así.

—Pues eso hemos hecho. Nadie sabe dónde estamos. Te lo aseguro.

Christian se incorpora en la cama y mira a su alrededor.

—¿Estamos en la cabaña?

—Si.

—¿Cómo sabes que no nos encontrarán? De seguro ya están rastreando nuestros celulares

—Los celulares están en tu casa. Y me aseguré de que los paparazzi siguieran a Elliot y Kate en tu moto.

—Mi madre se va a volver loca. —dice mientras me mira ahora fijamente. —Pero se lo tiene merecido, ella y los dueños del estudio.

—¿Por qué te peleaste con Elliot? —le pregunto mientras el se levanta de la cama y se dirige al baño.

Me levanto de la cama y lo sigo. Está mirando en el espejo las consecuencias de su borrachera.

—No recuerdo exactamente porque peleamos, solo recuerdo que yo lancé el primer golpe por algo que me dijo. —me dice mirándome de reojo en el espejo.

—Voy a preparar el desayuno, en el botiquín hay antibiótico para tus heridas. —le digo mientras salgo del baño.

Me pongo un vestido de tirantes blanco que Kate a metido en la mochila y salgo hacia la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

Siento los pasos de Christian cuando estoy colocando la mesa. Hoy luce peor que anoche. Le indico que se siente a la barra mientras pongo el omelet de queso frente a él. Le sirvo el jugo de naranja y le pongo un frasco con ibuprofeno delante.

—Imagino que te duele todo hoy.

—Me siento como si me hubiese pasado un camión por encima. —me dice mientras saca dos pastillas y se las toma.

—Elliot te dio buena paliza.

—Me la merecía de seguro. —dice mientras comienza a desayunar lentamente.

Veo que le cuesta trabajo hasta coger los cubiertos.

—Déjame ayudarte. —le digo quitándole los cubiertos de las manos.

Me giro hacia el mientras Christian me mira con una leve sonrisa. Y le sonrío de vuelta. A pesar de lo golpeado que está sigue luciendo sexy y adorable. Comienzo a coger pequeñas porciones y las dirijo hacia su boca.

—Abre. —le digo mientras el me obedece.

Tiene el labio inflamado también y apenas puede masticar la comida. Busco un absorbente y se lo pongo en el jugo para que le sea más fácil.

—Gracias por cuidar de mi Ana. —me dice de repente.

—Creo que eso estaba incluido cuando te casaste conmigo. —le digo haciéndolo sonreír.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. Has cuidado de mí, incluso antes de que fuéramos nada. ¿Por qué?

—Porque te mereces eso y mucho más. —le digo acercándome y dándole un beso muy suave en sus labios. —Ahora, ve a descansar.

—¿Que vas a hacer?

—Organizar y hacer un poco de limpieza. —le digo mientras lo veo que se recuesta en el sofá de la sala.

Y comienzo con mi limpieza bajo la atenta mirada de Christian. Cada vez que paso por su lado estira la mano y la mete por debajo de mi vestido, o me acaricia la pierna, o la cintura. Y yo solo le sonrío. Ni todo golpeado el deja de ser quien es.

Cerca del medio día he terminado. Christian se ha quedado dormido. Pongo a preparar el almuerzo y busco una de las novelas que tengo por alguna parte. Cojo una para leer un rato en lo que el almuerzo se termina.

Salgo hacia afuera, sin zapatos. Me encanta sentir la fina hierba debajo de mis pies. Me siento en una roca, debajo de un árbol mientras la brisa me despeina. Y comienzo a leer. Siento la madera del porche de la cabaña crujir. Aparto mi vista del libro y veo a Christian, sin camisa con solo los jeans, parado en el porche de la cabaña.

—Te estaba buscando. —me dice mientras lo veo bajar los escalones de la entrada.

Al igual que yo está descalzo. Sonrío. Mientras me levanto de la piedra.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —le pregunto cuando el se detiene frente a mí.

Sube una mano hacia mi rostro y me acaricia la mejilla lentamente. Cierro los ojos ante su caricia y siento como los músculos de mi cuerpo se relajan haciendo que deje caer el libro sobre la hierba.

—Mucho mejor, después que me des un beso. —me dice mientras acerca sus labios a los míos y me besa lentamente. —He extrañado mucho tus labios. —me dice sonriendo contra ellos.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le pregunto cuando separa sus labios de los míos? —He preparado algo delicioso.

—No creo que se más delicioso que lo que tengo entre manos. —me dice enredando sus manos en mi cintura.

—Vamos almorzar así repones fuerzas. —le digo mientras intento recoger el libro del suelo, pero el me lo impide.

—En lo único que puedo pensar es en desnudarte lentamente. —me dice mientras sube sus manos hacia los tirantes de mi vestido y los desliza lentamente por mis hombros. —y hacerte el amor aquí mismo. —me dice mientras el vestido comienza a deslizarse por mi cuerpo y cae a mis pies.

—¡Christian! —le advierto. Está muy golpeado y lo menos que quiero es lastimarlo.

—¿No quieres que te haga el amor sobre la hierba? —me dice mientras desliza un dedo desde mi cuello hacia la clavícula y después por mi brazo.

Cierro los ojos. Todo mi cuerpo comienza a reaccionar ante sus caricias. Lo deseo, aquí ahora. Quiero que me haga el amor sobre la hierba, contra la piedra, contra el árbol. Cuando abro los ojos me encuentro con los suyos verdes, que se han oscurecido de deseo, mirándome intensamente.

No puedo decirle que no, nunca lo he logrado y sé que no lo voy a conseguir en estos momentos. Acerca sus labios hacia mi cuello y comienza a besar mi cuerpo lentamente, siguiendo un recorrido hacia abajo por mi cuerpo. Acariciando cada lugar con sus manos antes de pasar sus labios sobre ellos.

Siento sus manos bajar por el lado de mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi ropa interior. Y a medida que la comienza a bajar, va besando mi vientre hasta que está arrodillado en la hierba frente a mí, abriendo mis piernas y comenzando a devorar mi sexo. Aferro mis manos a su pelo mientras dejo escapar un gemido.

Se separa de mi cuerpo y se pone de pie. Se zafa rápidamente los jeans y los baja junto a los bóxers. Acomoda los jeans junto a mi vestido formando una manta en el suelo. Se sienta en el centro y me tiende su mano. Me siento a horcajadas sobre él. Ambos estamos sentados. Uno frente al otro. Su miembro entre ambos deseoso de estar en mi interior. Sus brazos me aprietan por la cintura mientras enredo los míos en su cuello. Pega la frente a la mía

—¡Ana! —murmura con sus labios cerca de los míos. —Necesito enterrarme en ti. —me dice en tono suplicante.

Me apoyo sobre sus hombros con una mano, y con la otra lo guío en mi interior mientras vuelvo a sentarme sobre él.

—¡Ana!—me suplica nuevamente mientras siento como su miembro palpita en mi interior.

—Yo también te necesito Christian. —le digo mientras comienzo a moverme sobre él.

No puedo soportar más estar sin moverme. Yo también lo necesito. Mis movimientos son lentos, no quiero hacerle daño. Y rápidamente siento sus manos aferrándose en mi cintura mientras mis paredes comienzan a apretarse a su alrededor.

—Abre los ojos. —me pide mientras lo siento profundo en mi.

Y comienzo a moverme más rápido. Lo necesito, necesito esa desesperación, esa intensidad. Christian comienza a gemir cada vez más alto, y yo también. Siento como su miembro se endurece más y más.

—¡Ana! —gime. —¡Ana! —me suplica.

Pero no puedo detenerme, no quiero detenerme. Necesito sentirlo llenándome completamente.

—¡Lléname! ¡Dámelo todo! —le digo mientras dejo escapar un gemido.

Y el no se contiene más. Lo siento llenándome completamente, haciendo que alcance el orgasmo con un grito de placer.


	62. Capítulo 62

**Déjenme sus comentarios**

 **BirdsandStars**

—¿No tienes hambre?

Sonrío contra su pecho mientras deslizo mi mano lentamente por él.

Estamos acostados sobre la hierba. Al menos una parte de nosotros. La otra esta sobre parte de la ropa. No creo que tenga fuerzas para levantarme. Bajo la mano hacia su esternón donde se ven unos ligeros hematomas comenzar a aparecer.

—¿Te hice daño? —le pregunto mientras me apoyo en el codo y lo miro a los ojos.

—Si lo hiciste, no me enteré Ana. Estaba perdido en las sensaciones del momento. —me dice mientras se inclina sobre mí. —Por que no almorzamos, muero por probar eso tan delicioso que has preparado. —

—¿Pensé que yo era deliciosa?

—Y lo eres. Especialmente con algo dulce por encima. —me dice sonriendo mientras me roba un beso. — Pero si no me alimento bien, no creo que pueda resistir otra ronda.

—Vamos a almorzar entonces. —le digo mientras el se levanta de encima de mí.

Recojo mi vestido y las bragas. Les sacudo la hierba y me dispongo a ponérmelas. Cuando siento a Christian cantando detrás de mí. Me giro hacia el pues no entiendo nada de lo que canta.

—¿Qué canción es esa? —le pregunto mientras el me sonríe y me quita la ropa de las manos sin dejar de cantar.

Me gira y mientras me abraza por detrás me obliga a caminar hacia la casa, mientras continúa cantando en mi oído. Y puedo reconocer la palabra lencería y libras en español.

—¿No sabía que supieras canciones en español? ¿Qué es lo que dice la letra? —le pregunto mientras entramos a la cabaña.

—Es una alabanza al cuerpo desnudo de la mujer.

—¿De veras?

—Sí. La canción se llama _Desnuda_ , es de _Ricardo Arjona_ , un cantante guatemalteco.

—¿Cómo es que conoces la canción?

—La aprendí en una de las películas que filmé. En el elenco había un latino que cantaba muchas de sus canciones. Y un día le pedí que me enseñara un tema que le pudiese dedicar un día a una mujer hermosa.

—¿A cuantas mujeres hermosas se las has dedicado? —le pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

—Solo conozco una. —me dice con una sonrisa seductora. —¿Qué has preparado de almuerzo? —me pregunta mientras lo observo sentarse, desnudo en la banqueta.

—¿No te vas a vestir? —inquiero con curiosidad mientras comienzo a servir el almuerzo.

—¿Esperamos visita?

—Nadie sabe dónde estamos.

—Entonces no, me rehúso a usar ropa durante el tiempo que estemos aquí. —y yo no puedo evitar reír. —Eso va contigo también. —me dice cuando pongo los platos en la encimera.

—Christian, no pretenderás que ande en cueros por todas partes.

—Exactamente eso es lo que pretendo. Piensa en las ventajas. —me dice alzando las cejas sugerentemente.

—¿Las ventajas? —inquiero con curiosidad. —Veo que has pensado en esto.

—¡Oh sí! Lo he pensado mucho. Esta es una oportunidad única. Será una luna de miel inolvidable.

—¿Luna de miel?

—Luna de miel. —me dice en tono seductor. —Así que no quiero que pienses en nada que no sea en sexo durante el tiempo que estemos aquí.

—Mmmm, eso suena tentador. —le digo con una sonrisa mientras me siento a su lado. —Pero sabes que no podremos estar aquí eternamente.

—Lo sé, pero pienso disfrutar cada segundo que estemos juntos. —me dice mientras comienza a almorzar. —Esto está delicioso.

—Te lo dije. —le contesto mientras comienzo a almorzar también.

—Pero no más que lo que degusté hace un rato. —y ambos nos reímos mientras intercambiamos una mirada cómplice.

El tiempo en la cabaña pasa muy rápido. Los minutos se convierten en horas y las horas en días. Junto a Christian pierdo la noción del tiempo. Y al parecer a el le sucede lo mismo conmigo. Todas las mañanas me sorprende con un delicioso desayuno en la cama. La ropa, no tengo idea de donde está. La poca que habíamos traído ha desaparecido como por arte de magia. Pero sé que Christian es el que está detrás de eso. Después del segundo día, dejo de preguntar por ella. Ya me siento tan cómoda andando desnuda por todas partes, que he olvidado que en algún momento debo volver a llevarla.

Cada día que pasa, Christian me sorprende más. Hemos hecho el amor en todas las superficies de la casa. Créanme. En todas. Desde las paredes, el suelo, el baño, la habitación, la encimera, la mesa, el porche.

Pero nada como hacer el amor sobre una manta bajo la luz de las estrellas. Incluso llegamos a pasar una noche abrazados mientras nos cubríamos con otra manta.

Ha pasado casi una semana. No tengo idea de si están buscándonos o no. Pero si lo están haciendo, aún no han dado con nosotros. Es de noche. Estamos sentados en el porche, abrazados. Christian sonríe como idiota mientras mira hacia el cielo estrellado. Pero yo no pudo sonreír. Estoy pensando en L.A.

—¿Estás preocupada por la situación? —me dice de repente.

—Sí. Tengo miedo de lo que pueda suceder. —le contesto mientras me pego más a su pecho.

—Creo que es momento de regresar entonces y afrontar las consecuencias. —me dice mientras desliza un brazo por mis hombros.

—Tengo miedo de perderte. —le confieso mientras me aprieto más contra él.

Christian me aparta y hace que lo mire fijamente a los ojos.

—No me vas a perder. Voy a hacer hasta lo imposible por que continuemos juntos. —me dice mientras me da un beso en los labios.

Un beso que a cada instante aumenta la intensidad. Y en un momento me veo recostada sobre la manta que hay debajo de nosotros en el porche y gimiendo contra sus labios.

—Mañana regresaremos. —me dice separando sus labios de los míos por un momento y mirándome a los ojos. —Ahora voy a terminar con nuestra luna de miel como debe de ser. —y vuelve a unir sus labios con los míos mientras se aprieta contra mi cuerpo.

Y yo comienzo a rendirme ante sus caricias.

Christian va manejando de regreso. Estoy nerviosa. Estuvimos una semana alejados de todos. Sin comunicación y sin saber lo que estaba sucediendo en L.A.

Christian no conduce hacia el estudio, lo hace hacia su casa. Hoy no hay paparazzi afuera apostados, y es algo extraño en verdad. En cuanto entro a la casa busco mi teléfono. Está muerto. Voy por el cargador y lo conecto. Cuando enciende, veo que tengo miles de llamadas perdidas y mensajes sin leer. Eso sin contar los mensajes de voz. Hay llamadas de Grace, de Kate y de mi hermano.

¡Mierda!

Me olvidé de mi hermano.

Tenía que haberle avisado para que no se preocupara. Y eso es lo primer que hago. Marco su número y me contesta al instante.

—¡Donde mierda estabas Anastasia!

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento tanto! Debí avisarte, debí llamarte pero no estaba pensando en nada.

—La policía estuvo aquí buscándote. Diciendo que te había desaparecido con Christian y que él estaba bajo investigación.

—¿Están ahí ahora? —le pregunto asustada. Lo menos que quiero en estos momentos es que la policía venga a buscarnos.

—No. Desde hace unos días dejaron de venir. Al parecer se aclaró la investigación. —me dice mientras yo alzo la vista y veo a Christian frunciendo el ceño a la pantalla de su teléfono.

—¿Se aclaró? No lo entiendo.

—Es que acaso estabas aislada del mundo todo este tiempo y no te enteraste de nada.

—Literalmente sí.

—¿Dónde estás Anastasia?

—Estoy en L.A. Acabamos de regresar.

—Pues será mejor que se pongan al día con las noticias. Se han perdido de mucho. Y me debes una explicación con respecto a la boda.

—De veras lo siento. Fue algo de momento, no algo que planeáramos. Lo que más quería era que estuvieses ahí conmigo. —le digo mientras las lágrimas comienzan a caer por mis mejillas.

—Me vas a tener que recompensar en grande Ana. —hace una pausa. —¿Él te hace feliz?

—Mucho. —le contesto limpiando mis mejillas.

—Más le vale o iré a patearle el trasero. —me dice mientras ambos reímos. —Deben estar cansado del viaje, descansa.

—Te llamo más tarde. Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti hermanita. —me dice colgando el teléfono.

Me quedo mirando la pantalla fijamente y después miro a Christian que tiene cara de haber visto un fantasma.

—¿Qué sucedió? —le pregunto mientras el se acerca a mi y pone un mensaje de voz en altavoz para que los escuche.

 _"_ _Hola Christian. Sé que no me he portado como la mejor amiga y sé que no lo mereces. Tu siempre te portaste como el mejor amigo. Siempre estuviste allí para mí, incluso arriesgaste tu vida y tu carrera por mí. Ana me dijo unas palabras el otro día. Y me doy cuenta que tiene razón. Es momento de afrontar mi pasado y enfrentarme de una vez por todas a mi destino. Espero que de esta forma puedas ser feliz…y yo también espero serlo en algún momento."_

—¿Esa era Jolinne? —le pregunto mientras el busca algo en su teléfono. —¿Qué quiso decir con afrontar su pasado?

—Creo que se refería a esto. —me dice mientras me muestra un video de una entrevista de unos días atrás.

 _"_ _Tras varios días desaparecido Christian Grey. Hoy la investigación sobre la muerte de Jolinne Stevens ha cambiado de curso cuando inesperadamente a aparecido un chico en la comisaría argumentando ser Jolinne. Tras los exámenes correspondientes se ha confirmado su identidad y es ella. Por lo que la investigación acaba de cerrarse._

 _¡Jolinne está viva!_

 _Tras su reaparición las mayores interrogantes son que ha hecho durante todo este tiempo. Y así es como descubrimos que ella es la que ha escrito el libro Sweet Mistake, el cual es un Best Seller y está siendo adaptado a la pantalla con Christian Grey y Anastasia Steele como protagonistas._

 _En estos días tendrá lugar el lanzamiento de otro volumen de su novela y les aseguramos que va a ser un éxito al igual que la primera parte. El reencuentro con sus padres ha sido doloroso y sabemos que tienen que hablar mucho al respecto de lo sucedido hace tanto tiempo._

 _Y todos se preguntarán. ¿Dónde están Christian y Anastasia en estos momentos?_

 _Le hicimos una entrevista a Grace en los estudios de filmación, los cuales actualmente son de su propiedad, y ella ha contestado a todas nuestras interrogantes."_

— " _Como todos saben Christian y Anastasia se casaron hace unos días, ambos se aman desde que se conocieron en el set de filmación, había que estar ciego para no verlo. Y tomaron esa decisión inesperada que sorprendió a todos. En estos momentos están disfrutando de su luna de miel la cual esperemos termine pronto para continuar con la filmación."_

—" _Esto no retrasará la fecha que tienen programada para el estreno"_

—" _Cuando regresen ambos saben que tendrán que involucrarse de lleno en la filmación para ponerse al día, así que les esperan días largos y difíciles."_

—" _¿No nos puede decir para donde fueron de luna de miel?_

—" _Lo siento. Ellos no se lo dijeron a nadie. Les gusta mantener su vida muy privada._

—" _Pero conociendo a Christian como lo conocemos, seguro a algún lugar romántico. Gracias Grace por acceder a esta entrevista."_

 _Ya lo saben chicas. Christian ya no está disponible, pero según nos asegura Grace, es feliz. Manténganse conectados para más información sobre lo que acontece en las ultimas noticias del cine y de Hollywood."_

—¡No puedo creer nada de lo que estoy escuchando!

—Ni yo tampoco. —me dice Christian tan asombrado como yo.

—¿Cómo sucedió todo esto?

—No lo sé.

—¿Tu madre tenía pensado comprar los estudios?

—Sé que tenía en mente comprar un estudio propio, pero no pensé que fueran esos. —me dice pensativo.

—Al parecer las circunstancias hicieron que no lo pensara más y aprovechara la oportunidad.

—Sé que te dije que hoy no iríamos, pero creo que debemos hacerlo. —me dice poniéndose de pie.

—Pues vamos. —le digo con una sonrisa.


	63. Capítulo 63

**Este es el capítulo final de esta historia. Una historia que comenzó con solo tres cappítulos y creció y creció. Espero que la hayan disfrutado. Estoy trabajando en otra historia que pronto subiré. Déjenme sus comentarios.**  
 **BirdsandStars**

Aún no puedo creer que todo se haya solucionado mientras estábamos fuera. Todos se sorprenden cuando nos ven llegar al estudio. Nos tomamos de la mano y caminamos en busca de Grace. Está dando unas instrucciones y en cuanto nos ve deja lo que está haciendo y viene en nuestra dirección. Y no estoy preparada para lo que sucede cuando llega junto a nosotros.

Grace me estrecha entre sus brazos haciendo que Christian me suelte la mano. Me aprieta contra su pecho fuertemente.

—No sabes cuanto siento todo lo que te he dicho Anastasia. En estos momentos quisiera poder volver el tiempo atrás y saber, lo que ahora sé. Tu tuviste razón todo el tiempo. Conoces mejor a mi hijo, de lo que yo lo hacía. —se separa de mi y puedo ver lágrimas en los ojos. —Gracias. —me dice mientras se gira hacia Christian.

—Aún estoy pensando en como disculparme por todo lo que te he dicho a lo largo de todos estos años, por no confiar en mi propio hijo. Por dudar de ti cuando me decías la verdad. —Grace llora a cada instante más. —No tengo idea de si me vas a perdonar, pero necesito que lo hagas. —le continúa diciendo entre sollozos.

Christian da un paso adelante y la estrecha entre sus brazos fuertemente. No dice nada, está en silencio mientras el tiempo pasa y solo se escuchan lo sollozos de su madre contra su pecho.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte mamá. Tu no sabías toda la historia, no tenías ni idea del secreto que cargaba sobre mis hombros. Cualquiera en tu lugar, se hubiese comportado de la misma forma.

—No importa lo que digas, sé que debe de haber algo que pueda hacer por ti. —le dice separándose de él. —Por ustedes. —dice mientras me mira y me sonríe levemente.

—Bueno, sí, hay algo que puedes hacer por mí. —le dice mientras se acerca a ella y le susurra algo en el oído.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres?

—Sí.

—De acuerdo, me pondré en seguida en ello. —le dice con una sonrisa. —Ahora vayan a descansar.

—Vinimos a trabajar, no queremos retrasar más la filmación. —le digo mientras Christian me sonríe.

—No teníamos planeado filmar nada hoy, pero creo que podemos arreglarlo. ¿Alguna escena que hayan ensayado?

Yo y Christian nos miramos. ¿Ensayado? No hemos ensayado nada. Pero él me sonríe perversamente.

—Sí. Estuvimos ensayando la de la azotea. —le dice mientras yo lo miro entrecerrando los ojos.

—Muy bien. Les diré que preparen todo para comenzar con esa.

—Por cierto, ¿Cómo los convenciste para comprar el estudio? —le pregunta el mientras ella le sonríe.

—Resultó que todo el dinero que invirtieron supuestamente encubriendo un hecho delictivo, que nunca sucedió, pertenecía a las ganancias tuyas de las películas que habías hecho.

—¿Estaban desviando dinero? —le pregunta incrédulo.

—Sí. Y todo eso salió ahora a la luz. Les cancelaron sus cuentas bancarias y les retiraron los fondos que tenían. Así que aproveché y les hice una oferta que no se negaron a rechazar. —contesta Grace sonriendo.

—¡Esto es genial mamá!

—Sí. Es lo que siempre he deseado. Ahora me voy a preparar todo para la filmación. —le da un beso a Christian. —Por cierto, les dejé los nuevos contratos en el tráiler para que los firmen. —y da media vuelta y se marcha.

—No recuerdo que ensayáramos esa escena. —le digo mientras caminamos hacia el tráiler.

—Si lo hicimos. —me contesta el mientras entramos en el tráiler.

Me giro y lo miro frunciendo el ceño.

—Pero el problema es que, tanto en el libro, como en la película, censuraron las escenas que vienen después.

—Ah, ya comprendo. —le digo mientras cojo el guion y me siento en la cama. —Será mejor que vayas por el tuyo, como no tengamos preparado esto para cuando esté listo el set, tu madre te va a matar.

Christian sale riendo del tráiler en busca de su guion.

Más tarde esa noche, estoy leyendo el nuevo contrato. Este, a diferencia del anterior, no necesito leerlo tantas veces. Todas las cláusulas han sido eliminadas, al menos las referentes a una relación entre los protagonistas. Y eso es algo positivo. Ahora si podremos tener una relación libremente sin ningún prejuicio.

Los días comienzan a pasar.

Jolinne continúa yendo al set de vez en cuando, ya no oculta su identidad. Y no sé cómo agradecerle lo que hizo por nosotros. Ella solo nos sonríe y nos dice que estamos a mano.

La filmación, es agotadora. A medida que pasan los días, el agotamiento comienza a notarse en todos. Nos pasamos de 16 a 18 horas en el set filmando una escena tras otra hasta que todo queda perfecto. Casi no vamos ni a la casa. Prácticamente dormimos en el tráiler unas pocas horas hasta que volvemos a comenzar nuevamente. Y así se repite un día tras otro hasta que nos ponemos al día con la agenda de filmación. Al menos ahora tendremos un descanso.

Ha pasado casi un mes desde que se aclaró todo el asunto de Christian. Hoy vamos a filmar la escena final de la película, pero no la última que teníamos planeada. Filmaríamos la boda. Pero, a diferencia de lo que yo me imaginaba, no la vamos a filmar aquí. Lo haríamos en una capilla de verdad.

En estos momentos estoy sentada en un tráiler afuera de la capilla. Ya tengo puesto el vestido y están terminando de maquillarme.

—¡Lista! Estás preciosa. Iré a avisarle a Grace que está todo listo.

—De acuerdo. —le contesto mientras me dispongo a mirarme en el espejo.

Miro en todas direcciones y me percato que no hay ninguno aquí. Miro hacia afuera por la ventanilla del tráiler. Está atardeciendo, es casi la hora de comenzar a filmar. Alguien toca a la puerta.

—Adelante. —grito mientras esta se abre y me quedo asombrada a l ver quien entra. —¡Kate! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Alguien me dijo que me pasara por aquí. —me dice sonriendo mientras la examino de arriba abajo.

—¿Vas a alguna parte?

—Sí. Elliot me va a llevar a cenar.

—¿A cenar?

—Sí. No tengo idea de a dónde ni porque motivo, así que me he puesto este vestido. ¿Te gusta?

—Es precioso.

—Tu también estas radiante. —me dice con una sonrisa. —¿Llevas algo azul, algo nuevo, algo viejo y algo usado? —me pregunta rápidamente.

—¡Eh!

—Es lo que deben llevar todas las novias. Es la tradición.

—Esta no es mi boda Kate, recuerdas. —le digo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Si, pero en tu boda, te las saltaste. Espera aquí, veré que puedo hacer. —me dice saliendo del tráiler.

Kate regresa unos minutos más tarde con una bolsita entre las manos.

—He buscado a la chica de vestuario y me a ayudado un poco. —me dice con una sonrisa mientras saca una liga de color azul de la bolsita.

—Esto, es para tu pierna. Anda sube el vestido. —me dice mientras yo levanto el vestido y ella me coloca la liga hasta la parte bien alta del muslo. —Este colgante, es algo viejo y usado, pero es sencillo y lucirá bien en ti. —me dice mientras me lo coloca con cuidado de no estropear mi cabello. —Y estos aretes, son nuevos, aún no los habían utilizado. —me dice mientras me coloca los sencillo aretes en las orejas. —Creo que estás lista, ahora estás deslumbrante.

—Quisiera poder verme en un espejo.

—Ya te verás. Ahora me marcho, que, si llegamos tarde al restaurante, Elliot de seguro me castiga esta noche. —me dice mientras yo río por su comentario.

Kate se marcha dejándome a solas con mis pensamientos una vez más. Ensayo mis líneas una vez más hasta que alguien vuelve a tocar a la puerta.

—Adelante.

Esta vez quien entra es Grace.

—Estás preciosa. ¡Lista!

—Sí. —le digo poniendo el guion a un lado.

—Pero primero, alguien más quiere verte. —me dice mientras camina hacia la puerta y la abre.

Me quedo literalmente con la boca abierta al ver quien está en mi camerino. No lo puedo creer. Lleva un elegante traje negro. El brazo, aunque no tiene yeso, descansa en un cabestrillo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunto mientras camino a su encuentro y lo abrazo.

Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo, de verlo. Pero con la filmación, apenas y he tenido tiempo de hablar por teléfono con él.

—Los dejaré solos. —dice Grace saliendo del tráiler y cerrando la puerta después de salir.

—Me dijeron que me necesitaban aquí hoy. —me dice mientras yo lo miro frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Te necesitaban? ¿Para qué?

—Vamos y lo sabrás. —me dice tendiéndome el brazo bueno.

Salgo del tráiler mientras me sujeto del brazo de mi hermano. Caminamos rumbo a la capilla. Justo en la puerta, nos sacan varias fotos.

—Ojalá mamá y papá estuviesen vivos. Les hubiese gustado verte el día de tu boda. Estás preciosa. —me dice mientras me coloca el velo sobre el rostro.

—Aunque no es mi boda. —le recuerdo.

Pero no puedo hablar más.

— _Escena 220, Toma 1, "Acción"_

Una dulce melodía comienza a sonar de fondo y las puertas de la capilla se abren. Comenzamos a caminar lentamente por el pasillo. No sé como lo han logrado. Pero la capilla está llena de extras para la filmación.

Miro brevemente a mi hermano que camina a mi lado y después observo la cámara al fondo de la capilla que está filmando. Esperen un momento.

Y entonces todo cae en su sitio.

Solo ahora me percato de todo.

Veo a Christian al final, junto al altar. Elliot junto a él y Kate del otro lado. Observo los rostros de las personas en la ceremonia. No son extras, son familiares, amigos, el elenco de filmación y todos los involucrados. Incluso distingo algún que otro famoso. Veo a Jolinne, vestida como ella misma y muy sonriente.

Y entonces todo el misterio queda resuelto.

El porque Kate tenía esa necesidad de la tradición, y porque mi hermano caminaba conmigo hacia el altar. Esta es nuestra boda.

Nos detenemos junto a Christian y mi hermano me sonríe antes de entregarle mi mano a Christian. Y así comienza la ceremonia.

El padre frente a nosotros recita unos versículos de la biblia y después menciona nuestros nombres, no los verdaderos, desde luego. Intercambiamos los anillos y los votos que ya hemos ensayado. Y después de declararnos marido y mujer, Christian alza lentamente el velo, me sonríe perversamente. Y me besa lenta y sensualmente.

Me rindo a su beso mientras la multitud reunida estalla en aplausos. Christian me estrecha por la cintura mientras separa sus labios de los míos y pega la frente a la mía.

—¿Qué te ha parecido la boda?

—Para planearla con tan poco tiempo, perfecta. —le digo con una sonrisa.

—Te amo Elizabeth.

—Y yo a ti Max.

Y nos fundimos en otro beso.

— _"_ _Corten"_

—Muy bien, todo perfecto. Gracias a todos por venir. —Grace se acerca a nosotros. —Christian me pidió que no te contara nada. ¿Qué te ha parecido la sorpresa?

—Ha sido la boda más linda que pudiese pedir. —le digo mientras la abrazo y sin poderlo evitar las lágrimas que he intentado contener salen de mis ojos. —Gracias.

—Es lo menos que podía hacer. Somos familia después de todo. —me dice con una sonrisa. —Porque no van y saludan a los invitados, dentro de unos minutos debemos salir hacia la recepción. —nos dice mientras se aleja de nosotros.

—¿Recepción?

—Desde luego. —me dice Christian mientras me estrecha contra su pecho nuevamente.

—¿Tendremos luna de miel nuevamente? —inquiero con curiosidad.

—Desde luego. Solo nos quedan dos semanas de filmación. Y ya tengo planeada nuestra luna de miel con lujo de detalles. —me dice pegando su cuerpo seductoramente al mío.

—¿De veras? —inquiero alzando una ceja.

—Involucra una isla desierta, muchas margaritas y mojitos y nada de ropa durante al menos un mes.

—Promete ser mejor que la anterior.

—Junto a ti, todas serán maravillosas. —me dice mientras une sus labios a los míos.

Hay dos cosas que nunca cambiaran. Una de ellas es lo que Christian me hace sentir cada vez que sus manos se enredan en mi cintura y sus labios se unen a los míos.

La otra es que la vida junto a él es, y será siempre, maravillosa.

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
